


The Demons Within

by xXKenzyKooXx



Category: Danti - Fandom, JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye, mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Bottom!Anti, Bottom!Jack, Comedy, Danti - Freeform, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Random - Freeform, Septiplier - Freeform, Septiplier AWAY!, Top!Dark, Top!Mark, bit of angst, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 107,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXKenzyKooXx/pseuds/xXKenzyKooXx
Summary: Two demons, Death and War, broke the rule and went above to the human world to mate.Satan needed to fix this Demi-demon mistake before Death's and War's demon powers spread across the humans by inheritance.Meanwhile, the offsprings are trying to figure out what's going on while coping with their friendships and their unknown demon alter egos' attractions for each other.(Addition: all arts are by the fabulous  Silvererros ! )





	1. The Waiting Game

"YOU TWO IMBECILES!" A voice boomed and echoed throughout hell. "BOTH OF YOU! MY MOST POWERFUL AND TRUSTWORTHY DEMONS! Do you realize WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!"  
  
A cloaked figure and an armored soldier are kneeling with fear fueling in their undead bodies, flinching at their King's yelling.  
  
The King has many names, Lucifer, Satan, Hades. He stepped off his throne frustrated and pulling on his horns. "I can't believe you two, out of all the billions of demons in hell, BROKE THE NUMBER ONE RULE!"  
  
"Lucifer..." The armored figure muttered. "We-"  
  
"SHUT UP, WAR! I don't want your fucking excuses." Satan whipped his tail in the air. He took a deep breath. "Have you and Death created offspring?"  
  
The two demons looked at each other and sighed. Satan can take a hint.  
  
He sighed. "I can't believe you two."  
  
Death bowed his head lower. "Lucifer. We were careless fools. We would accept any punishment you cast upon us." said Death.  
  
Both kneeling demons shuddered on the thought of the punishments. The punishments they witnessed beforehand upon other demons were horrifying, even for them. Now they broke the number one rule of never ever mate with humans. They can only imagine how painful and torturous their punishments can be.  
  
Yet to their surprise, Satan merely waved his arm. "Forget it. Torture won't work on you two." He sighed. "The process already happened. It is too late for us to do anything to demolish it. If it were other smaller demons, I can just kill the children in their womb. Yet, it just has to be the two of you."  
  
War sighed. "Lucifer. Even though it hurts us to have our children dead, we understand the need to have them killed. Death and I will not blame you."  
  
"No War. That's not what I meant." said Satan, as he sat back on his throne. "I cannot kill your children. You two are my most powerful demons of the Underworld. Death, you handle the human souls. War, you manage the sins. The two main sources of what keeps the Underground alive. Your offsprings have immense power, and their bodies are what keeps it locked from the human world. If I kill them, it will cause destruction and imbalance in the human world. It can cause the whole Underground to crumble." Satan explained.  
  
Death and War stood up, just realizing what they have done. "Lucifer..."  
  
"Look, for now we need an idea to keep them from having their own children, and having their future generations inheriting their powers." Satan closed his eyes. "Any ideas?"  
  
"Well..." Death started. "Our offsprings will be male."  
  
War nodded. "They won't have the ability to reproduce if there aren't any women around."  
  
Satan grunted and opened his eyes. "They cannot love other humans. No matter male or female."  
  
"Why not?" War asked, confused.  
  
Death sighed. "Remember War, they still have their demon sides. We never had a demi-demon ever to exist. We don't know what will happen if their demon sides develop and expose themselves. If they love another human, how will they explain it? How will the humans react? Knowing they are part human, their emotions will definitely affect the demon part of their bodies. Then who knows what they can do. We cannot risk it."  
  
Satan turned his head towards Death. "Do you have any ideas?"  
  
Death looked apologetically at War. "We may prevent the possibility of reproduction, the dangers of emotional instability, and demon expository to the minimum by...having them like each other instead."  
  
"What?!" War exclaimed.  
  
Satan nodded. "I agree."  
  
"But..." War doesn't like it, for he wants his child to live as normally as possible. Yet, the fact that his child is already a half demon doesn't help with anything. Death and Satan looked at the self-conflicted demon.  
  
War can't think of an excuse. "Love is Cupid's job."  
  
"Cupid won't be touching demi-demons, War." Satan said. "I will make sure of it. You two cast a subconscious attraction on your children. It may be powerful enough to grow into love at least."  
  
He sighed. "Alright. I suppose it is the best idea."  
  
Satan got off his throne and walked towards the two. "Good. Now, I suppose this is as good as a punishment can get for the both of you. Now you two have more work now." He said, putting a hand on each shoulder. "Doing your current work as Death and War, and being a father. You two will have to watch over your children, but you two are under strict orders to not expose yourself until they are at the age of 18."  
  
Satan paused. He glared at the two of them. "And you two are forbidden to see your human mates right after you've done your deed. Now go!" ordered Satan.  
  
Death and War have no choice but to agree. "Yes, Lucifer." They said, and disappeared into red smoke and green fog. The red smoke trailed to America, shaping into War. The green fog flew to Ireland, forming Death. The two demons explained the situation to the two pregnant women, and big their goodbyes. They laid their hands on the pregnant bumps, casting the said subconscious attraction upon their children towards the other demi-demon. "I'm sorry." They said in unison and disappeared back to the gates of hell.

Walking back into the Underground, Death and War can hear the mocking and the contempt from the other smaller demons.  
  
"Look at them, breaking the number one most important rule."  
  
"I know right. And Satan expects us to look up to them."  
  
"How the fuck can they let sentiment get to them?"  
  
"I can feel the sentiment radiating off them. So pathetic."  
  
Death and War ignored the murmuring and mumblings. "So." War started. "What are you going to name your child?"  
  
"Anti. You?"  
  
"Dark. I assume you let her give the human name as well?"  
  
"Yes...It is the least we can do." Death sighed.  
  
War pat Death's shoulder. "Let's look after each other's children as well." Death nodded and shook War's hand.  
  
"Now we wait." said Death.


	2. Encountering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot believe how many people love the first chapter! ThanQ guys so very much! However, I'd like to mention the fact that I don't update like in a scheduled time. But here's the second chapter! ONWARDS!

Eighteen years later into this typical day, a half Korean half German looking fellow in America is wearing a red flannel with black skinny jeans, about to leave for his high school in his black Vans. He ruffled his naturally red hair on the top of his head and smoothened the black hair at the sides.

"Mark!" came a female voice. Mark turned back to see his mother running towards him. "Mark, you forgot your bracelet!" She said, trying to put it on for him.

"Mom. I don't want to wear such a thing." whined Mark.

This red and black leather bracelet with the word "War" engraved in Chinese characters suddenly appeared in a red box on their doorstep on Mark's 10th birthday with a letter written in strange symbols. Mark was confused as his brain was deciphering the letter on its own. But before he can properly process everything, his mom snatched it away from him. She claimed that this bracelet is a gift from his father and that he must wear at all costs, especially when going outside.

"You just have to, ok? Do it for your father..." his mother begged.

"I never even met the guy! I wouldn't do anything for him. If he loves us, he wouldn't have left us!" Mark snapped.

His mother sighed. "Mark, in a couple of months, it will be your 18th birthday...and all your questions will be answered, ok? Please just wear it. You just need to."

Mark sighed and put on the leather bracelet. "Alright. Bye mom. Love you." He said and continued his way towards his school.

"Hey Mark!" Mark turned his head to see Ken, his brown eyed big burly best friend wearing a blue shirt and jeans with a pair of Nike's, running up to him.

"Hey buddy. Ready for the last year of high school?"

"Of course I am! Ready to face anything that's coming to me!" Ken said.

Mark is confused. "What do you mean?"

"All I can say is, Mark, this year is going to be messy." said Ken as he pat Mark's back. "Enough about that. You heard anything about the new students that are coming to our school?"

"I didn't even know there will be new students!" Mark exclaimed.

"Well, all I heard is that one is from Ireland, the other is from Sweden. You think you're gonna hook up with any of them?" Ken joked, half-heartedly.

"What the fuck, Ken?" Mark laughed. "That depends if they're hot enough to meet my standards."

"We all know your special high standards, bro." Ken chuckled.

Mark had dated before, but no matter whether it was guys or girls, it always felt as if they weren't the right person. The longer he was with his ex's, the more uncomfortable and wrong he felt, like he was cheating on someone.

Mark sighed at the thought and silence filled the air as they walked, until Mark heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Yo Ken!"

Mark and Ken turned around to find a blonde guy with blue eyes wearing a white dress shirt saying I'm Fabulous and black skinny jeans with white sneakers approaching them.

"Felix! My Swedish meatball!" Ken laughed and hugged the Swede. "This is Mark. Mark, this is Felix. My childhood friend."

"Hey! Nice to meet you!" greeted Mark. "Are you one of the new students?"

"Oh yeah! I definitely am, bro!" Felix grinned. "I know the other new student too. I'm about to get him so he won't get lost. That Irish potato."

Ken laughed. "We'll catch up when we meet in school, k buddy?"

"Damn right we are. Bye Ken! Nice meeting you Mark!" said Felix, and he ran off.

"I never heard you mention Felix before, Ken." said Mark.

"What? You jealous I have another best friend other than you?" Ken gasped dramatically. "Am I the one meeting your standards?"

Mark laughed. "Yeah right, Ken."

"I knew it!"

"Shut up!" The two laughed and continued their walk towards the school.

As they approached the school gates, a basketball collided with Mark's head and knocked him onto the floor.

"Ow! What the fuck?!" Mark sat up, rubbing where the ball hit him.

"Oops! I'm so NOT sorry, dork!" said the guy who threw the ball.

Ken helped Mark up and yelled at the guy. "Shut the fuck up, Chad!"

"Oh. You're gonna let your boyfriend fight for you, gay dork?" mocked Chad as he laughed along with his posse.

"I really would stop if I were you Chad." said Ken.

Mark felt a slight pain in his head, not from the ball, nor from colliding into the cement floor, but as if an electric shock electrocuted him.

He shook his head. "It's fine, Ken. Just ignore him." Mark wasn't unpopular in school. In fact, he has admirers and way too many people staring and wanting to touch his naturally muscular figure as if he is a god. Chad and his posse seems to be the only group of people who like to annoy him. Either because they are jealous or they are plain bullying jerks with nothing else to do.

Mark rubbed his head. It wasn't the first time he felt discomfort within him after the bullying and the annoyance. It's not like the normal reaction of unhappiness and mood change after being bullied. He can easily just ignore the words and actions. Instead, he feels like something inside him wants out. The anger in him wasn't only an emotion, but an instinctive reaction to fight.

Mark shook his head again to forget about it and opened his locker door a little too hard.

"Oof!" Then Mark heard a thud. He looked down and found a boy with hair colored the same way as his own, except the boy's hair is green.

"I am so sorry. Are you ok?" Mark asked, helping the boy up.

The boy is wearing a black hoodie, dark skinny jeans, black sneakers with neon green laces, and small black gauges with the Chinese character "Death" on in his earlobes. He rubbed his forehead and was about to reply Mark until Felix appeared and pushed the boy behind his back. "Hey Mark! I need Jack for something. I'll let you guys talk soon, ok? Thanks!" And dragged him away.

"Felix, what was that all about?" questioned Jack.

"You'll get to meet the gorgeous man later, Jack. Right now, we need to get our class schedules and avoid anyone annoying on the way." explained Felix, quickly dragging the confused teen away.

Mark went to his class and sat down on his seat, behind Ken. Ken turned around noticed Mark's expression. "Hey dude, you look troubled. What's up?"

"I accidentally slammed my locker door against a person's head." answered Mark.

Ken burst out laughing. Mark glared at him. "Duuuude!"

"I'm sorry!" But Ken continued laughing really hard. "It's so ridiculous when you think about it! So, did you apologize?"

"Yes, but Felix took him before I'm sure he doesn't hold a grudge against me."

Ken chuckled. "Must be the other new kid. Good job Mark. School hasn't even started and you already screwed things up."

"It wasn't on purpose, man!" Mark exclaimed.

"Well let's hope he doesn't hold a grudge against you already."

Suddenly, the door slammed open, grabbing everyone's attention. The teacher and the two new students stepped in.

"Class, we have two new students." the teacher started. "Everyone make them feel welcome and accept them into our community." She turned to Felix and Jack. "Please introduce yourselves to the class."

Felix cleared his throat. "How's it goin', bros? My name is Felix Kjellberg. I'm from Sweden and I'm 18 years old."

Jack gave a little wave and introduced himself in a bored tone. "Top of the mornin' to ya, laddies. I'm Sean Mcloughlin, you can call me Jack. I'm gonna be 18 in a coupla months. If it wasn't obvious enough, I'm from Ireland."

A pair of brown coffee chocolate eyes have been staring at Jack since the second he stepped into the classroom. Even though Mark slammed his locker door right at Jack's face, he never saw what the Irish teen looked like since Jack was holding his forehead and closing his eyes from the impact. Now Mark has a clear view of Jack, and he was mesmerized.

For a skinny male, Jack has quite a curvy figure, especially his hips. His blue eyes seem to hypnotize anyone who locks eye contact with him. His slightly pointy ears doesn't look out of the ordinary for him as a human. And his extremely milky pale skin seem to glisten from the light.

Mark didn't even notice he was staring until Ken closed his mouth. "Mark, it's rude to stare."

"Um. Uh. Oh. Right." Mark stuttered.

"Great." The teacher continued. "Does anyone have any questions for them?"

Chad stood up and shouted. "Yeah! Why are you two such freaks?!" He and his gang laughed and pointed.

Mark clenched his fists. He felt the instinct to protect and fight to the death with Chad. However, Jack merely crossed his arms and stared at Chad's direction with a dead look. Chad and his gang felt a shudder crawling on their skin. "Wow." said Jack, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

The teacher is not amused. "Chad! Detention!" She turned to the new students and apologized. "I'm sorry for that. You two may take your seats according to the seating chart on the board. We won't have a lesson today. You guys will be free to meet new people."

Felix and Jack nodded. "Thanks."

Felix went and sat down next to Ken, giving him a brofist. Jack walked up to his seat looking down on the floor. As he sat down, he felt pleasuring shivers down his spine when a deep charismatic voice said, "Hey, it's nice to finally meet you properly."

Jack's eyes widened and turned his head to see the same guy who made his forehead collide with a locker door. His blue eyes locked onto the chocolate brown ones. Jack felt something inside him stir. "That cannot be your real voice." he muttered.

"Huh?" Mark chuckled. "Yeah I get that a lot. I'm Mark. And I'm sorry again about this morning."

"Nah. It's alright. I wasn't looking where I goin'." Jack said, looking down to his hands.

An awkward silence filled the air. Mark tried to start a conversation. "Um...nice hair! Did you dye it?"

Jack moved his hair to the side. "Oh thanks! But it's not dyed. I know you won't believe me but it's actually naturally like this."

Mark gaped. "Seriously? My hair is natural too! Except it's red and I don't really get why."

"Heh. Mine's green! It's a much more weird color."

Mark didn't think as he responded, "I think it's a good color on you."

Jack felt himself blush. "Thanks."

The two fell into an awkward silence again. Jack looked at Mark's wrist. "That's a nice bracelet."

"Yeah, it's from my dad. Though I have never seen him before in my life." Mark grumbled.

"Guess we both have daddy issues, huh?" said Jack.

"What do you mean?"

"I never met my dad. Mom claims he's protecting me in some way. Then, on my 10th birthday. These appeared in a tiny box in the mail." Jack said, rubbing his gauges. "Mom said they're a present from the old man himself, and I gotta wear it at all times or some shit. I don't get it, but they look fine, so why the fuck not."

Mark narrowed his eyes. "That was exactly what happened to me, except mine is a leather bracelet."

"You're serious?" Jack questioned, not believing Mark.

Mark nodded, but before he can say anything, Felix and Ken turned around. "Hey guys! Wanna hang out after school or some shit?" asked Felix. "Since the first class is like this, I doubt we will have any work to do today."

Jack shrugged. "Sure. Your place?"

Felix nodded. "Yeah. Lucky I live alone, isn't it, Irish potato?"

Jack laughed and messed up Felix's hair. "You damn Swedish meatball."

"What about you Mark? Coming?" Ken asked.

Mark nodded. "Sure, why not?"

"Great!" exclaimed Felix as the bell blasted throughout the hallways.

"Jesus fucking christ, this bell's loud." Jack grumbled.

"They never cared to tone it down." said Mark, walking out the classroom with the Irishman.

Ken and Felix sighed in relief. "That was close." Felix said.

Ken pat on Felix's back. "Well, the time may not be now. But they are bound to find out sooner or later." And they walked to their next class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos and comment if you liked this chapter! I will certainly try my best to focus on this story because let's face it, I love updating this story myself. Also, I'm probably gonna post a oneshot of septiplier...! I'm still new to this website, I hope I don't mess up. Teehee! Love!


	3. Fuck Off, Chad

Mark groaned from boredom in his math class. It wasn't the fact that it's so hard that he doesn't care. The teacher was basically forcing people do math problems, and she doesn't like Mark, thinking he's being egotistical. The truth is, math is simply way too easy for Mark.  
  
Mark was yawning, only to be stopped mid-way. "Mark!" the teacher yelled. "What's the square root of 453,321,862?" she smirked.  
  
Mark didn't even need a whole second. "21,291.35650915648. Can I go now?"  
  
Everyone, except Jack, gapped at Mark. The teacher grumbled and glared at the red head. She turned and found Jack staring out the window, not paying attention to the whole ordeal. "Jack! Solve this complex math equation!" She smirked, pointing at the equation on the whiteboard.  
  
Everyone turned to Jack, Mark looked at him worried. The math teacher loved to give excuses for detentions and other punishments as long as they don't answer correctly.  
  
To everyone's surprise, Jack merely looked at the equation on the board and answered, "X is 7." he answered in a bored tone.  
  
The teacher clenched her fists and stomped on the floor angrily. Chad decided to stand up. "You two must be fucking cheating, nerds!"  
  
"Yeah!" a guy named Victor from the gang yelled. "There's no way you guys can do it mentally!"  
  
Mark grit his teeth and wanted to retort, but Jack held his shoulder. The green head turned his attention away from the window and looked at the two. "How about you two just study instead of yelling at us for being correct?" Jack's eyes turned to the teacher. "And how about you teach instead of poking fun at people who cannot answer your stupid questions?"  
  
Everyone who met Jack's eyes felt something creepy crawling on their skin and shuddered.  
  
Mark blinked. "What just happened?"  
  
"What? I just told them what they should be doing?" Jack said.  
  
"No...I mean...um. Nevermind." said Mark, as the bell rang signaling for lunch.  
  
The two friends walked together into the cafeteria and grabbed their lunch. They looked around and found Ken and Felix sitting at the far corner. "Hey bros!" Felix waved.  
  
Mark and Jack sat down opposite of Felix and Ken. "So! How was math?" Felix asked.  
  
"It was boring." Mark answered. "How are you and Jack coping with the environment here?"  
  
"Meh, it's alright." Jack shrugged. "Except for the Chad guy and his gang. He's getting on my nerves."  
  
"He gets on everyone's nerves, especially Mark. He just loves to bother Mark for some reason." said Ken. "We had to deal with him for years."  
  
"Maybe he's in love with Mark!" Felix joked.  
  
Everyone laughed. "As much as I'd love to admit how attractive I am, that's not the case." Mark explained. "He loves to make himself look better than anyone else, and he's one spoiled brat. His father basically owns the school. Plus, I had a very bad encounter with the guy which made me the constant target for that idiot."  
  
"What happened?" asked Jack.  
  
Ken rolled his eyes. "It was ridiculous, man. It was two days after Mark's birthday. He and I were walking to a park just to hang out. Then Chad and two other dudes came to us, demanding Mark for his bracelet."  
  
"Yeah. I told him it was from my father. He made fun of me saying my father probably doesn't exist and that I'm lying to him." Mark explained. "I didn't want to hurt the guy even though my body was screaming to break his face."  
  
Felix shook his head. "You really should have, bro."  
  
"Well, I didn't wanna get in trouble and my mom always helped me with anger managements since when I was younger, I would react without thinking and break something. So I just held it in, not wanting to give what was mine."  
  
"Oh...well it's true. Even if you never saw your father in real life, it's still your birthday present." said Jack, holding Mark's hand up to look at the bracelet. "It also looks really cool!"  
  
Mark stiffened upon contact with Jack. He felt a shock inside him, and suddenly warmth enveloped him. "Y-you like it?"  
  
"Yeah! It's so rad!" Jack grinned.  
  
"Mark? You alright? You look like you're about to melt into a pile of pink goo." said Felix.  
  
Mark snapped back to reality. "Why pink of all colors?"  
  
Felix shrugged. "I don't know. So then what happened with the Chad dude?"  
  
"Well, I'm not exactly sure what happened, but all of a sudden, Chad and his friends started screaming in pain." explained Mark.  
  
"Yeah." nodded Ken. "When Mark and I went for a closer look, he had bruises all over him. Chad even had a gash on his forehead. Then we just ran away since Mark thought some sort of invisible alien was killing people." Ken laughed.  
  
"Hey! You never know!" Mark frowned. "But anyway, Chad eventually just blamed everything on me and that's it."  
  
Jack facepalmed. "What a dumbass..."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Speaking of the dumbass..." Felix muttered.  
  
"Hey you green cabbagehead freak!" shouted Chad, stomping over to their table. "What makes you think you can talk to us like that back at the math class?"  
  
"I believe it's called being reasonable." said Jack, calmly sipping his coke.  
  
"Fuck you, little green bitch! You look pretty fit and curvy for a guy. What are you? A fucking man whore? Slutting yourself to this gay geek for money or what?" mocked Chad.  
  
Mark felt his muscles twitch as anger fueled him. He turned to glare at Chad, narrowing his eyes dangerously.  
  
Chad noticed Mark's change of expression and smirked. "What? Mad I called you a gay geek? Don't be mad man! I'm just telling the fucking truth! Being all fake and showing off, when you clearly are nothing but a piece of shit!"  
  
Jack's left eye twitched. He wasn't bothered by how Chad insulted himself, but he felt the need to rip Chad's lips off his face for bad mouthing Mark.  
  
Ken cleared his throat. "Seriously Chad, I really think you should shut up now. You might hurt yourself."  
  
"Yeah. I know you think you're a jock and muscular and powerful, but you really have to watch your limits over these two." Felix added.  
  
Chad scoffed. "Right. And what are you guys going to do about it?" said Chad, as his group of friends crowded behind him in a fighting stance.  
  
Ken and Felix lifted their hands in front of their chest as a small surrender pose. "Alright, you asked for it." said Felix, scurrying away with Ken.  
  
The atmosphere in the cafeteria turned tense. Students all stood a little farther away in order to not get physically injured, but close enough to witness what's happening.  
  
Chad took the seat right in front of Jack and Mark with a smug look. "Scared, bitches? I want you, green whore, to apologize to me and my buddy here for what you said to us. And I want you, red freak, to kneel on the floor and bow down to me. Or my pals and I beat the shit outta you."  
  
Mark and Jack turned to glare dead on Chad and his gang. "Fuck off, Chad." Mark said in a dangerously low tone.  
  
"Looks like we have to do this the hard way." Chad growled. He snapped his fingers and his friends attempted to lunge at Jack.  
  
Mark's eyes flashed red and gold for a split second and pound his fist on the ground. Chad watched in horror as some of his friends flew backwards, smashing into the wall. He motioned the rest of the group, and they went for Mark.  
  
Jack's left eye shined green and immediately turning back to its original color. He zipped right in front of Mark and lifted an arm facing the attackers. The rest of Chad's gang suddenly stopped and kneeled down, feeling extreme pain within their bodies, as if ripping them apart from the inside.  
  
Chad's eyes are filled with fear as he looked at the two. "Fuck off, Chad." Jack repeated Mark's words.  
  
Chad ran away in complete terror. Before anyone can process what happened, Ken and Felix appeared back with Mark and Jack out of nowhere. They lifted their hands and snapped their fingers. The sounds are so loud, it echoed the whole room, and they immediately dragged Mark and Jack outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad that people like this story! I feel a little scared ahah~ I hope I don't disappoint anybody! Again, I can't say it enough, THANQ!


	4. More Issues

Mark and Jack stumbled inside an empty classroom as Felix and Ken pushed them.  
  
"What the fuck just happened?" Mark asked.  
  
"Yeah. It's like I had no control over my body." Jack muttered.  
  
Ken and Felix looked at each other with a worried expression. "Adrenaline?" said Felix. "From holding in all his bullshit all these years?"  
  
"That explains Mark only. And he's the one who has anger issues." said Jack. "Besides, how is that supposed to explain the weird super powers we suddenly have?"  
  
"It actually wasn't so sudden." Mark rubbed his fist. "Doesn't hurt that much either. Just a little sore." He mumbled.  
  
Jack was about to ask further but was interrupted by a teacher yelling. "What are you four doing out here?! Lunch has ended! Get back to your classes!"  
  
Jack groaned as they walked back into the building. "Think we're gonna get in trouble for the lunch thing?"  
  
Mark shrugged. "I think they will ask us about it at least."  
  
Ken shrugged. "Whatever the case, we gotta head to class. Meet you guys at the gate to head for Felix's?"  
  
The rest of the three nodded and each walked to their respective classes, thinking about what happened during lunch.  
  
***  
  
Back in the Underground, War and Death are with Satan watching the demi-demons in a fiery orb, discussing the lunchroom issue.  
  
"It seems their inner demons are developing quicker than expected." Satan observed.  
  
"Merely held back by their human determinations thanks to their mothers. But when who they believe is their significant other is attacked in any way, they won't be able to hold complete control." War explained.  
  
Death sighed. "What will we do? Pain and Panic can't fix their messes all time, Lucifer."  
  
"What we need to make sure of now is that their subconscious attraction for each other grows and blossoms into love." coughed Satan, gagging as he said it. "So no one else may take their attention away."  
  
War and Death winced. "Lucifer. That was extremely weird coming from you." said War.  
  
Death cleared his throat. "We might as well let Pain and Panic know they need to make an effort to make sure they are together." Death said.  
  
Satan nodded. "War, you're in charge of the sins. I know this may be bad but you may have to turn up their 'lust' sin."  
  
War choked on his own spit. "Um. Sure Lucifer...I will arrange a specific date for that to happen."  
  
Death rolled his eyes, already knowing War's plan. "What a surprise it will be." He said sarcastically.  
  
***  
  
Returning to the human world, Mark and Jack are waiting for Felix and Ken at the gate.  
  
"So...what do you think happened?" Jack asked.  
  
"I don't know." Mark said. "Felt like an instinct. Like it was in me the whole time. Something made me unable to control it and it unleashed itself."  
  
"That's exactly how I felt." said Jack. "But your way looks normal, people probably just think you have inhuman strength. I'm probably more of a freak to others now." He sighed.  
  
"Hey come on, Jack." said Mark, patting his back. "We both have no idea what we did. No need to get so worked up about it."  
  
"What if something does? Like what if something like this happens again and we ended up actually killing somebody?" questioned Jack.  
  
Mark shook his head. "Look we can worry about it later, ok?"  
  
Jack nodded. "Ok. Now where the hell are they?!"  
  
"We're here!" Felix shouted, running up to them with Ken.  
  
"What took you guys so long?" asked Mark.  
  
"Let's just say we suddenly needed to receive a message." Ken said. "Now come on, let's go have fun!"  
  
"Wait! I gotta tell my mom." Jack said, holding up his phone.  
  
"Oh, I did that already. Don't worry, your mom said to have fun." Felix said.  
  
"Same for you, Mark." said Ken.  
  
Mark chuckled. "What are you, our butlers?"  
  
"Hey, it's not that big of deal, bro." Felix said. "Let's just go."  
  
***  
  
The fiery orb showing the four guys disappeared into burning smoke. Satan groaned in annoyance.  
  
"What's wrong, Lucifer?" asked Death.  
  
"We're going to have a bit of a problem." Satan sighed. "I received news about a couple of the female human teens crushing on your child, War."  
  
"My child? Hasn't he always been popular?" asked War, confused. "What makes this different?"  
  
"The difference is that Death's child is near this time." Satan explained. "And unlike your child who has trouble with anger, Death's child doesn't cope well with jealousy, War."  
  
War nodded, but still has a confused look on his face.  
  
"Lucifer doesn't mean jealousy as acting out of pure anger, War. Your child is possessive, overprotective, dominant, and anger is what triggers his inner demon the most. My child is more of a sneaky type. He's not as possessive as yours but jealousy isn't what he can control well." Death explained.  
  
"Uh huh...I can also see your child is a bit of a masochist and a kinky seducer." War smirked.  
  
Death facepalmed. "Yeah..."  
  
Satan laughed. "Alright alright. No matter what, they're still your children. Besides, these are very normal for us demons." He said. "Especially those in development with their supposed powers. Now I don't know if cupid has been messing around, but a lot of the pink fluffies are happening in this school right now. I need them disposed, and they must be done by your children." Satan finished off with a gagging sound and walked away, leaving War and Death to work on being fathers.  
  
***  
  
The four boys arrived at Felix's house, and everyone took a tour around. "I just moved in, sorry if it's filled with boxes and stuff." Felix said.  
  
"Dude, your house is awesome, bro!" Jack exclaimed. "You should've invited me over when you arrived immediately, man!"  
  
"Hey, I need rest from a long ride!" said Felix, flailing his arms.  
  
"Yeah right." muttered Ken, chuckling quietly.  
  
"What was that, Ken?" asked Jack.  
  
"Oh nothing! So what do you guys wanna do?" said Ken, changing the topic.  
  
"How about we just sit down and talk? I wanna know more about you guys." said Mark, sitting down on the couch.  
  
"Sure, I'd like that." Jack shrugged and joined the red head.  
  
Felix turned to Ken, only to see Ken nodding and motioning to the two on the couch. Felix sighed quietly and joined them, sitting on the bean bag.  
  
"So, what do you bros wanna talk about?" Felix started.  
  
"Mark mentioned something about his super strength being not so sudden, I would like to know more about that." said Jack. "I mean, I know we've only known each other for less than a day. You don't have to tell us if you don't want to."  
  
"Yeah Mark. No pressure." said Felix.  
  
Mark looked at Ken, wondering if he should tell. Ken raised a brow and shrugged.  
  
Mark sighed. "It all started when I turned 10..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um...sorry for the cliffhanger~? But please leave a kudos and comment if you liked it! I enjoy reading all your comments! ThanQ soooo much as well!


	5. Childhood Incidents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love updating this story. I'm not kidding. <3 KUDOS AND COMMENT IF YOU ENJOYED IT!

Satan rubbed his forehead, looking distressed. "War and Death..."  
  
"I know, Lucifer." said War. "But I think it's a good idea."  
  
"I agree, Lucifer." Death said. "Since they will be together, they might as well share what happened. Saves us the trouble, and they deserve some sort of stress release from all that. The confusion and the endurance of what they experienced as a child growing up is already a big mess for them. Pain and Panic can't do anything but listen. Yet, it is possible when information is shared, they might be able to handle their powers easier."  
  
"Death." said Satan. "I know you're the wisest one amongst the Underworld, and I usually trust your decisions. This being your own child, especially. But I don't want to risk it."  
  
War walked to Satan. "Lucifer, think about it. They obviously won't tell. Maybe they both can work out a solution from all this. Pain and Panic have been doing well hiding everything, but they still need someone to help with coping the development. Hell! It probably even helps the development! All their mothers have done is withholding it in. For the sake of their safety."  
  
Death nodded. "Yes, now it's going to be harder for the demons inside them to be controlled. In conclusion, they still have a demon side. And demons whether full or half still need to be unleashed at some point."  
  
Satan held his hands up for the demons to give him silence. He sighed. "Alright. I'll take the risk. But you two are to handle all the troubles from then on, alright?"  
  
Death and War bowed. "You have our words." They said in unison.  
  
***  
  
"When I turned ten years old, strange things keep happening. The strange bracelet from my unknown father is already a big thing. Yet, it's like I have something stirring inside me. I already have anger problems from when I was younger, but then I suddenly have immense strength. I couldn't control it. I kept accidentally breaking everything. What's worse is that my emotions control my strength. Once, I was only screaming in the bathroom because I had a fight with my ex, and the mirror fucking shattered!" Mark covered his face with his hands. "You probably think I'm a threatening freak already, but I swear, I can't control myself. Years of handling all this is tearing me apart..."  
  
Jack furrowed his eyebrows. "Mark...did anything else happen? I promise I won't judge you or be afraid of you. Please, tell me everything."  
  
Mark shook his head, not wanting to. Yet, when Jack reached to rub his shoulder, Mark felt himself giving in. He looked up and saw Jack's eyes, trust filling his mind.  
  
"I...well...my mom had a tough time trying to help me control everything. I just ended up locking things within me, and refused to let them out. But it was when I around 14 or 15, the power within me couldn't be that easily controlled compared to before. I can blame it on puberty, but I know that's not the case..." Mark sighed. "And I almost killed a man because of it."  
  
"What happened?" asked Felix.  
  
Ken decided to help Mark out. "This man was an ex of his mom's. He couldn't let her go, and he eventually became obsessed. Mark's mom wanted no such thing to do with this man. It was when one day, I was hanging out with Mark in his room, playing video games. We heard crashing and yelling outside the room." Ken stopped and looked over at Mark, thinking it would be better if Mark said it on his own.  
  
Mark clenched his fists. "We went out of the room to find my mom being pinned onto the wall with a death grip on her neck, choking her. I didn't know what was happening but I saw fire, flames, blood, and pure anger. According to my mom and Ken, I dashed towards the man and broke his jaw, crushed his skull against the wall, and literally tore his limbs out of his sockets..."  
  
"What?!" exclaimed Jack and Felix.  
  
"The body was still whole, Mark didn't tear it off the body." Ken added.  
  
"Oh." said Felix. Jack merely stared at Mark wide-eyed.  
  
"When I snapped back to reality, I saw my mom's face filled with complete horror and a bloody body twitching in pain. I didn't want to admit it, but I felt satisfied like I completed a job or an achievement." Mark started tearing up. "I-I thought mom would shut me out, but she simply hugged me and taught me how to control my anger. Yet, when I asked her about it, she just said my father will help me soon..." Mark trailed off and started to cry.  
  
Jack hugged the red head very tight and said in a calm assuring voice. "Mark...it's ok...I wasn't much better. And I'm so glad I found someone to relate to."  
  
Mark looked up to Jack with confusion. "Wh-what do you mean?"  
  
Jack looked at Felix, seeing a nod. He sighed. "It was also when I turned ten. I got these from my dad, or at least that's what mom said." Jack rubbed the gauges in his earlobes. "I don't have anger problems like you Mark, and it is really hard to explain for me."  
  
Felix filled in for Jack. "From what I see, when Jack doesn't get his way, it's not anger like Mark, but it's like a psychological play on people's minds. Threats, actings, swindling, etc. However, when I ask him about it, he would have no idea how he did it, nor why he thought of it."  
  
Jack nodded. "Yes, and sometimes when I'm in a very bad mood, everything I touch loses life or something." He looked at his hands. "At first it were plants which would turn brown and look like they're wilting. I didn't think much of it. But then there's this guy..."  
  
"Did you almost kill someone too?" Mark asked cautiously.  
  
Jack shook his head. "More like I took his sanity."  
  
Ken and Mark looked at Felix, hoping for a more detailed explanation. "This guy bullied Jack and everything through middle school. He's like 22 when Jack was only 16. Jack took it as bullying and didn't care much for it until it turned out his intention was to rape him, then sell him." The two listened and widened their eyes.  
  
Mark felt Jack tense up and rubbed his shoulder, assuring him everything is fine. Jack took a deep breath. "Felix was trying to save me, and he called the police. We were in some sort of basement. When the guy tried to rape me, I felt myself lose hold of myself. I have no idea what it was or where it came from, but I knew what my body was doing. I started let out a high pitch maniacal laugh and stared at the guy's eyes with a very big psychopathic grin."  
  
Ken turned to Felix. "You were there?"  
  
Felix nodded. "I successfully broke into the basement and Jack was just holding the guy's head and staring at him like the Joker from Batman. I didn't know how to help, so I just stood there. Jack was saying things like 'Do you really think you can get me like this?' and 'I will plague your mind. You will suffer. You will pay. I will get you.' And he then just laughed that high pitch laugh. The man eventually just fainted, and his face was so pale. I took Jack out before the police came to find this."  
  
Mark looked at the Irishman. "What snapped you back?"  
  
Jack shook his head. "I have no fucking idea. It just happened when he fainted. Mom was so relieved when I got home. The next day, Felix told me to watch the news, and it turns out the guy was admitted to a mental hospital." He sighed and leaned back on the couch. "For some reason, mom would always relate things like this to my dad."  
  
"So both of us have mysterious dad which would explain our weird behaviors." Mark concluded.  
  
"I suppose so." Jack said. "At least now I have one less person to hide from about me." He gave Mark a small smile.  
  
"Yeah! Look at the positive side of things." Ken smiled.  
  
Mark nodded. "How about this? We help each other out with our problems instead of hiding it like our moms told us to."  
  
"Yeah that's a good idea!" Jack grinned. "Glad I have you, buddy."  
  
"Aw~ Isn't this cute?" Felix cooed.  
  
"Shut up Felix!" shouted Mark and Jack in unison.  
  
Ken laughed. "Ok! No more boo hoos! Let's play some games! What you got Felix?"  
  
Felix rolled his eyes, and led his friends to his gaming room.  
  
***  
  
Down in the 14th layer of hell, Death and War are shaking hands. "Glad that happened." War said.  
  
"Yes. However, what they do next is all on their own. They're too old for us to stick a foot in now." Death sighed. "They grow up so fast."  
  
"Oh look at you Death, sounding so much like an old wrinkly man." War laughed.  
  
Death rolled his eyes. "In a matter of speaking, I would be one. You too, War!"  
  
War laughed harder. "I know I know! But back to the matter at hand, Death. Shall we have the mothers meet each other?"  
  
"It would be best, yes." Death nodded.  
  
"Great, let's go talk to Lucifer. I bet we have a lot of persuading to do." War said, as the two demons stepped into the core to meet their King.


	6. Mothers Love The Ship!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe how many people like this story! I am so so SOOOOO happy! But now I wanna make my chapters a bit longer...I mean, I like reading long chapters myself~ So I know how you guys feel when there's just a short chapter and it doesn't satisfy you. Again, I don't update on a regular schedule so please forgive me >

The four friends at Felix's house are currently yelling at the TV screen.  
  
"THAT'S NOT RIGHT! YOU CALL THAT RIGHT, FUCKER?! NO!" Felix shouted.  
  
"SHUT THE FOOK UP FELIX!" Jack shouted back, letting out his thicker Irish accent.  
  
"YEAH MARK! YEAH GET HIM GET HIM!" Ken shouted.  
  
"YOU'RE SHOUTING INTO MY FUCKING EAR, KEN!" Mark shouted back, fighting back the want to rub his ear.  
  
Things were getting hyped to the heat of the moment where the game would determine the winner until Jack and Mark’s phones both rang simultaneously. Both players currently gaming stopped and turned their heads to their phones on the coffee table, freezing for a split second.  
  
Felix and Ken suddenly glared at each other, pushing Jack and Mark to the coffee table and snatched the controllers from the two, taking over the game in the blink of an eye. “I’M KICKING YOUR FUCKING ASS, KEN!”  
  
“IN YOUR FUCKING DREAMS, SWEDISH PUSSY!”  
  
It took Mark and Jack a few seconds to realize what just happened. They both looked at each other and back at Felix and Ken. “FUCK YOU TWO!” They shouted in unison, only to receive laughter as a reply.  
  
Mark picked up his phone and walked to the other side of the room, while Jack went outside the room and pressed to answer. “Hey, mom.” Jack greeted. “A guest coming over for a small visit? What’s the occasion?” His furrowed his eyebrows. “Who what when and how?” Jack rolled his eyes. “Alright bye.” He closed the call and walked back into the gaming room.  
  
“THAT’S HOW YOU KICKASS, BITCH!” Felix shouted, laughing hard at Ken sulking.  
  
Jack shook his head at Felix and sat on a bean bag, watching Mark walk back with a confused expression. “What’s up, Mark?”  
  
Mark put his phone in his pocket. “My mom wanted me to go to a specific place to meet her and someone else.”  
  
“What for?” Jack asked.  
  
“I hope it’s not another meeting with my possible future wife or husband again.” Mark blurted out.  
  
Jack felt his fists clench in response. “Your mom does that?”  
  
Mark nodded. “What about your call?”  
  
“I have guests tonight out of nowhere…funny since I just moved here. Aside from Felix, I didn’t really know anyone in the first place. Much less my mom.” Jack explained.  
  
“Your mom getting you a future wife or husband or what?” Mark half-joked.  
  
“Ha ha. No. She doesn’t do such a thing.” Jack grinned. “I bring them babes, male or female, home if I feel they’re right.”  
  
Mark felt anger fuel him. He took a deep breath to calm down. “Anyone that made it?”  
  
“One girl.” Jack shrugged, not noticing Mark’s eye twitching. “But eventually, I found out she just found me as ‘fresh meat’ or whatever the fuck she claimed me as. She was trying me out for fun, eventually actually fell in love with me. Yet, I just didn’t feel right in the end even before I found out. So I ended it.”  
  
Mark raised a brow. “Huh. Interesting.”  
  
“So you know where you’re going?” Jack asked.  
  
“Mom said she will send me the address.” Mark answered.  
  
“Hey! What are you two yapping about?” said Felix, walking towards them with Ken.  
  
Mark looked at the clock and said, “Apparently, I have to leave in half an hour. My mom wants me to meet someone.”  
  
“Any possibility that it could be your dad?” Ken asked.  
  
“Now that you mention it…” Mark wondered. “It is a possibility.”  
  
Jack became silent. “Would it be possible that I’m meeting my father too?” He asked carefully.  
  
The room became quiet “Well.” Ken broke the silence. “Whatever it is, I think it’s better if you guys went over earlier.”  
  
“What about you guys?” Mark asked.  
  
“Oh, you know us!” Felix said, draping an arm over Ken’s shoulder. “We’ll stay here and goof around. But if you need us, text us, call us, send us a carrier pigeon, whatever your method is, we’ll be around to help.” Ken smiled and nodded.  
  
Mark chuckled while Jack rolled his eyes while smiling. “Alright, I think we better go.” Mark said, checking his phone for his mom’s message.  
  
Jack picked up his bag and walked to the door with Mark following close behind. “Bye, guys! Thanks for the fun time, Felix!”  
  
“You think they’ll be fine?” asked Ken, turning to Felix.  
  
Felix shrugged. “I ship them already.” he winked.  
  
Walking down the street, Mark looked closely at the address his mom sent him. “Where the fuck is this? The new houses around the new neighborhood?”  
  
Jack shrugged. “Well, I ain’t wondering around with you since I got company. But I live in that area that you mention, so you can walk me home and then find your way.”  
  
Mark rolled his eyes. “Fine.” He said, following Jack into the unfamiliar part of town.  
The two friends walked in silence, getting closer to Jack’s house. Mark paid extra attention to house numbers and street names to make sure he is able to find his way easier. However, the more he walked, the more he noticed that it seemed like he’s going towards his actual destination.  
  
“We’re here.” Jack said, stopping in front of his house.  
  
Mark looked at the address sent to him and Jack’s house number a couple of times. “Uh…nice house Jack.”  
  
“Thanks?” Jack replied slightly confused by Mark’s tone.  
  
“Could it be the same house I’m looking for?” said Mark, slowly handing Jack his phone.  
  
Jack held Mark’s phone and looked at the address. “This is my fuckin’ address, Mark.”  
  
“Sooooo…I’m supposed to meet you and your mom?” Mark said carefully.  
  
Jack blinked. “And I’m supposed to meet you?”  
  
Suddenly a scream from inside the house interrupted their thoughts. Both men rushed into the house, fearing their mothers might be in trouble. Only to find both women laughing extremely hard at a couple of photo albums.  
  
“Uh…mom?” said Mark, grabbing their attention.  
  
“Oh Mark honey!” Mark’s mother grinned. “I see you’ve met Jack or Sean already! This wonderful lady here is his mother!”  
  
“Jack, this is Mark’s mom.” said Jack’s mother. “You look adorable when you were a little boy, Mark.” She grinned.  
  
Both men nodded and greeted them out of respect and sat down on chairs close to their mothers.  
  
Jack went and took a look into the photo album. He burst out laughing. “Aw~ Is this the handsome Markimoo?”  
  
Mark blushed. “Shut up.”  
  
The Irishman shrugged and gave him a playful shove. He turned to the woman next to him. “Ma? How’d you know Mark and his mother?” Jack asked.  
  
Jack’s mom sighed and looked at Mark’s mom. “Well you two may not believe us, but both your fathers know each other.” Mark’s mom explained, seeing the sons flinch. “And I know you two get sensitive whenever your fathers are mentioned. But you two are special kids…and we want you to know we’re doing everything we can to just help you.”  
  
“Speaking of being ‘special’, mom.” Mark said, making quotation marks in the air with his fingers. “Something weird happened today for both of us.”  
  
Both mothers looked at each other with worried expressions. “What exactly happened?” asked the Irish woman.  
  
Jack shrugged. “We suddenly have inhuman powers when this bully named Chad was looking for trouble with us.”  
  
“Oh…” reacted Mark’s mother. “Well…um.”  
  
Mark looked at his mother. “Mom…do you know something? Because you’re not exactly reacting the way I thought you would be.”  
  
Jack noticed his mother fidgeting in her seat. “Ma?” Jack asked.  
  
“We aren't allowed to…tell you guys anything specific, sweetie.” muttered Jack’s mother, quietly.  
  
“Why not?” Jack asked, impatient and frustrated.  
  
“From what I heard from Jack before, I’m guessing you two have already known about this way before any of the weirdness happened upon us, mom.” said Mark. “Why won’t you at least tell us what’s going on?”  
  
“Or why we’re like this?” Jack added.  
  
The two mothers looked at each other and turned back to their sons. “I’m sure you know what we’re going to say.” said Mark’s mother.  
  
Mark rolled his eyes. “It’s because of my dad, huh?”  
  
“And then? Nothing else? No details whatsoever? Just why aren’t you telling us anything? Even a slight hint or small insignificant but related detail can help at this state, ma! Do you realize how confusing this entire thing is for us?!” said Jack a little louder and impatiently.  
  
Mark pat Jack’s shoulder to calm him down. Jack sighed. “Sorry.”  
  
Mark looked at his mother. “Is there really nothing we can know?”  
  
Mark’s mother gave her son a small smile. “Sweetheart. It’s not that we don’t want to tell you guys, but if Jack’s mom or me tell you two anything more than what we’re supposed to, we may face big consequences. Maybe even death.”  
  
“What?!” Mark exclaimed. “What are you talking about?! There’s no way I would let anyone hurt you!”  
  
“Same goes for me, mom.” added Jack, stepping up.  
  
Jack’s mother shook her head. “All we can tell you guys is that your fathers aren’t exactly…normal everyday husbands where they come home and greet us with kisses. Who they are related to makes it impossible for us to control anything about this situation.”  
  
“Yeah…” agreed Mark’s mother. “But we didn’t regret what we’ve done in the past at all.”  
  
Jack’s mom nodded. “Knowing that we have you two, seeing the men you two have become, brings joy to us. It’s something we owe to you two and your fathers.”  
  
“Ma…” muttered Jack. Mark stayed silent.  
  
Jack’s mother wiped her tears from this sudden sentiment moment. “Oh enough of that, darling. Why not you and Mark stay over tonight? We’ll have a little get-together.” she said, suddenly bouncing up and down.  
  
“What? Us? Is that alright though?” said Mark’s mother, a little shocked from the sudden thought.  
  
“Oh there shouldn’t be anything wrong about that.” said Jack’s mother with a huge grin on her face.  
  
“Ma…we only have one guest room.” mumbled Jack.  
  
“You and Mark can share your room, it’s fine.” Jack’s mom said, waving it away like it wasn’t a big deal.  
  
Jack rolled his eyes. “Maaaaaa.” he whined.  
  
“Quit your whinin’, it’ll be like a cute sleepover between friends!”  
  
“Yeah, but we don’t share beds! I’m gonna be 18, ma! I’m not a little boy anymore!”  
  
“Hush up and show Mark to your room, honey.”  
  
Mark looked at his mom for help. Mark’s mom looked at Jack’s mom to catch a typical wink from her. She finally got it. “Ohhhhh, yeah sure! Why not? I mean we haven’t even welcomed you to the neighborhood! Might as well celebrate in this quaint humble home! Don’t you think so, Mark?”  
  
Mark froze and forced out a very awkward smile. “Yeaaaaaah…sureeeee.”  
  
Jack let out a long sigh and wrap an arm around his shoulder. “Come on, Mark.” he said, dragging Mark upstairs.  
  
The two mothers watched their sons walk away until they hear the door close. Mark’s mother let out a giant grin. “They look so cute together, don’t they?”  
  
Jack mother squealed. “I knooooow! I don’t think I’ll be accepting anyone else other than your son as my son’s significant other!”  
  
Mark’s mother laughed. “Not like we had a choice from the start anyway. But they match. I have to admit!”  
  
Jack’s mom let out a small sigh. “Look at us, shipping our sons…”  
  
“Yeah, we need help, don’t we?”  
  
The two women suddenly cracked their weird grins. “Naaaaaaah!” they giggled in unison.


	7. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love updating this story, and I love how you guys are so into it. But since I'm a fanfic writer and I don't usually like have a giant outline for how each chapter goes, feel free to give me some ideas, critical opinions, or even request for little actions or bits and pieces that doesn't bother the plot too much. I want this to be a more interactive thing cuz why not? Readers can have really really good ideas.
> 
> But no bashing please. I have received many hateful comments in other sites, merely because this is about the Septiplier ship. Uh. Read before you judge me, ok? Or just don't and get the fuck outta here. I don't need any of your leftover bullshit and accusations of me threatening their real life relationships. I am aware this is fantasy. Are you aware that all this is fantasy, cuz by the way you're reacting, I doubt you realize so as well.

“This is my room, oh guest. Please make yourself at home. I apologize but you may have to sleep on the floor.” said Jack sarcastically, opening the door.  
  
Mark rolled his eyes and stepped into the room. “Nice room…” said Mark as a light smell of green apple flowed into his nose. The room was simple, the walls were painted light baby blue with a white double bed in the middle of the room slightly away from the doors to the balcony. A giant light gray colored closet on the side of the room. One door within the bedroom led to a bathroom. “You took the master bedroom?!” asked Mark.  
  
“Yeah, mom didn’t want too big of a room. She likes her personal space of being able to grab everything without moving too much.” explained Jack.  
  
Mark listed off the items he found in the room. “Let’s see, you also got a PC with two monitors, a comfortable office chair facing your giant desk, and a big ass lamp on it.”  
  
“Yeah? So what?” asked Jack.  
  
“It’s some fancy shit.”  
  
Jack rolled his eyes. “Yeah, and you have a pool and a dog.”  
  
“How’d you know that?” asked the half Korean, turning to the Irishman.  
  
“I have the ability to chat with Ken, Mark. I’m not antisocial.”  
  
“Oh ha ha.” laughed Mark sarcastically. “Just where in the hell am I supposed to sleep on this floor?”  
  
“Just find a spot and lay your body down. Easy.”  
  
“Yeah. Easy.” Mark replied, dripping with sarcasm. “But if you haven’t noticed, I’m not small enough to fit in any sort of empty space you have around here unless you count the space right in front of your bathroom door and the door to your room. Yet, I don’t feel like being stepped on.”  
  
Jack sighed. “You big baby.” He turned and stared at his bed, having an internal conflict within him. Suddenly, the thought of them cuddling in his bed flashed into his mind.  A sudden voice giggled in his head. Jack blinked. It sounded like his own voice but then not exactly like what he hears from his own mouth.  
  
Mark watched Jack blank out. “Jack?”  
  
Jack snapped back to reality. “Um. Uh. Fine! Sleep on my bed. I’m small and dainty. I’ll sleep on the floor.” said Jack as he opened his closet.  
  
“Hey no.” Mark grabbed Jack by the waist and pulled him back before he can reach in and grab extra blanket and pillows. “I don’t want to be seen as the impolite guest, making the host sleep on the floor. Besides, the bed is big enough for both of us. I know we just met, might be awkward, so we’ll just, I don’t know, put something in the middle?”  
  
“S-sure?” stuttered Jack, shocked from the accidental backhug from the half Korean. He wanted to shake him off, yet a whole half part of him wanted to not only stay in the embrace but lean in for more of the warmth radiating off the larger man’s body. Jack heard the voice in his head again, groaning whenever Jack thinks of getting those strong muscular arms off him.  
  
Meanwhile, Mark himself is having an internal conflict. He knows he’s holding the Irishman pretty tightly. A part of him wants to let go, knowing the if he doesn’t let go any sooner, things would get very awkward. Yet, a large half of him wants to stay this way and never let this moment end, for he feels very comfortable, right, warm, and secure with this smaller man in his arms like their bodies fit perfectly together as if Jack was his missing puzzle piece. For Mark, it just felt like everything in his life is complete, whole, and perfect by just this simple hug.  
  
It wasn’t until both men felt a sudden pleasurable shock went through both their bodies, but this snapped Jack back to reality. “Uh…Mark? You can let go of me now.”  
  
“Right.” Mark immediately lifted his arms into a surrender pose. “Sorry.” The room filled with an awkward silence for a couple seconds. “Um…sooo…uh.”  
  
“Yeah?” asked Jack, quietly.  
  
Mark motioned his head towards the bed. “I sleep…there?”  
  
“Yeah…”  
  
“And…you sleep there…? Too?”  
  
“Y-yeah…”  
  
The awkward silence got even worse as both men started fidgeting. They dared not to look at each other, afraid one of them will have to react and bring the situation back into control. Jack played with his fingers, finding his wall to be extra interesting this evening. Mark stared at the intriguing floor while rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
***  
  
Back in the underworld, the two demon fathers stared at the green orb showing their sons’ awkward atmosphere. “Jeez.” War mumbled.  
  
“You’re telling me.” Death followed.  
  
“Should we fix this?” asked War.  
  
Death looked at War with his shining green eyes. “Fix it in what way? Push them together or pull them apart?” He said in a troubled tone.  
  
War caught the message of the dilemma. If they push them together, it might increase the awkwardness. If they pull them apart, the plan is not going to work. War sighed. “The point is, we need them to acknowledge their demon sides and fast.”  
  
“You’re right…It will be their 18th birthdays soon.” Death clutched his scythe tighter and growled softly. “We can’t let the mothers explain it to them, though…”  
  
War looked back the orb and his shining red eyes widened. “Death! Look!”  
  
Death turned his head and narrowed his bright green eyes, making the orb focus on Mark and Jack’s face. “Their appearances….” said the hooded demon.  
  
“Well…” finished the armored demon. “What does that mean?”  
  
“It means…they are coming out bit by bit. We need to make sure they are alone and not in public when such noticeable changes happen.” Death panicked.  
  
“Right. They need to have some sort of communication with their demon sides before anything drastic happens. It’s going to be hard…” War mumbled.  
  
“With what’s happening in the school, it’s not going to help in our favor.” Death sighed. “We need to find Lucifer.” The two powerful demons the vanished with the orb.  
  
***  
  
Back on Earth, Mark and Jack are still in their awkward silence until Mark finally decided to look up and do something about it. “Jack?” Jack turned to look at him. “I-…” Mark stopped, his eyes widened at the sight of Jack’s irises flashing between green and blue.  
  
Jack was confused. “What is it, Mark? Why’d you suddenly sto-…” His own eyes locked on Mark’s, seeing the same thing happen to him, but changing between red and brown instead. Both men stood there shocked, feeling both mesmerized and afraid of what they saw of the man in front of them.  
  
Mark couldn’t form any words. “Y-you…I…uh.” He stopped even more shocked.  
  
Jack felt his goosebumps rise, unknown whether he liked it or is terrified of it. “What happened to your voice?”  
  
Mark touched his throat, amused and slightly scared. “My voice…”  
  
“It’s deeper and rougher…” said Jack slightly quieter. “A-anyway, I think you should look in the mirror…”  
  
“What? Is it happening to me, too?” asked Mark, blinking rapidly.  
  
“What are you talking about?” Jack asked, confused. He pulled out his full-length mirror from behind his closet only to stop and stare at his reflection right as he saw a flash of green. Mark walked up and stood behind the stuttering Irishman. “W-we both are…” mumbled Jack.  
  
Mark tilted his head, staring at his reflection. It may be extremely weird to him for suddenly having these abnormal changes on him, yet he didn’t feel out of place at all. “You know, Jack. From all the weirdness that’s been going on today, along with remembering my explosive anger, and the thing with Chad…this isn’t half bad.”  
  
Jack turned to look at Mark as if he grew another head. “What the fuck, Mark?!”  
  
Mark wrapped an arm around Jack’s shoulder. “I’m serious. I feel pretty comfortable in this, even if it’s totally out of hand. Our moms already kept telling us how special we are anyway. Why not just accept it as a part of us?”  
  
Jack turned back to the mirror and stared at his reflection, contemplating on what Mark had said. There’s no doubt that what he said was true since there technically is nothing to do about this. “I’m just glad I’m not alone in this situation.” said Jack as he turned and smiled at the half Korean.  
  
Mark was about to smile back until he saw the fangs in Jack’s mouth. “Whoa.” Mark stepped back. “Your fangs scared the hell out of me.”  
  
“Fangs?” Jack scooted closer to the mirror and poked his sharper than usual fangs. “Huh. I look cute, don’t I?” said Jack in the cutest voice he can make.  
  
Mark chuckled. “Yeah, in a terrifying way.”  
  
Jack pouted and crossed his arms. “How the fuck do we even hide all this?”  
  
“Something tells me that it will fade away soon.” said Mark, noticing the flashing of different colors of their eyes has slowed down.  
  
“Still. We gotta pay more attention to ourselves in case things like these appear in the fucking public.” Jack grumbled.  
  
“The most we can get is probably people thinking we’re making pranks. I mean we are a couple of teens.”  
  
“I’m still gonna bring a mirror with me from now on.”  
  
“Narcissist.” Mark chuckled.  
  
“Oh yes. I am gorgeous, mind you.” boasted Jack.  
  
“Shut up!” The two shared a laugh until a very loud stomach growl interrupted the cheery moment only to cause another burst of giggles from Jack and an embarrassed sheepish laugh from Mark.  
  
“Was that another of your changes or your stomach?” Jack laughed harder.  
  
“I’m starving man!”  
  
As if right on cue, Jack’s mother shouted from down the stairs. “BOYS! COME AND GET YOUR DINNER!”  
  
Mark rubbed his hungry tummy while opening the door. “I’m up for potatoes.”  
  
Jack laughed and smacked Mark’s arm, following him downstairs. “You racist bitch!”


	8. Coincidence? I Think Not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh...some bad news. I will be going to grandma's house for about a week or two, and her house has no wifi. NONE! So after this chapter, it might take a while for the next chapter to be uploaded. But I won't stop typing! I can still check emails from my phone's limited data to read all the suggestions and comments.
> 
> The writing won't stop! All my stories and chapters are in my own folders, so no worries! Don't be sad, don't leave me, don't be disappointed please~ Chapter nine will be up ASAP once I get back or find a way up this site by wifi. 
> 
> Also, I will upload a Septiplier Oneshot called [Possessive Markimoo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8888410), just to make up for the sudden week-long hiatus. If anyone's interested, feel free to click on that title right there~ *point up* Cool? Great! Onwards to the story!

The two boys raced down the stairs for food, their mothers almost dropped the dishes they were holding from the noticeable changes in appearances. Luckily, they were already used to sudden differences from their sons, causing them to recover very quickly. Of course, being full humans, they are still very intrigued by their sons’ temporary transformations. Dinner went by with a combination of engulfing whatever is edible on the dinner table, mothers staring at their sons and each other’s sons, forcing Mark to make random sounds, making Jack open his mouth from time to time, tons of photo taking, and a whole lot of pinching.  
  
“I’m stuffed…” said Mark as he stumbled into Jack’s room and collapsing face first onto Jack’s bed.  
  
Jack stepped in and laid down on his back on Mark’s body. “Funnily enough, we did have potatoes. Your mom’s chicken and dumplings were amazing by the way!”  
  
Mark grunted from Jack’s weight on his back. “Everything was delicious on the dinner table today. Ugh…and if you don’t want me to hurl my guts onto your bed from being too full, I suggest you get off me.”  
  
Jack got off Mark and walked over to his mirror, noticing his fangs and eyes have turned back to normal. “You’re right, Mark. It stopped.”  
  
“Has it?” mumbled Mark, not bothering to get up. “My voice still hasn’t changed back.”  
  
Jack groaned. Mark’s new voice seems to stir something inside Jack when he makes any sort of noise with his voice. He feels something wiggling with glee inside him, and his goosebumps are always going crazy. Rubbing his arms, Jack is grateful his hoodie and jeans covers all the skin he has on his limbs.  
  
Mark finally stood up and stretched, causing the flannel to slightly lift itself up. Jack skimmed a glance to where Mark’s skin showed itself and felt himself blush slightly at the indistinct sight of Mark’s abs. Sure, it wasn’t a clear view, but if this was Jack’s reaction from glancing just a partial part of what could be under there, imagine how it would be like if Jack got a complete full view.  
  
Jack shook his head, stopping his ridiculous fantasy. He cleared his throat. “Mark, we still got school tomorrow man. Get your ass to the bathroom and take a shower. You stink.”  
  
Mark snorted. “You’re lucky I’m too tired and full to rebuttle.”  
  
“Yeah yeah whatever.” said Jack as he threw Mark a pair of spare grey sweatpants and new clean pair of boxers. “Need a shirt?”  
  
“No. Thanks…” said Mark, his tone a little hesitant.  
  
Jack sensed Mark’s discomfort. “The boxers are new, idiot!”  
  
Mark blinked, feeling his blush slowly creeping up his face.  “Right right right. I’ll be in the uh bathroom.” He said, quickly stepping in.  
  
Jack heard door lock with a click and sat on his bed. He felt his mind fog up and very dizzy. He closed his eyes and massaged his temples, hoping to ease the uncomfortableness.  
  
“Hello.” Jack’s eyes snapped open from the sudden greeting. He looked around to find no one and slowly resumed his position, and closed his eyes. A pair of green eyes flashed in his mind with a high pitch giggle.  
  
Jack opened his eyes again. “What the fuck…” he muttered. “I am very sure that I didn’t drink alcohol nor did I get high.” He shook his head to forget what just happened and ran his fingers through his hair as he walked over to the mirror to double check on his appearance. “Nothing out of the ordinary…” Jack mumbled. He then messed up his hair and was removing his small gauges until he noticed his ears looking extra pointy.  
  
Jack may have naturally slightly pointier ears compared to other people, but now he looks like a complete elf. He stared at his reflection, rubbing the pointier parts to make sure it was not him just seeing things. He sighed. “As if this day can’t get any weirder.”  
  
Suddenly, the bathroom door opened, but Jack paid no attention to it, until his eyes shifted from his ears to the other figure on the reflection on the mirror. “Oh shit…” he muttered quietly.  
  
“Hey Jack. My voice changed back!” said Mark, rubbing his throat.  
  
Jack could not bring himself to turn around or give Mark any sort of reaction for his eyes are just stuck on the perfect god-like body of the redhead. He would have stared longer if it weren’t for that voice in his head. “Ooo~ doesn’t he look ravishing?”  
  
Jack coughed. He wondered if he should tell Mark about the voice inside his head. There’s no way he would get schizophrenia out of nowhere. But with the content given by the voice…dare he tell Mark?  
  
“Jack?” said Mark, wondering why Jack merely stood there.  
  
“Uh yeah?”  
  
“Your turn, man.” Mark motioned to the bathroom as he walked to grab his phone.  
  
Jack nodded and grabbed everything he needed, speeding into the bathroom, locking the door.  
  
Mark furrowed his eyebrows. “What’s got his panties in a bunch?” He laid on the bed, leaning on the headboard, and unlocked his phone, seeing a message from Ken.  
  
CinnamonToastKen: How’d the meeting go, man?  
  
Markiplier: Great. Turns out, Jack and I were just supposed to meet each other.  
  
CinnamonToastKen: Seriously?  
  
Markiplier: You know, I find all this to be more than just a coincident.  
  
CinnamonToastKen: What do you mean?  
  
Markiplier: I mean I met Jack just today! Then we find out we both have daddy issues, uncontrollable childhood issues, our moms then suddenly know each other, and then we both have changes in appearances. ALL OF THEM IN JUST ONE DAY, KEN! I think that pretty much sums it up.  
  
The half Korean put down his phone and looked up at the ceiling, wondering about all the unusual things that happened today. It didn’t add up, especially the fact how both Mark and Jack have weird abilities and how both they’re mothers just randomly met each other but seems to have the same family problems. Why didn’t it happen to anyone else? Is it just the two of them? Just what do their fathers have in common that caused all this to happen?  
  
Mark’s train of thought got interrupted by his phone notification sound, and he found Felix joining the chat.  
  
Pewdiepie: How’s it going, bros?  
  
Markiplier: Nice username.  
  
Pewdiepie: Thanks! I heard from Ken about your panicky situation.  
  
Markiplier: I’m not panicking.  
  
Pewdiepie: Says the one who probably was just overthinking it.  
  
Markiplier: Ok fine, you got me.  
  
CinnamonToastKen: Told you, Fe.  
  
Pewdiepie: Where’s Jack? You didn’t add him into the chat?  
  
Markiplier: He’s taking a shower.  
  
Pewdiepie: Ooo~ I would take a peek if I were you.  
  
Markiplier: What?! No!  
  
CinnamonToastKen: What the hell, Felix?  
  
Pewdiepie: Hey! I walked in on him changing once by accident! But DAMN he’s got a fine ass!  
  
Markiplier: …  
  
CinnamonToastKen: Great job, Felix you scared him.  
  
Pewdiepie: I told you! It was an accident!  
  
Mark rolled his eyes and let his phone drop on the bed. Of course he understood it was accident, but his emotions didn’t. He felt a surge of rage as he closed his eyes and clenched his fists. He didn’t like how Felix saw all of Jack before he did, and he’s being mad when he never even saw it himself!  
  
Mark didn’t notice the door unlock until he heard a forced cough. He opened his eyes to find a flushed Jack, looking everywhere but the man on the bed. Mark would be chuckling at the Irishman’s discomfort if his eyes weren’t stuck staring at the delicious looking scenery right in front of him.  
  
Jack’s hair was wet, still dripping with water, wearing a black tank top and loose sweatpants. He grabbed a towel to dry his hair to distract himself from the god-like body of Mark’s, not noticing Mark’s own eyes wondering around the smaller man’s body.  
  
Mark subconsciously groaned, for the tank top didn’t really cover much of Irishman’s curves, yet he can’t see all of whatever’s under the piece of clothing…as if the sweatpants weren’t covering enough. Mark couldn’t stop himself. “Why do you sleep with a top?”  
  
“Wh-..Because you’re here!” answered Jack, almost immediately.  
  
“We’re both guys. Not like it’s a big deal.” Mark shrugged.  
  
Jack’s mouth slipped. “Tell that to my self-esteem with your gorgeous body.” He froze and slowly peered over at Mark’s face finding a smirk growing. “Shut up.”  
  
“I didn’t say anything.”  
  
“You were thinking. It’s annoying.”  
  
Mark scoffed. “Right. Get on the phone. I’m adding you into the group.”  
  
“What were you guys taking about?” asked Jack as he got under the covers, leaning on the headboard with a pillow behind his back.  
  
“Your ass.”  
  
Jack gave him a weird look. “What?!”  
  
Mark showed Jack the messages, then added Jack into the group.  
  
Jacksepticeye: What the fuck, Swedish bitch?!  
  
Pewdiepie: Whoops?  
  
Jacksepticeye: Why the hell would you even share that?!  
  
Pewdiepie: I can’t help it, Seanie boy. Be proud of those baby making hips.  
  
Jacksepticeye: Don’t call me that! And I don’t make babies!  
  
CinnamonToastKen: That’s the least of our problems.  
  
Jacksepticeye: Yeah, I saw Mark’s messages, dude. And I agree, it’s weirdly too coincidental.  
  
Pewdiepie: Right. Whatever you guys are thinking, Ken and I can’t really help you with it. I mean, even though we grew up with you two, we can’t really do anything besides telling you that you two got be more careful with whatever magic is happening with you guys.  
  
Markiplier: Speaking of magic, you think we’re gonna get in trouble for the lunchroom problem?  
  
CinnamonToastKen: Nah. I think you two will be fine.  
  
Jacksepticeye: How can we be fine? We basically summoned powers in front of the whole damn school!  
  
CinnamonToastKen: Well, Chad will either learn his lesson or continue being a jerk. It’s not like anyone else can explain what’s going on.  
  
Pewdiepie: Yeah, and even if they say wizardry or whatever, there isn’t any proof. Besides, it’s not like you guys can explain anything either.  
  
Markiplier: That’s the point! How do we even explain anything to the faculties?  
  
Pewdiepie: What if they don’t dwell on it?  
  
Jacksepticeye: How can they not dwell on something so big? Mark made a crater on the cafeteria floor!  
  
Pewdiepie: Whatever! We’ll just see what happens tomorrow, ok? It’s not like we’re gonna leave you in trouble, man!  
  
Jacksepticeye: I trust you on this, Felix…  
  
CinnamonToastKen: I’m on my way home, guys. So I’ll see you in school tomorrow.  
  
Markiplier: Alright. Bye bye!  
  
Jacksepticeye: I’ll see all you dudes tomorrow!  
  
Pewdiepie: Stay awesome, bros!  
  
CinnamonToastKen: Stay toasty my friends!  
  
Jack and Mark lowered their phones from their faces and looked at each other in sync. “The fuck do we do, Mark?” asked Jack.  
  
“Like Felix said, we see what’s up tomorrow.” said Mark as he took both his and Jack’s phone and set it at the night stand.  
  
“Thanks hubby.” said Jack sarcastically.  
  
“Sarcasm is really your thing, isn’t it?”  
  
“I can’t help it. It comes out naturally.” Jack smirked. “Alright, I’m gonna sleep. Don’t touch or rape me while I’m asleep please.”  
  
Mark watched the pale man scoot down into his covers. “What makes you think I’ll rape you?”  
  
“I don’t fucking know! You’re intimidatingly large!” Jack snuggled up into his blanket, back facing the red head, moving towards the edge of the bed. “Night.”  
  
Mark rolled his eyes. “I should be the one telling you not to touch me considering I’m the one without a shirt here.” Hearing the said man scoff, he rolled to his side, copying the green head’s actions. “Night.”  
  
***  
Pewdiepie: What are we gonna tell them, Ken?  
  
CinnamonToastKen: Haven’t we ended it all, Fe?  
  
Pewdiepie: There’s no way that nothing will happen in normal circumstances! It would be too unrealistic when nothing happens to them!  
  
CinnamonToastKen: Well, we've cleared it all already. What can we do?  
  
Pewdiepie: I guess we have to make some sort of scenario.  
  
CinnamonToastKen: Maybe those girls cupid messed around will come in handy.  
  
***  
At midnight, two figures sneaked into Jack’s room holding their phones.  
  
“Oh look! They’re cuddling!” One whispered excitedly.  
  
“This is sooooo cute!” said the other, snapping picture frantically.  
  
“We really do have problems…” said the first one, clicking to snap a photo, only to regret it immediately. “Oh crap!” The flash of her phone was on.  
  
Jack slightly opened his eyes. “Mom…?”  
  
“Abort mission, you idiot!” The second one dragged the one away in a hurry and closed the door.  
  
Jack rubbed his eyes, still extremely sleepy. He looked around to find himself being held tight by two strong muscular arms of a very fleshy plushie, known as Mark. In his sleepy state, he couldn’t comprehend anything, and went back to sleeping, nuzzling into the other man’s embrace.  
  
So much for not touching each other.


	9. Stimulate!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! This is the longest freakin chapter I have ever done in my life is a fanfic author. 24 pages...I scare myself sometimes. 
> 
> By the way! Let's get something clear. I am an agnostic athiest (however it's called), ok? So What I got in here is not against any sort of religion. If anyone noticed, I got a combination of different mythical beings and included chinese characters, so don't get offended if any of you are religious. Onwards to the longest chapter ever!

It’s a beautiful day outside with the sun shining way too brightly through the blinds for the two people cuddling in one bed under the covers attempting to blocking out the sun’s rays. Unfortunately, the alarm clock decided to interrupt this special and warm moment, thus meeting its fate of colliding into the wall by a powerful fist of fury.  
  
The fist retreated back under the covers and relaxed to continue gripping on the skinnier body next to him.  
  
All was calm and soft snores continued until the door slammed open.  
  
“TOP OF THE MORNIN’ TO YA, LADDIES!”  
  
“HELLO EVERYBODY!”  
  
The two moms screamed into the room in unison, causing the two bodies to jerk up and awake looking around confused and mildly shocked.

They didn’t notice the position they were in until they heard “Awwww~” coming from the two mothers, staring at them with starry eyes.  
  
Mark and Jack turned their heads to look at each other, finally realizing how close they are.  
  
“Ah!” They shouted, jerking their heads back.  
  
They then looked down. “Ah!” they shouted again, immediately retreating their arms and letting go of the hug they were sharing.  
  
“Mark? You’re not naked are you?” said Mark’s mom, both teasing and worried.  
  
“Wha-? Duh-! Gah! MOM!” Mark cried, covering his body with the covers. “I’m wearing pants!”  
  
“Getting all touchy when just meeting? Honestly Sean, where are your manners?” said Jack’s mom, crossing her arms and shaking her head, obviously teasing.  
  
“MA! NOT YOU, TOO! And it was an ACCIDENT!” Jack shouted, his face burning up.  
  
“Uh-huh, keep telling yourself that.” Jack's mother gave them a smug look following Mark’s mother’s loud laughter.  
  
Both men in bed blushed a deep shade of red. “GET OUT!” They shouted in unison.  
  
The mothers scurried out giggling. Mark and Jack turned away and refused to look at each other as they got off the bed.  
  
Mark sped into the bathroom locking the door to do his morning routine. Jack sighed, not knowing whether it was out of relief or embarrassment and walked to his closet to get changed. He grabbed a blue hoodie, wearing it over his tank top and slipped into some dark jeans. He walked over to his dresser and took the gauges, putting them on as he strolled to his full-body mirror. He tilted his head as he fixed his hair by running his hand through them. Something about his reflection on the mirror was confusing him. His reflection was doing the exact same actions he was, but it looked a little different compared to the Jack in reality, giving a darker vibe. Jack stopped and moved in closer, looking for differences. His left eye in the reflection seems to be a slightly darker shade of blue.  
  
“What…?” Jack whispered to himself. He blinked and saw his reflection changed with him smirking creepily and his hair in a darker green, only to change back to his normal reflection in less than a second.  
  
Jack couldn’t comprehend what just happened at all. “Uh…Mark?”  
  
“Yeah?” said a muffled voice from the bathroom.  
  
“You noticin’ anything weird on the mirror in the bathroom?”  
  
Mark furrowed his eyebrows as he heard it. He turned his head to look at himself in the mirror, tilting his head. Everything seems fine. Until Mark saw his reflection flashing into him smirking while crossing his arms, with his red hair pushed back instead of hanging down the front as bangs. Mark narrowed his eyes, thinking he was just seeing things, but his change in reflection lasted a little longer. His reflection’s eyes then flashed red, blinding the entire room, only to changed back into Mark’s normal reflection.  
  
Mark felt himself take a deep breath. “What the fuck?”  
  
“You alright there, Mark?” asked Jack, knocking on the door.  
  
“Uh yeah.” said Mark, opening the door. “I don’t know what happened, but we’ll explain on the way to school. You can go in and freshen up.” He stepped out, letting Jack in.  
  
As Jack was about to close the door, his mom’s voice pierced through Jack’s bedroom walls. “WHAT’S TAKING YOU BOYS?!”  
  
“SOMETHING WEIRD HAPPENED, MA!” Jack answered.  
  
“YOU TWO HOLD YOUR MORNING COITUS OR Y’ALL ARE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!”  
  
“MAAAAAA!  THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT!” Jack blushed, shouting back.  
  
“I HOPE SO!” Jack hid his face in his hand, slamming the door close.  
  
Mark was about to grab what he wore yesterday until he heard his own mother’s voice. “MARK! DON’T YOU THINK ABOUT WEARING YESTERDAY’S CLOTHES AGAIN!”  
  
“THEN WHAT CAN I WEAR?”  
  
“I LEFT A PAIR OF BLACK JEANS ON THE WHEELIE CHAIR IN FRONT OF THE MONITOR!”  
  
Mark grabbed the jeans and put them on. He looked around for a shirt. “MOM! WHERE’S THE SHIRT?!”  
  
“WHAT SHIRT?”  
  
“I DON’T GET TO WEAR A SHIRT TO SCHOOL?!”  
  
“I FORGOT, DARLING!”  
  
“THEN WHAT DO I DO? JACK’S SHIRTS ARE TOO SMALL!”  
  
“DON’T YOU HAVE EXTRAS IN YOUR SCHOOL LOCKER?!”  
  
“YOU EXPECT ME TO GO TO SCHOOL SHIRTLESS TODAY?!”  
  
“IT’S NOT LIKE YOU’RE A FAT TUB OF GOO, MARK! NO ONE WILL JUDGE YOU!”  
  
“WHAT IF I GET ATTACKED?!”  
  
“I’M SURE JACK OR KEN OR FELIX WILL PROTECT YOU!”  
  
“HOW DID YOU EVEN KNOW WHO FELIX IS?!”  
  
“WILL YOU TWO STOP SHOUTING?!” shouted Jack’s mom.  
  
“I’M SORRY!”  
  
“NOT IN MY EAR, YOU CRAZY WOMAN!”  
  
Mark shook his head as he saw Jack walk out the bathroom with a confused expression. “When did our moms get along so well and become completely crazy?”  
  
Mark shrugged and fixed his bracelet. “You’re asking the wrong guy, buddy.”  
  
Jack then awkwardly pointed at Mark’s naked torso. “So….no shirt today?”  
  
“Not till I get to my locker.” said Mark, tilting his head towards the door, motioning Jack to head down with him.  
  
As the two boys walked down the stairs and closer to the table, they heard a loud gasp come from Jack’s mom. Jack looked up to see his mom staring at Mark in awe. “Ma…”  
  
“Oh wow.” she replied. “You really meant it when you said you’re son’s toned.”  
  
Mark’s mom nodded proudly. “What can I say? His father is the big one after all.”  
  
Jack’s mom rolled her eyes. “With a temper to match it. Sean’s dad is a gentleman.”  
  
“And a stick in a robe.”  
  
Jack’s mom narrowed her eyes. “You wanna go?”  
  
“Bring it!”  
  
“Mom!” The two mothers turned their heads to find their sons crossing their arms with a very judging look on their faces.  
  
“Ma, you’re more childish than us.” said Jack, biting into his bacon pancakes.  
  
“Yeah mom…” Mark grabbed a piece of toast with jam. “What is there to fight about?” He rolled his eyes.  
  
Mark’s mom pouted. “Whatever, sweetheart. Just eat and get going, ok?”  
  
Mark and Jack quickly finished their breakfast and slung their backpacks over their shoulders. Mark still feeling very awkward and exposed without a shirt. Jack rolled his eyes and pushed him towards the door.  
  
“Have a nice day, boys!” waved the two mothers.  
  
The way to school was uncomfortable and a little chilly for Mark and extremely frustrating for Jack. The two may be silent to each other all the way, but everyone who’s anyone was staring at Mark’s perfectly toned body. Some going as far to approach him, trying to touch or grip any possible exposed skin possible. Of course, all was smacked away or chased away by Jack’s menacing glare and loud growl.  
  
Jack’s excuse will most likely be that all his actions were involuntary, and his body acted all on its own. Yet, he couldn’t deny how his feelings of discomfort and need of preventing others touching Mark went up to the max the second they stepped out the door.  
  
All was easy to deal with for Jack until they finally arrived at the school gate. All eyes were on them, or more likely, Mark’s torso. Sudden screams and squeals erupted from the females and some males whistled for Mark’s attention.  
  
Mark tried to ignore all gestures thrown at him, while Jack felt his fists clench so hard, his nails were digging into his skin. He was controlling himself, not knowing from what. All he knows that his body wants to pounce at anybody who’s flirting with Mark.  
  
Mark can see how Jack is frustrated and a whole part of him was glad, another part was worried. He may not know what’s going on, but he knows whatever he’s fighting, it most likely has something to do with the unexplainable changes they are currently experiencing.  
  
When they finally arrived at Mark’s locker, they see Ken and Felix…looking into the air?  
  
“What the fuck are you guys doing?” snarled Jack.  
  
“Whoa. Someone woke up on the wrong of the bed today.” Felix said, turning to the two with Ken.  
  
“Sorry…it’s just annoying this morning.” mumbled Jack.  
  
“I can tell.” said Ken as he pointed at the multiple heads sticking out of the window from the classrooms.  
  
“MARK I LOVE YOU!”  
  
“YOU’RE SO HOT, MARK!”  
  
“I WANNA HAVE YOUR BABIES!”  
  
Jack covered his ears. “Jesus christ. And I thought I’m loud.” he grumbled.  
  
Mark opened his lockers and grabbed a gray t-shirt, putting it on. The reaction from everyone was immediate, with a lot of disappointing sounds of aw’s and boos. The redhead sighed. “What a relief.”  
  
Suddenly, a morning announcement from the speakers echoed throughout the hallway. “Mark Fischbach and Sean McLoughlin, will you two please come to the principal’s office?”  
  
Jack’s face twitched. “Two days in and I’m already in trouble.”  
  
“It can’t be that bad, Jack.” said Mark, patting Jack’s shoulder as they walked towards their destination.  
  
As soon as they were alone again, Felix and Ken went back to look up at the air, their eyes turning a grayish color. “How much has it increased?” asked Felix.  
  
“The whole hallway’s covered, Felix.”  
  
“Ugh. It’s too pink, even for me.”

  
***  
  
Meanwhile, in War’s torture chamber of jailed human souls groaning for freedom, Satan, War, and Death are sitting around a fire made by burning bodies and watching the smoke emit into showing what is happening on the surface in the air, while having s'mores.  
  
“I can barely see anything!” Satan complained.  
  
“Jeez, Lucifer…” said Death, sweatdropping. “You sound like those teenagers when they’re about to miss their favorite show.”  
  
“I can see just fine. Use your human vision.” War said, inhaling the s’mores he made as the heat doesn’t bother him.  
  
“Honestly, how can you even stand that temperature in your mouth?” grumbled Death as he kept trying to cool down his own portion of s’mores.  
  
“Enough jibber jabber!” ordered Satan. “There are too many pink fluffies floating at this area. It will bother their demon sides!”  
  
“You merely want them to be disposed.” said Death, a-matter-of-factly. “And they’re floating pink hearts. Hearts. Lucifer. It’s not a hard word.”  
  
“Shut up!” Satan roared. “I’m not your son, and certainly not the one you should be worried about.”  
  
War cackled with laughter. “Lucifer’s right though, Death. These hearts need to be destroyed. Even if they aren’t doing damage to our sons. Pain and Panic certainly will be suffocating. As if the fangirls aren’t enough for my own son.”  
  
“Looking a little smug there, War.” Death mumbled.  
  
“He’s a looker, Death.” grinned War. “Taking after his old man.”  
  
Death rolled his shiny green eyes. “My son’s attractive! You can see some of the hearts are directed to him!”  
  
“Hm. Not as much as they are directed to my boy.”  
  
“Enough you two!” Satan growled. “As if the quarrel between your human mates earlier weren’t stupid enough! If you want them to compete for affection, we’ll never get these blasted pink things away!”  
  
“Yes Lucifer.” mumbled Death and War, like two children who got into trouble.  
  
***  
  
Mark knocked on the door of the principal’s office with Jack frowning and crossing his arms behind the bigger male.  
  
“Come in.” came a female voice.  
  
“Hello headmistress.” said Mark, greeting the principal as he walked into the office, pulling Jack in. “You requested to see us?”  
  
“Why yes Mark and Jack, please take a seat.” said the older lady. She is a brunette of forty yet kept very well for a woman her age. Her hair is in a messy bun, her thick rimmed glasses hanging onto her nose, and her face caked with makeup. This woman wears skirts and dresses too tight and short, as well as extreme high heels. If you didn’t know, you would think she worked as a pornstar under the categories of MILF, cougars, and teachers.  
  
Jack’s left eye twitched as he and Mark sat down in front of the lady. He does not feel comfortable at all.  
  
“Now I have no idea what happened at the cafeteria, all the surveillance cameras somehow didn’t have any of the footage of what was going on during that lunch period. Everybody claimed they didn’t witness anything or forgot. Chad and his group wouldn’t say anything specific either except claiming you two bullied them. However, we didn’t find any injuries to prove so. I would assume it wasn’t your faults since I’ve known you for a few years, Mark. Compared to Chad, you’re a very good boy.” she said in a slightly flirtatious tone, caressing Mark’s cheek. “And you Jack. I know you’re a sweetheart under all that appearance.” Jack tried not to slap away the hand that’s pinching his cheek.  
  
Mark and Jack felt horrified but dared not to move. Since she believed they weren’t the ones wrong, they can get out of trouble if they just nod and smiles like good little kids. Unfortunately, life is cruel.  
  
“However, I would like Chad and his friends get along with you two and your friends, Ken and Felix. If it’s not too much to ask, I would like all of you to spend the night getting along inside the campus this Friday.”  
  
Mark and Jack froze. They did not like this idea. Not one bit. Just as they were about to protest in the nicest way possible, someone else knocked on the door, catching the attention of everyone within the room.  
  
“Come in.” said the headmistress.  
  
The door opened to reveal Chad and Victor, both looking very annoyed. “What do you want from us, old hag?”  
  
The principal merely smiled and repeated what she told Mark and Jack.  
  
“WHAT?!” Chad and Victor shouted in unison.  
  
“I’m not spending the night with these losers!” said Chad, pointing at the two with colored hair. “Besides! It’s Friday the 13th this Friday!”  
  
“I do not care. And you will do it.” The woman demanded, slamming her fist on her desk. She then turned and smiled at Mark and Jack. “You two may go.”  
  
Mark and Jack slowly nodded and backed up out of the office until they made sure the door was closed shut.  
  
“What the fuck just happened…?” Jack mumbled as soon as they were out of the office.  
  
“I have no idea. But I’m glad we’re not expelled.” Mark sighed.  
  
“Spending the night in this school this Friday with Chad and his pussies isn’t any better!” Jack exclaimed.  
  
Mark tried to calm Jack down. “Well, it could be worse-“  
  
The principal’s muffled shout from inside the office interrupted him. “YOU WEREN’T SAYING THAT WHEN I WAS SUCKING BOTH YOUR DICKS THAT NIGHT!”  
  
Mark and Jack froze for the umpteenth time today. “Like hearing that for example…” Jack muttered. That two exchanged looks of disgust and speedily walked away from the office as soon as possible back to their first class.  
  
After a few classes of doodling and pen spinning, it was finally lunch time.  
  
“Bros, you guys have been looking bummed out for the entire day. What the hell is going on?” said Felix, passing Jack a carton of banana milk.  
  
Jack muttered a thanks and continued sulking while staring at his food like it caused him all the pain in his life.  
  
Mark sighed and explained everything to Felix and Ken, giving them the bad news as well as what he and Jack heard from outside the office door.  
  
“We…have to go…as well?” Ken asked slowly, hoping he was wrong. Unfortunately for him, Mark nodded.  
  
Felix gave Ken a look and turned back to Mark. “I really doubt we can become friends with that douchebag, Mark.”  
  
“It’s not like I don’t know that!” Mark exclaimed. “But it’s not like we can do anything about it! Principal’s orders!”  
  
“Chad and Victor seem to have no problems doing so…” muttered Ken.  
  
“No….Just no, Ken.” grumbled Mark.  
  
Felix looked worriedly at the person across him. “Jack, buddy. You ok? You haven’t said a word since that start of lunch.”  
  
Mark turned to Jack, who’s sitting next to him. “We won’t let Chad get to us, Jack.”  
  
Jack shook his head. “It’s not that I’m worried about…”  
  
“Then what is it?” asked Mark, as he helped Jack stick a straw into his carton of banana milk.  
  
Jack looked around to see if anyone else was trying to eavesdrop, and whispers, “Look, we’re already worrying about hiding our changes while figuring out what the hell is going on with us. Spending a night in school with those big mouthed exaggerating bastards is just making things more difficult.”  
  
Mark wrapped an arm around Jack, rubbing his shoulder. “We’ll get through this alright? Just because we spend a night in school, doesn’t mean we have to face Chad and his gang the whole night.”  
  
“Uh.”  
  
Mark, Jack, and Ken lifted their heads from their huddle to see Felix staring and gaping at something behind them with fear reflecting off his eyes.  
  
“Felix?” Jack asked.  
  
“Ohhhh shit….” Ken trailed off, fear also growing in his eyes.  
  
“What?!” Mark shouted.  
  
Ken and Felix lifted their index fingers pointing behind them. Mark and Jack turned around, only to find a giant combination of the female and male population and of the school about to trample them with love or rip them apart with admiration, whichever comes first.  
  
“MARK! MARRY ME!”  
  
“MARK! LET ME TOUCH YOU!”  
  
“JACK, BE MY LUCKY CHARM!”  
  
“MARK! I LOVE YOU AND YOUR BODY!”  
  
“JACK, LET ME GET A PIECE OF THAT SEXY ASS!”  
  
“JACK! YOU’RE MINE!”  
  
“FUCK! RUN BITCHES! RUN!” Felix shouted.  
  
Mark and Jack simultaneously let out a scream of terror and sprint onto the table, jumping off to the other to make a break for it.  
  
“WHAT THE FUCK DO WE DO, MARK?!” Jack shouted on the top his lungs as he and Mark ran out the doors of the cafeteria and down the hallways. “WE CAN’T JUST RUN FOR THE REST OF LUNCH PERIOD!”  
  
Marks shouted back. “I DON’T FUCKING KNOW! WHERE THE HELL DID FELIX AND KEN GO?!”  
  
“LET’S JUST SPLIT UP!” Mark nodded and turned right as Jack turned left, with their own fans hot on their trails and screaming random things.  
  
***  
  
“What the fuck just happened?” Satan exclaimed.  
  
Death just stared at the split images of his own child and War’s offspring above the fire while nibbling a marshmallow. “Uh…”  
  
“Where’s Pain and Panic?” Satan asked again.  
  
War coughed and started burning meatballs.  
  
“Why are the pink stuff still not destroyed and still growing?” Satan grew even more frustrated.  
  
Death and War avoided eye contact with Satan for they honestly have no idea what just happened and why all this is happening besides blaming on Cupid.  
  
Satan let out an exasperated sigh. “I’m gonna ring up the old geezer up there to get him to control his stupid Robin Hood of Love with prepubescent wings.” He stood up and stepped into a portal to his throne room.  
  
War cleared his throat, swallowing his spicy hot meatball that was literally on fire. “Death…what do we do?”  
  
Death shrugged. “Stimulate.”  
  
War nodded and the two demon fathers’ eyes shined up brighter whilst staring at the smoke.  
  
***  
  
Back on the surface, Mark and Jack are still running for their lives and maybe virginities around the school campus. Unfortunately for Jack, he somehow made the stupid decision to climb up the highest tree on the school campus for rest. As he looked down, he can see the flood of people screaming and shaking the tree to get him down. He’s like a cat stuck helplessly up the fragile branch of the tree.  
  
“Oh my fucking god.” He muttered while trying not to look down and stay balanced on the wobbly branch to not fall. He climbed up pretty high if he did say so himself. For a person who’s afraid of heights, it was the dumbest choice he ever made in his life.  
  
Jack desperately looked around for anyone he trusts is able to help him, like Felix or Ken or even Mark, even though he’s sure that the half Korean is still running.  
  
Suddenly, he sees a head of red pass by with a stampede behind way out in the open area where the basketball court is. He knows it’s probably impossible for Mark to hear him for Jack is very far away. Plus, Mark has his own loud troubles chasing after him with the combination of the wind rushing past his ears while running.  
  
“Fuck it.” Jack’s determined to give it a try anyway. “MARK! HELP ME! I’M STUCK!”  
  
Mark’s ears somehow caught the helpless tone, even though he had no idea what he said. He turned his head, his eyes shining red, and the detailed image of Jack’s frightened expressions zoomed in. Mark started to turn and run where Jack is, for he can even see Jack’s whole body shivering from fear. Mark narrowed his eyes. He sees the branch about to snap in a couple of milliseconds. The last thing Mark remembers is that he suddenly leaped out of instinct, and stretched his arms to grab the falling Irishman before everything went by too fast for his human brain to digest.  
  
Mark did not know what happened or how, but by the time everything finally slowed down and his sight turned back to normal, he’s holding Jack tightly in his embrace on the school rooftop.  
  
“Wha…? How did we even get here?” Mark said to no one in particular.  
  
“Guys! You’re ok!” Mark turned his head to find Ken and Felix standing by the door to the roof.  
  
“Where the hell were you guys?!” said Mark, finally realizing he needs to catch his breath. He rubbed Jack’s arm, seeing as the smaller man refused to let go of his grip on Mark’s shirt. “Hey Jack, it’s ok. We’re safe for now.”  
  
Jack let out a tiny whimper and lifted his head from Mark’s chest. He looked around and sighed in relief until his eyes caught something bright on Mark’s back.  
  
“Mark…?”  
  
“Yes Jack?”  
  
“Is your back supposed to be on fire?”  
  
“WHAT?!” Mark started to freak and kept turning around to reach his back.  
  
Ken quickly stepped forward. “Mark!”  
  
“The fire’s fucking growing!” shouted Jack.  
  
“WHAT?!” shouted Mark, louder than before, and reaching frantically to stop the fire he can’t see.  
  
“No! Mark! You have to stop!” said Ken, holding his arms in place. “Take deep breaths! And calm down.”  
  
“HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN?!”  
  
“JUST DO WHAT I FUCKING TELL YOU!”  
  
Mark clenched his eyes shut and started forcing himself to control his breathing. As his breath grew steady, the fire eventually died down.  
  
“Yes. There we go. See? It’s gone now.” assured Ken, letting go of him.  
  
“Are you burnt anywhere, Mark?” said Jack as he rubbed Mark’s back, worried.  
  
Mark shook his head. “No, actually my back just feel comfortably warm.” He turned to Ken. “What the hell happened? How did we even get up here?”  
  
Felix patted Ken’s back. “Must be something related to your changes that are happening?”  
  
“Then how did Ken know exactly what to do?” Jack asked.  
  
“Uh…” Ken started fidgeting. “Well-”  
  
Felix interrupts Ken, pointing at the door to the rooftop. “Guys! We have a bigger problem!” The door is being banged on, and the hinges are at their limits.  
  
“Why is everybody so scary today?!” Jack whined. He then glared at Mark. “You and your perfect body, Mark!”  
  
“I’m just naturally like this! I never worked out my entire life! And don’t talk like half of those aren’t after you!” Mark argued.  
  
“WHY DON’T YOU TWO STOP AND THINK OF SOMETHING?!” Felix shouted.  
  
“Why us?!” Mark flailed his arms in exasperation.  
  
The Swede rolled his eyes. “They’re after you two! Not us!”  
  
Jack looked at Mark for help. “What do we do?”  
  
“Make them unlike you!” said Ken, just as the door broke and flew over their heads.  
  
“Oh shit!” Mark ducked.  
  
The four friends stared in horror as the crowd got closer and closer. Jack felt his face twitch, and suddenly his left eye slowly turning green, and his hair transformed to a darker shade of green. “Alright!” He said with a new voice that is rougher and creepier, as if there were many layers of voices, high and low pitch, coming out in unison.  
  
Mark, Felix, and Ken turned their heads very confused to what Jack is up to. Mark gasped as he sees the green growing more and more obvious.  
  
They watch as Jack let out a long icy sigh yet dreadful sigh. The sigh seemed to echo throughout the campus and the crowd that is after Jack all stopped. The physics inertia even stopped working for they all froze right in their spots without control.  
  
Mark’s eyes suddenly shined red, way more obvious and aggressive than Jack’s, his hair taking over the bright fiery red with a color of dark blood red. His confused expression twisted into a devilish smirk. He whipped his head towards his own crowd and let out a war cry. One can see the sound waves traveling towards the group of people, throwing them backward, having them land on each other, yet unable to move right the second they land.  
  
Mark ended with a loud and low but maniacal laughter. Jack joining in with his high pitch yet at the same low evil giggle.  
  
“Wasn’t this particularly fun…?” Mark heard himself say in his changed voice, his tone filled with sarcasm and annoyance. “As if making me run in circles wasn’t enough…You have to go and scare this precious being.” He sees himself lift his arm to scratch Jack under his chin, then pet him like calming down a frightened animal, only to witness Jack purring and leaning on his hand for more.  
  
He then felt his face twist into a frown when his head turned to face the giant group of statues. “What makes you think I would have any sort of interest in you pathetic creatures?”  
  
Jack wanted to ask Mark what he’s saying, but he couldn’t control his body either. Instead, he found himself stepping closer towards the larger man with a smug smile. “My hero.” He said, let out another giggle. “I pity them though. Thinking they would even have a chance.”  
  
Jack felt a strong muscular arm circle his waist, pulling him closer towards Mark’s torso. He sees himself trace the visible outline of his pecs with a teasing look. “They aren’t even worth pitying.” He heard Mark growl. “Be gone, mortals.”  
  
Out of nowhere, a large flame engulfed everyone but Mark, Jack, Ken and Felix. A green smoke then emitted from the fire, eventually disappearing into the wind. The crowd of people vanished.  
  
Mark and Jack know they aren’t doing it physically, but they know if they have control of their bodies, they would be watching with a flabbergasted horrified expression with the instinct to run away. They feel their physical bodies pressing closer to each other.  
  
Mark felt his head turning to Jack, holding and lifting his hand like a gentleman would to a lady. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet such breathtaking beauty.” He heard himself say with a smirk.  
  
Jack felt himself turn to Mark while copying the look on Mark’s face, replying, “You flatter me, big guy. Unfortunately, we don’t have long for now.”  
  
“Dark.”  
  
“Anti.”  
  
“Won’t be long till we meet again.”  
  
Suddenly, everything snapped for Mark and Jack snapped back into reality, their eyes turning back to normal.  
  
“What the fuck was that?!” Jack whispered, terrified, but noticing his voice changed back as well.  
  
“I don’t know…” Mark said, also realizing he has his normal voice back. “And I don’t think I want to know.”  
  
Jack turned to glared at Felix and Ken. “Ok, you two.” He pointed. “You two must know something. You two must have a clear explanation for this. You two must know something we don’t, or why would two just stand there, not scared or terrified of us, and be so freaking calm about all of this?!”  
  
Felix and Ken looked at each other with an uneasy expression.  
  
Jack continued. “You two grew up with us. You two saw our childhoods as an unexplainable wreck. You two are aware of our crazy abilities and powers. But you two never questioned it as if you two knew it was supposed to happen. So you two better cough up an explanation before I go over and strangle the both of you!”  
  
“Jack…” Mark started.  
  
“Don’t you fucking see a connection, Mark?!”  
  
“I do! Especially after you said that! But they have their reasons, right?! Remember what our moms said if they told us? They may die!”  
  
Jack became silent. He couldn’t take not knowing anymore, but he knew Mark was right. He can’t force himself upon unknown situations where he might drag others into a complex scenario which may involve death. Even though he’s pissed, he doesn’t want his friends in any sort of trouble, much less dead.  
  
Yet, to everyone’s surprise, Felix said, “Alright, Jack. We’ll tell you.”  
  
“Fe…” Ken grabbed Felix’s wrist.  
  
“Seeing the state they’re in, they probably will have the communication tonight.” said Felix. He then turned to Jack and Mark with a very serious expression. “We’ll reveal our part of what we know to you two tonight by skype or facetime. Whatever the fuck you choose. But you will only call us after something else happened, got it?”  
  
Jack felt intimidated. He never saw Felix this serious in his life. “After what happens?”  
  
“Look, it’s bound to happen tonight. Just call us after something unusual happens, ok?”  
  
Mark and Jack nodded, having no choice if they want answers.  
  
“So…are the people that were chasing us…dead?” asked Mark.  
  
“Huh? Oh no! They’re actually back in their classes, probably terrified.” Felix answered.  
  
“We’ll take care of the rest of the bullshit.” Ken said.  
  
Mark was confused. “What bullshit?”  
  
“So you don’t get in any trouble from all this.” answered Ken. “Now let’s get back to class, don’t worry nothing’s gonna happen, except maybe a certain number of people staying as far from you two as possible.” He and Felix then went into the doorway to get back down.  
  
Mark and Jack shrugged at each other and slowly followed. “I’m assuming you saw everything but couldn’t control your body like I did?” asked Jack as they’re walking down the stairs.  
  
“Yeah.” Mark nodded. “Whatever was controlling me was Dark, was it?”  
  
“And mine was Anti.”  
  
“Funny how they already knew each other, even though today’s probably the first time they ever met.”  
  
“Actually, I’ve heard Anti’s voice in my head just yesterday, I just chose to ignore it. But now that I hear his real voice, all those times I’ve heard random noises which I thought was somebody else was actually in my head?!”  
  
“Did his voice sound like the time you were yelling at the guy when you were 16?”  
  
Jack furrowed his eyebrows, thinking back. “Yeah…” He said, slowly. “It actually does!’  
  
Mark pondered for a moment. “I never heard Dark talk to me in my head before though. But I used to see him just flash his existence whenever I saw my reflections back then, much like this morning. I always thought my brains was just messing with me.” He then sighed. “Guess things are never going to be simple for us, isn’t it?”  
  
Jack merely shook his head. “I just want answers.”  
  
***  
  
“Well…that escalated quickly.” War muttered.  
  
“Your son…is quite the charmer, War.” said Death.  
  
“Your son…is something.”  
  
“My son was less feminine than I thought he would be, really.” Death poked at War’s meatballs.  
  
“Dark wasn’t lying. He’s a pretty one.”  
  
“Thanks…I guess.”  
  
“I saw everything.” The two demons jumped at the sound of their ruler coming back.  
  
“I thought you were busy calling, Lucifer.” Death said, trying a bite of the meatball.  
  
“Doesn’t mean I can’t summon my own orb and watch everything.” Satan sat down next to the two. “So, cupid gets to be spanked. He’s gonna be tied down here in a bit. I’m going have to call up our paddle nanny.”  
  
A loud female growl echoed into War’s torture den. “WHO THE FUCK YOU CALLING A PADDLE NANNY?”  
  
Satan rolled his eyes. “Anyway, so Pain and Panic are going to explain their identities. This is gonna be interesting! Oh by the way, your sons are absolutely beautiful! Gorgeous Masterpieces! Prettier than the succubi and incubi we have around here! I cannot believe it!” He grinned and rubbed his hands together, like a teenager excited for a new episode.  
  
War sweatdropped. “I thought you were gonna object.”  
  
“Nonsense! I told Pain to tell at the right time anyway.”  
  
Suddenly, a loud painful screech and a giant flame exploded out of Death’s mouth. Satan and War turned their heads slowly to Death with eyes wide opened.  
  
Death let out a couple of small coughs. “How the fuck do you eat this, War?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok...what. The fuck. 
> 
> Markiplier Livestream? Cool! When Amy appeared? SO cute~ But the fucking comments...some told them to rape Amy? Why? Why the fuck would people think this is a funny joke?! It's not funny. Not at all. Rape her?! Honestly, if you're blaming this on obsessed Septiplier shippers, I highly doubt it's just them now. I just think that it's people who can't accept the fact that Mark Edward Fischbach has a girlfriend he loves. That's right, I said Mark Edward Fischbach instead of Markiplier. Why?! CUZ IT FUCKING PROVES HE'S A REAL PERSON WITH HIS OWN LIFE AND FEELINGS!
> 
> Why the fuck would anyone say something like that as a fucking joke?! Respect his own personal life dammit!
> 
> I'll end my little rant here. ThanQ.


	10. Communicating With Dark and Anti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize this took a while...writer's block and family stuff and a bunch of stuff happened. I am a bit disappointed in myself of this chapter. For me, it started out very good, but then writer's block started being a bitch. And I was kinda forcing my way towards then end. I hate myself. 
> 
> Which brings me to another bad news. I will be in another place where there's not any sort of internet connection anywhere for I have no idea how long. Probably two weeks or more. I will keep on typing away on my macbook, don't worry. I just have no internet for me to upload anything. So please be patient, stay with me, and there will be much more coming. Cool? Great! Onwards!

Jack sighed as he came out of the shower in his usual tank top and sweatpants, sitting down on his bed. He locked himself in his own room to prevent any distractions interrupting what was about to happen or any potential danger that could affect his own mother. He managed to convince his mother to make dinner early and helped out, then made sure everything was completed downstairs and his mother doesn’t need him for anything else before he locked himself in his room.

He glanced at his clock showing 8:00 PM. Whatever is coming for him, he hoped he’s both physically and mentally ready.

He sighed, not really having the patience. “Come on…Just happen already.” He thought.

Suddenly, the familiar voice of the combination of high and low pitch broke the silence in Jack’s head. “Oh, were you waiting for me?”

Jack jerked up from his seat, looking around but saw nothing.

“I’m in your head, idiot.”

Jack groaned. “I’m having a conversation in my head?!” He thought angrily.

The voice in his head merely gave a calm reply. “It’s a pleasure to meet my human half.”

“H-human half?”

The voice in his head gave a very annoyed sigh. “You’ve seen me take over your body before. I am Anti, nice to meet you, Jack.”

“J-just…what are you?”

“I’m your demon half…”

***

Same time over in Mark’s bedroom where he did the same of locking himself in, things are very confusing.

“My demon half?!” Mark thought, eyes wide and not wanting to believe any of it.

“Yes.” The deeper and rougher voice replied in his mind. “I am your demon half by the name of Dark.”

“How the fuck is this happening? How do I know I’m not just losing my mind?”

“You’ve noticed the physical changes, Mark. If it’s a mental thing, I don’t think your eyes would shine red at random times. You are the human half after all.”

Mark took a deep breath attempting to calm himself. “So you were the one that’s been causing me all my troubles when I was younger?”

“I wouldn’t know what sort of side effects my demon abilities have caused you when you were younger, Mark. I was not fully developed.”

“What do you mean you weren’t fully developed?! There were so many wrong things going on back then that was so unexplainable and it can only be you that caused all of it!”

Dark let out a quiet growl. “Just because I wasn’t fully developed doesn’t mean I wasn’t there. I was born onto this world with you. Therefore as you grow, I grow. I just grow slower to manage my full form. You think I had the choice of being stuck in your human body?”

Mark sighed. Dark was right, but he’s not fully convinced of the whole situation.

Dark sighed. “Besides, I wasn’t fully developed, so I couldn’t control any of the demon powers we have within us, but it had always been there since the day you were born.”

***

Back in Jack’s room, the green haired human is getting extremely frustrated.

“Why the hell are you even a part of me? None of this would have happened if I didn’t have a so-called demon half.” 

Anti had enough of being seen as the problem. “You can’t really blame me for these things react upon emotions and mental stability. Besides, I am you. If I’m not here, neither would you be. If our mom never met our dad to make what is us, would you even exist?”

Jack groaned. He can’t argue at all with his demon half for he is being right every single time. “Ok. Why do I have a demon half then? Why are you not a parasitic twin? Why are you ‘the demon half’ out of every other possible combination of what we could be?”

“Excuse me!” Anti pretended to be offended. “Parasitic twin?! I’m a fucking delight to be stuck with, thank you very much!”

Jack rolled his eyes, holding back a smile. “So, why demon?”

Anti scoffed. “Can’t you put two and two together, Jack? I’m the demon half, you're the human half. If our mom is the one who gave the human half…?”

“A demon gave the demon half…” Jack finished. “Holy shit. Demons exist?!”

Anti rolled his eyes. “I exist, don’t I?”

“You know it’s weird having all this conversation in my head? I feel like I should be looking at you while we talk?”

“Picky picky. Go to your mirror then.”

Jack finally let his voice out. “My mirror?” He stepped towards his full body mirror and stared at his reflection. “Ok. I’m here. Now, what?”

Suddenly, his reflection closed his eyes and started to smirk. The hair turned to a darker shade of green and the body shape became slightly curvier yet more toned. His reflection reopened his eyes showing his mismatched eyes. His reflection crossed his arms and leaned his body weight on his right leg.

“Hello, Jackaboy.” He heard Anti, but not from his head. “Aren’t I beautiful?”

Jack chuckled. “By human standards or demon standards?”

Anti rolled his eyes. “Smartass.”

“I’m sure you are.”

***

Mark, who has a mirror for his closet door, already caught the sight of his counterpart as his reflection, nearly scaring the shit out of him.

“HOLY FUCKING-” shouted Mark, falling off the bed.

Dark, who’s in the mirror, leaned forward to try and look at his human half with his red blood colored eyes. “Uh…Are you ok?”

Mark huffed. He stood up and walked over to his mirror, Dark still sitting on the bed. “I thought you were right beside me!”

Dark laughed and pushed his blood red hair back. “I do have the ability to materialize next to you, but I don’t know how to trigger that power yet.”  
“And why wouldn’t you know?” asked Mark, making himself comfortable on his bed, facing the mirror.

Dark rolled his eyes. “Do you know?”

“Jeez, I just asked.” Mark grumbled.

“Whatever the circumstance is, I’m still you. Another version of you. It’s just that I know my demon stuff, you know your human stuff. Like I know when someone tries to light me on fire, I absorb it.”

“I know when I see shit like this happening right now, it’s time to question my sanity.” Mark mumbled sarcastically.

“Listen here princess, I didn’t choose to be a part of you. Even though this doesn’t sound right for you, this is reality and you have a demon half. A demon fucked our mom and out we go.” said Dark.

Mark felt himself wince. “A demon raped our mom?!”

Dark facepalmed. “Would our mom protect dad’s name all this time if it was rape? There were feelings! How dense are you?!”

“I’m not fucking dense. This entire situation doesn’t happen to a normal human!”

“Well, you're not a normal human, fucktard. Will you just accept that?!”

“Ok ok…” Mark took a deep breath. “So, how did you know Jack? Or…his demon half? Even though I know you two introduced each other, but you guys just hit it off immediately. Or is that just a demon thing?”

Dark shrugged. “You can say we were made for each other…”

***

“Made for each other?!” Jack repeated, sitting in his room staring at Anti with disbelief.

Anti nodded. “As cliché as it sounds.”

“Why?” Jack asked slowly. “How?”

“We weren’t supposed to exist, Jack.” Anti’s face turned into a frown. “There is no one else, besides Dark and Mark, like us. We are the first demi-demons to exist. We would have been killed to avoid such a problem.”

“By who?”

“Haven’t you learned anything about all these beliefs these humans have? Satan! Hades! Lucifer! The king of hell! God of the underworld!”

Jack’s eyes widened. “So he fucking exists?!”

Anti nodded. “Yep.”

“Why would he mate with a human then? Why didn’t he kill us to dispose of this problem’?”

“I don’t know. Our dad probably had his lust sin turned up, unable to control, and he knocked up our mom. And our old man is one of the most powerful demons down there, killing us would mean unleashing a part of his powers to the human world, probably destroying humanity for a few million years.”

Jack became quiet. His dad’s a demon. A fucking powerful badass demon. He has no idea how to react to such news.

“Do you have any guess on who our dad is?” Anti mumbled.

“What?! THE FUCK?! You shouldn’t be able to have contact with our dad at all. You told me yourself you aren’t fully developed till now.”

“Technically, I’m not fully developed until you turn 18. I don’t have much control for your side effects of being a part demon yet. I question as to why I’m more mature than you when I’m you.”

“Uh…confused human half wouldn’t be acting mature in such an abnormal circumstance, hello?”

“Right…I can feel our dad, ok? I am still born with basic demon instincts, idiot. And the powers you showed as you grew up as a human which I have observed shows which demon I am the offspring of.

Jack stood there trying to process what Anti said. “Were you speaking English?”

Anti rolled his eyes and smack his hand on his forehead. “We’re the son of the demon of despair, lifelessness, corruption, manipulation, and human souls, Death!”

***

Mark pointed at himself. “War? The demon of pure anger, stamina, destruction, violence, and the seven sins. War?”

Dark smirked. “You should be grateful and aware that you’re naturally toned like this.” He flexed proudly.

“That’s not important! WAR?! I’M THE SON OF WAR?!”

“Would be explainable. I mean, with your temper, inhuman strength like Hercules, and fire doesn’t harm you, etc.”

Mark could care less about Dark rambling. “Oh mom…what the fuck did you get yourself into?!”

“I’m curious about how they hooked up to, but it’s probably a story I don’t really wanna know.” Dark stood up from his bed and ruffled his hair, looking troubled.

Mark can feel a certain desire for something within his body. “Dark…what are you doing?”

“I want Anti.” He sighed.

Mark’s mind immediately flashed to the scene where Dark and Anti first met in his own and Jack’s body, without his control. He doesn’t know what to think. “Dark, your emotional problems are messing with my human brain to function normally.”

“I’m you. So it’s your emotional problems too.”

“Dude, I don’t see Jack that way.”

“So you say.”

“It’s true!”

“Right…”

***

“I’m telling you, I don’t like Mark like how you like Dark!”

Anti palmed his forehead. This has been going on for ten whole minutes. 

“Besides, I’m the human half! You’re the demon half. This ‘attraction’ spell thing, shouldn’t work on us! They only wanted you, demon halves, to be attracted to each other, right?!”

Anti sighed. “Alright, so let's go with your point of view then. Even if it doesn’t affect you, which I highly doubt, do you really think you have the choice to go and date others with me as a part of you?”

“Wha-? It can be an open relationship for me and Mark for your sake!”

“You wish it’s going to be that easy, Jack. You dated people before, how did you feel through the process?” Jack opened his mouth about to answer, but Anti interrupted him. “Nah ah ah. Lemme guess. You felt wrong, didn’t feel comfortable around them, and felt like you were cheating on someone?”

Jack rolled his eyes. “You were with me! Of course you know!”

“Exactly! I am a part of you. You never had the choice right when you were born. Besides, if you got someone else pregnant, that’s a fucking disaster, passing my powers to your little baby. You had to deal with me when growing up already. Do you want it to happen with so many other people? Even if you don’t date a female or someone who can be pregnant, what will you tell them about me? You want it to be an open relationship where they find you in your demon form, making out with the son of War?” 

Jack became quiet, thinking things over. Anti was right, and he hated it. “This is just…so unnatural for me.”

“Start gettin’ used to me then. I have been dying to be able to move and talk on my own. Anyway, even though it was forced, you can’t deny that Mark is one lovely looking’ hunk of a beefcake.”

Jack’s mind automatically showed Mark’s naked torso with his beautiful yet not overly defined muscles. He shook his head. “Stop messin’ with my head!”

Anti laughed. “Hey, you were the one who thought of him this time. My mind just followed.” He then sighed dreamily. “How can you not just admit it? I’d do anything to run my hands all over his torso and squeeze his strong muscular arms.”

“You’re startin’ to fangirl, Anti.” Jack mumbled. 

“And it was over Mark, not Dark.” Anti smirked. “Even though there are slight differences between the two, they are still fucking gorgeous masterpieces. Oh I’m starting to drool.” He whimpered.

“Yeah. And I’m a skinny little scrawny bastard.” Jack mumbled.

“Compared to them, of course. But stand up Jack.”

“What?” Jack moved off his bed and walked his mirror, suddenly seeing his own reflection appearing next to Anti in the mirror.

“Do it.” Anti said, standing up as well, behind Jack’s reflection. “Look at yourself. Skinny, but not a pile of bones. The perfect curvy body for a man. And face, adorable with beautiful blue eyes, cute nose, plump juicy lips.”

Jack flinched when he felt arms wrapping around his waist and warmth covering his back, seeing Anti back hugging him on the mirror. “What are you…?”

Anti smirked and whispered in Jack’s ear. “I may look slightly different compared to you, we’re still the same. I would fuck you if I could.”

Jack felt his goosebumps rising as he stared at Anti on the mirror. He doesn’t know what to think yet he will admit, he’s seduced. “If I didn’t know, I would think we’re the son of an incubus.”

Anti chuckled. “Think about it, if an incubus's job is to suck human souls from sexual pleasures…”

Jack’s eyes widened. “Pa’s in charge of human souls…”

Anti nodded. “It’s not a surprise at all.” He let out his signature giggle.

“I wonder how Mark is coping with all of this…”

“I’m sure Dark is giving him the same conversation we had.” Anti let go of his hug.

“Dark’s hugging Mark?” Jack wondered out loud. “That’s not how I would picture him at all.”

Anti laughed. “He may look high and mighty and dangerous but he does have a soft side. Plus, the fact his papa is in charge of the seven deadly sins…I know lust can mean many things but look at the world right now…I would think Dark cares deeply about himself, human half included, one big selfish mother fucker.

Jack felt his face twitch. The thought of Dark and Mark getting it on is weirdly intriguing. “Ok, how about Felix and Ken?”

“Oh pretty little thing, that’s something you should talk to them about on your own.” Anti smiled.

“I assume you’ve met them?”

“No.” Anti shook his head. “I haven’t. I mean I know who they are and what they’re doing. But I haven’t met them personally as Anti. I will from your Skype call tonight, though. I’ll probably take over once you guys haven discussed the things you want answers to.”

***

”Take over?” Mark asked.

“Yes, but you’ll have to mentally willingly let me.” said Dark.

Mark nodded. “Ok. I get it now. But can we please get out of this position?”

Dark chuckled. “What position? Nothing’s touching you in reality.”

Mark’s face flushed. “Yes! But I can still feel you pinning me on to the fucking wall! I can’t fucking move!”

A lower and eviler version of Mark’s laugh erupted from Dark’s throat, giving Mark goosebumps. “Jeez.” Mark mumbled.

“You look so vulnerable and delicious like this, Mark.” Dark smirked.

Mark felt himself shiver. “Dude, this just feels wrong.”

“Probably for you.” Mark can feel himself being released. “But even if I’m technically you, doesn’t really mean that I’m 100% you. I’m allowed to love myself.” Dark chuckled.

“Don’t take your frustrations of not having Anti on me, ok?”

“I want him all the time. We are made to be with each other. Unfortunately, you and Jack just love to deny and then separate us.”

“We’re not denying anything! We started as friends and intend to stay that way!”

“That would be awkward for the both of you, wouldn’t it? When Anti and I do stuff using your mortal bodies…I mean we can block your consciousness out when we’re fully developed but waking up to what we’ve done is probably just going to make things more awkward for you two FRIENDS.” said Dark, emphasizing friends.

“What do you mean by ‘what you’ve done’? What are you guys gonna do?” Mark asked, narrowing his eyes.

Dark chuckled. “I’d rather not tell you then.” He quickly changes the subject. “Aren’t you supposed to call Felix and Ken?”

“Right. You’re right. I wonder if Jack’s done with his demon half as well.”

Dark shrugged. “He should be. I’ll be in your head if you need me.” He said as his body in the mirror slowly turns back to Mark’s normal reflection.

Mark scoffed. “Doubt it.” He mumbled as he heard Dark chuckle in his mind.

Mark sat down in front of his computer and turned on skype, finding out all three of the people he needed to call is online.

He made a group and started the call. All three answered, but only two faces showed.

“Hey guys, where’s Jack?” Mark asked.

Mark sees Jack sitting down on his chair. “I’m right here!” Jack gave them a little wave. “Hi! Sorry, I was fixing my hair. Anti messed it up before he went quiet in my head.”

“So I take it that your discussions with your demon counterparts were successful?” Ken asked.

“I don’t think successful is the word for it…” said Mark.

“Whatever, so you had a talk with your demon sides without committing suicide. That’s awesome.” said Felix, causing everyone else to roll their eyes.

“Great! So you tell us your side of the story. Whatever it is.” Jack said.

“We are also demons, Jack. My demon name’s Pain.” said Ken.

“And I’m Panic.” Felix waved. “Hi! And we’re your protectors. That’s why I’ve been by your side ever since before you can remember, Jack. Same for you with Ken, Mark! We were created right on the spot and assigned to be your protectors when you guys are born till we die.”

Mark and Jack stared in disbelief. “So…you guys are like our guardians?” Mark asked.

“Yeah. Something like that. Our jobs are to make sure you guys are safe, fix up whatever mess your uncontrollable demon powers caused, protect your mothers, and maybe finish a couple of quests from Satan himself, etc.” explained Ken.

“Wait wait wait. Hang on.” Mark interrupted. “Aren’t demons supposed to be causing destruction? Why aren’t we all doing evil or stuff like that?”

Felix rolled his eyes. “Stereotypical beliefs. We have laws in the Underground, too! I mean sure, your demon powers are supposed to destroy, but we follow rules dammit!”

Ken sweatdropped. “Calm down, Felix.”

“Wouldn’t it be easier for us to know in the first place so we can control this power thing?” Jack asked.

“Your mothers have been training you guys since your powers showed from extreme emotions when you guys were young, bro.” said the Swede. “Like to make sure you guys don’t overreact and control your goddamn emotions to prevent any sort of power leak.”

“Yeah, you guys are the human halves. You guys don’t get to control how your powers go, it’s the demon half who does so. The only thing that will trigger your powers are when you experience extreme emotions or someone you care about very much is in danger. That was how Mark saved Jack from the tree and came onto the roof.” Ken added.

“Ok?” said Mark, still confused. “Any possible way we can control the demon powers as the human half?”

Felix shrugged. “I don’t know. Demi-demons never existed till you guys were born. This is new for the entire Underworld. We’re lucky we can make a couple of guesses, man.”

Jack shook his head. “My best friend is my fucking protector, who’s a fucking demon!”

“Oh come on, Jack. This doesn’t change anything. I’m still your best friend and still the same personality.” Felix pouted playfully.

“Yeah! I know that! But this news is overwhelming! Just a while ago, I learned that demons are fucking real!” Jack exclaimed, flailing his arms.

“So, do you guys have a demon look?” Mark asked out of curiosity.

“Yeah.” Ken answered. “It’s hard to describe for you guys, though. Wanna just transform for them, Felix?”

“Ahhh…nah. I’m too lazy.”

“Oh come on, Fe!” Jack exclaimed.

“You guys will eventually see it anyway! Besides, I like my human form. I’m hot!”

Mark smirked. “Keep telling yourself that.”

Jack rolled his eyes. “Yeah, none of us is as naturally hot as Mark is.” He said in a mocking tone.

“You wish you can have these ripped guns.” Mark flexed proudly.

“To be honest, I’m surprised you guys are pretty calm about us.” Ken said.

“Dude, we just had a talk with our demon sides…compared to that, this is basically like witnessing a traffic accident after your own that just happened a few minutes ago.” Mark said.

“Speak for yourself.” grumbled Jack. “I’m still overwhelmed.”

Suddenly, Jack felt some sort of tug in his mind and dizziness took over. He was about to make a comment about it until he saw Mark holding his head. “Mark? You dizzy, too?”

“Yep. Dark wants to come out…” Mark mumbled.

Jack tried to stay conscious just to have one more question answered. “Why the fuck weren’t we this dizzy when they took over during school?!”

“Because,” Jack heard Mark’s voice slowly changing to Dark. “Our fathers were stimulating Anti and me.”

Jack finally let go and saw black, only to open his eyes a few seconds later, watching everything.

Mark, being in the same position as Jack, let out a loud groan in his mind. “That was fucking uncomfortable.”

“You’ll get used to it.” Dark’s reply echoed back.

Felix releasing the situation, awkwardly greeted. “Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh. Heeeeeeey…”

Anti put on a smug smile. “Hello Panic, nice to finally meet you as myself.”

“Same goes for you, Pain.” Dark said.

Ken, feeling awkward, replied, “Thank you…your lugubriousness.

Dark laughed. “Come on, Pain. You’ve known me since I spawned. I don’t think such royal addressing is needed. It’s not like I’m the son of Satan.”

“You two are still the son of our bosses.” Felix mumbled.

“Oh Felix,” Anti giggled, “You were so close with Jack and now so distant from me? Honestly, it hurts.”

Felix suddenly grinned. “I have found someone just as fabulous as I am!”

“I’ve always been around, Fe. You just never noticed it as Jack.”

“But you’re mine, lovely Anti.” Dark grinned, causing Anti to giggle shyly.

Ken decides to change the subject before Dark and Anti full on flirts. “Well, now that we all know each other and met each other, I suppose there is a reason why you two wanted to take over your human forms to talk to us.”

“Ah. Ken’s the smart one, eh?” Dark chuckled, hearing an offended “Hey!” from Felix.

Anti slightly tilted his head, his smug look still visible on his face. “Yes, we’re here to talk about the Friday night thing.”

This caught Felix’s immediate attention. “You guys planning something?”

Dark smirked. “When Mark and Jack were in the principal’s office, they left out a tiny detail when telling you everything.”

“We heard Chad not wanting to spend the night because it will be Friday the 13th that day.” Anti added. “Bit silly for a human to believe in such a thing, isn’t it?” He raised a brow at Dark with a flirtatious look.

“It’s practically an invitation.” Dark winked.

“We might as well have a bit of fun as a demon, wouldn’t you two agree?” said Anti, at Felix and Ken. “You guys must be bored, doing nothing but fixing our shit and watching over us for years.”

“Oh I’m fucking in!” Felix cheered.

“Fuck it, count me in, too.” Ken nodded.

Dark chuckled. “I can’t wait for Friday.”


	11. Friday the 13th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I mentioned about leaving to a place with no internet whatsoever before. And yes, I'm actually leaving tomorrow first thing in the morning. So here's a chapter before I leave~
> 
> Shout out to my best friend, Sophie, a girl I kinda sorta grew up with. She's gonna get her account and maybe you all can check her out when she posts something! I still can't believe I got her hooked on this xD She's not even a shipper nor did she know who I'm writing about. Anyway, ONWARDS TO THIS CHAPTER!

“It’s Friday. Friday. Gotta get down on Friday.” sang Felix while doing a little dance.  
  
“Dude…what the fuck?” said Jack.  
  
“Oh come on Jack! Aren’t you excited?” Felix grinned.  
  
“Hm let me think uh. NO!” Jack exclaimed.  
  
Felix rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “Anti’s much more fun than you are.” To which Jack replied with a loud “HA!”.  
  
“Hey guys.” Mark greeted, walking towards the two. “Ready for tonight?” He asked, lifting his bag of stuff with his blanket and toiletries for spending the night in school.  
  
“Oh boy. Am I?” grumbled Jack, full of sarcasm.  
  
“Chill out Jack.” said Ken, patting his shoulder. “You won’t need to do anything tonight.”  
  
“Uh huh.” Jack said, nonchalantly, looking at Mark.  
  
Mark caught Jack’s eyes and sighed. “I understand Jack. I know.”  
  
To say the two demi-demons were dreading this night was an understatement. After the Skype call, they had their talks with their demon counterparts about what’s going to happen so they would have an idea of what’s going on. Apparently, the demon halves are just going to plan something out of nowhere as they observe from the back of their human halves’ minds. Then, they plan to just slowly take over little by little as time passes after it is the agreement time for everyone to settle down for this sleepover.  
  
Mark and Jack know that they won’t be suffering under the stupidity of Chad and his gang during the night for their demon halves are ready to mess them up, but they just don’t want to deal with what happens after. Keeping the demon sides to themselves was already tiring. They don’t know what would happen to them when Dark and Anti exposed themselves. To put it shortly, they just want to get this night over with.  
  
“Hey losers!” Chad’s voice echoed throughout the hallway. “Let’s get something straight! We are not enjoying this bullshit anymore than you do!”  
  
Jack turned to look at the people he brought along with and raised a brow. “You brought girls along?”  
  
“Probably because I’m not gay as fuck like all you guys, you little manwhore!” Chad shouted.  
  
Jack rubbed his ears. “Shut your face hole! And get the hell away from me! Your breath stinks worse than shit!”  
  
Mark glanced over Chad’s group of people. Excluding Chad and Victor, he sees two more guys and two girls. He narrowed his eyes, gathering his memories and known information Chad’s gang.  
  
By his knowledge, the other two guys go by the name of Dan and Phil from England. Dan and Phil with the heights, 191 cm and 188 cm respectively, actually never caused any trouble, merely joined Chad because Chad approached them the first day they stepped into the school. Mark guessed it’s because of their taller than average height that they would help his group to look more threatening. Even though the two are sweethearts, the fact that they joined Chad caused the rest of the school to stay away from them, causing them to have no choice. Plus, the two doesn’t want trouble from Chad either.  
  
The other two girls, Miranda and Tina, joined Chad for the popularity and the joy they feel from the fear they can cause others when walking down the hall. Miranda is a brunette and Tina is a blonde, who always love to compete everything with each other, even if they are so-called best friends. The two girls don’t cause trouble unless needed to feel superior, which is always.  
  
Victor is probably the equivalent of Chad’s henchman. This muscular yet not so tall brunet from the south of the US has the balls to do anything. Nobody has any idea why he listens to Chad so much without any sort of demands in exchange for helping him. One day Chad just showed up with Victor and made sure everybody knows him.  
  
Finally, there’s Chad. The egotistical blonde spoiled brat who thinks too highly of himself. The reason he acts all so high and mighty is that his family owns almost everything around the area. The mall, the cinemas, the companies, even this school is under his family’s name. He’s shown to the rest of the world that he’s racist, sexist, and has homophobia. The only way to get this guy down is to either ruin his entire family, or have some sort of blackmail on him that even his family’s wealth and status cannot fix.  
  
Dark’s voice echoed in his mind as Mark finished his analyzation. “Thanks for the filing of profiles.” Ending with a very dark chuckle.  
  
Jack’s sudden loud shouted interrupted everything. “WILL YOU FUCKING LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU SON OF AN ARSE HAIR!”  
  
Chad gasped. “How DARE you call my parents an ass hair! I will-”  
  
“I FUCKING DARE! I JUST DID! WHAT YOU GONNA DO?! TATTLETALE TO YOUR MOMMY?! OH BOO FUCKING HOO! MOMMY, THIS GREEN HAIRED IRISHMAN CALLED YOU AN ARSE HAIR!”  
  
Felix burst out laughing with Ken patting his back, trying to hold in his laughter. Mark joined the laughter and rubbed Jack’s back. “Calm down there Jackaboy. I can see the veins on your neck.”  
  
Chad muttered under his breath. “Fucking bitch must be on his period.”  
  
Jack heard it, let out a huff, and stomped over to Felix. “Feeeeeeeeee…I’m done talking to this gobshite!” He whined while shaking his torso and arms, pouting like a child.  
  
“Oh, my little Irish potato.” Felix said, hugging and petting Jack. He then lifted his head at Chad. “If Jack’s on his period just because of his little explosion, then you must be bleeding all the fucking time, Chad. I mean, you’re already a giant pussy You probably need a check up with your gynecologist so you won’t bleed to death.”  
  
Chad’s face flushed red from extreme anger and embarrassment. Ken couldn’t take it anymore and threw his head back laughing out loud. Mark looked over at Chad’s group to find Dan and Phil covering each other’s mouths holding in their laughter. However, the girls seem to gossiping while pointing at himself.  
  
“I’ve got an idea.” Mark thought to Dark.  
  
“Way ahead of you.” Mark can practically hear the smirk from Dark.  
  
Jack, on the other hand, was side glancing Victor, who seems to be staring at him the whole time as if hypnotized.  
  
“Well well well…” Anti’s voice echoed in Jack’s mind. “The big bad shortie seems to like what he sees.”  
  
“He’s a couple of inches taller than us, Anti.” Jack thought.  
  
“We’re dainty. It’s different.” Anti giggled. “You know, I wonder if Mr. All-High-and-Mighty is as straight as he thinks he is.”  
  
Jack’s eyes widened in horror when he realized what Anti wants to do. “Anti…no…please.”  
  
“We need to break him down, Jack. Just sacrifice for the team!” persuaded Anti.  
  
“Won’t Dark be against it?” Jack thought, trying to change Anti’s mind.  
  
“That’s the point.” Anti giggled.  
  
The bell rang, indicating it was time for them to settle down to spend the night.  
  
“I still can’t believe she set a bell for this.” Jack said.  
  
“The principal even went through the trouble of setting a bell for when we can finally leave the school, and leaving the bathroom lights on for us.” Felix added. “The doors will automatically unlock themselves when the bell rings tomorrow. Funny, how they think they can lock us in.”  
  
Before they can decide where to sleep on this one specific hallway since all classrooms are locked and the turns to other hallways are blocked, Chad made the decision already.  
  
“Alright, bitches! I don’t want to be close to any of you! We will be closest to the door and the only bathroom available for us this hallway in case any bad luck or ghosts or whatever creatures come pouncing on us. You guys get your fucking asses all the way at the farthest end, so you guys will die first, and I won’t even be able to see any of your faces or hear your annoying voices!” Chad growled.  
  
Mark shrugged. “Alright. You guys wanna inhale some dong in the bathroom in private. We get it.” He said, causing Jack, Felix, and Ken to burst into a fit of loud giggles. They walked down towards the other end of the long and dark hallway and finally settled there, back facing Chad and his group. In fact, the hallway was so dark, Chad and his group can’t even see where exactly the demi-demons and their protectors stopped.  
  
“You brought a giant air bed?!” Jack exclaimed as he watched Felix grab a pump from his bag.  
  
Felix nodded. “More like I brought two. I am not sleeping on the uncomfortable hard floor! Besides, each is big enough to hold two people. I’ll share one with Ken.”  
  
Jack pouted. “I don’t get to share it with you instead?”  
  
Mark held a hand over his chest where his heart is. “Oh Jack, it hurts me! You don’t want to share a bed with me?”  
  
Jack hugged Felix. “Mnooo.” He whined cutely.  
  
Mark pretended to be broken hearted. “But we shared a bed in your house! Doesn’t that mean anything to you?”  
  
Felix shook Jack off of him. “My beds, my rules.”  
  
“Fine. I hate you.” Jack mumbled, sitting on the bed with Mark.  
  
“Why are you so clingy today?” Ken asked, seeing him lay his head on Mark’s shoulder.  
  
“For show?” He suddenly smirked, his left eye flashed green for a split second.  
  
Mark wrapped an arm around Jack’s waist, pulling him closer. “We let Dark and Anti have partial control ever since the bell rung because we’re too annoyed of the situation to care.” Mark’s eyes flashed along, showing Dark’s presence, and returning back to brown.  
  
“So…are you guys comfortable with your current hugging position?” Ken asked.  
  
“We literally have little to no control of what’s happening right now.” Jack grumbled. “Even if I want to get out of this position, I can’t. Like if I try to lift my head off of Mark, I’ll just fall back down forcefully.” To prove so, Jack lifted his head and his head smashed back onto Mark’s chest. “Ow! Fuck!”  
  
Mark rubbed Jack’s head. “Yeah. We already regret it.”  
  
“But you guys look so cute together!” Felix squealed. “I ship it! I volunteer to be the captain of this ship!”  
  
Mark rolled his eyes. “Jack and I are only friends!” He said, Jack nodding along.  
  
Ken scoffed. “Yeah, with two demon halves who are practically inseparable. It’s not gonna work. You two might as well get used to it.”  
  
“One thing I don't get though.” Jack said, his body automatically moving onto Mark’s lap. Mark’s arms immediately wrapping around the Irishman’s waist. “Jeezus Anti, can’t you keep your distance?” He mumbled. “As I was saying, I thought demons despise love. Why did it still happen to our fathers and our two demon halves?”  
  
“Technically, only Satan hates it. Everybody else? They learn to let affection grow and love blossoms. They just accept it.” Felix explained. “I mean for smaller demons to prove worthy, they like to pretend to be unsentimental. Death and War are basically Satan’s left and right henchman. Probably close enough to even be brothers. I saw them have a barbecue just the other day. So, Satan won’t care unless they broke a rule. Which they did by creating you two.”  
  
“So we’re mistakes…” Jack sighed.  
  
Mark’s arms hugged Jack tighter. “Then you’re one precious gorgeous mistake that I would die for.”  said Mark in Dark’s voice.  
  
Jack can feel himself blush and slowly curled himself into a ball on Mark’s lap. “Shut up.” He mumbled.  
  
Ken coughed and pointed at his watch. “Okaaaay. Anybody hungry? It’s dinner time.”  
  
Felix giggled. “Come on, Ken! Let them have their fun!”  
  
“I don’t care! I’m fucking hungry.” said Ken, grabbing two giant turkey legs from his demon lunchbox with endless space.  
  
Dinner time passed by with food sharing, jokes, and more demon related talks. Felix shared his Swedish meatballs, Ken shared his crazy varieties and amounts of meat, Mark shared his own chicken and dumplings, and Jack shared his mashed potatoes and a giant chocolate cake he bought on the way to school this morning.  
  
Felix was having a blast sneaking videos and photos of Jack and Mark feeding each other, wiping each other’s mouths, and other sorts of cute fluffy moments. Ken didn’t give a shit and kept stuffing his face full of food. Mark and Jack with the subconscious of Dark and Anti are in their own world of affection for each other.  
  
“That’s enough cake, Jack.” said Mark, holding onto Jack’s wrist to prevent him from grabbing his sixth piece of cake.  
  
“Mnoooooo!” Jack whined, trying to shake Mark’s hand off. “I want my cake!”  
  
Mark stared down at Jack with a smirk, his eyes flashing red again. “We have work to do tonight.”  
  
Jack rolled his eyes. “Yeah…whatever work this is.”  
  
Mark and Jack’s hair color then slowly turned to a darker shade. Ken raised a brow and looked at his watch. “Is it close to the agreement time already?” He said to himself as everybody stood up.  
  
“Fun time!” Felix cheered, shifting into his demon form. His eyes faded from blue to light gray, his hair fading into a brighter blonde, his muscles growing to be slightly more obvious, a tattoo of Death’s scythe appearing on his forearm, his skin turned paler than usual, and a pale bluish gray pointed tail shot out from his pants.  
  
Ken’s fists clenched as his body grew bigger in size as if he wasn’t big enough already. His left eye shined gray and right eye shined gold. A scar appeared, slashing down on his right eye, and his teeth turned sharper.  
  
“Wow Ken. Nice look.” said Mark. “At least you’re not abnormally tall and muscular. Would scare the shit out of people.”  
  
“You look like a giant scary but cuddly grizzly bear!” Jack exclaimed.  
  
“Not what I was expecting, but thanks.” Ken chuckled, his voice deeper than usual.  
  
“What about meee?” Felix pouted.  
  
“You’re prettier, Fe.” Jack giggled. “Where does this attach to? Your ass?” He asked, pulling on Felix’s tail.  
  
“Ow! You bitch!” Felix shouted, slapping Jack’s hands off. “No! You know where the tailbone is supposed to be, Irish idiot”  
  
“Yeah yeah.” Jack laughed, his own and Mark’s physical appearance slowly transforming. He closed his eyes, wincing. “Ugh, I hate the dizziness.”  
  
Mark held onto Jack and leaned onto the wall as the dizziness kicks in for him. “I hope we don’t regret all of this…” Mark mumbled, closing his eyes as well.  
  
The demi-demons reopened their eyes to show Dark and Anti has completely taken over with Mark and Jack stuck in their minds, witnessing everything.  
  
Anti stepped away from Dark and stretched his body, cracking his neck. “Finally.” He mumbled.  
  
“You’re telling me.” said Dark, chuckling.  
  
Felix widened his eyes at the sight of Dark’s complete full form. “Wow.” He whispered loudly.  
  
Anti followed Felix’s sight and giggled. “I know right?”  
  
“And I thought Pain’s gorgeous.” Felix mumbled.  
  
“Hey!” Ken pouted.  
  
“Don’t worry, Pain. You still are.” Anti grinned. “Now! What should we start with, hm?”  
  
“Panic and I have decided to snoop around the school first. Or maybe cause more trouble outside of school.” said Ken.  
  
Felix nodded. “Yeah! We don’t usually get to have fun. You guys do whatever you wanna do. Pain and I will be back to join you guys. You know how to get us to come back!” He giggled in pure joy and disappeared into white smoke.  
  
Ken sighed. “I’ll keep an eye on him.” He then vanished into a silver spark.  
  
“More fun for us around here then.” Dark smirked.  
  
“You’re not gonna tell me what you planned, are ya?” Anti asked.  
  
“Mark actually thought of the first detail. I will just work on what happens next.”  
  
“Well,” Anti said, crossing his arms. “You better watch me closely in case anything happens, big boy.” He giggled.  
  
“Why not I go with my idea first?”  
  
Anti shrugged. “Nobody’s stopping you.”  
  
Dark turned his head to zoom in on Chad and his gang. “Looks like Chad and Victor are making out with the two girls. Dan and Phil are sitting at the far side awkwardly looking away.”  
  
“Poor them…” Anti shook his head, pitying the two British teens. “They’re not that bad from what I observed. Want to help them?”  
  
“Whatever you say, precious.” said Dark as he leaned down to kiss Anti’s forehead. He then took off his shirt and threw it on one of the beds.  
  
Anti hissed with a smirked. “What a view.” he said, trailing his fingers from Dark’s delicious abs up to his toned chest and resting his hand on his broad shoulder.  
  
Dark held Anti’s wrist and kissed the back of his hand. “You’re not so bad yourself.”  
  
Anti giggled and motioned for him to go with his plan. Dark then let his eyes shift to brown and walked down the hall towards Chad and his group carrying Mark’s toiletries.  
  
Victor, who heard footsteps even when he’s deep in his make out session with Tina, snapped his eyes open to see a figure stepping closer and pulled away from the girl. “Who are you?” He sneered.  
  
Everyone else stopped what they are doing and turned to the big shadowy figure as Chad shined his flashlight on him. Surprised gasps and giggles can be heard from the females.  
  
“What the fuck are you doing here?” Chad growled.  
  
Dark raised a brow and tilted his head towards the bathroom, lifting his ziplock bag filled with toiletries.  
  
Chad glared. “What makes you think you can just step over here? And without a shirt?”  
  
Dark rolled his eyes and cleared his throat to talk in Mark’s voice. “What makes you think you can forcibly take the whole bathroom as yours?”  
  
“I do own the school, faggot!” Chad shouted.  
  
“Makes real sense as to why you’re here doing the punishment.” said Dark in Mark’s voice sarcastically, stepping into the bathroom.  
  
“Who needs him. Come on, Miranda.” said Chad, holding Miranda’s waist.  
  
Miranda and Tina exchanged a look. “Um Chad…I need to go to the bathroom.”  
  
“I’ll go with you!” Tina said, almost immediately.  
  
Miranda nodded and the two girls held hands, quickly scurrying into the entrance and turning to the corner towards where the bathrooms are, where Chad and Victor can’t see them. They tiptoed into the boys’ bathroom and peeked in, almost moaning wantonly at what they saw.  
  
There they see who they believe is Mark back facing them, splashing himself with water and washing his face. Their eyes focused on the flexing of his muscles as he moved and the water dripping down his torso.  
  
Right when they were about to grab their phones in hopes of taking a picture or even a video to savor the moment, Dark let out a sigh and shook his wet hair. “It’s very rude to linger in doorways.” He said with his own voice but smoother.  
  
The girls froze, not sure whether to feel excited, scared, or embarrassed. “Um..w-we…uh.”  
  
“Isn’t the girls’ bathroom the other door?” said Dark, turning around and crossing his arms.  
  
Miranda felt her breath hitch as she clutched her phone so hard in her hands it can snap. “Fuck it!” She grabbed Tina’s hand and sprint towards the god-like figure who’s leaning back at the sink. “I don’t fucking care if you’re gay! I need you, Mark!” she shouted, clinging onto his naked torso.  
  
Dark watched Miranda’s expression turn more desperate each millisecond, and Tina nuzzling her face onto his exposed skin. “Now ladies,” he said, trying to push them away. “I’m not just gay. I’m into both genders.”  
  
Tina’s face lightened up. “The better!”  
  
“But I’m afraid I don’t have protection with me.”  
  
Miranda shook her head. “We don’t need any.” she said, leaning in for a hot make out session. Tina took it as an invitation and her hand latched itself onto Dark’s belt.  
  
Dark immediately grabbed Tina’s wrist and Miranda’s neck, his eyes slowly turning red. “I mean, I don’t want to have to catch whatever STDs you skanks have.” He chuckled. “Besides, you two are way below my standards.” The bathroom lights suddenly went out, darkness covered the girls’ field of visions. The hands gripping them suddenly let go, but their feet aren’t touching the ground.  
  
“W-what’s going?” Tina squeaked in fear.  
  
“Didn’t Chad tell you to not wander off alone in the night of Friday the 13th?” Dark’s voice echoed throughout the boys’ bathroom.  
  
“Mark! You bastard! This isn’t funny!” Miranda screamed.  
  
A low evil laugh made the two girls freeze in the air, filled with fear and confusion. The lights above the mirrors at sink flickered on. Miranda and Tina stared at their reflections in complete horror. Their limp bodies are hung, bloodshot dead eyes staring back at them, blood dripping out of their open mouths, neck snapped, bodies disemboweled, pale skin cut and ripped.  
  
The girls quickly touched their bodies and faces to make sure what they’re seeing isn’t real. They were about sigh in relief until they felt a tight grip around their necks. Their hands slowly traced the thick rope wrapped around their necks, which seems to be cutting off their air supply.  
  
“N-no…” Miranda whimpered. “Please…”  
  
“Help…” Tina choked.  
  
Suddenly, groaning echoed throughout the bathroom. The two girls gasped and looked around, scared for their lives. It sounded like their own voices, but they didn’t dare make a sound. They then hear fingers tapping on a smooth surface, and whipped their heads towards the sound. All they see are what was supposed to be their reflections tapping on the mirror.  
  
They dared not to move or make a sound, until suddenly the reflections stuck a hand through the mirror advancing towards them while groaning.  
  
Chad, Victor, Dan, and Phil are out on the hallway minding their own businesses until two loud female screeches shattered the silence.  
  
“W-what was that?!” Dan whispered.  
  
Phil rubbed Dan’s back to comfort him. “Miranda and Tina aren't back yet…”  
  
“Did something happen to them?” Dan clutched on Phil’s arm, terribly frightened.  
  
Chad furrowed his eyebrows, annoyed at the two. “Then why don’t you two go check?”  
  
Dan shook his head furiously. “No!”  
  
Phil caught both Chad and Victor’s glare. He sighed and whispered into Dan’s ear while rubbing his back, “Dan. It’s ok. I’ll be with you. Besides, we don’t want any trouble with them, ok? We’ll just go in, take a look, then come out, ok?”  
  
Dan hesitated and looked up into Phil’s eyes. “A-alright…” The two British teens stood up and walked towards the entrance to the bathrooms, ignoring the glares from Chad and Victor.  
  
“Miranda?” Phil called out cautiously. “Tina?”  
  
Dan stuck his head into entrance to the girls’ bathroom. “There’s nobody there. And all the doors to the stalls are opened.” he muttered, going back to hug Phil’s arm.  
  
Phil rubbed Dan’s shoulder. “Didn’t Mark go in the boys’ bathroom? Maybe he’s still there and heard something.”  
  
Dan nodded and turned into the bathroom with Phil. “Mark? You around?” Phil said, a little louder.  
  
Dan looked all around and found the two girls unconscious with their heads in the sink. “Wh-wha?” He panicked, unaware he’s running down into the bathroom, slammed into someone knocking the air out of him, and he fell on back on the floor.  
  
Dan coughed and took a deep breath. “Uh…Dan?” He heard. Dan turned and blinked rapidly to be able to look clearly after the collision. His eyes met a warm color of brown.  
  
“Mark…?”  
  
“Dan!” Phil rushed to Dan kneeling by his side. “You ok?”  
  
Two other voices joined in.  
  
“Hey guys.”  
  
“What’s with the Romeo and Juliet scene?”  
  
Dan and Phil lifted their heads to find Ken and Felix next to Mark. “Felix? Ken? When did you guys get here? How did you guys get in here? We didn’t see you walk in with Mark…”  
  
“Uh…how about we figure out getting you two outta here?” Felix said, desperately trying to change topic.  
  
Ken chuckled at Felix’s attempt. “We’ve been in here for a while, chatting away, and trynna wash ourselves. Maybe you guys just didn’t see us because it was pretty dark and we didn’t wanna interrupt anything.”  
  
Phil helped Dan up. “So what happened to those two girls?”  
  
Dark ran a hand through his hair. “They were trying to tear my pants off me. I reacted without thinking and accidentally knock them unconscious. Oops.” He let out an awkward chuckle.  
  
Felix walked over to Dan and Phil, putting a hand on their shoulders. “Now I know what you guys are thinking. The answer is no, there’s no need to tell Chad. Why the fuck are you guys even with him? He doesn't treat you guys right either.”  
  
Dan shrugged. “We just don’t want any trouble. We came from outside of America. Everything confuses us at the start of school, so…” He trailed off.  
  
“Well hey, I just came from Sweden! And Jack just came from Ireland. We’re doing pretty well with these two Americans. You do have the choice to get the fuck away from that jerk.”  
  
“Yeah.” said Ken. “You’re welcome to come join us whenever you two need company. The more the merrier! Better than with Chad and the rest of his group.”  
  
Phil sighed. “We didn’t even want to join him to stay this night. We just didn’t have to choice. The rest of the group got away before we can say anything, and the girls were paid to join.”  
  
“That explains a lot.” said Ken. “You guys want to get out of here? Felix and I found a way out. The principal wouldn’t care. Chad merely just dragged you guys over.”  
  
Dan and Phil nodded like their lives depended on it.  
  
“Ok great, bros. Ken and I will take you out, but we won’t be with you the second you’re out. We have to hide from cameras in case anything happens.” said Felix.  
  
“Alright.” Dan said. “And thanks.”  
  
Ken grinned. “No problem.” Right as he said it, Dan and Phil fainted onto the two demon protectors.  
  
Dark sighed. “Thanks for the help, guys. I feel fucking gross after those two sluts touched me.”  
  
“Can’t be helped, bro.” Felix said as he hoisted Dan up on his shoulder.  
  
“Nice touch with their reflections, by the way.”  
  
Ken laughed. “Thanks. Now we gotta go. We’ll wake up them and make them think they crawled through a tunnel or something.”  
  
With that, Ken and Felix vanished.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Chad and Victor are getting impatient waiting for Dan and Phil and the girls.  
  
“What the fuck is taking these bastards so long?” Chad grumbled.  
  
Suddenly, they heard footsteps again, pissing Chad off. He shined his flashlight at the figure and shouted, “What the fuck is with you guys and stepping over to our area, bitch?! You-” His eyes widened. Victor’s jaw dropped. There standing is who they believe is Jack in a white t-shirt that looks a little too big for him showing his pale clean shoulder and collarbone, light blue skinny jeans, and dark gray sneakers.  
  
Anti, who currently has both his eyes all blue, pretty, and innocent, tilted his head. “What?” He said in a soft voice. He inwardly smirked as Chad is staring at him with his mouth slowly opening wider, and Victor clenching his fists. He decided to be bolder and walked over to sit in the space between Victor and Chad. The two douchebags surprisingly did not make any sound against it.  
  
Anti pulled up the sleeve that fell off his shoulder and stretched, allowing Chad and Victor to see the inside of his shirt. Victor let out a low growl and Chad gulped. “What are you guys still doing up?” Anti asked. “Has Mark come out yet?” He turned his head and set a lusty look at Victor.  
  
Victor exhaled loudly like a bull and scooted closer to Anti. Chad can’t stop staring at the exposed skin. “OH FUCK IT!” He shouted, and pinned Anti down on the floor, sniffing and kissing his pale clean neck and exposed shoulder.  
  
Anti yelped helplessly as he struggled, grabbing the attention of the demon inside the bathroom. Victor locked his lips with Anti, preventing any more noise. Four hands roamed around the smaller demi-demon’s body as well as inside the shirt, making him struggle even more. “Victor! Hold onto his wrists!”  
  
Anti gasped, feeling the uncomfortable pressure on his wrists. Chad smirked and ripped the shirt off of the beautiful pale body. He leaned down, whispering at Anti’s face. “It’s your own fault for coming here. Now it’s time for you to learn your lesson.”  
  
Anti let out a smirk of his own. “And what kind of lesson are you even able going to give me?”  
  
“You’re already so helpless and still don’t know anything about shutting the fuck up.” Chad growled.  
  
Anti giggled, then laughed as his left eye turns green. Victor suddenly screamed in pain. Chad looked up and found the demi-demon clenching at Victor’s wrists instead and squeezing the life out of them. He stared in horror and suddenly felt himself being lifted up and thrown across the hall.  
  
Chad stumbled back onto his feet, about to glare and shout until a deep rough voice echoed through the hallway. “You know, Chad.” Red eyes pierced through his soul. “Usually I wouldn’t mind my little black pearl make new friends or even find new toys for him to torture.” Dark stepped closer. “But when the friends or toys start touching him like you did instead of me…” He grabbed Chad’s shirt collar and lifted him up. “I make it my business to tear them apart.”  
  
Soon after, a loud snap followed by a painful cry from Victor caused Chad to widen his eyes in terror. Both of Victor’s wrists are broken and Anti is still crushing them by his grip with a sadistic smirk. “I’m sorry, Vicky.” Anti said mockingly. “All I wanted was do the same to you, but a billion times worse.”  
  
“Atta boy.” Dark chuckled. He then diverted his attention back to Chad. “You know, for a person who claims he’s straight and hates faggots, you sure pounced on him eagerly. I wonder what will happen when the rest of the world knows this?”  
  
“No!” Chad shouted. “You wouldn’t dare!”  
  
“Of course I would dare.” Dark smirked.  
  
“You don’t have proof!” cried Chad, trying to get down back to the group from Dark’s iron grip.  
  
Anti slammed Victor’s head on the floor, knocking him unconscious. He the stood up and walked over to Dark, wrapping his arms around the larger demi-demon’s torso. “Show him.” He said, nuzzling into Dark’s neck.  
  
Dark’s other hand lifted a phone and pressed play. Chad watched the video of himself and Victor pinning Jack down, ripping his shirt, and attempted to rape him.  
  
“Oh Darkie…” Anti whined. “That wasn’t a good shot. I didn’t look hot enough.”  
  
Dark turned his head and kissed Anti’s forehead. “You’re always gorgeous.”  
  
Anti giggled and turned to Chad. “Soooo what do we do with this guy?”  
  
Dark gave Anti the phone and gripped Chad’s neck instead, letting go of his collar, still lifting him up in the air.  
  
“It is Friday the 13th.” said Dark.  
  
Anti put on a mask as the phone in his hand morphed to a machete.  
  
“Let’s have the star of today give you your last ride.” Dark laughed.  
  
Chad suddenly found himself tied and dangling from the ceiling. Standing in front of him is the Jason himself, cracking his neck.  
  
The machete in his hand sliced down from the top of his head. “NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!”  
  
Chad shot up from his sleeping bag, panting and sweating. “W-what?” He looked around. Everything seemed normal. Victor’s beside him and the girls lay close. Chad laid back down. “What the fuck…” He mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry! I'll still be typing, thinking, and making stupid jokes during the period I'm gone~ I just want to thank all of you for the kudos and comments! I cannot believe how well this fic is doing from looking at the stats. It's motivating me to do more! I am so glad you guys like this story because there are so many times where I lose faith in this story or a particular chapter. *whisper* Also, I can't believe my younger cousin sister also likes this!
> 
> Also if any of your names are Miranda and Tina, I'M SO SORRY! Those are just random names I thought of!


	12. Jack's had Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say I'm so happy! The statistics of kudos and hits surprised me! I love all the comments! They all make my day and give me the power and want to update faster for you guys~! I'm just so glad I'm not disappointing any of you! And once again, thank you all so much! Now ONWARDS TO THE CHAPTER!

Mark woke up from constant giggles that won’t stop. He opened his eyes, rubbing the sleep out of them with his hand. As he was about to get off the air bed, he felt something or someone’s weight on his body, preventing him to move. Mark looked down and saw green hair. He widened his eyes. Not by the green hair, but by the fact he’s not only half naked under Jack and a blanket, but the amount of extremely visible hickeys on his chest as well as Jack’s pale neck as well as their tangled legs.  
  
Just as Mark was thinking of waking Jack up, the giggles started again. Mark narrowed his eyes and turned to the source, finding Felix in his human form covering his mouth trying to hold in his squealing.  
  
“Morning bro!” Felix said, still giggling.  
  
“Where’s Ken?” asked Mark, ignoring Felix’s giddiness.  
  
Mark lifted his head to look out the window. “It’s fucking raining cats and dogs out there!”  
  
“Oh Ken can manage.”  
  
“More like you don’t wanna get wet.” Mark rolled his eyes.  
  
“I’m surprised how you know me so well already when we’ve only known each other for less than a week.”  
  
“You either blame Jack, Dark, or yourself for showing all of your personality and sassy attitudes at once in one freakin’ hour.”  
  
Felix laughed. “Sounds like me.”  
  
Mark tried to sit up without waking Jack. “What the hell happened?”  
  
“What do you mean what happened? I thought you guys can still witness what happened since Anti and Dark aren’t in full form yet to block your consciousness.” Felix said.  
  
“Well yeah, I saw what happened with those people over there.” He said, pointing his thumb down the hallway. “But I need sleep, man. I’m still the human half. When I thought they were done and was walking this way, I just went to sleep in my own head.”  
  
Felix giggled again. “You’re always welcome to ask Dark for a flashback reminder in your head. Or even Anti. Demons have the ability to share their own memories into other people’s heads. Powerful ones like you two can even alter the memories. But Dark and Anti aren’t fully formed yet, sadly. Or we could have done much worse to those idiots.”  
  
Before Mark can ask more about memory altering and other demon powers, he felt movements on his chest. Jack is nuzzling Mark and hugging him tighter to be more comfortable and warmer.  
  
“Awwwwwwww!” Felix squealed. “You should keep Jack warm, Mark. It’s raining today causing the temperature to drop drastically.”  
  
“You just want me to hug him.”  
  
“Don’t say it like you don’t want to.”  
  
“I don’t! He’s from Ireland, too. This shouldn’t bother him.”  
  
Felix rolled his eyes. “He’s wearing a giant baggy t-shirt that can barely cover his shoulders. Look at those goosebumps!”  
  
“And I’m not wearing any fucking shirt!”  
  
“What’s wrong with a hug between friends?”  
  
“You try hugging a friend, who’s just a friend, who’s sleeping on your body, sort of straddling you, hugging your naked torso, and possibly the reason why you’re covered in hickeys.”  
  
Felix made a thinking pose. “Sounds hot.”  
  
“Felix!!!”  
  
“The only problem is that he’s not just your friend, bro. At least not yet. And he won’t be able stay as ‘just a friend’ at all!”  
  
“WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?!” Mark jumped from the scream coming from the Irish lad clinging onto his torso.  
  
“Good morning to you, too, Jack.” Felix mumbled sarcastically.  
  
“Why the fuck are you two so loud in the morning?” Jack grumbled.  
  
Felix chuckled. “Says the person who shouts all the fucking time.”  
  
Jack stood up and rubbed his eyes. He looked around and his eyes landed on Mark’s face, which is making an awkward expression.  
  
“Mark? You ok?” Jack asked.  
  
Mark coughed. “You’re uh…kinda sitting on me.” He said quietly.  
  
“What?” Jack looked down to find himself straddling Mark. “Oh shit! Sorry!” Felix burst out laughing as Jack quickly got off of Mark. He then wrapped himself tighter in the bundle of blankets. “Why is it so fucking cold today?”  
  
“As much as I love seeing your awesome pecs, Mark. I’m sure you’re very cold without both your blanket and your source of body heat.” said Felix.  
  
Jack’s eyes caught the hickeys on Mark’s body and blushed. “Lovely little masterpieces, aren’t they?” said Anti, in Jack’s mind.  
  
“It’s all because of you.” Jack thought.  
  
“Yes, and he tastes wonderful.” Jack can hear Anti lick his lips. “Don’t say it like you didn’t enjoy the show.”  
  
“It’s sad enough for me to be watching it all before I made myself sleep to shut the scene away.”  
  
“Oh noooo! He’s covering them with his shirt.” Anti whined.  
  
“I’d rather not have him sick, cold, and weak.”  
  
“So he can pound you in bed full of stamina.”  
  
“ANTI!” Jack shouted out loud, causing Mark and Felix to give him weird looks. “Sorry.”  
  
Anti giggled in response. “But Mark doesn’t know what happened last night.”  
  
Jack inwardly rolled his eyes. “Shouldn’t it be obvious when he can obviously see hickeys on both our bodies?”  
  
“But there’s nothing better than showing him what actually happened to confirm his thought. Maybe I should do it.”  
  
“Why can’t Dark do it on his own?”  
  
“Or I can give him our perspective of what happened. Watching how he moves, touch, and kiss us.”  
  
Jack shuddered at the thought, not knowing whether it’s excitement or something else. “Please no.”  
  
“Aw but Jack. It would be fun! If we’re lucky, he might pin you down right then and there after.”  
  
“I SAID NO!” Jack screamed out loud again, causing Felix and Mark to flinch.  
  
“Jeez Jack. And you were complaining how we’re loud in the morning.” Felix said. “What’s Anti saying to you to make you have outbursts like some retard?”  
  
“Shut up, Felix.” Jack grumbled. “I’m hungry!”  
  
As if on cue, Ken materializes right in front of them as a human with all types of meat cooked in all types of ways.  
  
“Meat again, Ken?” said Felix. “Don’t you get tired of it?”  
  
“No. I love meat!” exclaimed Ken.  
  
“We can see that, buddy.” chuckled Mark. “At least there’s bacon, that’s breakfast food.”  
  
Felix sighed. “Seriously Ken, your obsession of meat is really creepy.” The blonde demon found a hook and pulled on it, lifting a giant leg. His eyes widened. “Holy shit! Is this a roasted antelope leg?! You went fucking hunting?!”  
  
“Hey, I’m the one who went to get breakfast so you idiots are gonna eat whatever I bring you or starve to death! You be grateful I’m not feeding you barbecued humans from my lord’s torture dungeon.” said Ken.  
  
“Well at least now I know why you took so long.” said the Swede, nibbling on a piece of steak.  
  
Mark grabbed some bacon and drumsticks for him and Jack, putting them in their lunch boxes.  
  
“Thanks.” said Jack, looking for his fork.  
  
Mark kept on staring at the exposed hickeys on Jack’s shoulders, neck, and collarbone. “Ain’t that ravishing.” Dark’s voice echoed in his mind.  
  
Mark furrowed his eyebrows. “Just what did you and Anti do?” He thought.  
  
“Isn’t it obvious?” Dark mumbled.  
  
“You’re right. I’m just glad I’m not there to witness it.”  
  
“If it weren’t for the fact that you two fell asleep causing us to be even more tired, and that we’re in the hallway with Pain and Panic as well as those fucktards down the hallway, I would have had the chance to have my way with him multiple times until he begs for mercy.”  
  
Mark groaned in annoyance quietly. “I did not need to know that.”  
  
“I’m sure you do, Mark.”  
  
Mark suddenly sees Anti whimpering and moaning quietly under him in his head. “What the fuck was that?!” He thought.  
  
“Just a part of my memory of when Anti and I were messing around last night.”  
  
Mark groaned again. “You’re just doing it to mess with me.”  
  
Dark didn’t care and continued inputting his memories from last night of him kissing, marking, and groping Anti last night.  
  
Mark growled and bit down hard on a drumstick like a hungry carnivore who haven’t eaten for days to control himself. From what, he’s not sure.  
  
As the group is enjoying their meat filled breakfast, they heard voices from down the hallway with their super sensitive demon ears that Anti and Dark forced their human halves to involuntarily use.  
  
“Where are Dan and Phil?” They heard Victor ask.  
  
“I can’t believe they fucking bailed on us!” Chad shouted.  
  
“Chad, can we go home now? My neck and back hurt from sleeping on the floor.” Miranda complained.  
  
“Oh shut the fuck up, whore.” Chad grumbled.  
  
“What’s with the temper, Chad?” asked Tina, her tone slightly annoyed.  
  
“And is something wrong with your wrists, Vic? You keep rubbing them.” Miranda added.  
  
“Whatever. I have something to ask those faggots over there.” said Chad.  
  
Mark looked at Jack, who looked back a little worried. “What do we even say?” said Jack, quietly.  
  
Mark shrugged and looked towards the two demons who already finished up half the food Ken brought in.  
  
Felix answered with his mouth full of meat. “Just let your demon halves do all the talking. Let them control your mouth.” he said, accidentally spitting some juices onto Jack’s white t-shirt.  
  
“Oh gawd fucking dammit, Fe!” Jack exclaimed. “That’s so fucking gross! Close your mouth when you eat dammit!” He pulled on his shirt to inspect the mess, completely disgusted. “And do you know how hard it is to wash off the stains?!”  
  
Felix let out an annoyed sigh and swallowed whatever was in his mouth. “Sorry dude.” He said as he tugged the shirt off of Jack.  
  
Jack shivered. “IT’S SO COLD!”  
  
“Stop shouting!” The group heard Tina’s voice as Chad’s gang walked up next to the demons’ little indoor campsite.  
  
Jack whimpered and turned to look at Mark with pleading eyes. Mark instinctively reacted and wrapped Jack even tighter like a Chinese rice dumpling, pulling Jack onto his own lap, and hugging the Irishman tight with one arm whilst feeding him some meatballs.  
  
“Can you guys be even grosser?” complained Chad.  
  
Both Jack and Mark glared at Chad, not for the comment but for challenging Dark and Anti who really want to prove that they can do so much more and not give a shit what Chad thinks. It’s already hard for them to handle Dark and Anti’s demon attractions of wanting each other already.  
  
Chad, who doesn’t know any of this, obviously took it that they were angered. “What? Admitting you guys are gross now?”  
  
“Mark…” Jack mumbled. “I’m not cold anymore.” He unwrapped himself and stood up from Mark’s lap, letting out an exasperated sigh, showing off his pale naked skinny yet toned torso filled with lovebites. The green haired demi-demon moved to his bags and bent down to grab a hoodie at the bottom of his bag.  
  
Mark turned and glared at Chad and Victor who are currently staring at Jack’s ass. The redhead felt the flame of anger burning inside him.  
  
“Dark…stop it.” Mark thought in his head.  
  
“That’s not me, Mark.” came Dark’s voice. “I swear to you. I’m not feeling anything and not doing anything. But you’re causing me to feel anger so you stop it.”  
  
“What?” Mark thought as he furrowed his eyebrows. He then sees Chad poke Victor on his thighs as if giving him a signal. Before Jack can put on the hoodie, Victor snatched it away with a very creepy smirk.  
  
“So you can become a real whore begging outside in the cold while being rained on you, fag.” Chad sneered.  
  
Tina and Miranda both went and each sat on one side of Mark, rubbing their hands on Mark’s biceps and abs. “And how about you come with us? We’ll give you all the warmth and love.” Miranda said, trying to sound seductive which Mark rolled his eyes in disgust and pushed them off.  
  
Felix and Ken decided to not step in and sit at the sidelines nibbling their mutton.  
  
“Fag?” Jack started, leaning his weight on his left leg and crossing his arms. “Speak for yourself, Chad. Stop staring at my body, I know I’m gorgeous, and give me back my hoodie.”  
  
Chad didn’t realize he was staring and his face turned red in embarrassment. “I’m just surprised how unattractive you can be.”  
  
“Well, it’s not like you wanna fuck me. Why do you care what I look like?” said Jack, snatching his hoodie back. “Besides, even if you do wanna fuck me, I won’t ever let you, so you shouldn’t care what I look like.” He stuffed his hands into the pocket.  
  
“GO JACK!” shouted Felix, sipping a cola he seems to brought out of nowhere.  
  
Chad, who’s pissed out of his mind for being choked back on words, blurt out, “Well maybe I do want to fuck you and make you fucking regret the shit you say! And you won’t have any fucking choice to this as make you crumble under me!”  
  
Everyone went silent, except Jack. He let out a mocking chuckle and pulled his right hand from the pocket that’s holding a pen. He smirked and clicked on a button.  
  
“Well maybe I do want to fuck you and make you fucking regret the shit you say! And you won’t have any fucking choice to this as make you crumble under me!” came Chad’s voice from Jack’s recording pen.  
  
“Whoops.” Jack said with a smug look on his face. “Now what would happen if I give this to the media?”  
  
Chad’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “They would only take it as me shouting gibberish.”  
  
Jack laughed innocently. “Well, we can only know what happens after I do it. Wanna bet on it, Chad?” Chad became silent, both frustrated and unsure. Jack then turned his head to Mark, who can’t seem to get the two girls off of him. “Please get your badly manicured hands away from Mark. It’s obvious he doesn’t like it.”  
  
Tina and Miranda turned and glared at Jack. “What does it matter to you, gay bitch?” Miranda shouted.  
  
Jack raised a brow at Mark with a bored look. Mark couldn’t grasp onto what’s going on with Jack. It doesn’t seem like it’s Anti’s doing for Anti shows off a completely different personality and is way sassier as well as sneakier. He would admit Jack’s recording pen was a really good touch but he’s very sure that it’s not Anti at all.  
  
Mark decided to take matters into his own hands instead of waiting for Dark. In fact, it doesn’t seem like Dark’s showing an appearance at all. “You heard him, ladies. Please let go of me.”  
  
Tina stared at Mark. “What? No!”  
  
“Well then I apologize for this. But you know, not really” Mark stood up and with his immense strength, swung the girls right onto Victor. Mark chuckled.  
  
Jack laughed as the girls and Victor stumbled upon each other to get up. He stood next to Mark and rested his elbow on Mark’s shoulder. “Honestly, I’m surprised you guys still wanna go at us after last night.”  
  
That immediately got Chad’s reaction. “W-what?”  
  
Mark merely took out his phone and held it up, shaking it teasingly with his own smug look on his face.  
  
Chad stiffened.  
  
“Mark check it out.” Mark turned his head to find Jack on his own phone. “There were two girls who were disemboweled when being hanged in the bathroom.”  
  
The two girls gasped.  
  
“Didn’t you guys say you have something to ask us before stepping over here?” Jack asked casually.  
  
“Uh…um. I…” Chad stuttered.  
  
Jack’s eyes lazily rolled over to look at Chad. “You never answered if you’re up for the bet.” He smirked.  
  
Chad clenched his fists. He doesn’t want to back down, not in front these people he doesn’t even consider worthy of a life. If he wants things done, he wants things done his way. No matter what the consequences are. And he’s sure that what he experienced last night was only a nightmare, even if it was Friday the 13th.  
  
“You’re on, bitch!” Chad shouted.  
  
“Glad to hear that.” Jack smiled.  
  
The bell suddenly blasted into everyone’s ears, signaling the time they can finally leave. The clicks of doors and windows unlocking echoed down the hallway.  
  
“You all will rue this day!” Chad huffed and dragged Victor away with him. The girls stood there, not knowing what to do until their minds flashed an image them hanged and cut open from last night. They suddenly shrieked and ran with all their might, grabbing their stuff.  
  
Jack let out an annoyed sigh. “What a way to start the fucking day.”  
  
“What was that, Jack? I never ever thought you would ever act like that.” Ken asked.  
  
Jack merely shrugged and started stuffing clothes and blankets back in his bag.  
  
Mark and Ken turned to Felix for an explanation. Felix shook his head with a weird smile. “Poor Jack.” He walked over and pat the Irishman on back. “Jack gets this way whenever he’s 100% annoyed or upset or a combination of both. It has nothing to do with Anti. He can freeze hell over like his dad. Or more like…Earth since he’s on the surface.”  
  
Mark nodded, processing the information. Until Dark broke the silence in his head again. “That’s new about Jack.”  
  
“I never thought he would be like this.” Mark thought back.  
  
“Then again, some of the reactions and actions he showed on the first day he came to this school suggested so.” Dark explained. “Remember? The icy sigh and glared at Chad?”  
  
“You’re saying he did this and not Anti?” Mark asked.  
  
“The effects he had on those other people may be because he is half-demon, thus having some sort of control on demon powers. But like Anti and I explained to both of you, the demon powers on you two react upon your extreme human emotions.”  
  
Jack sighed, zipping up his bag.  
  
“Nice, Jack.” said Anti in Jack’s mind.  
  
“Whatever.” Jack replied nonchalantly.  
  
“What’s gotten you so bothered?” asked the demon half.  
  
“I don’t know.” Jack sighed again, inwardly. “Had enough and is tired of all this?”  
  
“Poor Jack. Why not you and Mark enjoy the weekend together?” Anti suggested.  
  
“So you and Dark can be all over each other? No thanks. Besides, we basically hung out the entire night.”  
  
“Yeah without video games, without fresh air, without actual fun, and worst of all, with those fucking douchebags down the fucking hallway.”  
  
“Right.” Jack sighed for the umpteenth time this morning. His phone dinged with a message, his mom saying she’s at Mark’s house and to meet her there along with Mark.  
  
“See? Mom’s helping!” Anti giggled.  
  
Jack rolled his eyes but feeling a smile creeping up his face. “Mark, my ma texted me about me heading to your place and to make sure I bring you with me.”  
  
Mark laughed. “Bring me with you? That’s not necessary. That’s my house.”  
  
Ken laughed. “I’m sure his mom just felt that he’s safer around you since you two are practically in the same situation. Besides, Dark and Anti need to be together.” He teased.  
  
Felix grinned. “Ken and I will be at my place. You know the drill. Give us a ring if you need us.”  
  
“Got it, Fe.” Jack smiled. He picked up his stuff along with Mark and followed him to his home.  
  
***  
  
“I think there’s something wrong with Lucifer.” Death whispered to War.  
  
“Gee…what makes you say that?” War said loudly, his tone dripping with sarcasm.  
  
They both turned to the one and only Satan, who is brushing his long black hair and flicking his tail in front of a what look like the Evil Queen’s talking mirror from Snow White, with only a cloth blocking his junk. Being the King of the Underworld, he did not look as intimidating as one would expect at all in this look. His body shape pretty much looks like how Anti would, aside from the fact that he’s much taller, with a tail and his very tall grey horns sticking out from the side of his head. His ears are extremely pointy like an actual elf. His slightly tanned skin is surprisingly smooth for someone who lives amongst the fiery depths of hell.  
  
“Satan?” Death slowly walked towards his lord. “What, may I ask, are you doing?”  
  
Satan turned around, facing War and Death, his slanted pinkish red eyes shining with glee. “Don’t I look pretty?” He grinned showing some extremely sharp teeth.  
  
“S-sure?” War answered, unsure of what’s going on.  
  
Satan’s pointy ears perked up. “Really?”  
  
“Seriously, Lucifer. What are you doing?” Death asked.  
  
The King of the Underworld flung his hair over his shoulders and sighed. “You know.” He started. “You two being my closest most powerful demons who work beside me all the time. I have never ever saw you two without your stereotypical uniforms around me. Now seeing your sons make me wonder just what do you two look like.” He stepped over to War and Death. “Now I have shown myself to the entire hell before. Everyone else basically has a very revealing outfit or not wear anything at all. As opposed to you two, to which we can only see the shining of your eyes in a pitch of black as your face.”  
  
War and Death stepped back. “Uh.”  
  
Satan narrowed his eyes. “Has anyone ever saw you two without your armor and cloak before? Or even your actual face? Besides your human mates.”  
  
War and Death looked at each other, and turned back to Satan, shaking their heads, not wanting to lie.  
  
Satan suddenly pouted and tugged on Death’s cloak. Death freaked and gripped on it like his life depended on it. “No! Lucifer please!” Death pleaded.  
  
“What are you talking about?” Satan pulled harder. “I want it off!”  
  
“No! Please no!” Death shrieked. “I’m uh…horribly ugly!”  
  
“I doubt your resistance are due to you being hideous, Death! Look at your son! And his demon half!” Satan growled, pulling even harder. “I want it off! THIS IS AN ORDER!”  
  
Death’s cloak got ripped off, causing both War and Satan to shield their eyes from a blinding shine. Once the shimmering died down, War heard Satan gasp really loud. War opened his eyes and felt his jaw drop. There stood Death, in black skinny jeans and combat boots, topless showing a lean but pretty figure and not the stereotypical skeleton everyone thought. His skin paler than milk and his eyes shining green with embarrassment with a tail of green smoke trailing at the corners of his slanted eyes. A full head of long black hair with shades of dark green as if they were natural highlights that end at his waist. Yet his hair seems to be able to move on its own like Medusa with her head full of snakes.  
  
“Death. You are fucking BEAUTIFUL!” Satan exclaimed.  
  
Death’s face flushed red. “Shut up!” His body got engulfed by a neon green smoke and faded away soon after, a new cloak covering his everything.  
  
Satan huffed. “Death, seriously. You are beautiful. How can you be so gorgeous? I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT YOU ARE SEXIER THAN I AM AND YOU NEVER SHOWED ME THAT!”  
  
“That’s your opinion.” Death mumbled. “You’re the one who created me, wasn’t it?”  
  
Satan sighed. “Well yes, but I made you with the cloak. I never ever saw what’s under that rag with a hole in it. Like War, I made him with the armor.” Satan’s stopped. “Speaking of…” He turned and glared at War who was tip toeing away. “WAR!”  
  
War froze, then shuddered. “Lucifer, please. I don’t feel safe without my armor.” He turned to find Satan centimeters away from him.  
  
“That’s a pussy ass line from the demon of destruction, isn’t it?” Satan smirked. He started clawing away War’s armor and threw them aside.  
  
Death, who was watching from afar, widened his eyes. War’s also topless with ripped gray jeans and what looks like light brown steel toe work shoes. His tanned body is full of scars from his previous battles and fights. His muscles are very detailed as a warrior yet not to the point of extreme bodybuilding. His slanted eyes shine fiery red. His black hair short but long bangs made of red lava that hang down covering his right cheek. He also had horns, but white, stained with blood, and not as tall as Satan’s.  
  
“Oh my, War.” Satan gasped.  
  
“Oh shut up, Lucifer.” A large fire started at his feet and slowly disappeared up his head, his body covered in new armor.  
  
“Seriously, you two should stop hiding your beautiful beautiful bodies!” Satan whined.  
  
“You made us with them!” War exclaimed. “We basically do not feel comfortable without them.”  
  
“Then start getting comfortable!” Satan shouted.  
  
Death sweatdropped. “Shouldn’t we get back to the matter at hand?” He asked, motioning to the mirror that’s showing Mark and Jack walking towards their destination.  
  
Satan did a thinking pose for a few seconds. “Yes…you two mentioned something about officially meeting their mothers?”  
  
“Yes Lucifer.” said War.  
  
“Wouldn’t it be unfair to the human halves? They won’t be meeting you two until the right age, and you let Anti and Dark meet their mothers right now? Plus, it will be extremely awkward, wouldn’t it?”  
  
“With how the moms are acting, that won’t be the case.” Death mumbled to himself.  
  
“What?” asked Satan.  
  
“Uh…just let them be. I’m sure the demon and human halves will have some negotiation.” Death suggested.  
  
“It’s not a bad idea.” War agreed.  
  
“Alright fine. Do whatever you two want.” Satan sighed. “Now, GET THAT CLOAK AND ARMOR OFF!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just thought, why not describe what their dads look like? Or how would Dark and Anti get their looks? And no, Satan is not like the stereotypical look with a goat face. Why not make them more attractive? Or how do people give in to their sins, amiright? Ha~ Sorry xD
> 
> Also, one of my readers talked about Death and War being quite a ship, even if they did mate with humans...I think it's an interesting idea. I'll probably do something about it. What do you guys think? Let me know in the comments down below~


	13. Demons Meet Their Mommies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! Everybody! You will not believe it! Someone from deviantart made fanarts of this fanfic! How crazy is that? I am very very excited because it's not just one fanart and done. She is gonna make at least one art per chapter! Even a comic strip! I am blown away! And she already did three arts. They are EXTRAVAGANT!
> 
> If any of you are curious, go give support and show some love to [ silvererrors ](http://silvererros.deviantart.com/)! Her art is absolutely amazing. I will probably start editing the notes to put a clickable name for each chapter she made art for so it's easier to access! Ok~? Cool! ONWARDS!

At the river of human souls, combinations of wailing and groaning replaces sound of the rippling waves of river water. On the river stood a fancy boat decorated with skulls of different sizes and from different species. Two butts landed on the seats heavily, and a relieved sigh came out simultaneously from the two demons on the boat. There sat Death with his hood ripped off and War with his helmet taken away.

“Finally…” War mumbled.

“When did Satan lose his mind?” Death muttered, leaning on his scythe.

“When did everybody lose their minds?” War asked back.

“Oh whatever. Let’s just have the talk with our sons.” Death closed his eyes. “When we finally arrive at my place.”

War nodded and made himself comfortable on the stone colored boat being pushed by the groaning souls. He shivered from the cool breeze that is part of Death’s domain in hell. In contrast to the rest of the underworld where it’s engulfed by flames and lava, the areas that Death is in charge of are at a much lower temperature. Even though blue, white, and green flames light up his domain, the creepy chilling feeling still runs down the bones of whoever visits.

War felt himself shivering, unknown from the breeze or by the mere atmosphere of this place. “I swear Death, your domain is too cold…and quiet.”

Death scoffed. “I can’t believe you said it’s quiet with all the echoes of moaning, groaning, and wailing of the souls we are rowing over in this tunnel.” He glared at some who tried to climb on the boat. “Shut up!” He shouted and a green lightning blasted the arms off the boat.

“Well, comparing to my dungeon, where screams, shrieks, and shouts of absolute pain and torture happen frequently, your place is extremely peaceful to me no matter how many times I come over here.” War said. “Like look at me, I’m sitting on a boat with a cool breeze crawling into what’s left of my armor.”

“Oh boohoo. Your helmet’s gone. That’s basically it. Get over it.” Death rolled his eyes. “My hood is ripped off my cloak! My outfit is ruined.” He said as he flung his hair away from his face.

War chuckled. “You’re prettier than I thought you’d be, being Death and all that.”

“Thanksssss. What did you expect me to look like?” Death asked.

“Wrinkly?” War smirked.

Death’s eyes shined dark green, obviously mad. He clenched his teeth. “Well then aren’t you disappointed…” He said sarcastically.

War laughed. “Sorry.”

The two demon fathers soon arrived at the dock towards Death’s domain. They stepped off the boat and walked towards the main den of Death’s territory, passing by sex dungeons where the succubi and incubi await their summonings and cages of corrupted souls just waiting to be let out towards their targets. Death’s territory is true to its ruler, everywhere looks plain dead.

They finally stepped into a large gray cavern. A very large fancy dark purple couch decorated by different sizes of bones and emeralds and outlined with gold lay at the deep end of the cavern much like where Satan’s throne stood in his throne room. In the middle of the cavern is a stone well filled with water. On the left wall is a very gothic medieval mirror with a tiny skull on to top which is used as a portal and a communicator.

War stopped by the well. “Let’s just get to work before they arrive at Mark’s house.”

Death nodded and waved his hand at his mirror, causing lightning to strike the mirror, and the eyes of the skull to shine green. He then poked the surface the mirror with the tip of his scythe. Ripples started to appear on the surface of the mirror, and Death’s reflection disappeared.

War lifted his hand and a ball of fire flickered on his palm. He threw the fireball into the water, turning it to lava. He then stepped back, watching the lava starting to bubble up like it was being boiled.

Death and War’s eyes shined their respective colors as they mentally called out for their sons’ attention. Suddenly, green smoke covered the other side of the mirror and lava shot up out of the well like a volcano.

Pale fingers gripped onto the sides of the mirror, a head of green slowly crawled out with a large smirk. The translucent figure stepped onto the ground of the cavern and cracked his neck, stretching his arms. “Heeeeeeey…” said Anti, his body getting more and more visible.

“Hello Anti.” Death greeted.

“Whao…Wha-ho-ho-ho-ho!” Anti laughed. “Is that you, pops?” The green haired demon laughed as he ran his fingers through his father’s long hair. “Oh how I envy you. Your hair is so smooth and soft and shiny.”

A loud explosion from the well caught everyone’s attention. A large blob of lava fell out onto the floor, bursting a large flame and slowly died down as soon as it started. Dark’s head poked out of the dying flames, his face emotionless until his eyes landed on Anti, a smile spreading across his face. When the flames finally died down, he stepped out of the puddle of lava, causing it to disappear into nothing.

“Dark.” said War.

“Dad.” Dark muttered back, tuning to face his dad, only to widen his eyes in shock. “Now I know why I look so good.” He chuckled.

Anti giggled. “Nice to finally meet you in person, father. And you too, War.” He winked at Dark.

Dark nodded. “I agree. It is much better to actually interact than receiving transmissions as a ball of energy inside a human’s subconscious.”

“I didn’t know you’re so pretty, dad.” Anti cooed. “So Uncle Lucy finally had the idea to get that stupid hood off you?”

“Shut up.” Death mumbled.

“Let’s get back to the main point.” War said.

“Come on, dad. It’s not every day we get pulled out of our human halves to have a father and son reunion.” Dark said. “Or actually see your faces.”

“Reunion? It’s the first time we meet in the flesh.” War mumbled, rolling his eyes.

Death felt his hair being combed and turned to find his son running his slender fingers through his hair again. 

“I swear dad, your hair is gorgeous.” Anti marveled at the smooth hair between his fingers.

“Alright, you two!” Death flung his hair away. “We don’t have enough time. Forcing you two out of your human halves for too long will cause them to be unconscious. They are still walking right now, but slower. And we need to talk to you two.”

“About?” Dark asked.

“You two meeting your mothers.” War answered.

“Meeting mom so soon?” Anti asked, collapsing on the couch.

“Do you not want to meet her?” Death asked.

Anti shrugged. “Not like we mind, right Darkie?” Dark nodded. “We’re bound to meet them as ourselves at some point but I don’t think Mark and Jack would be…what’s the word? Willing?”

“That’s why we need you two to convince them.” War said.

Dark lifted his arm, causing Anti to float up from his seat on the couch. “Oh noooo~” Anti whined playfully as he glide across the air and his body smacked onto Dark’s muscular chest. Dark wrapped his strong arms around the skinny figure, nuzzling into his neck, making Anti giggle.

War’s eye twitched. “I know you two are hormonal demons but can you two please don’t flirt at a time like this?”

Dark raised a brow. “Gee dad. Why didn’t you tell yourself the same when you were with mom?”

War’s lava hair turned to a darker shade of red and his eyes seem to be flaming up. “What?!” He shouted.

“You heard me.” Dark growled, the red part of his hair turning into fire.

“Oh jeez.” Death palmed his face.

Anti merely giggled again. “Alright you two hotheads. As much as I love how hot you are, Darkie, and the warmth your body emitting that is making me very comfortable, let’s just deal with it, ok?” He said, running his hand into Dark’s hair, not caring about the fire.

The fire on Dark’s head fell back down as hair. “Anything you say, babyclaws.” said Dark, kissing Anti’s neck.

Death chuckled. “Well, at least someone can control your son’s want of destruction, unlike yourself, War.” He said, poking War’s chin.

War breathed deeply. “Right right…By the way, Dark!”

Dark turned his head and saw his dad motioning him to go over to his side. He reluctantly let go of Anti, hearing an adorable whine from him, and strolled over to his dad.  
 Anti and Death watched War whisper into his son’s ear from afar. Anti gave his father a questioning look to which Death responded with a shrug, indicating he has no idea what’s going on. Anti narrowed his eyes to observe Dark’s facial expressions to what his dad is whispering to him, desperately wanting even just the slightest hint of what it might be. Dark’s eyebrows furrowed, then raised, and it all ended with his lips in a smug yet intrigued smile.

Anti got nothing out of that. He pouted and let out a small whine, dramatically crossing his arms, leaning his weight on one hip, and scoffed.

Death sweatdropped at his son’s dramatic reaction and lifted his hand to pat him on the head.

War finished whispering and nodded at his son. Dark nodded back, showing he knows what to do. War and Dark then moved towards Death and Anti, who are looking at them with very confused faces.

“What did future father-in-law tell you, Darkie?” Anti asked. War flinched at Anti’s words, causing Death burst into giggles.

“Oh you’ll find out soon, sweet fangs.” Dark smirked, kissing Anti’s forehead.

“Why can’t you tell me now?!” Anti pouted.

“Shhh.” Dark wrapped an arm around Anti, putting a forefinger on his lips. “It’ll be fun, trust me.”

War rolled his eyes. “Fun for you.”

Dark smirked. “Definitely.”

Death sighed. “Am I being ignored here?”

“Aw, dad you can get attention from future father-in-law~ Or Uncle Lucy.” Anti teased.

“Shut up.” Death rolled his eyes and flung his hair.

Anti sighed and leaned on Dark. “I swear, one day I will be prettier than you, dad.”

Dark gave Anti a gentle smile. “You’re already the most beautiful being to ever exist in my eyes.”

War fake gagged. “Oh jeez. You better be grateful Lucifer isn’t around to witness this.” He shuddered. “Even I can’t stand the public display of affection you guys are showing.”

“Well, you have no one else but yourself to blame, dad.” Dark chuckled.

Death burst out laughing as War growled. “That’s true. That’s very true. Now get both your asses back to your human halves. They’re already by Mark’s house!” He said, pointing at the mirror, suddenly showing Jack and Mark meters away from the door.

“Paaaaaa. I barely get to be with Darkiepoo.” Anti whined.

“You two won’t last long out of your human halves anyway. You’ll just get forcibly sucked back in, and it won’t be a comfortable experience for the both of you and Mark and Jack.” Death urged. “So be a good boy, stop clinging to your Darkiepoo, and persuade your human halves to not worry about whatever they will be worrying about, ok? You want everyone to get along well and not prevent a blockage for you and your Darkiepoo to be together forever when you two are finally fully fledged, right?”

Anti pouted as Dark tries very hard to hold in his laughter covering his eyes with the palm of his hand behind the green haired demi-demon.

“Dad, I’m not a baby.” Anti said.

“Yes you are. Dark’s baby, my baby, and your mother’s baby. Speaking of your mother, GO!” Death pointed his scythe to the mirror.

Dark couldn’t help it and roar with laughter. War turning his head to hide his grin.

Anti scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Yes, father dearest. Shut up, Dark. Let’s go now.”

Dark nodded, still laughing, and stepped over to the well as Anti stomped to the mirror.

“Oh by the way!” Death said.

“What now.” Anti groaned.

“Just telling you two to watch out for your mothers…in more ways than one.” Death said, shrugging.

“Meaning for their safety and…?” Anti asked.

“You’ll get what we mean.” War chuckled.

Anti rolled his eyes and fell backward into the mirror, turning it back to normal. Dark gave his father a thumbs up and dived into the well full of lava, water slowly engulfing and replacing the hot liquid.

“You think they’ll be alright?” Death asked.

“If by ‘they’, you mean the mothers, they’re gonna be more than fine.” War smirked.

Death sweatdropped again, looking at War’s smirk. “I bet you’re thinking how War’s mom is gonna help you get your revenge on your son indirectly.”

***

Mark was about to grab his key to use on the door until he and Jack felt like something heavy crashed back into their minds.

“Jeezus, what the hell was that?” Jack shouted, shaking his head to clear out the heaviness.

“Chill out, it’s us.” Anti spoke through Jack’s mouth.

Jack’s eyes widened and covered his mouth.

Mark was about to say something, but Dark interrupted him by using Mark’s mouth. “We have something to discuss with the both of you.”

Mark deliberately coughed, feeling extremely weird. “Ok.” said Mark. “What’s going on and what do you guys need to talk about?”

Jack rubbed his gauges by habit. “I bet it involves them taking over us again.” He muttered.

“Bingo!” Anti said through Jack’s mouth immediately.

“Jeez, this way of communicating is confusing the hell out of me.” said Mark.

Jack stuck his tongue out, feeling weird. “Bleh. Ok, what do you guys need?”

“We had a talk with both our fathers.” Dark answered. “They want us to meet our mothers.”

“What?!” Jack shouted.

Mark widened his eyes and coughed. “Wait. Our dads told you guys to meet our moms…and never said anything about us meeting them?”

“Not their fault Uncle Lucy made that rule, dude.” Anti said through Jack’s mouth.

“Uncle Lucy?” Mark repeated.

“He meant Lucifer.” Dark explained.

Jack burst out laughing to which Mark replied with a confused expression. “It’s so funny watching you talk to yourself in different voices.”

Mark rolled his eyes. “As if this isn’t happening to you!”

“Will you two shut up?! And tell us a yes or a no? Or ask us questions so we can persuade you to say yes?” Anti shouted from Jack’s mouth.

Mark cleared his throat, trying to get rid of the weird feeling Dark is giving him from controlling his mouth. “I trust you two won’t hurt our moms?”

“We won’t, we won't. They’re our moms too, come on!” Anti said, impatiently.

Jack let out a sigh. “I’m more worried about you guys, believe it or not.”

Mark wanted to laugh but got interrupted by Dark. “What do you mean?” Mark ended up coughing a whole lot, causing Jack to laugh at the red haired demi-demon.

Jack took a deep breath. “I mean that even if we know and is sure you two won’t hurt our mothers, we cannot be sure that they won’t freak you two out.”

“What can ma do that freaks two demons out?” Anti asked, causing Jack to subconsciously wipe his mouth.

Mark shrugged. “I don’t know…we’re just warning ya.”

“You two are oddly fine about us meeting our mothers.” Dark responded. Mark’s eyes rolled as Dark continued speaking through his lips. “Don’t you two feel any sort f threat from us? Or even be unhappy that we met both mom and dad and you two haven’t even felt your dads’ presence?”

Jack shrugged. “What can we even do? Like Anti said, Lucifer made the rule-“

“It’s Uncle Lucy.” Anti interrupted, causing Jack to twist his lips in discomfort.

“And we’ve already experienced way more trouble growing up as well as causing way more trouble for our mothers. Besides you two and your crazy powers and affection for each other, we’re not worried about them. We’re worried about you two.” Mark explained.

“I don’t get why you two are worried about us.” Dark said.

“I thought you saw the way they acted before!” Jack exclaimed.

“That was fine! I mean Dark and I are supposed to be already together.” Anti said.

“By an attraction.” Mark added.

“He’s gorgeous!” Anti shouted.

“STOP!” Jack sighed. “Are we doing this or not?!”

“Wait, you’re just letting us do it?” Anti asked.

“Yes! Jeez. But don’t expect us to help you being stuck at the back of your heads. Besides, Mark and I don’t want any of this.” Jack palmed his face. “And we look like psychotic idiots standing in front of the door and talking amongst ourselves in different voices, SO LET’S GET THIS OVER WITH!”

Mark chuckled and nodded in agreement. Almost immediately, the two felt the dizziness and closed their eyes, knocking their bodies onto the door.

Anti and Dark were about to open their eyes and take full control of the body until someone opened the front door.

Anti shrieked as he fell, grabbing onto the already falling Dark, causing Dark to land on top of Anti as they hit the floor.

“Oh my.” came a female voice. Dark and Anti looked up to see Dark’s mom looking down at them with a knowing smirk. “Did you forget your key, Mark?”

“Are they finally here?” said another female voice. Anti’s mom walked over and crossed her arms with the same smirk as the other mother. “Were you two making out by the door and accidentally knocked it?”

Anti felt himself blush. “MA!” Something in him made him shout.

Anti’s mother laughed as Dark’s mother giggled. “Alright come in, both of you.”

Dark stood up and helped Anti, patting the dirt off him. “Are you alright, honey guts?”

“Honey guts?” Anti’s mom repeated.

“That’s what his dad used to call me.” said Dark’s mom. A giant grin spread across her face as she thrust her head towards Dark and Anti. “ARE YOU TWO FINALLY TOGETHER?!” She screamed, jumping and squealing in place with Anti’s mom.

Dark’s eyes widened, pushing a freaked out Anti behind him. “Is this what you meant?” Dark asked Mark in his mind.

Dark heard Mark chuckle. “Good luck.” replied the human half.

“Shit.” Dark muttered.

Anti poked his head out. “I think you two misunderstood. I mean I know you’ve seen these differences on Jack and Mark’s bodies which we have, but we’re not Jack and Mark.”

The two mothers stopped and stared at who they believe to be their own two sons. “Is this some kind of joke, sweetie?” asked Dark’s mother.

Dark shook his head. “I’m uh Dark. The demon half of your son. Nice to meet you, mom.”

“And I’m Anti! Hi mommy!” Anti ran and hugged his mom.

Anti’s mother stood confused for a second before she broke into a warm smile and hugged Anti back tightly. “Aren’t you just adorable~?” She cooed.

Dark’s mother grinned. “YOU ARE SO COOL!” She shouted and circled around Dark, admiring every single detail of him. “Can you believe it?! I GAVE BIRTH TO THIS MASTERPIECE!”

Anti’s mother giggled, continue hugging the poor squished demon in her arms who let go of the hug a long time ago. “MY LITTLE BOY IS SO DAMN CUTE!”

Anti can hear Jack laughing at him in his head. “Shut the fuck up!”

“Hey, we warned you.” Jack replied in Anti’s mind. “Like I said, you saw the way they acted before already. Just because you and Dark are somewhat together doesn’t make you safe. They were teasing Mark and me to be together, yes. But I’m sure they will find a way to get on your nerves. They are our moms after all.”

“Gee. Thanks a lot.” Anti groaned. He gave Dark a look that screamed ‘HELP!’.

“Uh. I think Anti’s suffocating.” Dark pointed out.

Anti’s mom gasped and let go. “Sorry honey!”

Anti took a deep breath as he stumbled around, trying to regain his balance, finding himself crashing back into Dark’s arms.

“Dark?” Anti rubbed his eyes.

“You’re alright. I got ya.” Dark assured Anti, helping him stand.

“AWWWWWWW!!!!!” cried both mothers.

Dark sweatdropped. “Mother. Don’t you two have any questions to ask us? Anything you two are curious about us demon halves? Or even about dad recently?”

“Yes, think you two can ever get Mark and Jack together?” asked Mark’s mom a little too quickly.

Anti rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s not like they actually have a choice to not ever be together…”

“No! She meant help to make them real! Like to actually feel!” exclaimed Anti’s mom.

Dark raised a brow. “My dad gave me some sort of an idea…” He trailed off, seeing both mothers’ eyes sparkle. “But I’ll need everyone to cooperate. And I’m sorry Anti…I need you to sleep at the back of Jack’s mind. I’ll fill you in with memories after the deed is done.” Dark said, kissing Anti’s forehead.

“What the fuck are you planning?” Mark asked from Dark’s mind.

“What dad told me to do.” Dark answered. “And I’m going to have to shut you down back there.”

“No way! You can’t make me!” Mark shouted. “You’re not fully formed! You don’t have the power!”

“I can with dad’s help.” Dark smirked, his eyes flashed red once, indicating he sent a message to War.

Meanwhile, in Anti’s head, Jack is both confused and freaking out.

“What?!” Anti heard Jack shout in his head.

“I don’t know what’s going on either.” Anti thought to Jack. “But I’m going to do it.”

“WHAT?!” Jack screamed.

“I trust Dark.” Anti simply replied.

“Of course you do! And you’re not gonna care what he’s gonna do to your human half, WHO SHARES THE SAME DAMN BODY AS YOU!”

Anti rolled his eyes. “Dark isn’t gonna get any benefit from hurting us! So just shut up! I’ll switch places with you in a bit. And won’t you be glad to not hear me make a comment about everything you do?!”

Jack went silent in Anti’s head.

Anti turned to Dark. “Is this what your dad whispered to you back down there?”

Dark nodded. 

Anti puffed his cheeks. “Why won’t you let me know what you’re doing?!”

“Because, sweet fangs, I am aware of how sensitive a certain emotion of yours is. Doing it with you watching is gonna cause an uproar even if you and Jack are actually the same being, and we don’t want that. We want it to work if the both of us wants to be together without complications. So I don’t want you to ask questions, little poison berry.” Dark explained.

Anti felt himself swoon. “I love it when you sound so intelligent.” He smirked.

Dark was about to responded until they heard giggling. The two demi-demons turned their heads to find their mothers holding up their phone, possibly recording the whole thing. They sweatdropped.

“Mom…” Dark rolled his eyes.

“Sorry sweetie. You two look so cute!” His mother squealed.

Dark sighed and palmed his forehead. “Alright, before anything happens, mom is there something you two wanted to tell Mark and Jack? Since you two did ask them to come over. They can hear you two in our heads, don’t worry.”

“Huh?” Anti’s mom blinked. “Oh! Oh! Yes! Uh, I have gotten a new job thanks to this lovely lady next to me and I want him to know that. I came here to Mark’s mom to tell her the good news first that’s why I’m in this house.”

Dark’s mom smiled. “We’re colleagues!”

Anti tilted his head. “What kind of a job is it? 

“I’m a secretary for the Shackleton’s!” Anti’s mom replied excitedly.

“Wait?! Shackleton?!” Mark shouted in Dark’s mind. “That’s Chad’s last name!”

Dark blinked. “That’s Chad last name.” He repeated out loud.

“Waaaait. Chad?” Anti said.

Both mothers looked at each other, then turned back to their sons. “Are you two talking about the same Chad you had to sleepover with at school today?” asked Dark’s mom.

Dark and Anti nodded.

“I’ve been working for his family and I never knew it?!” Dark’s mom grabbed her hair.

“I wouldn’t blame you. They must pay good.” Dark muttered.

“Ma.” Anti said. “Think you can help me and Dark if we ever need you to do something to them?”

Anti’s mom suddenly had a giant evilly smirk on her face. “You mean like a mission.”

“Yes.” Anti said, smirking equally evilly.

Dark and his mother watched from aside and sweatdropped, not knowing what to do in this situation.

“I guess Anti didn’t get these traits from Death, he got them from you.” Dark’s mom commented.

Dark sighed and palmed his forehead again. “Ok…great. Any plans tonight, mom?”

The woman shook her head. “Nooo, not that I can think of.”

“Would you care if my lovely psycho stay for the rest of the weekend?” Dark asked, ignoring Anti’s shout of ‘HEY!’.

“Another sleepover?” Dark’s mom asked. “You two might as well move in with each other.”

Anti’s mom turned to their direction. “Not a bad idea!”

Anti rushed to Dark’s side, both demi-demons trying to ignore Jack and Mark’s loud grunts and shouts of disagreement.

Dark’s mom giggled. “It isn’t a bad idea, but Mark and Jack will kill us.” She said. “Maybe we oughts let Dark do whatever he was supposed to do first. And maybe come up with a plan of our own.”

Anti’s mom nodded with a knowing smile. “You got it.”

Dark and Anti felt shivers crawling up their spines.

“Told you so.” Mark and Jack said in unison in their minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I have officially made the mothers creepy! I think I should name the moms...any name suggestions? So what do you guys think Dark's gonna do? I think I've made things too obvious again.


	14. It's Not Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh...this took long. Not very proud of it. I literally had to write like FOUR versions and combine them in some way to make it up to my own standards. See this as like a stepping stone to the rest of the story because I seriously need to get over to the part I have big ideas for.
> 
> I finally chose the names! Mark's mom will be Lisa, Jack's mom will be Heather. Alright? Might edit the chapters before to make it clear.
> 
> I also missed the important dates to upload. Jack's birthday on the 7th, my birthday on the 11th, then Valentine's Day on the 14th. Such a bad author. XD

“Okie dokie! Everything’s done! Anti…or Sean…sweetheart! I’ll be on my way home now! You enjoy your stay with Dark…or Mark tonight for whatever he needed to do. Make sure you come home on Sunday night! Toodles Lisa!” shouted Anti’s mom as her skipped her way back home.

“Bye Heather!” Dark’s mom waved goodbye to her newest best friend and closed the door. “So.” she started as she turned around. “Dark told me what to do. Which isn’t much at all. I dislike the fact that I do technically nothing in this situation.” The woman pouted. “I just want to see the fluffy moments between you two!”

Dark sighed and palmed his forehead and eyes for the umpteenth time he stepped into this house. “Mom.” He said, letting go of his face and wrap an arm around Anti. “If you would please stop rambling and be faaaaaaar away doing whatever you’re supposed to do, then we can get started.”

Dark’s mom pouted. “Fine. Be grumpy about it. All you want is Anti. Your mom isn’t worth anything anymore!” She sobbed dramatically and ran off upstairs to her room.

Dark and Anti sweatdropped. “Was she always like this?” Anti asked.

“I don’t know. I wasn’t developed enough to be aware at least.” Dark stated.

“No, she wasn’t this delusional before.” Mark answered in Dark’s head.

“Thanks for the info.” Dark replied Mark. He then hugged Anti’s waist. “Anyway, you ready, devil chops?” He asked the Irish demi-demon.

Anti sighed and closed his eyes. He nuzzled into the crook of Dark’s neck, purring a bit. “Jack and I may have to talk.”

“Sure, I’ll be in my room. It’s upstairs, last door facing the stairs at the end of the hallway.” Dark informed and let go of the comforting hug, walking to his room.

Anti sat comfortably on the couch and leaned back. He grabbed a big handheld mirror and watched his reflection turn to his human half.

“I actually do have a question.” Jack said. “Just what exactly is your relationship with Dark?”

“What do you mean?” Anti asked.

“Well, you two never said the actual three words to each other.” Jack raised a brow. “Do you love him at all?”

Anti froze. Does he love the son of War? He thought he can answer this smoothly with all the affection they shared. Was it love? He knows what the two fathers have done to force them to like each other, yet he does not see anyone the same way he sees Dark at all. Should that be called love? What exactly is love?

“I…”

Jack tilted his head. “Can’t answer that, huh?” Anti can see his human half looking at him worriedly. “What about Dark? Do you know if he loves you?”

Anti growled. “Why are you suddenly asking this?”

“After hearing mom said something about making Mark and me feel.” Jack answered. “It makes me wonder if you two actually feel what you two are supposed to feel.”

“Why do you care?” Anti started to feel agitated. “We weren’t meant to be created anyway. Just let Mark into your world and solve this mistake!”

“Look, even if we are mistakes, we’re still creatures with emotions, no matter what the fuck we are.” Jack shouted back. “I worry about you not because of myself. I worry about you because you’re my demon half! I can feel your overly sensitive insecurity and jealousy all the fucking time. Don’t think I can’t figure it out. Of course, I would start exploring on my own in our mind when I realize your existence within me! I constantly felt this growing up, knowing you’re the demon half would only mean you feel worse than I do.”

Anti can feel tears flooding up. “I don’t fucking know! Ok?! I don’t know if he loves me! I don’t know if I love him! I don’t know if it’s pure lust from the sin his dad is able to control! I don’t know!”

Jack sighed. “I don’t know what Dark’s planning and it’s not that I don’t trust him, Anti. Obviously, everybody is trying to figure out plans for the best of us in this form to avoid troubles in the future. But if you two can’t keep your emotions in place or even figure them out, how are Mark and I supposed to cooperate here?”

Anti hugged his knees on the couch. “I guess only time will tell for now.” He said quietly. “Let’s switch now.”

***

Meanwhile, upstairs in Dark and Mark’s room, the two halves are discussing by looking at the same mirror doors of the closet.

There, where the supposed reflection of Dark should be, stood Mark with his arms crossed. “So I dug through your memories and found out what you and dad are planning.”

Dark chuckled and shook his head. “Why couldn’t you just stay in my mind and be still?”

Mark ignored Dark and continued. “First of all, I don’t agree to this plan. It’s only going to hurt Jack.”

“I’m just doing what I’m supposed to.”

“By forcing affection?”

“If the plan does work, it’s not forcing.”

“Dark. Look at you and Anti. You two were already forced to like each other from the beginning, even before you two were born. If our dads never made this spell or curse or whatever the hell it is, would you still like Anti the way you do now?”

Dark furrowed his eyebrows, not wanting to listen. “What do you know?”

“I know because I’m the human half. If you do like Anti the way you do, you’d care about his human half as well. We both know that this plan will only hurt Jack in the end.”

Dark growled. “You think you’re so great just because you’re the human half?! You never had a choice from the start either. Why do you think you always felt off and wrong with all your past lovers? If you don’t want to hurt Jack, why not you just give in and go with what our dads and Lucifer planned it to be?!”

“Because that’s not how things work, Dark!” Mark shouted back. “You think forcing affection would solve everything?! Have you ever thought about the effects of the whole thing? If I give in, it would still hurt Jack for we both know it is gonna be fake!”

Dark calmed himself down. “What makes you think you don’t like him?” He asked. “What makes you think he doesn’t like you? You’ve felt some sort of connection from the start when you first met him and you knew it. You both felt it. You both denied it. Then you both ignored it. It’s not me, Mark. It’s only you two, refusing to embrace what you two feel.”

“What am I even supposed to be embracing?!” Mark questioned. “I probably would if I didn’t know that all this was planned even before I was born into this world. It’s fake. Nothing’s true! I hope your plan fails just to prove this. All of this! They’re all fake and no real affection is involved. Then Jack wouldn’t get hurt.”

“What if the plan succeeds?” Dark gave the Mark in the mirror a blank look. “You’re so worried about whether he’s hurt or not, Mark.”

“I worry because he’s my friend. I worry because he and I are stuck on the same fucking burning sinking boat with no life jackets or any other ways to escape alive!” Mark let out an angry sigh. “If the plan succeeds…it will hurt him bad.”

Dark scoffed. “Did you even try? How about trying to understand from your dad’s point of view? Do you want destruction amongst humanity?”

Mark clenched his fists. “I am aware of why you all are doing this. But saving humanity by hurting the offsprings? I don’t think that saves humanity when either of the human halves can’t control our extreme emotions over all this. And I don’t need to try. I don’t like him that way. And you do realize you’re just gonna be using Jack. You’re not even sure if you actually like Anti, and now you dive in for his human half.” Mark took a deep breath. “Even if you do like Anti, he and Jack are the same demi-demon. Do you even like Jack like how you like Anti?”

Dark went quiet for a while. “I don’t know. But I’m about to find out.” He said, hearing footsteps inching nearer towards the door to his room.

“I think by that statement, we can already determine the answer.” Mark glared and disappeared, turning back to Dark’s reflection in the mirror, indicating War has forcibly made Mark sleep.

Dark took a deep breath, trying to calm every molecule of him so he would appear normal in front of the human half of Anti. 

He then heard a knock. “Dark?” came Jack’s voice. “Are you busy?”

Dark went to open the door. “I wasn’t, but now I’m busy admiring you.” He smiled.

Jack felt himself blush. “Um…u-uh.”

Dark chuckled. “Just come in.” He said, grabbing the Irishman’s wrist, pulling him into the room, and closed the door.

Jack felt nervous. It is his first time meeting to demon half of Mark physically. The fact that he knows this red eyed humanoid has planned something relating to himself and not anyone else to be aware of what he’s about to do does not help with his nerves or fear.

“Why are you so tense?” Dark asked.

“It’s my first time physically meeting you. Cut me some slack.”

Dark chuckled and stood closer to the fidgeting human half. He held the back of Jack’s head, his fingers tangling into his mop of green.

“Calm down, will you?” Dark whispered into Jack’s ear, feeling him tense up even more.

“Then stay farther away from me.” Jack replied quietly.

Dark stepped back, as far as possible but still holding onto Jack’s wrist. “This enough?”

“You’re still touching me.” Jack said annoyed but still quiet.

Dark rolled his eyes but gave Jack a warm smile. Jack has no idea what to do and is internally freaking out. How he wishes that Anti is witnessing this and would help him get through his. He feels nervous and jumpy, like a bunny rabbit trapped in a wolf den and any movement would be trouble.

“Come on, Jack.” Dark pulled Jack close again. “Relax. I won’t hurt you. It’s a good time to get to know you in my physical form.”

There’s the shiver running down Jack’s skin giving him goosebumps from Dark’s voice again. “S-sure?” He said, unsure.

Dark lifted the hair away from Jack’s forehead and stared into the beautiful pools of blue. He felt a sense of peace and tranquility flowing through him which is something new for he is the son of War.

Jack wants to turn away but he couldn’t. It is the first time he’s ever seen this handsome face up close. Even if it is Dark that’s in control, it is still Mark’s body and face. Jack’s eyes took in every detail of the closed up face in front of his, trailing up from the strong chiseled jawline up to his mesmerizing eyes that can make you feel like you’re melting into a giant puddle of pink goo right then and there, even though they’re red.

Dark let go of Jack’s wrist and held Jack’s waist instead, squeezing it softly.

Jack squeaked and accidentally jumped closer to Dark, chests almost touching.

“Still so tense, Jackaboy?” Dark chuckled.

“Shut up.” Jack turned his head, blushing lightly.

“Alright fine.” Dark forced Jack to turn, back facing him. He then wrapped his arms around Jack like he usually would do with Anti, pulling Jack closer. “This better? You can’t see me now.”

Jack let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He feels uncomfortably comfortable if that even made sense to himself. All this seems so deja vu for him right now. “Dark. Just what is it you need?”

“Oh, going for a direct approach?” Dark let his chin on Jack’s shoulder. “Then will you be able to give me a direct answer quickly?” He whispered into Jack’s ear.

Jack felt himself shudder. He internally groaned, as if the voice wasn’t enough to torture him. “Depends on what the question is.”

“How about you tell me your gut feeling?” Dark said as he placed his palm on Jack’s abdomen. “The first answer that comes to your mind when I ask you this question. And…” Jack turned his head and saw Dark giving him a stern look. “No. Lying.”

Jack gulped. “And why must I answer those?”

“Well…” Dark started. “Seeing as you’re so tense of my touch, Jack. I would think you would want all this to end as quickly as possible, right? Besides…does this not feel very familiar to you?”

Jack blushed. Yes, he is very aware of the familiarity with the very comfortable warmth radiating from the demi-demon behind him into his back. As well as the feeling of want to get out of this position but his body refusing to let him move at all.

“Just ask, you arse.” Jack growled out of embarrassment.

Dark laughed. “Alright. First question. Have you had any sort of feelings of attraction for this physical being behind you?”

Jack’s eyes widened. What is he even supposed to say? “I-I…It was only at the start when I first met him! I don’t feel anything intense for him now. It was just a moment! I- ”

“Shush.” Dark interrupted Jack’s rambling. “Just yes or no. Nothing in between. Nothing vague. Nothing to run off topic. And no lying. So, I’ll ask you again. Have you had any sort of feelings of attraction for this physical being behind you?”

Jack clenched his teeth. “Y-yes.”

“Good boy. Now, are you feeling those feelings right now as I hold you?”

Jack hesitated to answer. He can feel the discomfort growing stronger within his stomach. They weren’t butterflies, it’s a complete hurricane.

“Come on Jackaboy.” Dark held him tighter.

“Yes!” Jack blurted out.

Dark chuckled. “Ok. So who are these feelings directed to right now? Mark? Or…me?”

Jack froze. “Wh-wha?”

“You heard the question. Answer it.” Dark said.

Jack shook his head. “I don’t fucking know!”

Dark pressed on his abdomen a little harder. “What do you mean by that?”

“I mean I don’t know!” Jack shouted. “Stop it, Dark! Let me go!” He struggled, trying to get out of Dark’s grasp.

“You’re lying.” Jack froze. “No need to deny it. I can feel that you’re lying. You forget I am the demon half.” Dark smirked.

“Then you should know the fucking answer already! Why the fuck are you asking me at all?!” Jack shouted.

“Because you have to acknowledge it yourself. You saying it out loud to me means you’re admitting it. And after that, you cannot deny it to yourself anymore.”

“I’m not admitting anything! I have nothing to admit!” Jack continued to struggle out of Dark’s grasp.

“You’re lying again.”

“Shut up!”

“No. Say it.”

“There’s nothing to say!”

“Say it loud and clear.”

“I said I don’t know!”

“Bullshit.”

Jack had enough. “Well then what do you suppose the fucking answer is?!”

“It’s either one or the other, Jack.”

Jack stopped his thrashing and bowed his head. “What if it isn’t…?”

Dark loosened his grip but still holding onto Jack. “What?”

“You heard me!” Jack glared at Mark’s demon half. “And you know perfectly well what I’m talking about!”

Dark breathed slowly. “I thought…you…”

Jack bit his lower lip, hesitant to talk. “Look, we both know it’s practically nothing ok? These feelings will pass for I am the human half. I’m not stuck in this spell cast upon my demon half. It’s just me and my stupid feelings. It’s not strong feelings, but they’re there! It’ll pass. And soon all will be back to normal.”

Dark pressed his cheek behind Jack’s ear and let out a low sigh. “We both know I won’t let that happen for a possible solution to this mess.”

Jack shivered, again confused whether from being afraid or being attracted. He wants to be angry, but his emotions aren’t allowing him. “Are you going to fucking use my feelings?”

“I’m not going to do anything that isn’t beneficial to us, Jack. You know that.”

“You mean beneficial to this mistake we happen to be.” Jack snarled. “Can you let go of me please?”

“No.”

“But I asked nicely!”

“You asked nicely.” Dark said, yet holding on Jack tighter. “But I have to right to refuse.”

Jack sighed, giving up for a moment, leaning onto Dark, and letting silence settle between them. He closed his eyes to just enjoy the warmth and security he feels from this position for a bit, even though all this to him is very wrong.

Dark, on the other hand, is deep in thought. The plan did not actually go as he thought it would but it did sort of work in his favor in a way. Yet, the conversation between him and his own human half reappeared in his mind. He thought he would have everything under control. He thought for sure Jack was going to answer just as he planned. He furrowed his eyebrows and sighed.

“Never thought Mark would be right about this.” Dark muttered, releasing Jack from the backhug.

Jack lifted his head off Dark’s shoulder and turned his head to look at Mark’s half demon. “What?” He asked softly.

“I’m sorry Jack.” Dark said even quieter. He never wanted to hurt Jack on purpose.

Jack was confused, but he had the feeling that if he asked about it, he would regret it. “Should…I be worried?” Jack asked.

Dark moved to stand in front of the confused Jack. “Allow me to experiment something first. So just look at me, and do not move.”

Jack furrowed his eyebrows, even more confused, but not letting his guard down from this absolutely perplexing demi-demon. He kept his eyes fixated on the two shining red ones in front of him, scared to move.

Dark slightly tilted his head and raised a brow at Jack’s nervousness. He stared at Jack’s blue eyes and rested his palm on the pale man’s cheek, caressing down his face, to his neck, down his arm, and eventually holding his hand. He can feel Jack slightly shiver from both fear and excitement with a slight spark in his eyes.

Dark stepped closer and pressed his forehead against Jack’s, still staring into his eyes. He frowned. He feels nothing. Nothing as intense as he feels for Anti that is. Sure, he has some sort of feelings for the human half, but it was not much and mostly physical for he looks and feels almost exactly like the demon half. He closed his eyes and sighed. That also indicated that he does not like Anti as much as he thought he does. If he does, Jack should make him feel at least something emotionally right when he walked through the door. Jack should him feel all heated up inside as Anti usually does by just one look. Mark was right. He hated it that he’s right.

Jack, on the other hand, is having an internal conflict. He was almost sure that his own feelings for Dark just started to blossom even more from that little gesture and replaced the fear and paranoia of what the demi-demon is going to do with him.

“I’m such an easy guy.” Jack mumbled, disappointed in himself.

Dark, who guessed what Jack meant, sighed. “Jack, I’ll be honest with you. I don’t like you.”

Jack felt something hurt inside of him but ignored it. “Well, you barely know me.”

“I mean, I don’t like you for the right reasons right now.” Dark continued. “But I want to.”

Jack raised a brow as he wonders if Dark is bullshitting him. He’s not the type to immediately fall into a hopeless romantic mindset, even though his uncontrollable feelings practically forced him to this situation. Doubts still clouded his mind. “Is this only for the mess our fathers made? Are you only forcing yourself to like me to fix this? If so, I don’t need it Dark. It’s like pity and fake and disgusting.”

“Partially.” Dark admitted. “But I do know I like Anti. Not just by the thing our fathers cast on us before we were born. If that’s so, I wouldn’t be finding you so intriguing to investigate into.” Dark smiled.

Jack blinked. “How do you know if you-“

“I know because I’m willing to at least try.” Dark interrupted. “Let me.”

Jack shook his head slowly. “What if it all fails? What if in the end, it was all fucking bullshit? What if I get left alone to deal with all this stupidity?” He will not allow himself to be trampled on.

Dark gave Jack a stern look, showing how serious his next statement is. “I will take responsibility.”

Jack raised a brow. “How?”

“I have my ways. I am the demon half after all.”

***

Lisa widened her eyes and pulled off her headphones. She heard it all from bugging her son’s room to find out exactly what’s going on. She quickly grabbed her phone to text Heather.

Lisama: Heather, I need to talk to you! Is anybody with you?

Heathen: No. What’s going on, Lisa?

Lisama: The bugs worked in Mark’s room. Good idea btw, you hid them very well. I overheard everything that happened in his room. Including Dark and Mark talking to each other.

Heathen: What? What did they say? What exactly happened? Every single detail please!

Lisama: For now, let’s just say they seriously need a push. A big strong shove right down the hole. Jack seems to like both Mark and Dark. That can grow into actual love easily but my damn son seems to not want to get involved. Dark is being responsible and trying to protect Jack. A lot is happening. I’ll call you in an hour to tell you everything.

Heathen: This sounds bad.

Lisama: Damn right. I hope their dumbass fathers are watching. 

***

“Damn right we’re watching, you crazy woman!” War shouted at Death’s mirror.

Death sweatdropped. “That was your plan?”

“It didn’t work as I thought it would, ok?! Plans fail!” War pouted.

“You realize because of you, we started a whole new problem, right?”

“Hey! This problem is there to start with! We’re making it all float up to the surface. So everyone can solve it quickly and easily.” War retorted.

“Yeah and build up on top of the previously unsolved problems to everything harder before the deadline like a highschooler with too much homework who doesn’t know how to deal with time management.” Death said.

War glared at Death. “Well, I don’t see you helping at all! At least I thought of a plan!”

“That caused more trouble.” said Death, finishing War’s sentence with a smug tone. “Way to confused our children even more.”

“Have you two forgotten that I’m here?” Satan grumbled, his arms crossed.

“Actually, yes Lucifer.” Death laughed sheepishly. “When did you get here?”

“When I entered your domain as a giant black smoke bomb.” Satan answered, grumpily. “Well, now what are you two gonna do? Obviously, War, your human half of the child refuses to get along with your plan. Death, your child as a whole is fucking confused. We need them get along and like each other at least slightly more than friends, pronto.”

“Do you have ideas, Lucifer?” War asked.

Satan’s right eye twitched. “You two are the fathers, you morons! How about you do your job correctly instead of asking me all the fucking time?!

Death puffed his cheeks and turned his head childishly. “It’s not like I wanted this to happen. I didn’t even do anything.” He muttered.

“That’s exactly why you’re not doing your job!” Satan shouted.

War sighed. “This teen stuff is not our strong suit. This LIFE stuff is not our strong suit!”

“No duh. We’re literally named Death and War.” Death said.

“Enough with the smart remarks, Death.” Satan grumbled. “As if Anti and Jack weren’t enough.”

“They don’t live with you at least.” Death said.

“I said enough smart remarks!” Satan shouted. “It’s like I’m raising two of my own kids.”

“You technically did. So you technically do have experience on being a father. So technically asking for your help is doing our jobs correctly.” Death said, finishing with a smug look.

“You’re never gonna stop, are you?” Satan sighed.

War covered his mouth to hide his laughing.

“No, I’m not. You ripped my hood off and took War’s helmet. It’s the best way to annoy the hell out of you for that.” Death said.

“Well gee, I’m sorry I want to expose both your exquisite beauty and sinful hotness to the underworld.” Satan rolled his eyes.

“I can smell trouble from just that.” Death said.

War took a deep breath to calm his laughing. “We’re getting off track here.”

“We always get off track.” Death said. “It’s like a must whenever we talk about something related to our children.” Death shrugged walking to his mirror. “So what the hell are we supposed to do?”

Satan sighed. “We need to talk to Pain and Panic. Now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also wanted to make some sort of fluffy angst, but it looks like I have failed because I love comedy xD


	15. Deals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so sorry this took long...I had a lot of editing of this going on and I eventually had to split what I'm writing into two parts because it's just way too long. I also will be extremely busy for the next months, but I will still be typing so uploads are gonna be slow for a bit. I apologize >< ONWARDS!

It is currently too late into the night and way too early to be morning. Yet, one pair of blue eyes are still wide open, one mind is still deep in thought.  
  
Jack turned his head to look at the half naked figure sleeping next to him. Mark looks so peaceful. He sighed quietly and turned back to stare at the ceiling, tugging on a borrowed white wifebeater from Mark.  
  
After that little encounter with Dark, Jack has been having many thoughts of how any of this is going to progress. Mark asked about what happened and whether Jack himself is ok, yet the green haired demi-demon didn’t answer. He merely smiled and said, “We had a wonderful talk.”  
  
Mark seemed to have understood that Jack doesn’t want to talk about it and let it go. The rest of the night spent in complete silence and ended with both demi-demons crawling in bed to sleep.  
  
While Mark fell asleep without a care in the world, Jack stayed up, thinking over and over about what Dark had said. Should he trust Dark? Dark looked like he wanted to get everything resolved rather quickly and impatiently. Is he only using Jack? Yet, Dark did reassure him that Jack is not and will not be used like a tool. Besides, even if he does agree, what should he do? Just wait?  
  
“Will you stop thinking? You’re making me anxious here.” came Anti’s voice in Jack’s head.  
  
“Sorry. You looked over everything?” Jack thought back to demon half.  
  
“Yeah,” said Anti. The demon half in his mind has gone through the memories Jack had with Dark from that little encounter. “What do you think he’s going to do?”  
  
“You’re not mad or anything?” Jack asked. “I thought you would be sensitive or jealous or whatever.”  
  
“Nah.” Anti chuckled. “Like you said, I’m your demon half. I know what Dark is trying to do…at least I think I do.” He ended with a small sigh.  
  
“You two like each other.” Jack thought.  
  
“Actually…I’ve given to what you said a thought.” Anti started.  
  
“Wait, don’t tell me you don’t actually like him outside of the spell thing.”  
  
“No no no! I mean I do, but I don’t know.” Anti paused to collect his thoughts. “I do like him. Probably more than you do for him and maybe more than he does for me. I even wanna get my hands on Mark here…call me desperate, he’s fucking gorgeous.”  
  
Jack laughed in his mind. “Can’t deny that.” He thought, turning his head to look at the sleeping figure next to him again. His eyes softened and a small smile spread across his face.  
  
“You do know our feelings overlap, right?” Anti asked. “Even though we are two consciousness.”  
  
“Yes, I know. We are the same entity after all.”  
  
“So…what do think Mark feels for us?” Anti asked.  
  
Jack internally sighed. “Even if Dark and Mark’s feelings overlap, I don’t think Mark acknowledges that he feels anything.”  
  
“Well, I know he doesn’t like it when other people are flirting or trying to get to us in an overly affectionate way. He still has Dark within him. And Dark still uncontrollably likes me.”  
  
“True…but if his and Dark’s feelings don’t overlap…doesn't that make Mark not like us at all?”  
  
Anti grunted, yet didn’t answer Jack’s question. “So…you technically just confessed that you have feelings for Dark and Mark. Dark knows. You think Mark will know?”  
  
Jack rubbed his gauges on his earlobes out of habit. “I don’t know. I want him to know. Yet at the same time, I don’t want him to know. I mean I admitted that I like them. That’s basically it.”  
  
“Ooo~ Jackaboy admits he likes Mark and Dark Fischbach!” Anti teased. “IT’S A PERFECT MATCH!”  
  
“Shut up!” He felt a small blush creep on his face.  
  
“He and Dark share the same mind. You do know he is bound to find out. Dark won’t be able to block this memory from him forever. Unless we’re finally fully developed.” Anti said.  
  
“What can I do then?”  
  
Jack heard a low chuckle in his mind. “Oh Sean.”  
  
“Oh what?” Jack thought back. “You’re mocking me aren’t you?”  
  
“You bet I am.” Anti laughed. “As you know I am one insecure fucker. But there’s one fucking thing I’’m damn proud of.”  
  
Jack scoffed. “And what’s that?”  
  
“How hot I fucking am, bitch!” Anti’s laughter echoed in Jack’s mind.  
  
Jack himself giggled quietly. “How are you so insecure and narcissistic at the same time?”  
  
“Oh am I?” Anti said in a smug tone. “Last I checked, I was dead sexy.”  
  
“Mm. Not I.” Jack let out a small sigh.  
  
“Hey hey. If you don’t think you’re hot, then you don’t think I am! I’m offended.”  
  
“You’re somewhat curvier and even more of a badass anyway.”  
  
“But we look exactly the same! Besides, wasn’t it your beautiful face and body that got that douchebag Chad and his lackey Victor pinning you down?”  
  
Jack got confused. “How are you so confident about your looks when I’m not proud of my certain features? Aren’t we still the same? All this is so damn perplexing.”  
  
“Quit overthinkin’ will ya?” Anti said. “We’re two minds in one body. Emotions overlap, thoughts overlap, but that doesn’t mean we can’t have our own, capiche pretty boy?”  
  
“Yeah yeah, demon half.”  
  
“Should you be asleep, fleshy?”  
  
“Fleshy? That’s new. And no, I can’t sleep. Dark messed with my head too much.”  
  
“Well, you’re the human half. I don’t really get physically injured. And yes, I can tell! I’m getting tangled in your mind here. That’s why I’m telling you to shut your mind and sleep.”  
  
“Then you calm my mind down! You’re in there, aren’t ya?”  
  
“You’re the one thinking these!”  
  
“Don’t tell me you aren’t!”  
  
“No! Well, ok. I sorta am, but I’m not the one making shit difficult here!”  
  
“Shut up!” Jack accidentally shouted out loud. He widened his eyes and covered his mouth. He then quickly turned his head to see if Mark’s awake, only to find him groan a bit and turned to his side, facing Jack and still sleeping. He growled internally hearing Anti laughing at him in his mind.  
  
“That probably woke Dark up, though.” Anti said.  
  
“What?” Jack looked at Mark again. “But Mark’s still asleep!”  
  
“Well yeah, but Dark won’t be in his mind. Just like if there’s some sort of loud noise and if you’re still asleep, I would probably be woken up. Just keeping ourselves safe, man. Demons are either light sleepers or we don’t sleep at all. Unfortunately for us, we’re stuck with you human halves.”  
  
“Oh boohoo. Suck it.”  
  
“No seriously, what are you gonna do about Mark? We don’t know if he likes you as more than a friend or not, much less us both.”  
  
Jack turned his head looking at the sleeping figure next to him. He raised a brow and shamelessly let his eyes roam the muscular naked torso.  
  
“Anti?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“You better feed my mind full of seduction techniques while I’m asleep.”  
  
Jack can feel his lips curl up to a smirk.  
  
“You got it, fleshy.”  
  
***  
  
Mark slowly opened his eyes to find himself laying comfortably and shirtless on his bed. He felt a weight on his chest and looked down to find Jack laying on him and staring with a big grin.  
  
“Slept well, fireball?” asked Jack.  
  
Mark blinked. He was about to reply until Jack’s appearance kept morphing between Anti and Jack. He rubbed his eyes, thinking he’s not completely wide awake.  
  
He closed his eyes for a bit and opened his eyes again. He sees Anti smirking at him. He blinked again and it changed back to Jack.  
  
“Jack? You alright?” Mark asked.  
  
Jack had a confused look. “What are you talking about, Mark?” His left eye started to change between blue and green like a blinking light. His voice started to sound distorted and a combination of Jack and Anti’s as he said, “I’m completely fine.”  
  
“A-are you Jack or Anti right now?” Mark asked, trying to scoot away.  
  
The demi-demon on his chest merely moved forward. “Does it matter, Mark? We’re both the one and the same.”  
  
Mark’s head hits the headboard of the bed, preventing him from moving any further. “No! You guys technically are different personalities in one body!”  
  
The eye flickering demi-demon stopped. His face showed disappointment. “You’re telling me you don’t like me because of Anti?” Jack’s voice said.  
  
“What? No! I-”  
  
The pale face frowned. “Of course that’s what you mean. Look at you, trying to stay as far away from me as possible right now. You only care about Jack, you don’t care about his other half!” Anti’s voice grumbled.  
  
Mark wanted to retort but he didn’t know what to say.  
  
“No response? So…it’s true.” came the combination of both voices. “You don’t like me at all. It’s just one side. It’s just half a book. It’s just what seems safe to you.” The demi-demon retreated back with a very disappointed and heartbroken look on his face.  
  
“That’s not-”  
  
“Don’t bother defending yourself, Mark. You said it yourself, didn’t you? If you’d care about me, you’d care about both of me.” said the son of Death in Jack’s voice. “I’m admitting the fact that Anti is also me.”  
  
“So it’s either me or nobody.” he finished in Anti’s voice.  
  
Mark is in a dilemma. He does care about Jack as a friend and with Dark stuck as the half demon, maybe more. Yet, he never ever communicated with only Anti before. He can only assume and guess from witnessing in his own mind whenever Dark takes over that Anti is a scheming, sneaky, and sassy bastard.  
  
“And helluva sexy one at that.” Dark’s voice echoed in his mind.  
  
“You’re not helping!” Mark shouted back to his demon half.  
  
“Don’t blame it on me whenever you start feeling things other than friendship for Jack. I swear most of the times, it’s just you.” Dark said.  
  
Mark started to have trouble breathing. He turned his attention to the pale Irishman to find it to be Anti crawling onto his torso, yet he’s talking Jack’s voice, seductively. “Come on, Mark.”   
  
He then glitches back to Jack but now in Anti’s voice, flirtatiously. “You can’t resist me.” The Irishman cupped Mark’s cheek as Mark kept trying to scoot backward, trying to be one with the headboard.   
  
“Don’t be afraid.” came the voice of the combination of Jack and Anti. “I won’t hurt you.” Mark stared at the half-lidded eyes, one beautifully blue, the other flickering between green and blue. “Don’t resist me.” Mark felt himself slipped into a trance as the pale man’s face inch closer, sinking into a warm feeling spreading across his chest. He can feel an electrical spark between their close distance as their lips were about to touch, until a familiar sound kept constantly ringing, interrupting everything.  
  
Mark shot open his eyes for real. He turned his head to the direction of the sound and groaned in complete annoyance. “Damn phone.” He mumbled and grabbed it off his nightstand.  
  
Mark sat up, leaned on his headboard, and unlocked his phone. He sighed as he saw that Ken called him six times and left one text.  
  
CinnamonToastKen: Answer your goddamn phone!  
  
Mark rolled his eyes and checked the time. His phone said 7:26 A.M.  
  
Markiplier: What the fuck did you call this early in the morning for?! It’s too early for me to be awake during the weekend!  
  
CinnamonToastKen: Stop complaining. Is Jack with you?  
  
Mark rolled his eyes and snapped a photo of the sleeping Irishman who’s back is facing him, sending it to Ken.  
  
Markiplier: What does it look like to you?  
  
Pewdiepie: Oooo~ He’s bringing sexy back, babeh!  
  
Markiplier: When did you get here?  
  
Pewdiepie: I’ve always been here. Ken added me from the start.  
  
Markiplier: What’s so important that you two had to wake me? And not Jack? That’s so unfair!  
  
CinnamonToastKen: Stop being a baby, Mark. We have an assignment for you.  
  
Markiplier: And I have to do it, why?  
  
Pewdiepie: Jeez, the sass. What’s got you so grumpy? Did Ken interrupt a pleasant dream of yours or some shit?  
  
Mark was about to reply until he felt movement next to him. Jack turned to face Mark and laid an arm on his torso, nuzzling his face into Mark’s hip.  
  
Mark felt something in him stir as his whole body tensed up. He didn’t notice that he’s been staring at the sleeping figure until his phone dinged four times, snapping him back to reality.  
  
CinnamonToastKen: Hellooooooo? Mark?  
  
Pewdiepie: Yeah, we totally interrupted his pleasant dreams. Probably went back to sleep   
  
CinnamonToastKen: What do you think his dream was about?  
  
Pewdiepie: Probably about to kiss or fuck someone he really really likes.  
  
Markiplier: I’m still here!  
  
Pewdiepie: I didn’t say you aren’t here. But if you’re trying to use Jack as an outlet for you interrupted wet dream, I will be forced to hurt you.  
  
Markiplier: I wouldn’t use Jack as an outlet in any way!  
  
Pewdiepie: Oh, so you did have a wet dream.  
  
Markiplier: FELIX!  
  
CinnamonToastKen: Will both of you shut up? Felix, we’re supposed to make him agree to do the task not drive him crazy!  
  
Pewdiepie: He’s already crazy!  
  
Markiplier: Just what is it that you need?!  
  
CinnamonToastKen: Look, we are aware you don’t wanna be forced to be with Jack.  
  
Pewdiepie: Pft. Yeah right.  
  
CinnamonToastKen: Shut it, Fe. So how about you spend a whole day alone with Jack and the whole night with Anti?  
  
Markiplier: No.  
  
Pewdiepie: Coward!  
  
Markiplier: What makes you think I’ll say yes to this? AT ALL?  
  
CinnamonToastKen: Remember your dog is supposed to come home from the vet’s tomorrow?  
  
Markiplier: Yeah so?  
  
CinnamonToastKen: Remember your mom is picking her up?  
  
Markiplier: You wouldn’t do anything to Chica.  
  
CinnamonToastKen: Oh I would.  
  
Markiplier: Not my baby girl, Ken! What will you do to her?!  
  
CinnamonToastKen: I don’t know? Maybe let your dad meet her?  
  
Markiplier: WHAT THE FUCK?!  
  
CinnamonToastKen: He’s War, man. Imagine Chica being the most powerful war hound on the battlefield!  
  
Markiplier: Fuck no! She’s an innocent little pup!  
  
CinnamonToastKen: Imagine how intense and cool Chica would be! With two extra heads and shining fiery red eyes! AND THE POWER TO BLOW FIREBALLS OUT HER MOUTH!  
  
Markiplier: I would have none of it if she gets injured!  
  
Pewdiepie: Wow Mark. You care so much about a dog and not your own kind like Jack.  
  
Markiplier: That’s because Jack can take care of himself!  
  
CinnamonToastKen: What makes you think Chica can’t? Anyway, either do it or Chica becomes a war hound.  
  
Markiplier: That’s so unfair!  
  
Pewdiepie: Ok ok. Let’s spice things up then.  
  
Markiplier: As if threatening me with Chica wasn’t bad enough.  
  
Pewdiepie: Alright look, bro. You are gonna do what Ken suggested because Chica will become a war hound, and we both know your mom will think it is SO COOL to have a war hound as a pet.  
  
Markiplier: Shit.  
  
Pewdiepie: Along with that, let’s make a bet.  
  
Markiplier: A bet?  
  
Pewdiepie: During the whole day and night, if you felt anything more than ‘just friends’ with BOTH Jack and Anti, you try and give those two a chance. Like be more intimate. Dates and stuff. Like an open relationship.  
  
Markiplier: How the fuck would you guys know if I felt anything more than ‘just friends’?  
  
CinnamonToastKen: I’m your protector, dude. I can go directly to your dad and make Dark report to him on whatever you feel. You seriously forget you have a demon inside you?  
  
Markiplier: I spent times with Jack a lot these days!  
  
CinnamonToastKen: Yeah with us. And your mothers.  
  
Pewdiepie: Stop trying to get yourself out, ok? If you win, Ken and I will get you the newest VR set up, and we will set it up for you in your room.  
  
Markiplier: …  
  
CinnamonToastKen: Sure. And I’ll throw in some of the newest and best VR games along with that.  
  
Markiplier: …  
  
Pewdiepie: And I’ll also treat you to a Japanese buffet.  
  
Markiplier: ALRIGHT I’M IN!  
  
CinnamonToastKen: Great. Your mom left home already, so have fun, man!  
  
Mark sighed and palmed his forehead. He put his phone down and decided it’s no use going back to sleep. He wanted to get off and go take a morning shower except the arm wrapped around his torso is preventing him from moving.  
  
Jack groaned a little from the movement but kept his grip, snuggling into the warmth Mark is radiating from his body.  
  
Mark sighed quietly and leaned back onto the headboard, contemplating on what to do since he doesn’t want to wake the Irishman.  
  
“How about you just enjoy his peaceful look?” Dark suggested in his mind.  
  
Mark felt agitated. “No. Now did the dream have anything to do with you?”  
  
Dark chuckled. “I enjoyed the dream. But no, it had nothing to do with me. I woke up when Jack let out an accidental shout. Probably from talking to Anti.”  
  
“How do you prove it?”  
  
Mark can practically hear Dark rolling his eyes. “If I wanted to alter your dream, you would see me in it no matter what setting and no matter what scenario. I could hide, but your dream was in your own bedroom, there’s no space for me to hide at all.”  
  
“Couldn’t you have just walked out?”  
  
“Your dream setting is in your room and your room only. If I were to alter your dream and walk out the room in any way, even into the bathroom or your closet or even out the window, I would fall into the abyss.”  
  
Mark’s face scrunched up in confusion. “What the fuck?”  
  
“So no. I didn’t do anything. Now, when will you stop blaming every single affectionate feeling and action and dream towards Jack on me? You haven’t even met Anti, yet. I assume you’re going to blame it on me as well when you do.” Dark scoffed.  
  
“I won’t feel anything.”  
  
“You say that right now.”  
  
“Shut it.” Mark growled out loud.  
  
Jack’s arm then removed itself off of Mark and pulled up the blanket until it completely covered the said Irishman.  
  
Mark can hear Dark’s chuckle filled with amusement and affection. “Cute.”  
  
“Right.” Mark replied. He rolled his eyes and got off the bed heading towards the bathroom for his morning routine plus shower.  
  
“You know your growl probably woke Anti there.” Dark mentioned in Mark’s mind.  
  
“And I care why?” Mark rolled his eyes, obviously agitated with everything that’s happening to him in the morning.  
  
“Even though Jack’s asleep. Anti can still see if he’s awake.” Dark said. “They wouldn’t know of the dare and bet you have to do but I guess Panic would inform him some way or the other.”  
  
“Great.” Mark thought sarcastically. “I suppose you’re going to a tattletale and tell my dad or Ken everything.”  
  
“I’m not that bad of a demon, dude. How about this?”  
  
“Oh great, more deals.”  
  
“Shush. I won’t tell them anything unless it is a very very very deep affectionate feeling I can sense that helps with all these confusing situations, what do you say?” Dark asked.  
  
“How do I know you won’t lie or exaggerate and tell them every single feeling?” Mark asked, as he grabbed a towel.  
  
Dark sighed. “I’m Dark, not Anti.” He said as-a-matter-of-factly.  
  
Mark paused. He then shrugged. “You’re right.” And continued with the rest of his morning routine.  
  
Outside of the bathroom, Jack woke up from the sound of running water. He looked around and pouted, finding no sign of Mark. He then looked at the clock, the time being 8:42 AM.  
  
“Nice sleep?” said Anti’s voice.  
  
“Oh very comfortable.” Jack replied. “What have you been doing?”  
  
“Mark woke me up with his growl. I bet Dark was bugging him again.” Anti giggled. “And I was watching his delicious muscles flex as he strolled over to his bathroom.”  
  
Jack rolled his eyes. “Well aren’t you lucky?”  
  
“That I am.” Anti snickered.  
  
Jack stood up and grabbed his phone, finding a text from Felix. He unlocked his phone and raised a brow.  
  
Pewdiepie: Text me back when you’re awake Jackiboy!  
  
Jack blinked, wondering what Felix wanted.  
  
Jacksepticeye: Mornin’ Fe.  
  
Pewdiepie: Hey Jack! Is Mark with you?  
  
Jacksepticeye: He’s showering or something. Why?  
  
Pewdiepie: We’re experimenting something. So you have fun and spend a whole day alone with him and by 6 PM today, let Anti take over. Don’t worry you can watch.  
  
Jacksepticeye: What the hell are you guys planning?  
  
Pewdiepie: Nothing you wouldn’t like. ;) Have a nice day!  
  
Anti giggled in Jack’s mind, causing Jack to wonder if Anti knows what’s going on.  
  
“I don’t know, Jack.” Anti said, answering his question. “But I think I have an idea.”  
  
“Am I supposed to do anything?” Jack asked.  
  
“Well, I did what you told me before you fell asleep.”  
  
Jack closed his eyes. His mind suddenly whizzed filled with different seduction techniques and psychological analyses of each. His eyes snapped open. “Whoa.”  
  
“Whoa is correct, fleshy.” Jack can practically hear Anti smirk. “I have input into your mind of everything about how the succubi and incubi do their work. Needless to say, you will be doing these uncontrollably and automatically.”  
  
“Isn’t that a little too much, Anti?”  
  
“You wanna get to Markimoo, don’t cha?”  
  
“Not exactly want…but I-”  
  
“Oh hush. you want him. Now just go do your thing! No more questions!”  
  
***  
  
Mark came out of the bathroom drying his hair with a towel with only sweatpants.  
  
“Are we alone in this house, Mark?” came Jack’s voice.  
  
Mark looked up and found Jack sitting on the bed, scrolling his phone. He has a feeling that Jack might be up to something but shrugged it off.  
  
“Seems like it. Mom isn’t yelling for us to go down for breakfast or anything.”  
  
Jack shrugged and stood up, taking off his wifebeater in the process. “Mind if I shower?”  
  
Mark stood there frozen and eyes widened as if trying to take in the entire view. “Uh…um s-sure.” He stuttered, stepping aside to let Jack into the bathroom.  
  
“You alright there, Mark?” Jack stepped closer, palming Mark’s forehead. “No. No fever.”  
  
Mark didn’t dare to move a muscle. He’s afraid if he makes any sort of movement, he might do something he regrets. It may be highly unlikely, but he’s doing it just in case.  
  
“How about you go shower, and….I’ll make some brunch for us?” Mark asked slowly.  
  
Jack giggled. “Sure buddy.” He said, patting Mark on his slightly wet shoulder and went to the bathroom.  
  
Mark turned around, somehow his eyes focusing on Jack swaying his hips as the Irish demi-demon entered the bathroom.  
  
He heard Dark whistle in his mind. “Damn.”  
  
“Shut up, Dark.”  
  
“You can’t really deny that fact right there, Mark.”  
  
“The fact?” Mark questioned. He heard Dark sigh and the clip of Jack’s swaying hips showed on Mark’s mind. “Ok! Ok! I get it!”  
  
“Good. Now let’s get breakfast ready for the precious little baby, shall we?”  
  
Mark rolled his eyes. “Why am I stuck with you out of all demons?”  
  
“You be grateful, human half.”  
  
***  
  
Jack got out of the shower along after finishing his morning routine. He stretched and wrapped a towel around his waist. “Shit” he mumbled as he remembered he didn’t bring any clothes over. “I’m sure Mark wouldn’t mind if I borrow something.” He said to himself as he walked over to Mark’s wardrobe.  
  
Mark, who’s very focused on making curry omelette rice with a giant bratwurst on top, didn’t notice footsteps coming towards to the kitchen.  
  
“Mmm. Smells nice.” Mark jumped from being startled and turned to find Jack standing right next to him, looking down at his cooking. The red haired demi-demon however, is busy staring at the outfit Jack is wearing.  
  
“Jack…? Are you wearing my clothes?” Mark asked slowly as his eyes scanned Jack’s outfit. He’s wearing Mark’s white dress shirt that is clearly too big on the Irishman’s small dainty body as the shirt is buttoned up but a large amount of skin is showing from his shoulders and collarbone.  
  
“Yeah. Hope you don’t mind. Mom didn’t bring spare clothes when she told me to stay over.”  
  
Mark moved and tilted his head to look down. “Are you…not wearing pants?”  
  
“Huh?” Jack looked down to where Mark is looking. “Oh! I am!” He said, lifting the shirt up slightly to show him wearing black shorts. “I never thought I’d find shorts this short and tight in your closet.”  
  
Mark had to tear his gaze from Jack’s butt. “Baby got back.” He heard Dark chuckled.  
  
Mark ignored his demon half and raised a brow. “I don’t even remember having these.”  
  
“Well they were found at like the very very deep corner of your closet. Everything else was too big, even my own ass can’t hold it up.” Jack said, walking to Mark’s fridge. “Mind if I raid your fridge? And uh, your cooking’s gonna be ruined if you don’t flip that omelette, dude.”  
  
Mark snapped back to his cooking and quickly did what Jack told him to, breathing a sigh of relief that nothing truly disastrous has happened like ruining their delicious brunch.  
  
Jack giggled and opened the fridge, not caring the lack of answer from Mark. He gasped when his eyes landed on a carton of milk. “BANAYNAY MILK!” He exclaimed, grabbing it off the shelf. He quickly turned to Mark. “May I have it? Please please pleaaaaase?” He asked, giving his best big blue puppy dog eyes.  
  
Mark chuckled. “Just take it, you goof. And go take a seat, the food’s almost ready.”  
  
“Thanks, ya doof!” Jack grinned and left to the table.  
  
Mark sighed, trying to calm every single molecule that is in excitement from what had happened a while ago, and continued to prepare the meal.  
  
Jack kept his grin as he strolled to the table, but his grin slowly turning mischievous.  
  
“Well now, what’s the little fleshy thinking about?” Anti asked in Jack’s mind.  
  
“Things like how adorably stupid Mark looked.” Jack thought back. “You think I have a chance?”  
  
“I know you can net him, Jack.” Anti giggled.  
  
Jack smiled at Anti’s answer and sat down, trying to open his carton of banana milk. Mark came and placed two plates of curry omelette rice on the table. He then placed a giant sausage on top of each one. He smiled at his work. “Enjoy.” Mark said.  
  
Jack smiled. “I will.” He said, grabbing his fork and mixed the rice, egg, and curry all together.  
  
Mark smiled, watching Jack take his first bite, anticipating his reaction. What Mark didn’t expect was a moan to erupt out of Jack’s mouth. “This is so damn good, Mark!”  
  
Mark felt his face heat up. He faked a cough. “I’m glad you liked it but….what the hell was that?!”  
  
“What the hell was what?” Jack asked, confused.  
  
“That sound you just made!” Mark exclaimed.  
  
Jack had go over what just happened in his mind before he understood what Mark was talking about. “Ohhhh. It just naturally comes out when I taste new delicious food or drinks which I have never tried ever in my life before.”  
  
“I take it this is a regular thing? You eat loud?”  
  
“Not by chewing anyway.” Jack giggled and took another bite, letting out another moan.  
  
“Now that was on purpose.” Mark said.  
  
“Got a problem?” Jack grinned.  
  
Mark rolled his eyes. “Just eat, man.” He said, eating his own food.  
  
After their brunch, the two demi-demons merely sat on the couch, having no idea what to do at all.  
  
“Mark, I’m bored.” Jack whined.  
  
“What do you wanna do?” Mark asked.  
  
“I don’t fucking know! This is your house! Suggest something! Are we not allowed out or something?” Jack exclaimed.  
  
“Games?” Mark suggested.  
  
“What you got?”  
  
“Wanna try Tekken 7?”  
  
Jack raised a brow. “Isn’t that something like Street Fighter?”  
  
“Yeah, well it isn’t Mortal Combat X, but it’s something.”  
  
“I know! Jeez. I remember playing the Tekken Tag Tournament on PSP years ago.” Jack said, as he grabbed a controller. “You’re not picking Lili! She’s my bae and kicks fucking ass!”  
  
“Oh hell no. I’m not picking that spoiled brat.” Mark smirked, setting everything up. “I’m picking Hwoarang.”  
  
“The guy with the eye patch?” Jack scoffed. “Must have trouble seeing shit. Like Lili’s legs in his face!”  
  
“You’re on.” Mark chuckled as he picked up his controller and started the game.  
  
***  
  
Back in the Underground , the two fathers are with the two protectors in their demon forms, not doing anything productive at all in Satan’s spare den.  
  
“No Mark! Get the fucking combo!” Pain shouted at the giant orb showing the two demi-demons on the human realm.  
  
Panic shoved Pain aside. “WHOOP HIS ASS, JACK!”  
  
Death and War watched their two little supposed favorite minions yell at each other about the game with a not very amused expression.  
  
“Seriously, what’s wrong with the youth these days?” War muttered.  
  
“Everything apparently. Or why would I have so many of souls in the pathetic and useless whirlpool? They don’t have ANY use AT ALL! Not even so much as collecting soul residue, which is the easiest job in the entire underground.” Death complained.  
  
“You can give some to me and I’ll see if I can have my own fun with them.” War suggested.  
  
“Might as well. See if you can find a use for them. I can’t.” Death grumbled.  
  
Suddenly, the entire underground started to shake and vibrate.  
  
“What the fuck is happening?” Pain shouted.  
  
“EARTHQUAKE!” Panic screeched and ran around the den flailing his arms.  
  
War picked up Panic by his shirt and lifted him up. “There are no earthquakes in hell.” He said calmly.  
  
The den shook harder as a loud evil laugh echoed throughout the entire 14th layer of hell, making things collapse and annoying everyone’s ears.  
  
Death’s eyes widened as everything calmed down in a snap. “I know that laugh.”  
  
War lifted a shivering hand, grabbing on Death’s cloak, trying to hold himself up. “How the fuck are you still standing?”  
  
“I don’t stand. I float.” Death answered. “Well…whenever I want to or deem necessary.”  
  
Pain called out to the two demon fathers, pointing at the orb. “Mark’s frozen.”  
  
Death let out a laugh. “Oh that was Anti’s laugh. I knew it!”  
  
“Isn’t Jack in charge? Anti didn’t really do anything to control the human body right?” Panic asked.  
  
“Oh, the silly little boy was too excited on beating Mark in his game. It’s not a surprise to me anymore. His laugh happens often, even when Anti wasn’t fully developed to have his own ‘consciousness’. I remember when he was playing Party Hard and my domain kept shaking. I had to make everything float in case it breaks anything.” Death explained.  
  
War sweatdropped. “So it shakes whenever he laughs and the location it shakes is wherever you are.” He rephrased.  
  
“Pretty much.” Death shrugged.  
  
“Will it ever stop?” War asked. “Why the fuck does that even happen?” Pain and Panic stuck their heads out from behind War, looking curious.  
  
“Probably because that laugh creates a lot of demon power in Jack’s form.” Death said. “I’d say I’m proud of him.”  
  
Pain threw his arms in the air. “Then what are we going to do with Mark? He looks terrified!”  
  
Everyone turned back to the orb. “I hope Dark can say something smart.” War said wearily.  
  
Dark’s voice echoed into the den and Mark’s mind. “Baseball.”  
  
War facepalmed as everyone else fainted onto the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow Dark.
> 
> So anyway, what do you think Dark meant? Baseball xD What a random thing to say.
> 
> Also, I forgot to thank the people who suggested me names~ And those who gave me excellent ideas! Thank all of you for the kudos and comments! I love reading your comments, they just make me happy!


	16. You're Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is 10,000 words =w= Makes it up for not uploading for a bit too long doesn't it? Ok, guys! I now have a job with a night shift until 12 AM....so a lot of time is gone. Uploading is gonna be pretty slow. Whoever reads TDW is aware that I like my chapters longer. Plus the fact that this story is going to have many chapters, I don't want the chapters to be too short. I'm so sorry...the uploading of this story will definitely be slower...
> 
> Alongside that, I will continuously upload drabbles whenever I have a random idea because hey, these chapters take a while. It's one way for me to make it up for the long waiting~! So if you guys haven't checked the "series" out, click on the bunch of words right next to this: [Random Oneshots & Drabbles of Youtubers ](http://archiveofourown.org/series/689886)

Jack kept pressing buttons and moving around on the couch with his controller as he is completely focused on the game. Mark mentally groaned in despair as he asked Dark to take over his hands so Jack won’t notice Mark’s lack of focus on gaming.  
  
“What the fuckity fuck, Dark?!” Mark shouted in his head.  
  
“Yeah?” Dark replied, nonchalantly.  
  
“What the hell did you mean by randomly blurting out baseball?! It’s not helping with ANYTHING!”  
  
“Calm your balls, will you?”  
  
“Sure. Yeah. Calm down while Jack here suddenly let out an insanely creepy laugh when whooping my ass in this battle. Which I’m only letting him win by the way. And then my own demon half blurt out the most random thing ever in my head!” Mark rambled in his mind.  
  
“Shut it.” Dark said. “I said baseball because I had an idea and obviously, I should have reported to both Pain and dad multiple times for the past few hours. Those feelings might be tiny but hey they were something.”  
  
Mark rolled his eyes. “You promised.”  
  
“Sure yeah.” Dark scoffed. “You gonna let me explain and finally let you get back to your stupid game? I’m not helping you win this, your character sucks.”  
  
“Hwoarang doesn’t suck!” Mark retorted.  
  
“Yeah, he fucking sucks. The fact that Lili is kicking him repeatedly in the face right now proves so.”  
  
“Stop judging my character choice in the games and tell me what the fuck you meant by saying baseball. And if it was some sort of analogy to getting to third base or hitting a home run in a sexual way, don’t even make a sound.”  
  
“Ah.” Dark said, teasing the already fuming Mark.  
  
“Daaaaaaar-” Mark started, only to get interrupted.  
  
“You and I don’t really get along, huh?” Dark asked, chuckling in the process. “Baseball, Mark. Three strikes. I’m giving you three chances. Any positive and affectionate emotions for either Jack or Anti that is strong enough to affect even me is one strike. Three strikes and you’re fucking out.”  
  
Mark let out sigh. “Why won’t you guys just let this be?”  
  
“Why are you such a dense and stubborn little bitch about your emotions?” Dark asked back.  
  
“Why are you such a dense and stubborn little bitch about my emotions?” Mark retorted in his mind.  
  
Dark went silent for a moment. “Touché…but I intend to stay this way.”  
  
“So am I, you demon bitch.” Mark growled.  
  
The red haired demi-demon snapped back to reality when he heard his name being called repeatedly. “Mark? Yo, MARK! MARKIMOOOOOOOOO!”  
  
“Uh…wh-yeah?”Mark said, his attention on the confused Jack.  
  
“Well, you’re not playing at all. Like your character is standing there getting his ass kicked.” Jack explained. “What’s gotten into that head of yours, hm?”  
  
Mark let out a long sigh through his nose and closed his eyes, trying not to explode in anger right then and there. “Daaaaaark…” He said in his mind.  
  
“I had to make you stop somehow. The game was getting boring anyway.” Dark said.  
  
When Mark opened his eyes, he froze. There’s Jack’s face, too close to his own face for comfort, with a slightly worried look.  
  
“Are you sure you’re alright, Mark?” Jack asked, leaning over a bit more. “You look troubled and uncomfortable. You keep furrowing your eyebrows.” Mark felt Jack’s thumb loosening his muscles between his brows, but didn’t notice his face getting redder by the second.  
  
“Now you’re all red!” Mark’s eyes widened as Jack’s face leaned in even closer, feeling his forehead with his own. “If you don’t have a fever, what’s going on with you?”  
  
Mark gulped. His nose touching Jack’s as he stared into the pools of blue right in front of him. “I-I’m alright, Jack, don’t worry.”  
  
Jack slowly retreated back to his spot on the couch, still worried. “Are you sure, Mark? If you’re feeling uncomfortable, you should tell me. I don’t wanna lose you…”  
  
Mark watched Jack’s eyes lose their shine and looked down towards his lap, sadness radiating off them. He felt a certain feeling of guilt spreading across his chest and the uncontrollable need to protect this creature in front of him.  
  
He moved to wrap an arm around Jack, holding the smaller body close to his chest. “I promise, Jack. You won’t lose me…ever.”  
  
Jack let out a giggle and hugged Mark back. “Alright, you big doof!”  
  
Mark hugged tighter, feeling as if it wasn’t enough to assure Jack.  
  
“You’re so warm, Mark. You’re like a walking furnace.” Jack said quietly, nuzzling into Mark’s shoulder.  
  
Mark’s chest filled with warmth as he got lost in the moment. Jack giggled and let go of the hug. “Maaaark. Thanks for the reassurance but you can let go of me now.”  
  
Mark snapped back to reality and let go of Jack. “Sorry…”  
  
“It’s alright.” Jack smiled. “Let’s find something else to do.” He said as he got off the couch.  
  
Mark furrowed his eyebrows as Dark’s voice echoed in his mind with that annoyingly smug tone. “Strike one.”  
  
“Shut up, Dark.” Mark grumbled.  
  
“No.”  
  
Mark sighed, grabbing his backpack only to realize that they have not done their homework at all. “Shit.”  
  
“What’s wrong Mark?” Jack asked.  
  
Mark took the pile of papers and notebooks out of his bag. “Homework.”  
  
Jack closed his eyes as he palmed his forehead. “I completely forgot about that.”  
  
Mark shrugged. “Better do it if we wanna pass and graduate high school.”  
  
“You’re right. Not like it’s going to be a challenge.” Jack grabbed his own bag and sat at the table with Mark following him.  
  
“Alright, what homework do we have and what do we do first?” Mark asked.  
  
Jack shrugged. “We have almost every class together. Except I have business standard level and economics standard level while you have physics higher level and chemistry standard level.”  
  
“Let’s do math first since it’s easy for us.” Mark suggested. He pulled out the math textbook and the homework book starting to do the problems, while at the same wondering why Dark is suddenly so quiet.  
  
***  
  
“Do you two not have homework?” Death asked Pain and Panic, who’s loitering around and chewing on a zebra leg.  
  
“They were done the second they were given to us.” Panic said. “We are your minions after all. It’s easy shit.”  
  
Pain nodded in agreement and continued to gnaw at his meat.  
  
Suddenly, a large ball of flame erupted in front of everyone, causing sparks to flicker everywhere. Panic yelped and hopped onto Pain’s lap, hugging for his dear life, while War got blasted back onto the wall. Death was just glad that he can float.  
  
The flames disappeared to show a half-naked Dark standing there with his arms crossed. “Hey old man…or demon. How’s it going?”  
  
War stayed stuck onto the wall as a T-shape and grunted. “What are you doing here, Dark?”  
  
“I can’t come to my kinda sorta home and visit?” Dark asked innocently, walking to his demon dad.  
  
“We both know you’re not here for that.” War rolled his eyes.  
  
“It was getting boring in that head of his.” Dark shrugged. “He wouldn’t have any trouble finishing without me in his mind. It’s not like that power stuck with me only.”  
  
“You do know he’s gonna either fall into unconscious if you left him too long.” War informed.  
  
Dark scoffed. “I’m not dumb, dad. That bracelet is to keep us intact even when we’re fully developed, isn’t it? All i had to do was leave a small part of me in him, and he’ll be fine. Now get off the wall.”  
  
As War just got off being stuck on the wall, a large blast of green lightning strikes the exact same spot Dark landed on, and blasted War deeper into that same dent on the wall. Death’s cloak flailed behind him like a cape from the impact. Pain and Panic hid behind a random giant boulder in the room.  
  
As everything died down, there stood Anti posing dramatically. “Greetings my pretties~!”  
  
“Looking good, Anti.” Dark smirked at Anti’s outfit, still the same as Jack’s current one. “Jack didn’t change?”  
  
“Nah.” Anti shake his head to get dust off his hair.  
  
The green haired demi-demon looked around and his eyes landed on his dad. He burst out laughing at Death’s messed up hair, some sticking up from the static due to that lightning strike, others just all over the place from the impact.  
  
Death desperately tried to fix his hair. “Yes, hello Anti.” He grumbled. “Figured you would be here after Dark made his appearance.”  
  
“Oh, is it really that obvious?” Anti asked innocently. “Homework is boring after all. Besides, I didn’t sense Dark in Markimoo so I figured he came here.”  
  
“Anything to physically interact with him…” War said quietly to himself.  
  
“Oh I heard that, future father-in-law.” Anti said, wiggling his pointy ears to prove his point. “And why not?” The smaller demi-demon suddenly phased into the ground. His top half body suddenly poked out of the wall next to War and close to Dark. “Anything to touch this masterpiece physically, and as me.” Anti smirked as he caressed Dark’s revealed chest and quickly stole a kiss from him. Anti quickly phased back into the wall before Dark can react and flew out from the ground, landing next to Death’s side.  
  
“I see your powers are evolving quite well.” Death said.  
  
“You never told me you had powers like a phantom, pops.” Anti said. “It’s so much fun!”  
  
Death rolled his eyes. “I am Death, Anti. Death! If I have to catch souls or spirits, I have to be able to chase them through solids blockades.”  
  
Anti burst out laughing. “I suppose it would be hilarious for you to be chasing some soul and you smashed head-on into a wall! Much like poor future father-in-law who seems to be stuck.”  
  
Everyone else turned their heads to find Dark trying to pull his father out of the wall. Pain and Panic sweatdropped. Their bosses are idiots.  
  
Death palmed his forehead. “War, just flex.”  
  
“Oh yeah!” War said, as Dark stepped back. The demon of destruction flexed hard with a loud grunt, crumbling the stone wall that is trapping him. He comfortably stepped down onto the floor and flicked the dust and rubble off him.  
  
“It’s no wonder mom said he’s lacking the brains in exchange for the brawns.” Anti whispered to Death, causing Death to nod in agreement.  
  
“What did you say?” War asked, raising a brow.  
  
“Uh…I said it’s no wonder prom is racking names in exchange from prawns?” Anti blurted out from the top of his head with a sheepish look.  
  
Death turned his head, laughing silently into his hand, as War looked confused.  
  
Dark cleared his throat. “So, I’m sure you all were watching us. As if you ever stop…”  
  
“No. We don’t. Even Pain and Panic watch you guys when you two aren’t with them.” Death exposed.  
  
“Hey! That was a secret!” Pain and Panic shouted in unison.  
  
Anti hissed with a smirk. “So if anything steamy’s going on, they might be watching.” He wiggled his brows at Dark suggestively. “I hope you are an exhibitionist.”  
  
Dark turned his head, slightly blushing. “As I was saying…”  
  
Anti giggled. “Oh don’t be shy, Darkipoo.” He said, hooking Dark’s chin with his forefinger, turning the bigger demi-demon’s head back to face himself. “Even if they aren’t watching, I bet someone who comes from here watches people have sex all the time. Like those idiots in who love sucking souls out of dicks, dad.” He raised a brow at Death.  
  
Death rolled his eyes. “Not like I can control what they do.”  
  
“You’re their leader, dad!” Anti shouted.  
  
“Oh please. I’m your DAD and I barely can control whatever the hell you’re up to.” Death said.  
  
Panic laughed. “He’s got a point!”  
  
Dark cleared his throat. “Anyway…like I said, I’m sure all of you were watching, and I’m glad Anti inputted every seduction technique known from his father’s uh minion teachings?” He said, not entirely sure of the term he used.  
  
“And how did you know, Dark?” Anti giggled.  
  
Dark held onto Anti’s waist. “I should know since Jack turned up his level of seduction and I couldn’t sense that it wasn’t you taking over any of his body part.” He smirked. “In fact, I bet Jack doesn’t even know what he’s doing.”  
  
“And you be correct.” Anti laid his chin on Dark’s broad shoulder, tracing Dark’s lower lip with his thumb.  
  
“Will you guys stop being so gross?” Panic rolled his eyes. “Both your dads are here, y’know?”  
  
Dark and Anti diverted their gazes to their fathers, finding War fake gagging and Death just facepalming so hard.  
  
“They watch us anyway.” Anti shrugged.  
  
“Not purposely for that material!” Pain shouted.  
  
“Well anyway, the techniques are stuck with Jack forever. Once his mind gets the hang of it, he will be able to get anyone he wants…” Anti smirked at Dark. “You think your poor little human half can take it?”  
  
Dark shrugged. “I think his denseness is powerful enough to defend from that.”  
  
Anti shook his head with a smile. “What about you, Mr. muscular and mighty?”  
  
Dark chuckled. “I already have a hard time resisting you, poison pie.”  
  
“Don’t you just say the sweetest poison to have me addicted?” Anti tapped Dark’s nose.  
  
“Ok please stop! I can’t take this anymore!” Panic shouted, dragging Pain out of the den.  
  
War and Death gave their offsprings a dead look and merely removed themselves out as well.  
  
Anti sighed and lifted his head away from Dark’s shoulder. “Now that we’re finally alone…”  
  
Dark kissed Anti’s forehead. “I’m sorry, Anti.”  
  
“Mmm, no don’t be.” Anti sighed. “Our human halves are right. We don’t love each other.”  
  
Dark laid his forehead on Anti’s. “Then why are we still doing things like this?”  
  
“Because we’re forced.” Anti closed his eyes. “And our human halves ruined it all by making us think too much.”  
  
“They do have a point.” Dark kissed Anti’s nose. “You do know the subconscious attraction can fade.”  
  
“Of course I know.” Anti opened his eyes and smiled. “It’s the most used spell in the underworld to make humans give in to their sins.” He said.  
  
“And when it passes, people either regret what they have done…or they continue committing, turning it into an obsession.” Dark finished.  
  
“So Dark.” Anti hugged the red-haired demi-demon’s neck. “Would you rather us be an obsession?”  
  
Dark leaned close to the point where their lips almost touch. “I’d rather it be something less creepy and a lot more oomph.” He whispered.  
  
“I’m sure that can be arranged.” Anti whispered back.  
  
The two demi-demons stared at each other with half-lidded eyes, wanting so much more yet unsure of what exactly do they want. Yet, they threw away their doubts, because all they want right now is each other’s presence. Concluding those thoughts, Anti smirked as Dark raised a brow, both closing the gap between them.  
  
***  
  
Back up to the surface of the Earth in Mark’s humble home, both humans are almost done with their homework. However, things seemed a little too quiet for the both of them and the atmosphere quickly turned awkward.  
  
“So…um…” Jack started, not really knowing what to say. “How’s physics?”  
  
“A little complicated with a lot of equations but I can handle it. How’s your economics?” Mark asked back.  
  
“Just graphs graphs and more graphs.” Jack sighed. “This is boring.”  
  
“Well, no one made homework to be fun.” Mark mumbled, focusing on the current problem he’s trying to solve from his textbook.  
  
When Jack finally finished all six subjects of homework and packed it all back in his pack. He looked up at Mark, who’s still doing the last bit of his physics homework.  
  
Jack leaned back in his chair and looked at his outfit. It lost all its potential and even he’s sick of it. “I’ll be in the bathroom.” He said, standing up.  
  
Mark grunted, indicating that he heard him.  
  
Jack slightly pouted from the lack of attention and grabbed his phone with him to the bathroom. He sighed and looked at himself in the mirror. “Am I not attractive?” Jack asked himself.  
  
“The fuck are you talking about?” Jack jumped at the voice and looked around. No one seems to be there.  
  
“Down here, idiot!” Jack looked down on his phone to find Felix’s frowning face.  
  
“Fe?” Jack picked up his phone. “I didn’t call you…nor did I answer a call from you.”  
  
Felix rolled his eyes. “I’m still a demon, you moron.”  
  
“Oh…” Jack said. “Where’s Ken?”  
  
“I don’t know. He’s somewhere.” Felix shrugged. “Anyway-“ He froze. “What the fuck, you’re still wearing that?”  
  
Jack looked at what he’s wearing. “I know. I’m thinking of changing but I don’t know what to change in, and Mark’s clothes are way too fucking big!”  
  
“I would tell you to talk to your demon half and get him to magically change your outfit, but he’s sucking faces with Dark back there.” Felix said, pointing behind him with his thumb.  
  
“So that’s why it’s so quiet in my head.” Jack said.  
  
“It’s a good attempt man, but the outfit lost it’s potential.” Felix said.  
  
“I know!” Jack shouted at his phone. “I wanna change.”  
  
“Well, I know just the outfit for you.” Felix smiled, his blue eyes turning grey.  
  
Jack raised a brow at his demon protector before he noticed how his outfit is changing whilst still on his body. Mark’s shirt faded to a fitting black t-shirt with the words ‘Try and Catch Me’ in white and block letters. The shorts he wore suddenly stretched to cover his legs as dark blue skin-tight skinny jeans. His whole outfit basically emphasizing his curves.  
  
“Damn, nice hips, Jack.” Felix smirked with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
“Thanksssss…I guess?” Jack mumbled. “How this outfit supposed to help? It’s covering everything.”  
  
Felix rolled his eyes. “It isn’t always about the amount of skin one shows, Jack. That would be called slutty. I thought Anti filled you with the art of seduction.”  
  
“I didn't even know what the fuck I was doing.” Jack crossed his arm, leaning his weight on one hip. “And what happened to Mark’s clothes?”  
  
“You’re doing perfectly fine from what I see. Those hips are hypnotizing.” Felix said. “And Mark’s clothes should be back to where you found them.”  
  
Jack blushed. “Shut up.”  
  
“Hey, be proud and sway ‘em, bro!” Felix giggled. “Be fabulous.”  
  
“Yeah…ok.”  
  
“Aw, what’s wrong?” Felix asked.  
  
Jack fidgeted. “I don’t want to come off to him as starving for his attention.”  
  
Felix raised a brow. “Well, are you?”  
  
Jack sighed. “Yes…yes I am.” he admitted.  
  
“Why do you think that is?” Felix questioned.  
  
“Well…I…” Jack hesitated. “It’s not like I’m absolutely in love with him right now…I just…I want him to at least notice me and at least feel something for me.”  
  
Felix let out a small chuckle. “You’re feeling self conscious again.”  
  
Jack rolled his eyes. “It’s not like I need him to show some affection towards me so I would feel absolutely stunning.” He said. “And Anti gets to suck face with Dark.”  
  
“Jealous?” came Anti’s voice out of nowhere.  
  
Jack looked around, only to find his reflection on the mirror changing into Anti again, but in the same outfit as what Jack is currently wearing. “Hello…demon half.”  
  
“Fleshy.” Anti greeted. “And…Panic. Nice outfit by the way. I assume this is about Mark again.”  
  
“You know everything.” Jack grumbled.  
  
“I’m not exactly in your head as of now, but I will be after all this.” Anti shrugged.  
  
“Done shoving your tongue down Dark’s throat?” Felix asked.  
  
“Oh. It was hard to get away from that addiction.” Anti smirked, licking his lower lip.  
  
“Wonder what that’s like.” Jack said sarcastically.  
  
Anti giggled. “I’m sure Dark wouldn’t mind trying it out with you.” Jack sighed, causing Anti to raise a brow. “What’s up with my lil’ fleshy?”  
  
Panic shrugged. “Lack of affection from the other fleshy?”  
  
Mark’s voice came from outside the bathroom door. “Jack? You alright in there? You’ve been in there for a long time.”  
  
“Time to go!” Felix said quietly. “Remember! Strut your stuff and be natural!” And Jack’s phone returned to his lock screen.  
  
Jack looked helplessly at Anti on the mirror. Anti shrugged and smiled. “I’ll be back, no worries.” He winked and Jack’s reflection turned back to normal.  
  
“Jack?” Mark knocked on the door and twisted the doorknob, finding it unlocked. “I’m coming in.”  
  
“Shit!” Jack whispered to himself and quickly turned to the mirror, pretending he’s busy fixing his hair.  
  
“Hey Jack, you alright?” Mark asked, stepping into the bathroom.  
  
“Uh yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Jack asked, running his fingers through his green mess on his head.  
  
“Well, you’ve been in here for a while, and you didn’t answer when I asked through the door. I got worried.”  
  
Jack felt something in him stir. “He’s worried about me?” He thought, trying not to blush.  
  
“So what have you been doing in here?” Mark asked, looking around. “Don’t tell me you’ve been cranking one out.” He chuckled.  
  
Jack flushed. “NO! What the fuck do you think I am, some sorta creep?! As you can tell, I changed my clothes, you saw me fixing my hair, and I’m just trynna make myself…uh…look good. You know. Confidence boost.”  
  
Jack mentally kicked himself for the terrible excuse he made up. He stared at Mark, hoping he would buy it.  
  
“Why do you need a confidence boost? You look great.” Mark said. “Although, I’m more curious where your new clothes came from.”  
  
“Uh…internet?” Jack blurted out.  
  
Mark stared at Jack for a while in confusion, then shrugged.  
  
Jack quietly sighed in relief, well aware how stupid that answer was, and slightly surprised that Mark accepted that as an answer.  
  
“You done with your homework?” Jack asked, following Mark back to the living room.  
  
“Yeah, wasn’t much, but was tedious.” Mark answered, motioning to his packed bag. “Is Anti just as quiet as Dark? The demon didn’t utter a word in my head, and he was annoying the outta me before.”  
  
“Isn’t that a good thing that he’s quiet?” Jack asked, not wanting to give away the fact that he knows Dark is at the underworld with Anti and their respective protectors.  
  
“Yes, but him being quiet just worries me even more on what he could be plotting to annoy me even more.” Mark grumbled. “So, you’re all dressed up. Planning to go anywhere?” He asked.  
  
Jack let his eyes wonder at Mark’s naked torso, having no idea how he can forget the fact that this demi-demon here did not have a shirt on ever since he got out of his morning shower.  
  
“Maybe I was too focused on getting his attention.” Jack thought.  
  
Mark cleared his throat, getting Jack’s attention back to reality. “I know I’m hot, you can stop staring now.” Mark smirked.  
  
“Shut up.” Jack blushed. He looked at the clock. It says 3:45 PM. “Is there food in the fridge?”  
  
“What? You’re hungry already?” Mark asked.  
  
“When am I not hungry?” Jack chuckled. “I’m just wondering what we gonna make for dinner.”  
  
“I don’t know. I cooked brunch! You make something tonight! It’s only fair!” Mark said.  
  
“But I’m laaaaaaazy!” Jack whined.  
  
“We can order take out.” Mark suggested.  
  
Jack shook his head. “Naaaah…I’m not in the mood for pizza and stuff like that.”  
  
“Well then, what do you suggest?”  
  
Jack pondered for a moment. “Hotpot? We don’t exactly have to cook. Just soup base and throw food in?”  
  
Mark nodded. “Not a bad idea. I haven’t had hotpot in so long! But we have to go get some hotpot worthy food.”  
  
“Awesome! Then let’s go, and you go put on a shirt!” Jack commanded.  
  
“Bossy.” Mark mumbled as he stood up.  
  
“Shut up! Just thinking about it is making me hungry!”  
  
***  
  
“So…three strikes?” War asked his son. Everyone is back in the room, relieved to not see Anti and Dark getting things on. War is leaning on the wall as Death is sitting on his floating scythe like a witch would. Dark preferred standing with his shoulders back and chest up, all high and mighty. Anti is just sitting in the air, close to the Dark. As for the protectors? They are sitting on the floor with corndogs and a big soda, watching everything.  
  
“Yes dad. Three.” Dark said.  
  
Death rolled his eyes. “I don’t think Mark would give in this easily…He is so stubborn, like you always are, War.”  
  
“Shut it, Death.” War grumbled.  
  
“Oh, but I believe Jack can do it.” Anti giggled, slowly floating over to his dad. “He is your son after all. The son of the demon who’s in charge of sucking souls. Now who’s to say that Jack wouldn’t be able to make Mark lose grasp of his own soul from such powerful attraction?”  
  
Dark chuckled. “If I had a soul, it would have been gone the instant I saw you.”  
  
Anti flipped backward, dangling upside down in the air, but his face close to Dark, giggling. “Well, aren’t you sweet?”  
  
“The truth speaks itself, black pearl.” Dark caressed Anti’s cheek.  
  
“Stop it.” War grumbled disgust.  
  
“Right, like you never did this with mom. The high and mighty demon of destruction was all sweet and mushy and disgusting with a human mate.” Dark rolled his eyes.  
  
Anti giggled, slowly letting the rest of his body float down back right side up in front of Dark. “Anyway, future father-in-law. I’m sure I can help out after 6 PM if Mark isn’t…out by that time.” He winked at Dark. He traced his fingers on Dark’s body until his torso is suddenly covered by a red t-shirt. “Damn it. I hate how our clothes change by what our human halves wear.”  
  
“You don’t look so bad in what you’re wearing now, anyway.” Dark said, holding Anti’s waist the second he can reach it and pulled Anti closer.  
  
“You’re gonna spoil me with compliments, Darkipoo.” Anti tapped Dark’s nose.  
  
“You’re gonna make me throw up with compliments, Darkipoo.” Death said extremely sarcastically, floating over on his scythe. “I think it’s time you guys go back in your respective hosts.”  
  
“No need to be jealous that you’re not getting any praise for your pretty face, dad.” Anti laughed.  
  
Death rolled his eyes and looked away. “Just go.”  
  
“Aw~ You’re hot pops! Or where else did I get all this hotness from? Well, mom too but…whatever!” Anti giggled and blew a kiss to his eye-rolling dad before disappearing into a green puff of smoke.  
  
Dark shook his head with a smile. “He’s right, future father-in-law.” He winked and disappeared in a flash of red light.  
  
War looked at Death. “So…the demon of the dead also has self-esteem issues huh?”  
  
“Shut up, War.” Death turned away on his floating scythe.  
  
“Hey. I’ll be honest, man! Your son’s right. I stared a bit too long after Lucifer ripped your hood off.” War said sheepishly.  
  
Death chuckled. “I noticed.”  
  
“We’re still here, you know.” Panic said, picking his teeth with the stick left by the corndog.  
  
War and Death sweatdropped at the protectors who are staring with an unamused expression.  
  
***  
  
Mark and Jack are currently at the grocery store with Mark looking for ingredients for a good soup base, and Jack hopping around grabbing whatever he wants to have for dinner. They both paused when the heavy dizzy feeling impacted their heads.  
  
“Jesus fucking christ.” The two human halves said in unison.  
  
Over at the biscuit aisle, Jack had to shake his head to get rid the annoying feeling. “That is seriously uncomfortable.” Jack thought to his demon half.  
  
“It’s a pain for me to when I have to reconnect with you.” Anti groaned in his mind.  
  
“What the hell were you up to?” Jack asked, while grabbing boxes of pocky and cookies.  
  
“Underworld conference.” Anti said simply. “Mostly explaining what’s happening between you and Mark.”  
  
“Don’t they spy on us or some shit?” Jack asked, trying to hold as many snacks he can inches arms. “I bet they do.”  
  
“Yeah, but they don’t get much from just watching.” Anti said. “Are you really planning to eat all that?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“You do know that we’re paying for this instead of mom, right?” Anti asked, making Jack freeze in his place.   
  
“Damn. I need a job.” Jack mumbled as he started putting the snacks back to their respective shelves.  
  
“Let’s go find Mark before Dark annoys the hell out of him. I have heard from him that they aren’t on good terms due to them on complete opposite sides of the plan.” Anti said.  
  
“The plan?” Jack repeated.  
  
“Of you getting to dating that idiot.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
Mark, who’s at the far corner of the market with the rest of groceries, rubbed his head, holding a bag of raw drumsticks with the bones removed. “You need to give warnings next time.”  
  
“As if I can.” Dark said in Mark’s head.  
  
“Where the hell did you go off to?”  
  
“Am I suppose to report back to you like a child now?”  
  
“I’m just asking, no need to get all grouchy on me.” Mark rolled his eyes.  
  
Dark ignored Mark’s comment. “Where’s the green bean?”  
  
“Somewhere in the supermarket.” Mark said, picking for the best tomatoes.  
  
“Aren’t you afraid that someone is gonna hurt him or something?” Dark asked.  
  
“I really doubt that.” Mark internal sighed. “It’s not like you to overthink on these things.”  
  
“No it isn’t.” Dark chuckled. “Just getting you to worry.”  
  
“Getting me to worry about an almost grown up.” Mark scoffed. “A male demi-demon at that.”  
  
“Good point.” Dark said.  
  
“MARK!” Mark flinched at the loud shout of his name from behind him. “OH MY GOD, MARK!”  
  
“That doesn’t sound like danger.” Mark thought. He turned around to find the Irishman running up to him with a big grin.  
  
“You look excited.” Mark said. “Found anything you like?”  
  
“Like me?” Dark added in Mark’s mind.  
  
Mark automatically ignored his demon half and focused on Jack, who’s holding a large basket of strawberries.  
  
“Can we please get the strawberries? Pleaaaaaase? I love strawberries! They’re so sweet and juicy and tastes so so so so goooood!” Jack rambled.  
  
Mark stared at the giddy Irishman, hopping around while holding the large basket of strawberries. He doesn’t have the heart to say no at all this happiness, but that large basket of strawberries aren’t exactly cheap.  
  
Dark isn’t helping at all either. “I know something else that is sweet and juicy and tastes so so so so good.”  
  
“Shut up Dark.” Mark thought, receiving a scoff as a reply.  
  
“Jack…I don’t-” Mark stopped himself immediately when his eyes locked onto Jack’s blue eyes that seem to glisten in the light. The Irish demi-demon has a slight disappointed look on his face hearing what Mark started to say, and Mark can feel a slight sour pain within him.  
  
In Jack's head, the one who really wanted the strawberries, is frustrated as all hell.   
  
“He better not say no!” Anti growled.  
  
“I thought you’re the one who convinced me to not spend so much money on snacks?” Jack thought to him.  
  
“IT’S STRAWBERRIES, DINGUS! IT’S DIFFERENT!” Anti shouted. “YOU LOVE THEM, TOO!”  
  
“I do, but…”  
  
“GET HIM TO SAY YES, NOW! IT’S STRAAAAAAWBERRIES!” Anti freaked.  
  
Jack looked down at the strawberries that seem to glisten, they were always his obsession among the fruity world. He then slowly inched towards Mark with a pleading look on his face.  
  
“Please Mark? Please? I beg you, pleaaaaase?” Jack pleaded.  
  
Mark stood there frozen, staring at Jack. Since both of them are sharing the payment, it’s not really a big problem. However, he was hoping they wouldn’t need to spend so much on just one dinner. Jack’s expression is stirring his insides, and the troublesome Dark is still not helping.  
  
“Oh I wonder what he sounds like when begging for something else?” Dark asked suggestively.  
  
“Will you please shut the fuck up?!” Mark shouted in his head.  
  
Dark laughed as a reply, causing Mark to inwardly roll his eyes.  
  
Jack suddenly held onto Mark’s arm, shaking it slightly. “Please~?” He asked cutely. “Please? With a strawberry on top?” He giggled, lifting a strawberry.  
  
Mark can feel his entire body flush red from this adorableness. “Shit.” He thought. “That’s so cute! Damn it!”  
  
The son of War eventually sighed. “Ok ok.” He said.  
  
“YES!” Jack pumped his fist in the air, putting the basket into the shopping cart.  
  
Dark let out a deep chuckle in Mark’s mind. “Strike two.”  
  
“Fuck.” Mark mumbled and he pushed the cart to look for anything else good for their dinner plan while trying not to stare at Jack’s swaying hips as he walked in front of the cart. “Damn that outfit for accentuating his hips.” Mark cursed.  
  
***  
  
On the other side of town, Ken and Felix came out of their demon forms and are walking to Felix’s house.  
  
“You think they will ever get Mark to snap?” Ken asked.  
  
“I think it’s bound to happen, you know?” Felix said. “It’s everyone against him. They all want him with Jack. Even Jack wants Mark with himself.”  
  
Ken shrugged. “You think Jack knows what he’s doing? He doesn’t exactly love Mark.”  
  
“He wants to start something with the stubborn idiot, that’s for sure.” Felix said.  
  
“Do you think Death and War make a cute couple?” Ken asked out of nowhere.  
  
Felix burst out laughing. “I’d ship that. But eh better not do anything like that since they actually just tell us to scram.”  
  
“Where did Hades go?” Ken asked.  
  
Felix tapped Ken on his head. “What’s with all the questions?” Ken shrugged.  
  
The two protectors stepped into the house and was about to relax on the couch with the idea of gaming, until they noticed two other presence in the house.  
  
“Oh…” Felix mumbled. “I forgot that they’re here.”  
  
A bark echoed throughout the house and a golden retriever stepped into the living room followed by two other women.  
  
“You guys are here!” Heather exclaimed.  
  
“How did things go?” Lisa asked, giggling.  
  
“Heeeeey Mrs. McLoughlin and Mrs. Fischbach…” Ken greeted. “Things are complicated. Your son is a stubborn one, Mrs. Fischbach.”  
  
“Just like his father. So hard headed…I swear you can hammer nails with that head of his.”  
  
Heather burst out laughing. “Have you tried?”  
  
“Oh I’m willing to actually make him do it without that helmet.” Lisa crossed her arms.  
  
“I’d pay you to see that.” Heather elbowed Lisa’s side lightly.  
  
Ken and Felix looked at each other. They swear this whole scenario looks familiar to them. It’s like Mark and Jack all over again when they were just friends without all this demi-demon business.  
  
“Mrs. McLoughlin?” Felix said.  
  
“I swear I have told you many times to call me Heather, Felix. You’ve known me all your life!” Heather exclaimed.  
  
“Ok, Heather. How long did Lord Death and General War say you guys needed to stay here?” Felix asked.  
  
“They said something about until Dark accomplishing whatever was needed to do and when both of them passed out.” Lisa answered, petting the golden retriever. “Chica’s been such a good girl. I know she misses Mark badly.”  
  
“Wasn’t Jack supposed to head back to his own home today, Heather?” asked Felix.  
  
“Yes.” Jack’s mother shrugged. “I won’t oppose to the idea of him staying, but he does have school with you guys the next day. I don’t want him walking around practically naked like Mark did last time.”  
  
Lisa rolled her eyes. “Didn’t we hear that Felix changing him in the bathroom?”  
  
Felix and Ken widened their eyes. “How did you-?”  
  
Heather interrupted him. “Bugged rooms!”  
  
“Oh.” Ken said.  
  
“Anyway, as dense as Mark can be sometimes. I’m sure he would question for more details if it happened twice in a row.” Heather said.  
  
“Yeah…that’s true. Jack’s going to head home after all that?” Lisa asked, pouting.  
  
Heather nodded.  
  
Lisa sighed. “We really should make them live together, yeah?”  
  
“And like force them to face each other everyday when one of them doesn’t want any of this to happen and the other is confused about his feelings?” Heather said. “I don’t think it’s a good idea for now.”  
  
Felix and Ken stood shocked. They can’t believe Jack’s mother is actually being logical.  
  
Lisa let out a huff. “I hope Dark gets to him.”  
  
“You mean you hope Jack and Anti kicks down that stupid wall he put up.” Heather said.  
  
“Yeah, why in the world did Mark build a fortress against Jack of all people?” Lisa grumbled. “He’s never like that to those other people he dated before.”  
  
“Why are you asking me? He’s not my son. And my son is perfectly fine!” Heather exclaimed.  
  
“Why are we always forgotten randomly?” Felix asked out of nowhere.  
  
“Yeah…we’re protectors but we’re not exactly invisible!” Ken exclaimed.  
  
“You’re welcome to help discuss and stop complaining.” Lisa said, with an innocent smile.  
  
Felix sweatdropped. “What do you think, Ken?”  
  
Ken shrugged. “I think it’s because Mark thinks he’s forced into this situation that whatever he feels just isn’t real to him.”  
  
“Oh?” Lisa asked.  
  
“Yeah. It’s like everyone is forcing him to date this person who he’s not even sure if he’s interested. He only sees this person as a really good friend, and suddenly he has to be intimate with him. And worse, he sees his body being intimate with that person’s body, even though he’s well aware it’s not exactly them as themselves. You get what I’m saying? I don’t know about you guys, but it’s weird, even for me.” Ken explained.  
  
“You do have a point.” Heather said.  
  
Lisa faceplanted herself onto one of the cushions on the couch. “It’s all so complicated!” She shouted, her voice all muffled.  
  
“We definitely can’t do much now, Lisa.” Heather said.  
  
“Agonyyyyyy.” Lisa sang.  
  
Ken sweatdropped. “So how about we just chill out for a bit, watch Mark and Jack, and hopefully can help out at some point?”  
  
“I’ll drink to that.” Felix said, a shot of vodka appeared on his hand.  
  
“Well, I won’t be drinking but I agree.” Heather said, followed by Lisa nodding in agreement.  
  
“Great.” Ken said, grabbing the remote and pressing a series of buttons. The TV screen turned on, showing Mark and Jack currently busy with dinner.  
  
***  
  
Jack looked up at the clock for bit while pressing the buttons on the electronic stove to prepare for the pot of boiling soup base. It says 5: 15 PM. He’s nervous.  
  
“What are you nervous about?” Anti asked. “It’s just me taking over.”  
  
“And I’m scared of the outcome. We both know how direct and abrupt you are. Plus the fact that you’re a kinky flirt.” Jack thought.  
  
“Now how would you know that?” Anti asked. “Oh wait, I’m you.” He laughed.  
  
Jack blushed. “I am not like that.”  
  
“Sure. Keep telling yourself that.”  
  
“I’m not!” Jack shouted in my head.  
  
“I am a part of you after all.” Jack can practically feel Anti smirking in his head. “So yes, Mark and Dark may or may not be extremely similar. Regardless of the vast amount of differences you just thought up in your head.”  
  
“I hate it when you do that.” Jack frowned.  
  
“I love you too, fleshy.” Anti chuckled.  
  
Mark stepped out of the kitchen carrying plates of chopped raw meat and uncooked vegetables. “You got it to work?” He asked, setting the plates on the table.  
  
“Yeah. It’s getting to boil.” Jack said, stepping back to check if anything’s wrong with how he assembled everything.  
  
“Want some soda to go along with our food?” Mark asked, lifting a 2.5 liter of soda.  
  
“Oh yes please!” Jack grinned.  
  
Soon enough, the water boiled and the two demi-demons sat down, putting food into the pot, and eating. It all seemed normal enough of just two friends enjoying a homemade hot pot for dinner and chatting about school, video games, and the food they are eating.  
  
However, Mark noticed Jack’s eyes constantly flickering towards the clock. “Jack, you ok? You in a hurry to go somewhere?”  
  
Jack flinched slightly. “Uh no. I’m alright, Mark. Don’t worry about it.”  
  
Mark turned to look at the clock himself, confused and wondering what Jack could be constantly looking at the clock for. “Are…you in a hurry to go home, Jack?”  
  
“Huh? No! Of course not! It’s not even that late at night, man.” Jack looked at the clock and gulped. Two minutes till 6:00 PM. He can feel Anti slowly taking over bit by bit, and he’s terrified of what could happen after.  
  
“Oh don’t worry, Jackaboy.” Anti’s voice echoed in his mind. “I’m dying to try to know Mark personally. Even though I technically am not alive. And I won’t scare him away, I promise.”  
  
“Jack?” Mark looked at the paler the usual Irishman. “Jack? You ok?”  
  
Jack looked down at the table. They are almost done eating, so luckily there won’t be any awkward dinner conversations between Mark and Anti. His eyes then turned to look at Mark and gave him an apologetic expression for he can’t explain himself now.  
  
“Jack? Say something!”  
  
Twenty seconds left. Jack quickly dropped his utensils on the table and sat comfortably so he won’t collapse during the short period of time he blacks out.  
  
Ten seconds. He sees Mark freaking out, so he gives him an assuring smile showing he’s fine. He lays his head back on the chair comfortably as he counts down the last few seconds.  
  
Three.  
  
Two.  
  
One.  
  
Mark was in the process of standing up and rushing over to Jack to see if he’s alright until the eyelids of the Irishman’s body fluttered open, showing one green and one blue.  
  
“Oh shit. How can I forget?” Mark mumbled to himself.  
  
“Meet the lovely Anti, the precious pearl.” Dark chuckled in Mark’s mind.  
  
A smirk spread across the pale man’s face as he slowly turned his head to face Mark. “Hello Markimoo. Nice to finally meet you.” Anti said while grinning like the Joker from Batman.  
  
Mark slowly backed away, not because he’s afraid, but instead he’s cautious with his defense up against the potential dangers of this demon half of his friend.  
  
“Aw, why are you scooting away from me?” Anti pouted. “I won’t hurt you. I can’t anyway.” The Irish demon chuckled.  
  
“You won’t?” Mark asked, his defense still up to max.  
  
“Of course, I won’t. I wouldn’t want to hurt such a gorgeous man, neither do I want to hurt Jack and Dark. So chill out.” Anti said, getting off his seat. “Let’s get to know each other. I know Jack and Dark got to know more than enough about each other.” He smirked.  
  
“What? Are you saying Dark and Jack…?” Mark asked, slightly terrified.  
  
“No! No! Nothing of the sort. Jeez, you still haven’t dug for the memories yet?” Anti asked, stepping closer to Mark.  
  
“I figure Jack doesn’t want me to know yet and I don’t want to invade his privacy.” Mark explained.  
  
“Well, aren’t you sweet?” Anti giggled. “But whether you like it or not, I’m here to stay. So are we going to make this work? Or are you going to hide from me the rest of the night?”  
  
“You can’t stop me from picking the latter!” Mark pointed at Anti.  
  
Anti crossed his arms. “You do know Jack has to go home tonight, right?”  
  
Mark went silent for a while. “Alright fine.”  
  
“Great! Let’s start this thing over. Hello, I am Anti. The demon half of Jack. I am actually every bit like him plus the sides he doesn’t show or is even aware that he has them.” Anti smiled.  
  
Mark stood there, not knowing what to do or say. “Uh…hi. I’m Mark.” He waved awkwardly.  
  
Anti laughed. “Yes, I know that.” He walked over and grabbed Mark on the arm, pulling them onto the couch. Anti made himself comfortable. “So Mark, what do you want us to do to get to know each other better?”  
  
Mark looked around the house. He has no idea what to do or say, nor does he any the slightest idea on what’s going on. “Uh…I…we…there are dishes to do. Many of them.”  
  
Anti laughed at Mark’s awkwardness. To Mark’s surprise, Anti agreed instead of making fun of him. “Alright, let’s go.” Anti said, pulling on Mark’s arm again.  
  
Mark seemed dazed from absolute confusion and is overthinking the situation.  
  
Dark, who’s in his head, had enough. “Stop thinking, will ya? It’s annoying.”  
  
“It’s not exactly a situation that is allowing me to not think!” Mark thought.  
  
Dark groaned. “Anti won’t hurt you, ok? It’s like meeting a new side of Jack. Learn more about him. I surely did. Jack was adorable and I got him in my arms for quite a long time.”  
  
Mark felt a slight twinge of anger growing within him.  
  
Dark chuckled. “And you say you have no feelings for him.”  
  
Mark decided to ignore Dark and went back to focusing on what’s going on now. He found the table empty and wiped clean, and there stood Anti in the kitchen, washing the dishes. The red hair half human stepped into the kitchen, and stood next to Anti.  
  
“There you are.” Anti smiled the same warming smile Jack had, aside from the fact that Anti has extra sharp fangs. “I thought I had to do this alone.”  
  
“No. I wouldn’t allow that.” Mark said, grabbing the pot that was used. “I’ll take care of the most annoying ones.”  
  
Anti giggled. “You know I can make them clean themselves with this power of mine.”  
  
Mark shrugged. “There’s no fun in that.”  
  
“I don’t think doing dishes are ever fun.” Anti mumbled.  
  
Mark suddenly flicked water onto Anti’s face. “You’re right. It’s not fun.” He smirked, focusing back on the dishes. He then heard Anti giggle and noticed some sort of round shadow on the wall, growing in size. Mark widened his eyes and turned only to regret the instant a giant bubble popped onto his face and the water drops landed on him, drenching him from head to toe.  
  
Anti laughed loud and hard. “I take it back! It’s really fun!”  
  
“Why you…” Mark smirked and grabbed his pot filled with soap water, splashing it at Anti.  
  
Anti stood silent, dripping wet, an unreadable expression on him. Mark was afraid he pissed Anti off and slowly stepped forward to see if the green haired demi-demon was ok, physically and emotionally.  
  
It wasn’t until Anti smirked and lifted his arms, scaring the crap out of Mark, making him step back quickly. The poor half Asian man knew he was too late and too slow when he found himself being hosed down by his kitchen sink tap.  
  
“OH FUCKIN….HELP!!!!!” Mark shouted, his mouth full of water.  
  
When the water finally died down, the whole kitchen was a wet mess and Mark was sure his stomach is completely filled with water by now. He let out a burp and held onto his bloated stomach. All that’s heard right now is Mark’s panting, the sound of water dripping, and Anti’s loud laughing echoing throughout the room.  
  
“I was very wrong~! It is so much fun! And now your whole kitchen is cleaned!” Anti laughed harder.  
  
“More like all wet.” Mark mumbled. “Now we have to clean the whole kitchen before my mom kills me.”  
  
“Mark Mark Mark. You forget. I’m a demon.” Anti giggled. He walked over and helped Mark up. “Let me help you.”  
  
Mark stood up confused. “What are you gonna do? You’re not going to force my body to clean up everything while you relax, are you?”  
  
“Still don’t trust me?” Anti smiled. “Why would I tire you out for my entertainment? I don’t think that’s what I want to do to someone who I don’t completely hate.”  
  
“You don’t hate me?” Mark asked.  
  
Anti gave him a look.  
  
“Sorry. Dumb question.” Mark chuckled nervously.  
  
“So let’s dry you and the kitchen.” Anti giggled. As he raised his right arm, Mark felt the water on his body start moving. Anti then suddenly closed his right hand into a fist. All the unneeded water splashed off of the surface of Mark’s body, Anti’s body, the kitchen counter, cupboards, the fridge, and everything else, collecting into a giant water droplet in front of Anti. Anti unclenched his fist and lifted his forefinger. The water from the droplet all gathered into the sink, filling it up to the brim, as well as somehow getting the stains and oil off the dishes.  
  
Mark watched in awe as the dirty water suddenly was being let down the drain, leaving the dishes all dry, shiny, and clean.  
  
“I don’t know where these go so I can’t really help with putting them back. Sorry.” Anti said, with an apologetic smile.  
  
“Oh! It’s not problem! I’ll take care of it.” Mark said, rushing to gather up the plates and bowls, putting them back in their respective places.  
  
Dark’s voice echoed in his mind again. “He’s such a sweetheart, isn’t he? Saved you all the work.”  
  
“Shut it, Dark.” Mark thought. “I still don’t trust him.”  
  
“You don’t trust Anti, but you trust Jack.” Dark said. “But Jack trusts both of us.”  
  
“I’m not Jack.” Mark immediately thought back.  
  
“Well, don’t you think this will hurt both Anti and Jack if they knew?” Dark asked.  
  
“Will you stop messing with my thoughts?” Mark asked.  
  
He heard Dark huff in his mind. “You’re the one having conflicted thoughts here. Or I wouldn’t even be trying. Waste of time and effort.”  
  
Mark rolled his eyes and finished placing everything. He walked into the living room to find Anti holding the basket strawberries with the TV on some love drama.  
  
Anti heard footsteps and turned with a smile. “Hey! You’re done! I hope you don’t mind but I’m craving strawberries badly. So I washed them in the bathroom to not bother you.” The Irish demi-demon patted on the space next to him for Mark to sit down.  
  
Mark obliged and stared at Anti with a very confused expression.   
  
At the same time, in Anti’s mind, Jack is confused as well. “I thought you would be all flirty and clingy and shit.” Jack asked.  
  
“It would be useless to scare him off first thing when I want us to know each other better. The forceful flirting is never the way, especially when the guy only sees you as a friend.” Anti thought back.  
  
He heard Jack make a surprised sound. “Never thought you would actually use the human ways of sociality.”  
  
“Hey, I may be the kinky flirty touchy demon half, but I’m the son of Death. Dad doesn’t take souls forcefully, and he tries to let the human have their last wishes granted before their deaths. I take getting through to Mark is just like that. Slowly get his soul to accept being sucked into the world of you and me with him and Dark.” Anti thought.  
  
Jack is very surprised. “Well, I’ll let you do what you have to then. You know better on what to do than I do, clearly.”  
  
“It’s in your head somewhere Jack. We share the same mind.” Anti internally smirked.  
  
Mark watched Anti nibble on a strawberry, his expression all satisfied and content soon after the taste gets to the pale demon half.  
  
“You know.” Mark started, causing Anti to turn to face him. “I never thought that this would be how we meet.”  
  
Anti giggled. “What did you expect?”  
  
“You to…pounce on me?” Mark guessed.  
  
Anti stuffed a strawberry into Mark’s mouth. “You idiot.” He laughed. “Eat a strawberry, ya doof.”  
  
Mark chewed slowly, not understanding why Anti isn’t being like how he is with Dark.  
  
“It’s because you to him right now are only friends.” Dark answered his confusion.  
  
“But I’m you.” Mark thought.  
  
“And not exactly me.” Dark said. “Besides, we are the ones stuck with the spell. However, usually, these don’t last long.”  
  
“It’s only been two weeks since Jack and I met. It’s not that long.” Mark retorted.  
  
“You’re impossible.” Dark complained and went quiet.  
  
Anti looked at the clock. “Oh…sorry Mark. I think it’s time I have to take Jack’s physical body home to his mom.” He said, eating another strawberry.  
  
“Oh, it’s time already?” Mark turned to look at the clock. It says 8:30 PM.  
  
“Yeah, time passes by fast, doesn’t it?” Anti put down the basket of strawberries on the small table in front of him. “Thanks Mark, I had fun. Even though it wasn’t exactly a pretty long period of time of meeting me after I took over.”  
  
The green haired demi-demon stood up and walked slowly towards the door until he heard Mark stop him. “Wait.” He turned to find Mark standing behind him, holding the basket of strawberries. “I uh…I know it hasn’t been a long enough time for me to get to know you better, and I have been nothing but a jerk full of assumptions the whole time. I’m sorry. And take these strawberries with you, I know you like them a lot.”  
  
Anti chuckled and held onto the basket. He fed one strawberry to Mark and kissed his cheek. “Thanks Mark. You’re so sweet.” He smiled and put another strawberry in his mouth. “Just like the strawberries.” Anti winked before he turned around and left the house.  
  
Right the second Anti stepped out, he heard Jack giggle in his mind. “What in the world was that?”  
  
“Casual flirting, fleshy.” Anti thought.  
  
“I don’t have the balls to do that.” Jack said.  
  
“You had the balls to wear his clothes and such revealing ones in front of him.” Anti pointed out.  
  
“But not touch him in any way. You pulled on his arm how many times?” said Jack.  
  
“Hey, I couldn’t resist touching those strong muscular arms.” Anti giggled. “Beautiful muscular arms are my weakness!”  
  
“You mean Mark and Dark are your weakness.” corrected Jack.  
  
“Damn right.” Anti laughed.  
  
At the same time, Mark felt an empty feeling within him watching Anti leave his house like he wants the presence back and close to him. He sighed until he realized something. He then held onto his cheek. He felt his heart beat faster, and his face flushes red. His eyes are widened and he’s frozen in his spot, unable to move. “He kissed me…” Mark mumbled to himself, quietly.  
  
A few seconds passed when Mark suddenly clenched his eyes shut, dreading the voice in his head and what it's about to say. “Shit.” He whispered. “No…”  
  
He can practically feel Dark’s smirk. “Strike three.” The demon half chuckled, his tone smug and proud. “You’reeeeee out.”  
  
“Fuck!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick question! If I were to start a patreon, will you guys support me~? And what can I do for you guys on my patreon? Please tell meeee~


	17. As if it wasn't Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys! If you have noticed, I have added arts relating to my story in each chapter! Right now the amount of arts reached up to Chapter 8~ If you guys don't know, a lovely artist decided to do at least one art for each chapter of my story! 
> 
> This is her DA: [silvererros ](http://silvererros.deviantart.com/)
> 
> And she has started writing! Her stories are just as amazing as her art. Trust me! If you wanna try go check it out in her DA or read it on her AO3 [Silvererros](http://archiveofourown.org/users/silvererros)
> 
> CLICK IT! CLICK IT! CLICK IT!

Monday came along and the gang is back in school meeting by the locker area as usual.  
  
“Good morning guys!” Jack greeted happily.  
  
“Don’t you mean…” Felix cleared his throat. “TOP A DA MORNIN’ TO YA, LADDIES!!!!!”  
  
Jack immediately frowned and shook his head. “Way to ruin my morning, you Swede.”  
  
“My pleasure, Irishman.” Felix grinned as Ken bursts out laughing.  
  
“Where’s Mark?” Jack looked around, not finding the half Asian anywhere.  
  
“Hm. How did Anti leave him before he took off to your house last night?” Felix asked.  
  
“Why are you asking that? You’re well aware of what has happened last night.” Jack rolled his eyes.  
  
Ken laughed harder. “Oh yeah. Left him in awe and shock after that cute little peck on his cheek.”  
  
“That doesn’t explain anything!” Jack yelled.  
  
Ken calmed his laughing. “Well, knowing him. He’s probably trying to avoid you right now.”  
  
“What? And you’re laughing at me?”  Jack whined. “That’s not what I want happening!”  
  
“He doesn’t really have a choice really.” Ken said. “He’s bound to come back.”  
  
Jack crossed his arms. “Yeah…and avoid talking to me for the rest of the day.”  
  
“I’ll make sure that won’t happen, Jackaboy!” Felix winked.  
  
“I’m scared for some reason.” Jack winced.  
  
“No reason for you to be.” Felix giggled. “Now, let’s check your outfit.” The Swede stepped back, rubbing his chin, observing Jack’s simple blue t-shirt and jeans with black high tops. “You seriously need Anti to help you dress up one day.”  
  
Jack rolled his eyes. “I’m going to look like an emo manwhore if I ever let him do that.”  
  
“Hey!” Anti shouted in his head.  
  
“Jack Jack Jack. You have no idea how fashionable Anti can be.” Felix said, a hand on his hip.  
  
“How would you know? He never took you out shopping or whatever.”  
  
Felix sighed. “If he’s the son of the demon who’s in charge of succubi and incubi, I’m sure he has the amazing potential of a fashionista, or even better. How else do you attract others from the first look besides having a pretty face?”  
  
Jack swore if he continued to roll his eyes, his eyeballs will flip and be stuck looking at the inside of his head for the rest of his life.  
  
“Although.” Felix grinned. “Your extremely sexy figure makes up for everything else.”  
  
“Will you just shut up?!” Jack shouted, blushing.  
  
Felix and Ken continued laughing until the red haired demi-demon finally showed up in a pair of grey jeans and an obviously lazily grabbed white and bland but form fitting t-shirt. He does not look too good.  
  
“Mark? You alright? You look extremely tired.” Jack said, pointing at Mark’s panda eyes.  
  
“Yeah, and you were almost locked out of school by the gate closing, according to the time. It’s not like you, dude.” Ken added, looking at his watch.  
  
Mark was silent as he opened his locker and grabbed his books. He has a lot going through his head ever since last night.  
  
However, his silence worried the Irishman, afraid what Anti did last night might have crossed some sort of line. “Mark?” He called out cautiously. “Are you alright? Is it my fault? I’m sorry if it is.”  
  
Mark felt himself flinch at Jack’s careful and worrisome tone. “Aw…he’s apologizing.” Dark’s voice echoed in his mind. “Afraid you’re upset at him. Isn’t he just so cute?”  
  
Mark widened his eyes and quickly turned to Jack. “No! You…uh…didn’t do anything wrong. It’s just a lot has been on my mind lately. And my dog won’t leave me alone when he arrived home last night.” He rubbed his neck, chuckling.  
  
Jack was about to ask more about it until they heard a loud shout from behind him. “Hey fags!”  
  
“Shit.” Jack muttered, palming his face.  
  
“What does he want now…” Mark said quietly, watching Chad and Victor getting closer to them.  
  
Jack turned around with a big innocent sweet smile. “Hey fags to you, too!”  
  
“Shut it, little bitch.” Chad growled.  
  
“Oh, I’m sorry.” Jack pouted with an innocent look. “Where are your side bitches?”  
  
Chad narrowed his eyes. “They moved to another state for some fucking reason.”  
  
“Oh, so does that mean you can’t find any other girls to fuck?” Felix joined.  
  
“Either he gave them some sort of sex diseases or the other way around.” Ken said.  
  
Chad growled and Victor pinned Jack right onto the lockers.  
  
“Be a smart mouth and I’ll snap his neck!” Chad shouted.  
  
A crowd slowly formed around them, wondering what’s happening.  
  
Jack sighed and rolled his eyes. “Why is it always me?”  
  
“Because you’re hot, Jack.” Felix said, a little louder than usual. “I guess Chad and Victor are actually interested in men!”  
  
Ken laughed and joined in. “Are they going to rape the new Irish student in the hallway?! Oh my fucking god!”  
  
Mark felt his right eye twitch. Even though Jack looks all nonchalant, and Mark is aware that nothing physically damaging would happen, he still doesn’t like the looks of the situation.  
  
Jack sighed. “Just because your hoes left to another state and probably was entered into mental hospitals judging from what I read on the bulletin this morning,” He said calmly, as he wiggled in his spot to make himself more comfortably pinned onto the lockers. “doesn’t mean you can just suddenly change your sexuality and have a threesome rape in front of the whole school.”  
  
Chad growled and leaned in closer. “What did I say about being a smart mouth?”  
  
“That you’ll snap my neck.” Jack rolled my eyes. “Sure, do it, in front of the whole school where everyone can be the witness of the famous son of the Shackleton’s making his henchman kill an innocent fellow classmate, who’s actually bisexual but you claim gay anyway, in school in the middle of the hallway. Oh I’m so scared that I don’t care at all.”  
  
Mark raised a brow at Jack’s obvious sarcasm and turned to find Felix and Ken grinning mischievously with their arms crossed. He wanted to remind Chad of the fact that he still has the video from last Friday night. His eyebrow twitched as well with the want of ripping Victor off of Jack in front of everyone and snap that henchman’s neck like a toothpick.  
  
Mark was about to step up to do something about this until he saw Jack raise his arm to trace to the muscles on Victor’s arm that’s pinning him. “Been working out, big guy?” Jack looked at Victor with a small smile.  
  
Chad furrowed his eyebrows. “What the fuck are you doing?”  
  
“I don’t think your henchman is as straight as you believe him to be.” Jack said in a smug tone. He held onto Victor’s wrists that are pinning him down and smirked.  
  
Victor visibly stiffened and his face showed fear as Jack held a little harder. “Wh-wha-?”  
  
“Oh, don’t be afraid.” Jack cooed, pushing Victor’s hands off him. “I won’t hurt you.” He leaned closer to the somewhat confused and slightly terrified Southern boy.  
  
Victor’s eyes widened in slight fear. He clearly still remembers how that other Jack in his dreams broke his wrists so damn easily like toothpicks. He’s also aware it was a dream, since he woke up with no injuries, yet the pain felt too real to be dream.  
  
“What is he trying to do?” Mark thought, confused.  
  
“He’s being a smart boy.” Dark answered.  
  
“I didn’t need an answer from you.” Mark thought back.  
  
“Who else do you think is going to answer you in this big roomy head of yours?” Dark retorted.  
  
Mark rolled his eyes and focused his attention back to what’s going. Jack is currently clenching Victor’s right wrist with a big smirk but looking at him with half lidded eyes, leaning slowly as his other hand held onto Victor’s jaw. One slight movement and Jack will be choking him.  
  
Victor doesn’t know what to do or feel for he’s frozen on the spot. He is both terrified and turned on by the small and seemingly fragile man in front of him right now. The smirk freaks him out, those hands put him in potential danger, his own questionable sexuality is making everything uncomfortable and confusing as the dainty Irishman leans closer.  
  
Chad looked around. The crowd is judging and whispering, maybe not directly about him but he has heard enough to affect him. Mark, Felix, and Ken all narrowed their eyes to see him sweat and slightly shiver, his face trying to hide his nervousness. Felix and Ken both inwardly smirked and complimented Jack a good job in mentally confusing the henchman. While Mark was trying to stop a certain feeling of wanting to rip Victor away.  
  
Dark knows what Mark is about to say. “I told you stop blaming me for your feelings.” Dark said before Mark can complain to him again. “You do realize that because you’re in charge of the body, most of the feelings you feel are from you, right?”  
  
“Most of them. So you’re still forcing me to feel.” Mark thought.  
  
Dark sighed. “What the fuck is wrong with you and your stubbornness?” He said, clearly annoyed. “So you believe you don’t like Jack that way. I fucking get it. But blaming me for what you feel? I can tell you right now that I may like Jack, but to the point where I feel possessive of him like you currently are. Sure, our fathers, our protectors, me, Anti, and maybe even Jack probably were trying to force you in the first fucking place. But we cannot make you like anyone if you refuse to. Not even me and we are the same entity. Do you seriously need a physical experience to get this through your thick skull?”  
  
Mark growled quietly at what Dark said. “Well, maybe I do!”  
  
Dark huffed and deemed it useless to talk to his human half, so he went quiet.  
  
After what seemed like forever for Victor, Chad finally stepped in and pushed the henchman away. “Enough, you Irish bitch!”  
  
“What is it, Shackleton? Wanting to be in the place of Vicky boy instead?” Jack smirked.  
  
Chad grabbed the collars of Jack’s shirt and pulled him close, speaking in a low tone, as if warning him. “Look here, green hoe. You know I am able to get you wiped out of existence with a just a flick of a hand full of money?”  
  
Jack tilted his head, urging him to continue.  
  
“You have nothing against me. So you will stop being such an annoying prick and-”  
  
“Annoying prick?” Jack scoffed. “Speak for yourself. Nobody was bothering you, you brought this up yourself by deliberately coming close to us and calling us names.”  
  
“Well, I am clearly the one in charge in this school, and I will do whatever I want. You hear me?” Chad growled, clenching on Jack’s shirt even harder. “Or you will wish you have never been born.”  
  
Jack chuckled as Chad released him. “I already wished that. But oh well.” The Irishman stepped forward and held Chad’s head by circling his arm around it, making the blonde bully land his chin on Jack’s shoulder. “You’re going to regret that.” Jack whispered and slowly walked away, lingering his arm on Chad’s head, caressing his face as he stepped away.  
  
Felix and Ken sneered lifted the finger to Chad and Victor before following Jack close behind. Mark scanned the crowd and someone unusual caught his eye. He doesn’t think he ever saw this person around the campus before and thought it to be odd. He shook his head and let that thought fade away, thinking it’s probably another student not from his grade. So, he gave Chad one last look and trailed soon after. The crowd was confused as to what is happening but many new rumors are being created and spread in an alarming rate as the people slowly went back to their destined locations.  
  
“Jack, you did it again.” Felix said, catching up with the green haired demi-demon.  
  
“I did what again?” Jack asked, slowing down.  
  
“You were fed up again.” Felix said.  
  
“Sounds about right. I should be fed up.” Jack said.  
  
“Look bro, as your protector, I don’t really know what to say for the specifics since you and Mark are one of the first demi-demons to exist and not be disintegrated by his majesty.” Felix said, grabbing Jack’s shoulder. “But I don’t think constantly feeling like this is something normal.”  
  
“Anti didn’t say a thing though.” Jack said.  
  
Ken joined in. “It doesn’t have to be related to Anti, Jack. You may be the human half but you also have some influence on your powers. You may not be able to control it properly but it still is able to show itself through various ways as the human half, mostly your feelings. So if we’re following the train of thought, constantly feeling like this would cause some sort of power leak like you constantly did when younger and Anti was still technically a fetus so unable to help with power control.”  
  
“It’s still weird how Anti is so quiet though.” Jack said, shaking his head a bit as if to shake Anti awake.  
  
Ken turned to Mark. “Hey Mark, is Dark extremely quiet in your head?” he asked.  
  
Mark shook his head. “He was annoying the hell outta me a while ago.”  
  
“Sure. Being reasonable is annoying.” Dark said sarcastically, causing Mark to groan out loud.  
  
“He’s there alright.” Ken said. “That’s weird because Felix and I can sense Anti’s presence.”  
  
Jack was confused. “So…he’s around. But he’s being quiet?”  
  
“He could be sleeping or something but I doubt that’s it.” Felix shrugged.  
  
Jack stopped walking and turned to Mark. “Does Dark know anything, Mark?”  
  
“He didn’t say anything about Anti.” Mark said. “Just been annoying me since morning.” He grumbled.  
  
“What about?” Jack asked.  
  
“Just…stuff.” Mark shrugged.  
  
Ken and Felix giggled in the background, proud of what they did. “A deal’s a deal, Mark.” Felix said. “Let Dark enlighten you.”  
  
“Oh shut up.” Mark rolled his eyes.  
  
Ken looked at his watch. “Look we’d love to laugh at you even more, but Felix has music higher level and I have biology higher level for the first period.”  
  
“Sucks to have class, Ken.” Jack laughed.  
  
“Ha ha.” Ken said. “You both just didn’t choose biology.”  
  
“It’s boring!” Jack exclaimed.  
  
“It’s also easy!” said Ken.  
  
“And boring!” Jack added. “We’re going to hang around the campus.”  
  
“Wait, don’t you guys have English Literature higher level?” Felix asked.  
  
“The teach sent us an email saying we don’t have class today due to certain reasons this morning.” Mark shrugged.  
  
“You lucky asses.” Felix groaned. “See you guys at lunch!” He waved, walking off with Ken.  
  
As the two protectors left, an awkward silence surrounded the two demi-demons as they walked down the hallway, having no idea where they are heading.  
  
“So…” Jack muttered, wanting to stop the weird awkward silence. “Where are we going?”  
  
“Hm?” Mark turned to face Jack. “I’m not really sure. We can go to library?” He suggested.  
  
Jack pouted. “We can’t talk and be loud in there. Is there an open place that doesn’t have people walking around being annoying and we can speak in outdoor voice?”  
  
“Well, we can go to the atrium where there are a couch and a coffee table?” Mark suggested.  
  
“There’s a couch and a coffee table?!” Jack exclaimed. “How come I never noticed it before?”  
  
“Because there are usually bags and stuff all over it during homeroom and after school.” Mark said. “If we’re going there, then we’re walking to wrong way.”  
  
Jack rolled his eyes and followed Mark’s sudden sharp turn to the opposite way of where they were heading. He’s feeling somewhat insecure again, especially when Mark just seemed so distant towards him since the morning. Did he and Anti overstep any boundaries? Of course, they did emotionally already, considering Mark only thought of him as friends and wanting things to stay that way, along with the fact that he is probably still cautious and terrified of Anti.  
  
Jack sighed quietly. Should he just let it go? At first, things all seemed like a plot to force them to be together, though he can’t deny this demi-demon is too damn attractive for his own good. They started as friends until things got extremely complicated for them. In fact, Jack doesn’t even know how and when he was attracted to Mark. He can take the spell thing between Anti and Dark as an excuse, but he knows himself that it isn’t just the case. Yet, Mark just doesn’t want anything more than being friends from what he observed. Should they just stop it all? Jack doesn’t want to trouble Mark or force him into anything he doesn’t want at all.  
  
The Irishman turned to look at the bigger man beside him. He seems troubled already from all this, and not getting enough sleep is bad for him. If it meant getting to him is tormenting him, Jack would rather Mark live healthily and without confusion. It was already very selfish of him to want to be with Mark when he himself is not sure of what he's feeling for the half Asian. It’s an attraction, sure. He’s probably just making a big deal out of a stupid crush, maybe even just a phase. Maybe it’s just something he shouldn’t dwell on and would vanish on its own.  
  
“Stop thinking.” said Anti in Jack’s mind, scaring the human half.  
  
Mark was startled by Jack’s whole body suddenly flinching and rubbed Jack’s back. “You ok? What happened?”  
  
Jack pat his chest and muttered a string of curses at Anti. “I’m fine, Mark. It’s just…Anti decided to randomly say shit out of nowhere in my head.”  
  
Mark chuckled. “I know how that feels. Dark does that shit all the time.”  
  
The two stepped into the atrium and Jack tilted his head at the empty white couch he has never seen before.  
  
“Yeah…it usually get buried under bags and people.” Mark said, strolling over to the couch.  
  
“You would think that I’d notice them sitting on it at least.” Jack said, landing his butt on the couch, and putting his bag on the floor.  
  
Mark sat next to Jack, doing the same. “You know…if our English teacher sent us the email last night, we would have had time to just do extra homework today.”  
  
Jack shrugged. “At least we ain’t procrastinatin’.”  
  
“So are you going to make a move or what?” Dark suddenly asked in Mark’s mind.  
  
“What do you mean make a move?” thought Mark, confused.  
  
“Giving Jack a chance to at least have a date with you?” Dark said. “You did lose the deal, Mark. Don’t forget that.”  
  
“Why are you guys forcing me?” the human half thought back.  
  
Dark sighed. “This again?”  
  
“It’s perfectly logical question, Dark.”  
  
Dark groaned. “Just one date. Is that too much to ask?”  
  
“One date?! How the fuck do I casually bring it up?”  
  
“The boy is already all over you, Mark. What more do you want?!” said Dark, getting annoyed.  
  
“Oh yeah, like ‘Hey Jack. I lost a fucking bet. Remember when Anti had to take over? Yeah, that day. And I have to take you to a date from losing.’” Mark rolled his eyes.  
  
“It works, you pussy.”  
  
“How about you shut the fuck up in my head?” Mark growled in his mind. “I don’t need you to cause me trouble in school.”  
  
“Yeah. Fucking blame me for everything, you stupid human half. You’ll be sorry.” said Dark before being quiet.  
  
Mark let out a sigh of relief and closed his eyes, trying to calm down and clear his mind. All was peaceful and quiet until Mark heard a long groan from Jack.  
  
“What’s wrong?” He asked Jack.  
  
“Shackleton. That’s what.” Jack replied while rubbing his shoulder. “Doesn’t he have a life?”  
  
“Apparently not…” Mark said.  
  
“You still have the video of that night?” asked Jack. “I wanna see it.”  
  
Mark took out his phone and looked for the video. He played it and the two rewatched the events of that night on the couch. The atrium echoing the sounds emitted from his phone.  
  
“So glad there’s no one walking past us right now.” said Jack as the video ended.  
  
Mark nodded in agreement and put his phone back in his pocket. “Why’d you wanna see it?”  
  
“To make sure that I still look like the victim in there.” Jack answered. “Chad thought that this threat is fake. I’m going to make him regret it all. Send me the video tonight, will ya? I’ll have mom deliver a special surprise to the Shackletons tomorrow morning.”  
  
“That’s cruel. Think the press will get in on it?” Mark asked.  
  
“I’ll fucking make sure of it.” Jack smirked.  
  
Mark felt himself shudder. “Careful Jack, your Anti is showing.”  
  
“Actually he’s been pretty quiet in my head for some reason.” said Jack. “Besides from one offended ‘Hey!’ in the morning and scaring the shit out of me the second time.”  
  
“Weird. Isn’t he usually the chatty one from what I heard?”  
  
“He usually is.” Jack shrugged. “I hope nothing’s wrong.”  
  
“Yeah.” Mark leaned back onto the couch. “By the way, was there like a new student or something along with you guys in our grade?”  
  
Jack turned to look at Mark with a confused expression. “No? It was just me and Felix. I’m surprised we can transfer here to be honest. IB usually makes you restart from year 11.”  
  
“You mean 11th grade.” Mark said, chuckling.  
  
“Shut it with your American talk.” Jack rolled his eyes. “Why’d you ask?”  
  
“I saw someone who I don’t recognize. And I know everybody in this school, whether or not they know who I am, I know everyone. From the headmistress to the each and every janitor.”  
  
Jack raise a brow. “Stalker much?”  
  
“Dude, I’ve been here for years. Of course I know everyone. And I aim to know each and every new person so I know everything that’s going on in this school.”  
  
“Preventin’ trouble or some shit?” Jack asked.  
  
Mark nodded. “Something like that, yeah. Ever since I found out that I had weird ass powers.”  
  
“Ah. So you can see if anyone’s caught on to you.” Jack nodded along. “Makes sense. I don’t recall anyone else being new students besides three guys in year 6.”  
  
“No? The person’s a girl. And looks older than 6th grade.”  
  
“You’re curious about who she is?” Jack asked, somewhat disappointed.  
  
“Yeah, it’s been two weeks and I have never ever even see her pass me in the hallway before.” said Mark.  
  
Jack rolled his eyes. “Dude, not everyone passes your way even if it’s been two weeks.”  
  
Mark was about to retort until he caught the person they were talking about walking towards them. “Well, there she is now.”  
  
Jack immediately turned to see who this person is to have caught Mark’s eye so damn easily, only to regret it soon after.  
  
It’s a girl alright, a very pretty one at that. Even though she’s fake blonde and all, her blue eyes shine with intensity. Her smile gentle and her movements smooth. Her skin looks so perfect and fragile as if a single touch may leave a mark and stain her. She has a petite frame with effeminate curves, fitted with blue shorts and a white off the shoulder top. She is basically a combination of innocence, purity, and sweetness.  
  
Jack heard the quiet gasp from Mark as she showed her full self to them and visibly winced. He’s afraid to turn to look at the red-haired demi-demon behind him, so he slowly turned and looked at Mark by the corner of his eye. He knows he made a mistake and flinched.  
  
To say Mark was staring was an understatement. The guy is flabbergasted, eyes wide and jaw dropped as if cast under a spell. He never looked at Jack this way. Sure he caught him staring on the first day, but his expression was not this exaggerated.  
  
“Mark?” asked Jack, trying to snap him awake. “It’s rude to stare, Mark.”  
  
“Jack.” Mark let out a huge breath. “Are you seeing what I’m seeing?”  
  
“I wish I wasn’t…” Jack mumbled.  
  
The girl came up to the two and smiled. “Hi, are you Mark Fischbach?” Her voice is gentle and sweet, very comfortable to the ears.  
  
Jack furrowed his eyebrows. How does she know and why does she want to know?  
  
Mark nodded and stood up, a little too excited. “Yes! I am! Uh…nice to meet you!” He said, lifting a hand.  
  
The girl grinned and shook Mark’s hand. “Hi! You can call me Diana!”  
  
“Cute name.” said Mark with a warm smile. “So your name is pronounce Dee-ahna…is it spelled the same way as Die-anna?”  
  
The girl blushed and nodded. “It is an absolute pleasure to finally meet you.”  
  
Mark tilted his head in confusion. “That’s a cute name. But…why me? And why haven’t I ever seen you in the campus till today?”  
  
“Oh I’m a new student in 11th grade.” Diana explained. “But I’ve been very sick for the first two weeks and couldn’t come to school. It’s a shame for everything started without me and it was harder for me to make friends since everyone already have their little circle.”  
  
“Aw…I’m sorry.”  
  
“But! People have told me to look for you since you know this place best and is quite a gentleman. Not to mention good looking.” She said with a shy giggle. “They weren’t wrong.”  
  
Mark chuckled. “Thank you.”  
  
Jack narrowed his eyes with a frown. Two things are bothering him with the current scenario. One, they completely ignored his presence. Two, their hands are still touching.  
  
“They can let go of each other hands noooooow.” Jack groaned irritably in his head.  
  
Anti’s growl is loud and clear in Jack’s head. “Just leave them be, Jack. I don’t wanna look at this. Mostly because I don’t want to take over by force and do something I’ll regret…even though I highly doubt I’ll regret it.”  
  
Jack wanted to stay and maybe persuade Mark to do something with him again. But he knew it’s going to be a fruitless effort from how intrigued Mark is by this girl.  
  
“Uh yeah, Mark. I’m just gonna go. I’ll see you at lunch, hopefully.” Jack muttered and left, not caring if Mark heard him or not.  
  
“I’ll be honest and admit it. I’m fucking jealous and I wanna kill that bitch.” Anti said.  
  
Jack walked into the bathroom, made sure it was empty and locked the door. “I’ll be honest and admit that too. Not the killing part. But if he likes that girl, we can’t do anything about it.”  
  
“I’m sure we can.” said Anti as he changed Jack’s reflection into himself in the bathroom mirror.  
  
“We’re not doing that.” Jack frowned.  
  
“Why not? Pain and Panic scared Tina and Miranda into a mental hospital in the next county.” Anti said. “We can do so much worse to her.”  
  
“Don’t you think Mark will just end up hating us?”  
  
“Not if he doesn’t find out.” Anti crossed his arms.  
  
Jack rolled his eyes. “As if the obvious reason wouldn’t be us if anything terrifying happens to her. Mark himself wouldn’t do it. Felix and Ken won’t do unless it’s necessary or she’s attacking us and we need help defeating her. Our fathers won’t do it since it’s basically nonsense to them. So I ask you, what can explain her sudden disappearance which might be on the media because I know how far you take things.”  
  
Anti whined. “But she’s she’s she’s TOUCHING Mark!” He said, stomping around like a 5-year-old who can’t get his candy.  
  
“And just what can we do about that?” Jack asked.  
  
“I’m telling you. Something’s wrong!”  
  
Jack shrugged and figured there isn’t anything else to do. “I’m listening.”  
  
“She admitted that she wasn’t here for two weeks! Who gets sick for two whole weeks anyway?!”  
  
“Well, she didn’t say what kind of sickness she had. It was probably something bad.”  
  
“And she said to call her Diana…why CALL HER Diana? It’s not her full name! Why didn’t she give us her last name as well?! And why is she stalking Mark of all people?! And she COMPLETELY did not care that we were there RIGHT NEXT TO MARK! And why didn’t Mark introduce us either?!”  
  
Jack facepalmed. “If I didn’t have to formally introduce myself on the first day, I’d go with Jack instead of Sean, too. And she gave a reasonable answer to why she went for Mark. If her objective is to go look for Mark, then her aim is at Mark. And you saw the goo goo eyes on the guy! You expect him to remember we exist with that look?”  
  
Anti sighed. “You gave up on him already?”  
  
“I’m sure you heard my thoughts, Anti. And why the hell were you so quiet this morning?”  
  
“Yes. And I am so disappointed in you.” Anti ran a hand through his hair with a very unamused face. “I was just exploring your campus.”  
  
“Wait what? You can leave my body now?” Jack asked. “I thought you can only leave to hell. And why didn’t I notice?”  
  
“Well you grow as you hit puberty, I grow more powers inching towards my way to my final form when you hit 18. Same difference.” Anti said nonchalantly. “Since it’s not like leaving to the underworld, it’s not such a big distance so you won’t feel the dizziness when I enter back. I still can’t leave you for very long though. And I can stay invisible. ALSO! Do not ever take your gauges off since I will need it to find my way back to you.”  
  
“What’s this? Your tracking device?”  
  
“Something like that. Not being in final form causes a lot of problems. It also channels your powers like a bloodstream, mostly for me. Helps keep the powers in check and not be able to cause a power leak from any tiny emotion shift. If it weren’t for those, you’d have to stay emotionless for your whole like like Raven from the Teen Titans.”  
  
Jack tried to digest what Anti’s saying for a minute. “So…Mark’s leather bracelet work the same then?”  
  
“Yep.” Anti nodded.  
  
“Does Dark have the same powers are you do now?” Jack asked carefully.  
  
“I don’t know. Demon growth varies between demons.” Anti shrugs. “Dark and I don’t have the same powers you know.”  
  
“Yeah but you two are demon halves…shouldn’t there be a group of default powers for the demon halves for demi-demons?”  
  
“We don’t know that.” Anti shrugged. “We can only explore and find out for ourselves.”  
  
“Well,” Jack looked at his watch. “I have Economics HL next period. So try not to think of murder plans as I memorize diagrams.”  
  
“No promises.” Anti said as he changed the reflection back to Jack.  
  
Jack sighed and yanked the door open, only to find a bunch of people crowding around the bathroom, giving him weird looks.  
  
“What?” Jack asked.  
  
Felix ran over from the crowd and whispered in Jack’s ear. “They heard you and another person’s voice in there. Thought you were getting it on there.”  
  
Jack furrowed his eyebrows. “I’m alone in there!”  
  
“Then why the fuck did you lock the door? You cranking one up in there?” Some random person shouted.  
  
“What?! Do I look disheveled as you when you jerk off?” Jack rolled his eyes. “Why the hell do you guys even care? Wanna fuck me or something?”  
  
“YES!” shouted a part of the crowd.  
  
Jack stared at them as if they were throwing up eyeballs.  
  
Felix sighed and dragged Jack away. “Don’t mind them, Jack. I have no idea why people were suddenly curious about this bathroom but you know gossip and news travel these days. Someone wanted to make you be the victim of rumors here.”  
  
“Now who would do that?!” Jack shouted. “It couldn’t be Chad and his posse. He does things WITH everyone watching!”  
  
Felix rubbed Jack’s back. “Calm down, Jack. We’ll figure something out. Why wasn’t Mark with you though?”  
  
“He met someone new.”  
  
“Who met someone new?” The two turned to find Ken walking towards them.  
  
“Mark? Apparently?” Felix answered, unsure. “You’re kidding right, Jack? You guys are practically meant to be together.”  
  
“Oh please. That’s the demon halves of us, not the human halves.” Jack rolled his eyes. “This new girl Diana totally took his breath away.”  
  
“Come on Jack. You can’t just give up now.” Felix said.  
  
“Yeah Jack! Battle her to the death!” Ken encouraged.  
  
“Then there’s no difference between me and a goddamn bitch who get it through his or her thick skull that the other person isn’t interested.” said Jack. The protector gave Jack a look of sympathy. “Chill out guys, I’m ok. It’s probably just a phase for me anyway. Let’s go to class, come on.”  
  
Felix and Ken watched Jack step ahead. “Dude, this isn’t what we planned! We just made Mark admit that he feels something for our little Irish demon! He’s supposed to ask Jack out or at least be more of a cutie cutie couple with him!” Felix whispered harshly.  
  
“Is Mark actually not as loyal as we think?” Ken asked to himself, only to receive a pound in the head by Felix.  
  
“They’re not together you idiot!” Felix whispered shouted. “He has every right to flirt with whoever he wants. It’s just that he’s like a rebelling teenager. Whatever we tell him, he won’t listen.”  
  
“Should we do some reverse psychology on him?” Ken asked.  
  
“It won’t work too much, we can try.” Felix sighed. “He has to feel how much it hurts…but I have no idea how to make it happen.”  
  
“Aren’t we being too harsh on him?” Ken asked as they finally started walking behind Jack. “He was the one who threw a big fit on us forcing him to feel. Dark told us everything.”  
  
“I feel like a disappointed parent…” Felix sighed.  
  
“I bet his own mother feels the same.” Ken mumbled.  
  
***  
  
Lunch time came around too fast for Jack, and he’s dreading it. He knows Mark will be them, he knows he will bring that Diana over their table, and he knows it’s going to be so awkward and frustrating for himself to even be near them.  
  
“Fe…may I sit with you this time?” Jack asked as he stood in front of Felix and landed his forehead onto the Swede’s chest.  
  
“Aw…what’s wrong lil’ Irish potato? Don’t wanna sit across me today?” Felix cooed, hugging him tightly.  
  
“I love you so much right now…I wanna stick with you foreveeeeeeer.” Jack said his cute sad tone.  
  
“Well aren’t you two cute.” Ken chuckled, sitting down.  
  
“We’re the cutest.” Felix chuckled as he sat down next to Ken and pulled Jack to sit on the other side of him.  
  
“Oh gawd…here they come…” Jack said quietly.  
  
Felix and Ken quickly turned their heads to find Mark walking towards them with his arm around Diana. Felix’s left eyes twitched while Ken cocked an eyebrow. The fact that they have to admit that this girl is gorgeous is upsetting, but this makes their job so much harder. They are not pleased at all.  
  
“Hey guys! This is Diana. Diana this is Felix, Ken, and you saw Jack from before.” Mark introduced the girl with a big warming smile. “Mind if she sits with us? She’s new, it’s pretty hard for her to go around mingle.”  
  
The trio muttered bored sounds of agreement and looked down at their food, not really wanting to care.  
  
“Thanks! I uh…actually didn’t notice Jack before. I apologize.” Diana said with her pearly white smile and sat down with Mark, starting up a conversation with him immediately.  
  
“It’s fine…” Jack mumbled and turned to lay his head on Felix’s shoulder. “Feeeeeee…” Jack quietly whined.  
  
Felix let out a quiet sigh and wrapped his arm around Jack, pulling him closer. “You’ll be alright, Jackaboy. Like you said, might be just a phase right?”  
  
Ken was confused as to what Felix is saying but saw a small smile on Jack’s face and decided to dwell later. “Here Jack! I brought big ass drumsticks. I’m making this your lunch today instead of that disgusting salad they are serving today.” Ken said as he forked over two drumsticks to Jack. “Honestly, why is today even a vegan day?”  
  
“School lunch is slop and gross on its own.” said Felix.  
  
Jack nodded and started to nibble the meat, trying to ignore the shining couple-like duo right in front of him. But he can’t help it. It’s upsetting to the mind and the stomach.  
  
“That is such a cool bracelet, Mark.” The other three tensed up and immediately have their ears raised and alert. Mark will either make it all a disaster by telling her everything about his bracelet, his past, his real self, and in turn exposing Jack, or just say thanks and move on.  
  
“Oh thanks! It’s just a bracelet someone gave me as a birthday present.” said Mark as he fiddled with his bracelet. The other three’s bodies visibly relaxed. Mark wasn’t as stupid as they thought he would be considering he seemed so in love right now.  
  
“Aw that’s so sweet.” The girl giggled, holding onto Mark’s arm.  
  
Jack observed from behind his giant drumstick, still nibbling. The blush on Mark’s face was a little too obvious. He’s like a bright red siren in the middle of the school cafeteria. Diana the pinched the muscles on Mark’s arm, causing him to tense up.  
  
“Probably from being shy or some shit.” Jack thought..  
  
All he heard was Anti rambling and growling in response. Jack internally sighed and toned Anti out.  
  
Felix and Ken noticed too, both feeling very uneasy. Mostly Ken, for he is Mark’s protector. Even though his job is to protect Mark, he can’t help but feel sorry for Jack and wanting to punch some sense into Mark. Then again, his other job is to pair them up together. Now if only he can use this excuse to punch the lights out of his boss’s son.  
  
“Mark, can you take me around the neighborhood? I’m not exactly very familiar with this place. I was late this morning from getting lost as well.” Diana said with a slight sadder tone.  
  
“Of course!” Mark agreed rather quickly.  
  
Ken cocked an eyebrow. “Dude, we were supposed to hang out after school.”  
  
“Come on, we hang out almost every after school. And just last night I was with Jack. You know at this rate I will get tired of seeing your faces.” Mark said, overly dramatic.  
  
“Oh gee…I hope I’m not a burden, Mark.” Diana said, sickeningly sweet.  
  
“No! Not at all! They won’t die without me for one freakin’ day.” Mark chuckled.  
  
Jack had to resist the urge to roll his eyes and gag, not noticing that he basically scraped off all the meat off the bones of the food Ken gave him. Felix secretly pat Jack on the back, making Jack look at him. “Your fangs are showing.” Felix whispered.  
  
Jack closed his lips and closed his eyes. “Anti! Stop it, will ya?!” He thought.  
  
“It’s not me, man! Even if I absolutely want to destroy what I’m looking at right now.”  
  
“What?” Jack opened his eyes, confused. If it’s not Anti…then why would he be leaking his demon side?  
  
“Oh shit.” Jack whispered. He quickly grabbed Felix’s elbow, giving him a look of despair.  
  
Felix got the message and said, “Ken, Mark, uh…whatshername. I have to take Jack to grab more food. He’s never satisfied, like oh my god.” And the two Europeans zoomed out of the cafeteria.  
  
Ken shook his head. “Now I just feel like the third wheel.” he said, nibbling on his cinnamon toast.  
  
“What are you talking about?” Mark asked, completely confused. “We’re not dating.”  
  
Ken narrowed his eyes as he noticed Diana blushing lightly with a small but excited smile. “Yeah…of course.” He took a huge bite out of his T-bone steak. “Speaking of date, when are you going to do your part of the deal, Mark?”  
  
Diana blinked. “What deal?”  
  
“Oh it’s none of your concern. Just a bet we made between bros, isn’t it Mark?” Ken slightly glared.  
  
Mark sighed through his nose. “Yeah. I’ll get to it, Ken. Don’t rush.”  
  
“Just making sure you do it.” Ken shrugged and continued with his lunch.  
  
***  
  
Outside in the completely empty hallway, Felix grabbed a carton of strawberry milk from the vending machine and handed it to Jack. “Here.”  
  
Jack immediately ripped open the carton and gulped down half the carton.  
  
“Jeez Jack, slow down. You look like you’re replacing the milk with alcohol to drink away your sorrows.” Felix said, rubbing circles on Jack’s back.  
  
“Oh believe me, you’d see me in a state whole lot worse if I have access to alcohol right now.” Jack mumbled.  
  
Felix sighed. “Jack, don’t be like this.”  
  
“What choice do I have?” said Jack, frustrated.  
  
“Move on?” Felix suggested.  
  
Jack rolled his eyes. “Isn’t your job the complete opposite of telling me that?”  
  
“But I’m also your protector.” Felix said. “Your emotions are out of whack right now. Your fangs are fucking showing. Your safety comes first out of everything.”  
  
“Protect me from what? Social outcast?”  
  
“Protect you from yourself, that’s for sure.”  
  
Jack scoffed but smiled. “Thanks buddy.” He hugged Felix.  
  
Felix hugged back and chuckled. “Oh I have no choice, it’s my job. If I don’t die from this one, I will die from the wrath of my boss.”  
  
“Shut the fuck up!” Jack laughed.  
  
“Glad I made you feel better.”  
  
“Very glad.” Jack smiled. “Though I’m wondering why Dark isn’t annoying Mark at a time like this.” He wondered. It is confusing for he knows that Dark annoys the hell out of Mark and tries to make Mark at least realize he’s feeling something. Anti spills a hell lot of information in his mind at random times,  
  
“Is he…in the underworld?” Felix asked.  
  
“Not likely.” A voice said, making the two Europeans jump.  
  
“Whaaaaa? Wait. Dark?” Jack asked quietly.  
  
“Greetings Jack. You look as precious as always.” Dark said as he slowly became more opaque.  
  
“What are you doing here?” Felix asked, confused. “And how the heck did you get here?”  
  
“I’ve been wandering around since the period before lunch. The Diana girl was annoying.” The demon half explained.  
  
“Wait…you were away from Mark for that long? Anti can’t be away that long!” exclaimed Jack.  
  
“Anti can do that too now?!” Felix gasped.  
  
“To answer your question Jack. Our current situation of not being in the final form we have limits and the duration of how long we can be is from our human half’s awareness of our presence. Weird, I know.” Dark explained. “Mark basically forgot and/or didn’t care about me in his mind. Technically he told me to shut up and I just gave up. He wanted to be left alone so whatever. And you were wondering all the time where Anti went, so your attachment to him was too strong for him to be far away from you in the mortal world. In a way, it’s a good thing.”  
  
“You’d think it’s a good thing, deadums.” Another voice said affectionately. Anti’s torso, arms, and head became more noticeable just like Dark did, however, his legs is a ghostly tail that is connected to Jack. “But it’s also sad how I can't be away long enough to sneak around with you.” Anti grinned, walking his fingers up Dark’s arms.  
  
“Now I’m just confused.” Felix said with nodding in agreement.  
  
“Where the hell are your legs?” Jack asked.  
  
Anti’s floating top half body moved its way to face Jack. “Aw…look at this face. Isn’t he cute, Dark?”  
  
“Very much so.” Dark chuckled as Jack rolled his eyes.  
  
“Now Panic.” Anti said, floating over. “This is my way of being out of Jack’s mind but also being intact with him. Thus not causing any problems for Jack with me being out for so long. Unfortunately, because I’m the phantom on here, Darkiboo can’t do that.”  
  
Dark moved over and kissed Anti’s cheek. “Sadly. I have to bear the burden of waiting until he’s 18.”  
  
“Then what use does this do to you when Jack reaches 18?” Felix asked.  
  
“Oh doing this doesn’t require much power. Can be easily done  when I’m lazy or too tired.” Anti said. “Think of me as your little parasitic twin.”  
  
“Ew! No.” Jack declined. “So what else is new?”  
  
“Well,” Dark started. “When I’m out of Mark’s mind, my half of emotions and thoughts leave his mind as well.”  
  
“Really?” Jack asked. “What about Anti like this?”  
  
“Same thing happens, lil’ bean. Except you might end up feeling what I’m physically feeling.” Anti explained. “Though Darkyyyyy.” He whined.  
  
Dark answered before Anti could ask. “No, I can’t do anything about that girl, Anti. As much as I find her absolutely repulsive.”  
  
“Why do you find her repulsive?” asked Jack. “Mark clearly doesn’t.”  
  
“I’m the half demon, Jack. It’s gotta take, what humans call, magic for me to feel what Mark feels for that mortal. In fact, most mortals disgust demons. They are mostly used for benefits according to whatever Lucifer wants.” said Dark, bored. “Mortals just naturally have this ‘lust’, if you will, casted in them when made, even the human halves aren’t exceptions.”  
  
“Now I wonder how our fathers got together with our mothers.” Anti wondered his chin on his palm.  
  
“It’s a mystery. That’s for sure. Not like Mark and Jack can just ask them.” Dark said.  
  
Jack’s confused. “Wait, I can’t just ask them?”  
  
“No, they are under strict rules not to like reveal anything apparently.” Felix explained. “If you want to know, you gotta ask your dad.”  
  
“Yeah sure. First thing I say when I meet the demon of the deceased. Hey! How’d you end up fucking my mom when you’re mortals don’t interest you?”  
  
“I did say MOST mortals.” emphasized Dark. “For instance, I don’t find you repellent in the least, Jack. If anything, you look absolutely ravishing.”  
  
Jack widened his eyes and blushed. “You don’t mean that.”  
  
Anti smirked. “You’re just so cute.”  
  
“You and I look the same.” Jack said dully.  
  
“And I am just absolutely adorable!” Anti gushed.  
  
Felix sighed in exasperation. “And I thought I’m a narcissist.”  
  
“Yes you both are, sweet fangs.” Dark said, running a hand through Anti’s hair and kissing the half demon.  
  
Anti giggled in his kiss but Jack felt his face heat up.  
  
Felix leaned back and raised a brow. “Guys…I hate being the third wheel and I think lunch is about to end. We gotta head back…and Jack is as red as a cooked lobster.”  
  
Anti ended the kiss and turned to Jack. “Whoopsies. He must have felt Dark’s kiss.”  
  
“Sorry.” Dark smirked, not meaning his apology at all.  
  
“Yeah yeah…” Jack mumbled.  
  
“I’ll be in the underworld after school.” Anti said. “I suppose I’ll meet you then?” He asked Dark.  
  
Dark held Anti’s chin. “I’ll be there.”  
  
Felix groaned. “Ken and I have to continue witnessing this…be lucky you won’t be, Jack.”  
  
Jack grunted in response and went back into the cafeteria with Felix after Anti went back into his mind and Dark disappeared with a pop.  
  
***  
  
The time for school to end came crawling by as Jack merely went home and decided not to think about anything besides trying to get Mark to at least give him a tiny amount of attention for the red haired demi-demon to send him the goddamn video clip.  
  
Jack sat down on the couch, groaning. He’s tired, both mentally and physically.  
  
“Something’s not right about that girl.” Anti suddenly appeared, ghost tail still connected to Jack.  
  
“Didn’t we have this conversation in the school bathroom?” Jack asked.  
  
“It just doesn’t feel right, ok?!” Anti shouted.  
  
Jack rubbed his ear. “Shouldn’t you be down the underworld or some shit?”  
  
Anti crossed his arms. “Just why won’t you fight for him?!”  
  
“Cuz it’s pointless, Anti! Mark isn’t interested in me!” shouted Jack as threw his arms in the air. “It’s a complete waste of time, man!”  
  
Anti raised a brow but then a smile spread across his face. “But Dark is interested in you.”  
  
Jack froze. “No…Anti…don’t get any ideas.”  
  
“Jack, if Mark’s gonna be an ass. Let Dark woo you and make you feel much better.” Anti suggested.  
  
Jack rubbed his temples. “Why wouldn't you leave me to mope alone and maybe move on?”  
  
“So you’re telling me you want to find another person like Mark did?” Anti asked.  
  
“Probably.” Jack shrugged. “No use dwelling.”  
  
“That idiot didn’t do his part of the fucking deal.” Anti grumbled.  
  
“What?” Jack asked. “What deal?”  
  
Anti flinched. “Aren’t you supposed to be asking Mark for that video?”  
  
“I don’t even know if he will even care about my message at this moment.” said Jack, grabbing his phone anyway.  
  
Anti moved to look over Jack’s shoulder.  
  
Jacksepticeye: Mark. Video. Please?  
  
He sighed as he waited for a respond, not caring the sudden weight on his shoulder, knowing it’s Anti pressing his arm onto it.  
  
“Seriously Jack. Don’t be such a Mark. Give Dark a chance.” Anti said.  
  
“I did give him a chance before.” Jack thought back to the first time he ever met Dark. How nervous and scared he was. How Dark’s touch left a weird tingly feeling on his skin. How weirdly infatuated he actually was at the demon half of Mark. How embarrassed he was when Dark locked him in a back hug. How his feelings randomly blossomed from just one look from the red-eyed humanoid.  
  
“Yeah and we both know how that went for you, fleshy.” Anti snickered. “Since Mark won’t give you a chance, let Dark make it up. Let the memories be stored in that big ass head of his. Let Mark realize what he’s missing out on.” Anti urged.  
  
Jack palmed his forehead. “What makes you think this is going to work?”  
  
“I don’t know.” Anti shrugged. “It’s better than wallowing in sorrow.”  
  
Jack gave Anti a dull look. “I’m never going to get over him with you bugging the hell out of me and feeding me ideas like this.”  
  
Anti smirked. “It’s my job, fleshy.”  
  
The sound of a message notification interrupted the two and Jack quickly unlocked his phone to see Mark finally sending him the video with one message following it.  
  
Markiplier: Sorry Jack. Taking Diana around for a bit.  
  
Jack felt himself twitch and an aching feeling flooding his chest. He clenched his teeth.  
  
Jacksepticeye: Thanks.  
  
He turned to his ghost tail demon half and said, “I’ll take the chance.” before rushing to his mother to discuss the plan.  
  
***  
  
“And that’s what happened.” Anti said with a triumphant grin.  
  
“I swear Jack has issues.” Panic mumbled.  
  
“Can you really blame him though?” Pain said, grumpily. “And thanks for leaving me in the cafeteria, Fe. I had such an amazing time watching Diana throwing flirts and Mark being such a ‘funny gentleman’.” Pain complained, filled with sarcasm.  
  
“So Dark, any objections?” Anti grinned sweetly.  
  
“Hmmm.” Dark wondered teasingly in a thinking pose. “I can’t find a reason to say no to.” He smirked, pulling Anti closer by the waist. “It’s one excuse to not be bored to death in that dull head.”  
  
“Is that a yes?” Anti tapped Dark’s nose.  
  
“Just how much more sweetness do you want to fill in this chamber?” War groaned, sitting on his seat made of flaming skulls. “There is not any other demon in this world who are as mushy as you two.”  
  
“You can’t really blame us for what you two did, dad.” Dark said, nuzzling into Anti’s nape. “We’re your creations after all. And not by magic.”  
  
“Magic…what a weird word for our powers.” said Anti.  
  
Death sighed and levitated over. “So what do we do about Mark?”  
  
“There’s nothing we can do.” Pain grumbled. “That idiot is too deep in that pool of pink goo.”  
  
War rubbed his chin. “Maybe Lisa can say something to help?”  
  
Pain rolled his eyes. “You think she hasn't tried?”  
  
“Did she try reverse psychology?” Panic grinned.  
  
“What?” Dark asked.  
  
“Pain and I were talking something about Mark being a teenage idiot who doesn’t listen to what he’s told. We figured as friends, we can’t really use it on Mark. He’ll just think we’re crazy. But as his mother, she might be able to do wonders.” Panic explained.  
  
“You think it’ll work?” War asked.  
  
Pain and Panic nodded furiously.  
  
“Remember there’s a case of evil moms Pestilence once experimented. It’s was so bad that his majesty had to step in himself.” Panic reminded.  
  
War and Death looked at each other. “How could we forget?” Death laughed. “It was crazy. There were mom stampedes everywhere.”  
  
“Even I had to call up an army.” War added.  
  
Dark and Anti look at their fathers confused. “Well, they had a history.” Anti muttered.  
  
“No kidding.” Dark agreed.  
  
“So then we’re supposed to let your ma talk Mark through this?”  
  
“Maybe not now. Mark is seeing a girl right now. Anything his mom says right now will just cause him to sprint to her no matter what. The damn stubborn idiot doesn’t think most the time.”  
  
“What?! So we have to wait till they actually become something? What is Jack gives up to?”  
  
“I will prevent that from happening.” Dark winked as Anti gave him a sweet smile.  
  
They were about to lean in for a kiss until a loud burst of flames and growling started up in the middle of the room, catching everyone’s attention. A hexagram appeared on the floor and Lucifer elevated onto the surface in a white cloak, which is weird for the ruler of the underworld.  
  
“Uncle Lucy? What’s with the outfit?” Anti asked, holding in a giggle.  
  
“Someone Christian summoned me for bullshit. Damn it was fucking painful.” Lucifer grumbled. “Anyway…we have a problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a lot to go through. Can this mess get any messier? I'd understand how Mark feels, EVERYONE is telling him who to like. I mean, even if you do feel something, you wouldn't go for it since people are like forcing your ass, right?
> 
> But poor Jack...This is such a mess. I don't get why War and Death aren't forced to intervene yet? Huh. xD


	18. Everyone's Nagging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been reading all the comments on who Diana could be xD Very interesting theories! I wanna specify, it's DEE-AH-NA. Don't ask why. If any of you got who Diana really is, I bow down to you. I am trying to make it as secretive as possible while dropping hints here and there.
> 
> I want to thank you guys so much for the comments, hits and kudos. It makes me so so so SO happy that you guys like this story. I just want to quickly continue and make the best for you guys~ If any of you are interested, check out my other Septiplier stories, they are not as long as this but I am not ashamed to show them off (shameless self promoting, I am sorry!)
> 
> ONWARDS TO THE STORY!

It is nearing the start of October, and for Jack, that was a lot of thinking days. These passing days have been busy for him, and he decided to focus on his studies for he had internal and external assessments to deal with for all six subjects. He also automatically ignored how close Diana and Mark are getting, as well as the constant times Anti was bugging him either about Mark and Diana or other random shit he can think of. His mother has also been finding a chance to get the video into the Shackleton company, but no news came up yet.

The only slightly better thing that happened was that Dark had been around Jack more often now. The durations aren’t long, and Dark is usually around to just keep Jack company by sitting close to him. No one talked after greeting each other, no one insisted they must do something, no one forced anyone for skinship, and Jack was grateful for it. The only slightly not so good thing from all of it was when Anti decided to come out and fool around with Dark while still connected to Jack. The kisses and warm hugs he can feel from Dark to Anti were hard to ignore on his part.

Needless to say, nothing really interesting happened these days. If you ask Felix, though, he’d say Jack is numbing himself with work.

“Mark STILL hasn’t done his part of the deal.” Felix said, slamming his fist onto the cushion on his couch.

“Leave the poor cushion alone.” said Ken, taking it away. “It’s our job to convince him. Besides, Lord War and Lord Death are busy helping his highness with that problem he mentioned. We can’t look for help from them for a while. I can’t believe they haven’t solved it yet…nor do I understand why it’s so important.”

“Why the hell did we agree to let Diana and Mark become something before we unleash the mom tactic?” Felix groaned. “I hate seeing Jack like this.”

“Hey, it was your idea.”

“It made sense at the time!”

Ken sighed. “Well, it still makes sense now.”

“I didn’t mean we need to wait until they are dating! I meant to wait until they have this mental mutual agreement that they like each other!” Felix shouted at nothing in particular.

“You didn’t say that!”

“That’s what I meant, ok?!”

“Well then, how the hell are we even supposed to know? Are we supposed to let them be together first or prevent them before they actually become a thing?”

“Both works ok! People never mean that they are a thing even after the stupid ‘Will you be my boyfriend/girlfriend’ thing! It takes at least three months for it to be so!”

“Really?” Ken asked, weirded out. “How’d you know that?”

“You don’t expect people to be: ‘Oh! He or she’s the fucking one!’ right on the spot, man.” Felix rolled his eyes. “It takes time to know the person and all his/her flaws. And three months is the trial period for how much you can stand the other person.”

Ken furrowed his eyebrows. “I’m not going to ask how you’re so sure of that. But…what’s our plan now?”

“Jack is the number one priority now.” Felix pointed out. “And where the fuck is Mark?! It’s been an hour since the actual time he agreed to be over!”

Suddenly, the door slammed open.

“Dude, don’t you knock?” Felix said without looking.

“I usually would, Panic. But it is an urgent matter and both of you must know what’s happening right now.”

Felix and Ken’s eyes widened and quickly turned to look at the door. There stood Dark right at their doorway with his arms crossed. It is absolutely intimidating.

“Dark?! What are you doing here? Where’s Mark?” Ken asked, trying to look behind the demon half.

“He’s on his way.” Dark stepped into the house, closing the door. “And he’s thinking of asking Diana out.”

“ALREADY?!” Felix exclaimed.

Dark nodded. “And I want you guys to not stop him.”

“WHAT?!” Felix continued screaming.

Ken rubbed his ears. “Isn’t this what you wanted? So we can move to phase two of his mother?”

Dark sighed. “He most likely just wanted to ask her out to get you guys to stop matching him with Jack.”

“We haven’t been bugging him about that a lot though.” said Ken.

“I’m aware but you still did. He’s all annoyed and muttering with himself saying stuff like ‘I’ll show them!’ or whatever.” Dark shook his head. “Just why am I stuck with this idiot?”

Ken rubbed the back of his neck. “We were forcing him to find a way to escape, huh?”

Felix rolled his eyes. “He’s going to be an engineering student. He’s not supposed to be stupid!”

Dark gave them a weird look.

“I told him that.” Ken explained.

“Well, he might be smart in his studies but he’s not very bright socially.” said Dark. “So don’t stop him, let him do whatever he wants, or he’s just going to do the opposite of what we want.”

“What if we don’t want to convince him to be with that weird girl who randomly came into his life?” Ken asked. “It was always just us, even with his ex-girlfriends. I don’t know why suddenly he’d bring this girl into the group.”

“Clearly this girl is important to him now.” Felix sighed.

“I said to not stop him, I didn’t say to convince him to go for it.” Dark made himself clear. “Let him do whatever he wants, however he wants. We’ll see what happens. In the meantime,” Dark looked at the clock in the house. “It is time for me to go give Jack a visit.”

“Can you please help me persuade him to stop piling work on himself?” Felix asked with pleading eyes. “He’s worrying me. You’re spending more time with him than me, and I’m his protector!”

“Technically, I never did anything besides keeping him company in his lonely room.” said Dark. “And…well, getting along with Anti.”

Ken burst out laughing as Felix gave Dark a smirk. “I’m sure you two get along so very well communicating with your ‘oral skills’, huh?”

Dark slightly blushed, but he’s never going to admit it. “Right right. We make out, so what.”

“Yeah yeah, hot shot.” Felix rolled his eyes. “Do something with Jack! He might seem like he’s fine with you in his room doing nothing besides messing around with his demon half of which he can sense even if Anti isn’t connected to Jack with his ghost tail. But don’t you think that will make him even more lonely? Is all you care just Anti now?”

Dark stumbled over his words. “Wh-no! I didn’t mean to…just no!”

“Well, then how about giving the poor guy some actual attention?” Felix asked. “Pain and I will deal with Mark, don’t worry.”

“Too bad we can’t physically pound some sense into him.” Ken muttered.

“I highly doubt you can considering how thick his skull is.” Dark chuckled. “Thanks and goodbye.”

“Bye bro.” Felix and Ken waved as Dark slowly faded away. Right when Dark’s nowhere to be seen, the sound of knocking echoed across the living room.

“And he finally drags his ass over.” Ken muttered, strolling over and opening the door.

“Hey guys, sorry I’m late.” Mark apologized as he stepped into the house with Ken closing the door after.

“Let me guess, it’s Diana again.” Felix said, annoyed.

“Hey what’s with that tone, man? She wanted me to fix her computer since it’s laggy and crap.” Mark explained.

“Riiiiight. And I bet you two exchanged a lot of talk.” Felix said.

“Well…yeah.” Mark said.

“And a loooooot of spit.” Felix finished.

Mark glared at the Swede, not knowing a blush spreading across his face. “Shut up.”

“Mm. Yeah.” Felix rolled his eyes.

Ken pat Mark on the shoulder and gave him a soda he grabbed from the fridge.

Mark joined the two on the couch, looking hesitant to talk.

Both Felix and Ken know what he’s about to say and gave each other a knowing look.

Mark took a deep breath. “I’m thinking of asking Diana out.” He finally said, stern and serious.

He didn’t expect the two protectors to merely shrug and give him a blank look.

Felix even smiled. “Go ahead, bro.”

“You…guys aren’t going to stop me?” Mark asked cautiously.

“Why would we stop you?” Ken asked. “You do whatever you want.”

“Yeah.” Felix agreed. “You like her, who are we to stop you?”

“Uh…my father’s minions to reach his goal?” Mark said. “You guys are just shitting with me.”

Ken raised a brow. “Sure but you’ve made your point of not wanting anything to do with Jack.”

“So much so that you are so focused on Diana and barely care about Jack at all.” Felix added.

“We can take a hint, Mark.” Ken smiled. “You do your thing.”

“Speaking of Jack, how is he? You heard from him at all?” Felix asked.

Mark flinched. “I uh…no. I only saw him in school. He’s not coming today?”

“No, he’s not. He didn’t talk to you at all?” Ken asked, knowing what Felix is doing.

“No?” Mark replied.

“Shit. He’s not talking to anyone.” mumbled Felix, clear enough for Mark to understand him.

“What? What do you mean?”

Ken put on a sad face. “Jack hasn’t been talking to anyone much these past few weeks. We didn’t hang out. We didn’t chat. He even said no to video games!”

Mark looked surprised. “I thought you three always hang out together.”

“Well, you’re not around to find out that he has been in his own bedroom, doing all the internal and external assessments of all six subjects, along with the extended essay.” Felix sighed.

“Those aren’t due till three to five months later! What the fuck is he doing?” Mark exclaimed.

“You want to hear his excuse?” Ken gave Mark a blank look.

Mark nodded furiously in response.

“I’m just not procrastinating is all.” Felix said in Jack’s exasperated tone. “Don’t worry about me. I just want to get things done.”

“And then he just freakin’ left with a fake ass smile on his face!” Ken said, agitated.

Mark furrowed his eyebrows. “Did he not have any social life during these past few weeks?”

“Well, Dark certainly kept him company.” Felix muttered, internally smirking.

“Wait what?!” Mark asked. “Dark?!”

“Yeah!” Felix said. “You don’t know he has the power leave your body now?”

“Jack only lets him around now.” Ken added, lacking out the details of them not communicating at all.

Mark was confused. Since when did Jack and Dark get along so well? And why didn’t Dark tell him anything? Is that why he’s been so damn quiet these past few weeks?

“Wait, he can completely leave my body and do whatever he wants?” Mark asked.

Ken shrugged. “We don’t know the details of his powers. If anything, you guys should have been discussing how all this works out as more of his powers come out of nowhere.”

“Yeah. Be glad he’s keeping Jack company, man. Ken and I couldn’t get to him at all.” Felix explained. “Well…it’s mostly because Jack can’t do anything about Dark if he wants to visit since Dark just slips in and out whenever he wants, and you couldn’t control his duration of stay just because you never asked.”

“Or never cared.” Ken added.

“Or both.” Felix finished.

Mark groaned as he palmed his forehead. Just when he thought he finally got rid of this petty annoyance that is the complication of his and Jack’s relationship and move on to this new girl he finds super intriguing, something must ruin his plans in a normal life.

He expected Dark to give him a snarky remark but got nothing. Before, he was very glad Dark was quiet and let him be, but now that he knows Dark might be creeping around town or alone with Jack in his room, he can’t help but feel thrown aside for some reason.

“Look, I’ll deal with that later.” Mark sighed. “Are we starting this game night or what?”

***

Meanwhile, at the door of Jack’s humble abode, Dark knocked politely with a poker face, hiding his worry and excitement for seeing the Irishman.

Jack’s mom soon answered the door. “Oh! Is that you, Dark?”

“Yes, Mrs. McLoughlin.” Dark answered politely. “May I come in and see Jack?”

“Of course. Thank you for looking out for him, Dark. He’s upstairs in his room as usual.” Heather said with gratitude. “And please, call me by my name or just ‘mom’.”

“Um…sure.” Dark nodded, stepping into the house.

Dark slowly and quietly strolled over to the locked door of Jack’s room. Panic’s worried words repeating in his mind. If Jack’s numbing himself with work that shouldn’t even be completed and worried too much about at all, then it’s up to him to fix it all. He knows Anti tried, but as usual, Jack wouldn’t listen, not even himself.

Before he could knock, however, the door opened. “Hey Dark.”

Dark blinked in confusion. “Jack?”

“You always come around this time.” Jack gave him a small smile. “Figured you’ll be at the door.”

“Well,” Dark smiled. “May I come in?”

“Definitely.” Jack said, stepping aside to let the demon half in. “There’s nothing much for me to do today, sadly. Anti also said he’ll be sleeping in my head so…I don’t see why you’re here today.”

“I’m here for you, Jack. Not Anti. Always was. Even if Anti comes out to greet me a lot, the primary objective is to accompany you.” Dark explained. “Even if I just sit aside and not do anything.”

“Well…I just have to finish this internal assessment for Economics today..” Jack said as he sat back in his chair.

Before he can turn to face his desk, Dark held onto the chair and pulled the Irishman close to his seat on Jack’s bed. “How about you stop working tonight, Jack?”

Jack shook his head. “No. I have to finish before-”

“The due date isn’t till months later, Jack. I am aware.” Dark interrupted. “Take a break.”

“I…don’t want to take a break.” Jack said quietly.

“Then focus on other things.” Dark suggested. “Like games? Things that actually make you happy?”

Jack looked down at his lap, a slightly grieved look on his face.

“This is because of Mark, isn’t it?” Dark asked, wanting Jack to open up.

Jack shrugged. “I thought it was just a phase, Dark. I thought I’d get over him and his giant head.” His eye twitched. “I-I thought that all of this is just nothing! And I don’t mean the more serious side of things with you and Anti and Lucifer and all that…I meant my own feelings.” He sniffed. “It hurts, Dark.”

Dark’s eyes softened. “What do you know…” He whispered. “Mark was right.”

“He’s right?” Jack asked. “About what?”

“About hurting you, Jack.”

“What are you talking about?” Jack is thoroughly confused.

“Remember that night where I see you as me for the first time?” Dark asked. “Mark and I had a discussion before that happened.”

Dark observed Jack’s change in expressions as he explained the entirety of the conversation he and Mark had, as well as admitting to slightly seducing Jack during the process. He expected Jack to get angry, but instead, he looks sadder and the spirit in his eyes seem to diminish.

“So…Mark never liked me more than a friend to begin with….” Jack said quietly.

“That’s not true, Jack.” Dark said, pulling Jack closer. “He’s just refusing to admit it.”

“Well, then he’s doing a good job of ignoring this whole thing.” Jack sigh. “Just look at the surface of all this Dark. Ignore the fact we have demons halves, that our fathers made a mistake, that we have to be together to prevent the consequences of this mistake, that we were destined to meet, and all that shit. He just…” He paused. “He just doesn’t like me enough to want me by his side as more than a friend. Hell, he hasn’t even noticed me being all alone and distant, Dark!”

Dark cupped Jack’s cheek. “Jack, I am constantly in his mind. While I know he is developing feelings for that Diana girl, I know he has feelings for you somewhere in there.”

Jack leaned on Dark’s hand and sighed. “I’m not you. I’ll need to actually witness with a couple of my five senses to believe it. Besides…” He closed his eyes. “Knowing how he feels doesn’t help when he refuses to see it himself.”

Dark watched that single tear drip out of Jack’s eyes and slide down the pale cheek, into his own palm.

“Jack…” said the bigger demon half. “It hurts me to see you like this…”

Jack slowly opened his eyes, looking at Dark sadly. “I don’t need pity.”

“It’s not pity. What you need is affection…and maybe your social life back.” Dark smiled and held Jack’s hands. “Let me help.”

“Dark, I appreciate you trying to help me, but…” Jack shook his head. “I don’t need you to be like what I want Mark to be for me.”

Dark chuckled. “Jack, you forget. I’m Dark, not Mark. I like you and I will show it to you, and that’s the truth.”

“What?”

“I won’t deny it, Jack. I like you. You are…special. And it’s not because of Anti. I don’t just sit in Mark’s mind or even here and just watch. I observe. Your little actions, words, emotions, all the little details…you’re fascinating, Jack. I hope you would allow me to explore what I’m feeling with you. And I promise I will always try to keep that beautiful smile on your face.”

Jack froze. He’s flattered, to say the least. No one ever made him feel so special in his life, even if it was just a little monolog from his crush’s demon half. Dark gave him a proposal, a promise, a new chance. He can’t refuse that.

“Why should I trust you, Dark?” Jack asked, playfully crossing his arms.

Dark smiled and knocked on Jack’s forehead. “Don’t think I can do it?”

Jack pouted and rubbed the spot where Dark collided his knuckle with. “What if you’re just doing this for more meetings with Anti? Or just because I look like Anti?”

Dark scoffed and rolled his eyes. “After all that, you still don’t trust me?”

“I…don’t know.” Jack shrugged and sighed. “I need some reassurance I guess…especially with the thought that I know Mark is going to confess to Diana.”

Dark stood up and kissed Jack’s forehead. “I’m not going to ask how you know that.”

“Dark, I can observe as well. He’s been thinking of confessing. All he needs is…Felix and Ken to just accept him, I guess.”

Dark chuckled. “You still have the knowledge of the sex demons…ever thought of putting them to good use again?”

“I’m not…attractive enough for it to work anyway.” Jack asked.

“Mark’s actions and emotions the other day where he met Anti said otherwise.”

“Well, clearly it wasn’t enough to make him stay.” Jack said with a sad smile.

Dark stood up and pecked Jack’s forehead. He turned his chair to face Jack’s full-length mirror. “If I remember correctly, Anti did this to you before.” He started, helping Jack stand up. “Look at yourself. Skinny, but not a pile of bones. The perfect curvy body for a man. And face, adorable with beautiful blue eyes, cute nose, plump juicy lips.” Dark said.

Jack blushed, gawking at his mirror. Dark was repeating the exact same words Anti told Jack when they first met.

His reflection suddenly smirked. “I’d fuck you if I could.”

Jack heard Dark laugh behind him as he watched Anti as his reflection winking at him, giving him a fingergun.

“Fuck you guys!” Jack giggled, wiping away a new happy tear he suddenly felt dripping down his cheek. “Now I feel all warm inside!”

“Your welcome.” Anti smiled. “Thanks Dark. He’s shining bright again.”

Dark nodded as a ‘no problem’ as Anti disappeared back into Jack’s mind again.

“You two planned this, didn’t you?” Jack asked, turning to point at Dark with a touched smile on his face.

“No. I didn’t know Anti would actually pop out, but I’m glad he did.” Dark held on Jack’s pointing hand and rubbed a thumb over his knuckles, making the hand relax.

“Thanks Dark,” Jack laid his onto Dark’s shoulder, arms slowly wrapping around him for a hug. “I didn’t know that I needed this after…Mark. I didn’t know he had this much of an effect one me.”

Dark returned the hug, rubbing Jack’s back. “I need you to remember, though I maybe Mark’s demon half, but I’m not Mark.”

Jack smiled as he lifted his head and stared into Dark’s eyes. “I got it, Dark.”

***

In the next room, a woman is frantically texting someone, not bothering to take her headphones off.

Heathen: Your son is going to confess to a girl?!?!?!?!

Lisama: WHAT?! You’re kidding right?! TELL ME IT IS NOT HAPPENING!

Heathen: It’s what I heard!

Lisama: Oh no…what are we going to do?!

Heathen: Why are you asking me?! It’s YOUR son!

Lisama: Just how do I even at least get him to consider thinking of Jack with that stubbornness of his?!

Heathen: You’ll think of something! But that’s not all! Dark broke Jack’s stupid work craze bubble he was in!

Lisama: …HOW?! Why didn’t he do it sooner?!

Heathen: Ask your own son!

Lisama: He’s in YOUR house!

Heathen: WELL, BOTH OF THEM TOGETHER AS ONE IS YOUR SON ANYWAY! How do you expect me to ask him?!

Lisama: Ok! Jeez, crazy woman!

Heathen: You’re equally crazy!

Lisama: That’s true. Anyway, I’ll talk to him. I’ll ask Ken for specifics first since I have no idea what’s happening.

Heathen: Great! And I also have great news! 

Lisama: So it worked?

Heathen: Oh yeah! Thanks for the security code and the password by the way!

Lisama: Piece of cake, darling. ;)

***

“Look dude. It’s been more than half a month. You gotta do your part of the deal man!” Felix said, frustrated.

“Why are you guys so persistent on this deal thing?!” Mark shouted. “Why can’t you guys, instead, encourage me on my planned confession to the girl I want to be with?”

It has been a messy morning for Mark from home to school, where he’s been nervous for his plan to confess to Diana, bothered by the thought of Dark’s silence and knowing he can now leave his body at any moment, and completely annoyed by the two protectors trying to make him hang with Jack like they always do every single morning since he lost the bet. They are now huddled around a desk in their homeroom, as everyone else minds their own businesses.

“Get this right, Fischbach! We don’t care about your confession! We’re not happy for you. We’re not unhappy for you. We don’t give a shit!” Ken explained. “But we want you to do the task you promised to. I’m losing my patience here, and I swear I will send your dog to your dad!”

Mark clenched his teeth. “Fine! I’ll find a time soon! Just shut up!”

“No! Specific date and time and what you guys will be doing!” shouted Felix, shaking Mark’s shoulders.

“Yeah, we’re not letting you off the hook this time.” Ken added.

Mark grumbled. “Tomorrow, afternoon, lunch.”

“Saturday, afternoon…lunch?!” Felix exclaimed. “Are you serious?!”

“What’s wrong with lunch?” Mark asked.

“I don’t even understand why Diana finds any interest in you. And I highly doubt she’s gonna say yes to your confession because of this…LUNCH?!” Felix sighed, exasperated.

Ken shook his head. “Lunch is not a cool date, Mark.”

“It’s not a date! It was never supposed to be date! We never agreed for it to be a date!” Mark cried, throwing his arms in the air.

Felix pinched the bridge of his nose. “Ok, so it’s not a date.” Ken braced himself and stepped back, knowing what’s going to happen next as Felix took a deep breath. “But you already ditched Jack for so long for that girl, shouldn’t you at least have a decent hang out with him? Aren’t you guys friends? Say you have a normal lunch with Jack. How do you even face him after all these weeks with a lunch? It’s not a buffet. It’s nothing fancy. It doesn’t make up for the loneliness you’ve caused him. So you go with the lunch idea, you guys have a quiet lunch, knowing you, you’re not going to even have a decent conversation with him. In the end, he’s going to be disappointed, you’re going to lose a friend, he’s going to think you hate him just because you have a girl and you guys can’t even be friends now. Then, he’s going to avoid you on purpose, and you guys will never be able to repair this friendship you used to have. How are you going to face me and Ken after that? How are you going to face your mom and his mom? How are you going to face Anti and Dark? How are you going to face his father and your own father? How are you going to face Lucifer? How are you-”

“STOP! STOP! STOP! ENOUGH! I GET IT! JUST STOP!” Mark shouted, interrupting Felix’s extreme blabbering and nagging. As if the constant talk wasn’t enough, it felt like the words are attacking him physically in block form. “I will have a full decent day with him, ok?!”

“Like what?” Felix asked, crossing his arms, leaning his weight on one leg sassily.

For the next few minutes, Mark just stares at the two protectors as Ken throws out ideas and Felix argues back with a reason why it won't work.

“A movie?”

“Not enough talking.”

“A pizza picnic up on the roof?”

“Too cliché.”

“Theme park?”

“Too original.”

“A party.”

“Too many people.”

“Extreme sports?”

“Jack’s scared of heights.”

“A day at the beach?”

“Mark’s scared of the ocean.”

“Road trip?”

“Too uncreative.”

“Museum?”

“Too boring.”

“And you’re too picky!” Mark shouted, pounding his fist on the table.

“You’re not contributing anyway!” Felix rolled his eyes.

Mark palmed his forehead. “Ok. Saturday, afternoon, I will take Jack to an arcade, and end it with a decent dinner. Cool?”

Felix nodded. “Now that’s so much better.”

“We’re not letting you back off from this, Mark.” Ken said, poking Mark’s head to emphasize his point.

“Yeah yeah whatever…” Mark muttered, laying his head on his folded arms on his desk, hoping to finally relax and think about his confessing to Diana until a loud bang in the hallway caught everyone’s attention. 

Jack’s shout of pain followed, causing Ken and Felix to quickly burst out the door of their homeroom.

“JACK!” Mark heard Felix shout and more footsteps. He followed where the two protectors ran and found a barely conscious Jack laying on the floor with a face of distress, surrounded by Chad, Victor, and a lot of very unfriendly and violent looking people that do not look like students, holding baseball bats, clubs, and one with a pocket knife. Jack’s white t-shirt was wrinkled and dirty, his shoes look like they have been scraped across the cement, and on his jeans were a huge gash with blood slowly dripping out.

“Chad, I swear I will rip you apart with my bare hands if you touch Jack again!” Felix shouted, his eyes were slowly clouded by gray.

“Rip me apart?!” Chad yelled. “Do you know what he did?! He stripped everything away from me! My family kicked me out! My place in the company is gone! My reputation is ruined! I will soon be expelled after they had their stupid meeting! Soon the press will catch on and I will be completely useless!” He cried.

Mark narrowed his eyes, understanding that the video got to Chad’s parents. He felt his fingers twitch as he saw Jack’s whimpering in pain, curling into a ball on the floor. An involuntary growl raised up Mark’s chest.

Before he knew it, Dark’s voice roared out his own mouth. “I am going to skin and mutilate you and shove all the extra parts down your fucking throat for what you did to Jack!”

Ken turned and found Mark’s eyes slowly being taken over by red. He can see small sparks forming at the tips of Mark’s fingers and his hair turning into a darker color. Chad and his gang of pretend-thugs felt a shiver their spines watching this half-Dark-half-Mark stepping towards them.

Ken needed to prevent everyone else from coming out to watch. He stomped onto the floor, causing a shockwave to spread throughout the school campus, freezing every faculty and student as well as the time, except the people in this current conflict.

Before Dark can bolt towards the group of people, a groan came from the petite body on the body. “Oh that did not feel good, honey…” They heard Jack breath out weakly. Everyone widened their eyes, appalled that Jack is had a playful smirk on his face although in pain. 

“No one’s gonna help me up?” The Irishman asked innocently, lifting an arm asking for assist.

Felix, who is worried sick, quickly helped Jack stand up and checked his body for injuries. “Jack, are you alright?!”

Jack cracked his neck a bit and sent the group a dead look. “Better than ever.” Anti’s voice spoke through Jack’s mouth.

Mark’s physical body made itself next to Jack. “Are you alright, Jack?” Dark asked.

“Wrong name, darling.” said Anti as his left eye flashed green. He turned to the blonde brat in the hallway. “Chad, Chad, Chad. What did we tell you last time?” He said, approaching to the group slowly. “We warned you. You didn’t listen. Now you’re exposed and now you want to beat me because you were ignorant?”

Both Mark and Dark is watching Anti slowly step towards the large group of fake thugs with catwalk. It’s arousing in a way with how the smaller demon’s hips sway side to side, but threatening for every step Anti took, he was absorbing something from the mortals. 

“Bit illogical, isn’t it?” Anti asked, stopping inches away from Chad.

Chad stared at who he thinks is Jack in disbelief. He is too calm after a beating. He’s still bleeding, and from what he knows, he must still be in immense pain with all the bruises and cuts. It did not make any sense to the blonde bully. And he did not like it.

Chad swung his bat, expecting to hit the Irishman in front of him and watch him fall pathetically like before. However, the bat landed on a very strong hand and got pulled out of Chad’s hands.

“Huh?” Chad looked up to find who he believed to be Mark, holding onto his baseball bat with a very menacing look directed towards him. Chad is scared, but he will never admit it. He subconsciously stepped back, looking at Mark’s face. Were those red eyes? He must be hallucinating.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, Shackleton.” The red haired half demon warned.

Chad is filled with fear, but he has his pride. “You two! Do you have ANY idea what that video did to me?!”

Anti rolled his eyes. “You just explained it to us.”

“It ruined me!” Chad shouted, then turning to the crowd behind him and ordered, “Pummel them!” 

Without warning, a circle of fire and flames surrounded them, barely giving them room to move. “Try.” Dark said, glaring dangerously.

“Wh-what is this?!” Chad looked around, fear evident on his face as well as the people behind him.

Anti wiggled his fingers a little bit and the weapons turned into snakes with green shining eyes, wrapping around each person tightly and slightly choking them. “You know sometimes you have to wonder that you might be messing with the wrong kind of people that even money and lawyers won’t be able to help you, right?”

“This is some kind of prank, you two fucking faggots! Let me go!” Chad shouted, struggling along with everyone else.

“Chad, you brought so many people with you.” Anti laughed. “And basically ruined their lives. Felix?”

Felix stepped back and clenched his fists. Every struggling person suddenly had their mouth forced wide open and they cannot move at all.

Anti smiled a little too sweetly. “You guys caused Jack injuries and pain. I bet you all would just LOVE to feel what he’s feeling.” He giggled. “LITERALLY!”

Dark watched Anti work with a creepy grin, slowly opening his mouth as his left eye shined a brighter green. Loud wails and groans came out of their mouths as part of each person’s soul floated out and into Anti’s mouth. The bruises and cuts on Jack’s physical body all healed up as Anti swallowed with a loud gulp. 

“Ugh. What the fuck did you guys do in your life?” Anti gagged.

Felix unclenched his fists allowing them to close their mouths. Anti crossed his arms and leaned his weight on his right leg, jutting his hip out. The smirk on his face grew as the exact same bruises and cuts appeared on every one of their bodies, causing shouts and groans of pain echo throughout the hallway.

Dark raised a brow and wrapped his left arm around Anti’s waist, his right hand resting on Anti’s protruding hip, fingers slowly sliding down the meaty round cheek.

Anti would have slapped that hand away teasingly if Dark wasn’t nuzzling into the crook of his neck. “I swear you’re going to be the death of me.” Dark mumbled.

“As if you can die.” Anti giggled, petting Dark’s head.

“Can you not be so hot when torturing people?” Dark asked, smirking.

“Why not?”

“That’s my job.” Dark smiled as Anti laughed out loud.

“Are you guys serious?!” Felix exclaimed. “Can you guys not flirt when we’re dealing with this stupid thing and fix this first?!”

“Oh I’m sure father would love to have some newbies in his torture dungeon.” Dark’s eyes flashed a bit of orange. The circular wall of fire started to shrink, caging the group of people in. Screams were heard as everyone started to feel the burn and the flames grew larger and taller until everyone disappeared into smoke…except Chad, standing there scared for his life and very confused.

“Chad!” Anti clapped his hands together. “Glad you can still stay.”

“Wh-why am I still here?!” Chad shouted, helpless and vulnerable.

“What kind of demons would we be if we didn’t let you stay and deal with the torture you are supposed to face in the mortal world?” Anti smirked, with Felix laughing behind him.

Ken applauded and Dark simply stared at Anti with a loving look and a proud smile.

Chad widened his eyes. “D-demons?! They aren’t real! You little faggots-”

“Oh shut up.” Anti said before Chad can finish. With a flick of his wrist, Chad’s eyes rolled back and fell onto the floor unconscious. “How I hate that word.” He sighed.

“Right.” Ken said. “Felix and I are going to deal with Chad, probably drop him off at the Shackletons. Who knows? Maybe after a whole lot of shunning their son, they might finally think being gay is fine and set him up with someone?”

“You think that’s gonna happen?” Anti asked.

“No, but it will.” Felix smirked.

“How’s Mark and Jack in there?” Ken asked.

“We took over pretty abruptly and forcefully in their confused state of mind so they’re kind of unconscious in there.” Dark explained.

“How do we want them to wake up?” Anti grinned.

“I have an idea.” Dark chuckled, holding Anti close to him.

“Good. Ken and I will be heading our way and maybe deal with some extra troubles. See you guys at lunch!” Felix waved, holding up Chad by his hair.

Ken rolled his eyes and threw Chad onto his shoulder, Felix’s hand still gripping on the blonde hair, and they disappeared with a gray puff of smoke.

Anti turned to face Dark, smiling. “So what’s your idea?”

“Oh I don’t know.” Dark said, hugging Anti close but his waist. “What better way to fuck with them than doing the things they never expect?” He smirked and dragged Anti into the janitor’s closet.

By the time Mark and Jack had their consciousness back into reality, they dared not to move, hoping it’s all hallucinations. They are clothed, thankfully, but Mark’s hand is in Jack’s boxers, groping on Jack’s bare ass. His other hand is holding him close by his waist. Jack’s palm is spread open on Mark’s muscular chest and his other hand tangled in Mark’s hair, all while their lips are pressed against each other with their tongues tangled together.

Both their faces are as red as a cooked lobster, but they can’t move at all for the closet is so tiny that it squishes their faces and bodies together. The warmth radiating off each other’s body is overwhelming for them. Mark couldn’t help it, the mound in his hand is so soft that he groped harder. A muffled moan came from Jack’s mouth as he clenched his eyes shut, embarrassed.

Jack tried to move his hand out of Mark’s shirt, but accidentally grazed Mark’s nipple, causing Mark to grab on Jack’s ass harder. Jack tried not to moan but failed miserably as he felt their lips moving on its own as both their eyes closed.

Jack’s grip on Mark’s hair tightened as their bodies moved against each other. The sounds of them kissing, moaning, and groaning were the only sounds they can hear. Jack moved his hand out of Mark’s shirt with what little room he has. His brain tells him this is wrong, but his lips and tongue aren’t stopping. He doesn’t understand why Mark is going with it either. Their bodies fit perfectly like two puzzle pieces made for each other, albeit forced in this current situation.

Mark doesn’t know what came over him. Everything that’s happening right now is addictive to him. He can’t get enough and he doesn’t want to stop. He pressed their bodies closer if possible, and lifted Jack’s own shirt up to his chest. 

Jack whimpered quietly. This was not what he wanted. He wants Mark to mean it when kissing and touching him. He can’t stop, but it needs to be stopped. The Irishman forced himself to stop his lips and retract his tongue, feeling Mark chase after it. Jack untangled his fingers from Mark’s hair and pushed on Mark’s chest, but Mark doesn’t seem to be stopping.

Jack furrowed his eyebrows and forced himself to turn his head so Mark is facing his cheek. “Mark, please stop. This is wrong. STOP!”

That snapped Mark back to reality. “Wh-wha…?” He opened his eyes and looked at the flushed Jack, both of them panting slightly. Jack looks so vulnerable with his eyes clouded with something. “J-Jack…?”

“Who else would it be?” Jack mumbled. “Where are we?”

“Looks like the janitor’s closet for tools.” Mark answered. “The door is behind you, let me reach it. Step closer to me.” He said as he tried to get the door knob.

Jack pressed their bodies close again, blushing hard when he felt Mark’s bulge pressing on his. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore it and think of something else like Mark wanting to confess to Diana soon today. He knows that from Dark and that’s enough to make him lose interest in whatever was happening.

Mark fumbled with the doorknob finally hearing the door open. Jack quickly backed out and took a deep breath. It was stuffy in that closet.

“Sorry.” Mark said as he stepped out. “I didn’t know what came over me in the there. I didn’t want it to happen, I swear.”

Jack shrugged sadly. It was awkward. Very awkward. 

“A-are you alright? Do we need to get you to a nurse?” Mark asked, clearly worried.

“I’m ok now…” Jack said quietly. “Anti did something…all my injuries are gone.” 

Mark looked at Jack’s thigh. He winced as the jeans are stained with blood where the cut happened, but the gash is completely gone.

“Good…” Mark said with a forced smile.

Jack nodded with his own forced smile. He looked at the clock, it’s moving, indicating Ken has withdrawn his spell. “All that and it’s only towards the end of homeroom. We better get to class then.” said Jack about to walk away.

“Wait.”

Jack stopped and turned around. “We’re going to be late, Mark.”

“I’ll be quick. It’s just a question.” said Mark. “So uh…tomorrow is Saturday. You want to hang out?”

Jack shrugged. “Sure. We’ll discuss this in detail if you keep your promise in the end. See ya!” He waved and quickly speed walked away to his first class.

“Keep my promise?” Mark thought. He then heard a mocking laugh from Dark in his head. “What.”

“Very scary growl, Mark.” Dark mocked.

“You two did the closet thing on purpose.” Mark thought angrily.

“You two took over at the wrong time.” Dark retorted.

“Why didn’t you tell me you ca leave my body now?”

“Yes yes, I can. Happy now?”

“What did you do to Jack?”

“Keep him company. Things that you’re not doing as a friend. Sadly, I couldn’t stay with for too long last night.” Dark sighed.

“What?”

“You were thinking of me, Mark. And I thought you’d be too distracted to reel me back in this big head of yours. Sweet that you miss me.”

Mark is irked by Dark’s sarcasm. “Shut up. I’m going to class and don’t disturb me.”

“As always.”

***

“You’d think us being the protectors are supposed to have any sort of idea of where they are.” Felix mumbled, nibbling on his lunch.

Ken looked around the cafeteria. “No, I don’t see any of them here.”

“Au contraire.” Felix said, his eyes silvery gray. “I see hearts coming our way.”

Sure enough, there’s Mark coming their way with a stupid smile on his face with a blushing Diana clinging onto his arm.

“Well well well, look who decided to show up.” Ken said, opening his bottomless lunchbox.

“Is that a whole turkey…?” Felix asked, not amused.

Mark ignored all that and stood happily in front them. “Guys, Diana is officially my girlfriend!”

Felix and Ken did three slow claps and a face full of fake smiles. “Congratulations.” Felix said.

The couple didn’t care nor did they probably notice. But Mark did notice something. “Hey, where’s Jack?”

Ken and Felix shrugged. “Probably with you-know-who.” Ken said, internally smirking as he observed how Mark’s eyes slowly narrowed.

Before Mark can ask any further, Jack stepped over and sat down next to Felix. 

“Hey guys.” Jack said, slightly smiling.

Felix quickly grabbed Jack by the waist and pinched his cheek, making Jack giggle. “What are you fucking doing, Felix?”

“Babying you.” Felix answered. “You finally came back to me.” He dramatically sobbed. “I’m so happy!”

Mark watched Jack struggle from Felix’s death hug and wondered why Jack doesn’t seem bothered by what happened this morning. It wasn’t until Diana suddenly laid her head on his shoulder and asked, “Mark, as a celebration, don’t you think you should have asked me on a date tomorrow?”

Felix let go of Jack and looked at Ken. This girl is blunt. 

“Oh…uh…I already have plans tomorrow.” Mark said carefully. “I’m sorry, Diana.”

Jack caught Mark’s eyes and gave him a small smile. “He kept his promise…” Jack thought.

Diana pouted, disappointed. “Alright I guess. Next time?”

“Of course, babe.” Mark smiled, pressing his forehead on hers.

Felix and Ken gagged, not even hiding it. Jack covered his mouth to hide his giggle on the protectors’ dramatic reaction. “Dudes, lay low on the public display of affection, will you please?” Felix rolled his eyes.

“We’re not even kissing or whatever, Felix.” Mark retorted.

“Yeah but you’re practically oozing the pink stuff.” Ken followed. “Ew.”

“You’re just jealous because you guys are single.” Mark said.

“Maybe instead of being jealous, we don’t care, Mark?” Felix retorted. “We probably don’t even have the capabilities of loving anyone….besides the people we’re practically stuck with since the beginning.” He explained, careful with his words around Diana.

Ken nodded. 

Jack shrugged. “I’m single.” he said, but not denying that he’s jealous at all.

“But you’re not alone.” Felix winked with a weird grin.

Jack blushed lightly, nibbling on his cookie.

“So tell me, did you guys do anything?” Felix asked.

“What are you even talking about?” Jack smacked Felix’s shoulder.

“You know WHO I’m talking about!” Felix winked.

“We were on the roof just chattin’, ok? Eventually, he had to go because he was ‘missed’ apparently.” Jack explained.

Ken handed Jack a carton chocolate milk. “Nothing else? That’s disappointing.”

“What else do you expect to happen, jeez…” Jack mumbled, slightly blushing, sipping his chocolate milk.

Diana may have no idea what they’re saying and not even care, but Mark knows exactly what they’re talking about.

Before he can ask, Dark’s voice echoed in his head. “We did exactly what Jack said. Chat on the roof.”

“The roof?! Of all places?” Mark asked.

“Unless you want your classmates to see two of us on the school campus, when they see you head one way but see another you head the other way. I’m merely preventing suspicion.”

“Right. I thought I told you not to hurt him.”

“Look at him, Mark. Does it look like I’m hurting him?” Dark is agitated. “He’s much happier compared to the last few weeks if you even noticed at all.”

“You’re giving him false hope of me accepting him as a lover!” Mark argued.

“Now who said I’m doing anything couple-like to him? I’m treating him as a friend should, even if half of him is someone I make out with on a daily basis. Unlike a certain someone, I’m at least there for him and not completely ignoring his presence.”

“I don’t want him thinking I would be interested in him romantically.”

“Sure. Jump to that conclusion. But have you made it clear to him? So what if he likes you? He’s perfectly capable of continuing this friendship. You don’t have to COMPLETELY forget his existence even when you’re intrigued by this girl. And honestly, what do you even see in her? She’s an airhead!”

“Don’t talk about Diana like that!”

“I don’t think I can respect anyone who mistakes a toothbrush for a paintbrush.”

“It’s just her way of creativity using a toothbrush for painting!”

“You obviously weren’t paying attention. She picked up a paintbrush and started BRUSHING HER TEETH!”

While Mark and Dark are having their arguments, Felix and Ken decided to check the heart-o-meter with their demon eyes while eating, wincing from the amount of hearts emitting from the couple in front of them. Diana merely ignores everything and rubs her cheek on Mark’s bicep. Jack is bored, even though he’s eating. 

“Well, aren’t you happy?” Anti asked, giggling.

“I didn’t think Mark would keep the promise.” Jack thought.

“Well, he did. So, he still cares for you as a friend”

“Yeah…” Jack thought, slightly sad.

Anti sighed. “It’s better than him basically forgetting you from time to time, right?”

“I guess, yeah…”

“Stop thinking. I’m in your head. Your thoughts are super depressing.”

Jack shrugged. “It’s just some…weird wonders.”

“Yeah.” Jack can practically hear Anti roll his eyes. “Things like ‘Am I unattractive?’ ‘Am I annoying?’ ‘Am I not enough?’ and more are weird wonders.”

“Sorry…?”

“And I thought I’m super insecure.” Anti huffed. “Come on, Jack. Look, even I doubt myself sometimes but I am NEVER EVER insecure with how I look. Not because of the reason that I’m simply gorgeous, because duh of course I am, but because looks don’t matter when I want to have companions are who are real to me. If you're thinking like this, it means you want to change yourself for him, and I am not going to let you do that.” 

Jack continued sipping through his straw, even though the chocolate milk is all gone. “Life lessons? Really?”

“Looked like you needed it.” Anti giggled. “So! How about some games tonight?”

***

Down in Lucifer’s bedroom, he and the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse are supposed to be having a sleepover at the so-called night where Mark and Jack's timezone currently states. However, Famine is going to be late because someone stole a large portion of her fruits, nuts, eggs, cheese, and vegetables. Pestilence has been busy looking for one of her missing pest pets ever since last month and refused to join any gathering outside of her domain.

“Just us three again?” Lucifer asks, slightly disappointed.

War rolled his eyes. “What’s with you, Lucifer?”

“I never understood your ‘sleepovers’ from the start since we live in the same hell anyway.” Death said. “But why are we wearing cutesy pajamas this time?” Death asked, looking down at his violet spaghetti strapped nightgown. “And why is yours sexier?!”

Lucifer scoffed, smoothing down his black lacy nightgown. “Shut up, I’m sexier. That’s why.”

“Well, why isn’t War wearing a nightgown?!” Death pouted, motioning to War’s gray hooded sleeveless silk bathrobe.

“Because he’s hot as hell in that thing!” Lucifer shouted.

“We all can look sexy as hell in that thing!” Death retorted.

“War is the only one with a masculine and hot enough body for that, and I’ve been dying to have someone fit into that bathrobe!” Lucifer explained.

“Biased.” Death muttered. 

“I gave you a pretty gown!” Lucifer flailed his arms in the air.

“It’s a gown! Do I look female?! I’m a FATHER to a son!” Death huffed.

“You sure do look female!” Lucifer said, tugging on Death’s hair.

“Fuck you!”

“You fucking wish!”

War watched in amusement as these two argue it out. He’s got to admit though, they look absolutely adorable in their outfits.

“Lucifeeeeeeer!” Death whined.

Before Lucifer can say anything, the whole bedroom suddenly shook and vibrated with echoes of a high pitch laugh bouncing off the walls.

Death immediately launched himself into the air to hover from the immense shaking and watched as War and Lucifer tumble around with the furniture of Lucifer’s bedchamber.

After it all finally stopped, War rubbed his aching head as he sat up, only hitting something soft.

“Hey!” Death shouted.

War widened his eyes, embarrassed as he accidentally had a face full of Death’s ass when sitting up straight.

Before he can turn his face away and apologize, he felt something moving on his lower area.

“Ugh! War, you should have tied up your bathrobe! You have an impressive package though!” He heard Lucifer say.

“War! Move your face!” Death shouted, blushing.

“No!” Lucifer shouted. “I have the perfect view right where I am!”

“What does this have to do with you?!” Death shrieked.

War shouted, muffled by Death’s ass. “Do I move or not?!”

A soft voice interrupted all. “Hey guys! What’s with the sudden earthquake like…uh….”

Everyone tensed up at the sound of the newcomer. There stood a sickly looking girl with straight shoulder length black hair, who looks like she has anorexia wearing what looks like a white satin sheet with holes on it, at the doorway, not knowing what she’s looking at in front of her. She looks around the age of twelve when no one is sure how old she actually is. Her arms are just bones with skin as her face just has no meat at all. Although she’s constantly eating, no meat ever grows on her, but she is as deadly as any other character in Lucifer’s chamber. This is Famine.

“Guys. What are you doing?” She asked, not sure if she wants to know.

“I’m looking up Death’s gown and his ass is damn juicy.” Lucifer answered. “And laying on a package that can definitely match my pillows.”

Death groaned and floated away quickly, while War is flushed, but not daring to move.

Famine sighed. “I swear Lucifer, you’re acting less like a ruler as each millisecond passes. Get off of War, he looks super uncomfortable.”

“I only do that when I need to be serious. Being serious all the time is no fun and you guys won’t hang out with me.” Lucifer whines as he sits up.

“Believe me. I don’t want to hang out with you in any case.” Death muttered.

“Where’s Pesty?” Famine asked. “Still looking for those missing cockroaches, rats, and mosquitoes?”

“Most of them probably got eaten by some other thing. She might have to recruit sick humans and turn them into new pests for her collection.” Lucifer sighed. “So you’re done with your problem?”

Famine sighed bitterly. “No. Whoever took my food will be sorry! All I could do was take some from idiots who don’t deserve it down in the mortal world.”

“So basically everyone.” Death said.

“Is War ok?” Famine asked.

They all looked at War. He’s blushing and tying up his bathrobe slowly as if contemplating his life.

“Death’s ass might have been the best that happened to him.” Lucifer said, nonchalantly.

“SHUT UP, LUCIFER!” Both Death and War shouted.

“Anyway, what just happened?” Famine asked. “It was shaking harder the closer I got to your chamber.”

Lucifer lifted his orb as Death sighed. There shows Jack playing some game including murdering a whole group of people with an evil smirk on his face as he’s succeeding and about to win.

“He’s about to laugh again…” Lucifer mumbled.

Death got the meaning and snapped his fingers. Everyone and everything in the chamber started floating right as Jack burst out laughing Anti’s evil laugh, shaking the entire room. 

“So, what’s Mark doing?” Lucifer asked himself, letting the orb change where Mark is but all it’s showing is pink.

“What?” War is confused looking at the orb.

Suddenly, the pink started to move, showing itself as a cluster of pink hearts gathered together. Everyone kept on staring with wide eyes and gaping mouths as the hearts slowly moved out the way, showing two lips moving against each other. 

Mark is sitting on a bench in the park with Diana, making out under the stars.

Four demons heads turned to the side and gagged.

“Turn it off!” War shouted.

Lucifer shattered the orb by clenching his fist tight as his whole face shows a look of disgust.

Death glared at War. “What about my son?!”

“Why are you looking at me? I don’t have any contact with him! Besides, your son is having fun murdering people in his game!”

As if on cue, another laugh blasted into the chamber, the vibrations stronger than the last one. Luckily, Death never stopped the floating so they stayed safe and sound.

“We might have to float for the rest of the night.” Lucifer sighed.

“I’m going to have someone monitor Mark and Jack’s get together tomorrow.” Death grumbled.

“Just get Dark and Anti to mess around.” War said.

“Good idea.” Death nodded and fist bumped War.

Lucifer squealed. “Oh, so much more drama goodness! I’m going to have to prepare a feast while I snuggle up and watch that! You all are joining me!”

Famine shook her head. This is not her area to touch but the talk of a feast is bothering her. Her stomach suddenly growled loud and clear, demanding for food.

She laughed sheepishly. “Um…got anything to eat Lucifer?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chapters are just getting longer and longer and loooooonger.
> 
> I have decided to reopen my twitter! Follow me if you want @KutieKenzy
> 
> And meet Famine~ She's female. Yes. She's super skeletal. No, she doesn't have a problem, she's born this way.
> 
> Mark and Diana are officially together. Jack and Dark got close. Lucifer and his horsemen and horsewomen are crazy. What else is going to happen? Ooooo~ The suspense!


	19. You're His Only True Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long... I had so many personal things coming up... I am starting school in less than a month so I had to prepare so many things. Also, I am sick! Fever and everything. I feel like my head is about to explode with this crazy headache. It is agony...
> 
> Thank [Silvererros](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvererros/pseuds/Silvererros) for helping me with some of the details I had trouble with!

Jack has been waiting. He’s hoping to hear a certain familiar sound. He knows it so well, and sometimes he gets tired of hearing it. But this time, he needs to hear it right now.  
  
The notification sound of his phone suddenly broke the morning silence and his eyes shot open. Jack scrambled to his phone and his face fell in disappointment, it is not the message he wanted to see.  
  
Pewdiepie: Hey bro!  
  
Jacksepticeye: Mornin’…  
  
Pewdiepie: What? Looks like you’re disappointed?  
  
Jacksepticeye: I’m not gonna lie. I definitely am.  
  
Pewdiepie: I’m offended, bro. The fabulous Felix texts you and you’re disappointed?  
  
Jack rolled his eyes and sighed. This was not the conversation he wanted to have nor is this the right person he wanted to talk to.  
  
Jacksepticeye: What do you want, Felix?  
  
Pewdiepie: Aw…let me guess. The dork didn’t discuss with you the details of your date.  
  
Jacksepticeye: It’s not a date.  
  
Pewdiepie: Yeah, and I’m not made of a skull filled with Swedish meatballs.  
  
Jacksepticeye: Wait…what?!  
  
Pewdiepie: Nothing. So, the current problem is that Mark did not discuss with you the details of what you guys are going to do, and today is already the date he said he would hang out with you, correct?  
  
Jacksepticeye: I swear, if I didn’t know any better, I would think you’re stalking me.  
  
Pewdiepie: I’m your protector, bro. I should know these things. If I don’t, I fail at my job.  
  
Jacksepticeye: I don’t even know the time and location. I thought he would keep his promise. Maybe Diana convinced him out of it?  
  
Pewdiepie: I don’t think Mark is that big enough of an asshole to not even tell that he canceled on you.  
  
Jack pouted. Felix is right. Mark would not stoop that low. Even if he is very oblivious, dense, and stubborn, he’s still generally a very nice person.  
  
Jacksepticeye: Well, what am I supposed to do then?  
  
Pewdiepie: Just wait. And don’t text back after this. I won’t reply.  
  
Jack furrowed his eyebrows. What is Felix up to? He sighed and put down his phone, continuing to wait and hopefully not be disappointed in the end.  
  
***  
  
A loud scream erupted from a particular window, scaring away all the birds, as Mark was suddenly dragged off his bed, and thrown into a tub of lukewarm water with his clothes still on.  
  
“What the fuck, guys?!” Mark screamed.  
  
“You promised to take Jack out. And we’re not letting you wiggle out of this, especially not after you promised him,” said Ken.  
  
“I never said or thought to bail on this!” Mark defended himself.  
  
“Well, you said the whole day and morning is almost about to end in two hours,” Felix explained, looking at his watch.  
  
“I promise that I set up an alarm last night.” The demi-demon explained himself.  
  
“Well, your phone battery went completely out thus not waking you up with your alarm. We plugged it in for you with a quick charge cord invented by engineers in China. So your phone should be fully charged in fifteen minutes. Be glad we came to wake you up.” Ken said.  
  
“You could have just woke me up nicely! How did you guys even get in my house?!” Mark demanded to know.  
  
“Your mom,” Ken answered, smirking. “Also, she told us to do this before she left for work. So don’t get mad at us.”  
  
“Well, maybe get a little mad. Because we told her you’re still sleeping when you promised to take Jack out on a date.” Felix snickered.  
  
“It’s not a fucking date! How many times do I have to make that clear?!” Mark shouted, smashing his fists into the water out of frustration.  
  
“Shut up.” Felix flicked Mark’s forehead. “You’re lucky enough we didn’t drop you in a tub filled with ice water. Now get ready, text Jack, then take him out for a fun time. Ken watch him.” With that, Felix disappeared in the blink of an eye.  
  
“Why do you even listen to him?” Mark grumbled, taking off his soaked shirt.  
  
“Technically, he is of higher rank than me by ten minutes,” Ken said.  
  
Mark’s confused. “Meaning…?”  
  
“Lord Death made him ten minutes earlier than Lord War created me.”  
  
Mark shook his head. “That’s how you guys decide who’s the superior?”  
  
“No, we’re the same level. I just let him do most of the work since it saves my time. I get to be lazier.”  
  
Mark stared at Ken in disbelief. “So are you going to watch me take a bath then?”  
  
“I would if you are bathing in your pants. But I doubt that will be comfortable so I’ll be in your room.” Ken said as he steps out of the bathroom.  
  
“You’ll be guarding the door, aren’t you?”  
  
“We can’t let you escape this date, Mark.” Ken closed the bathroom door.  
  
“IT’S NOT A DATE!” Mark shouted.  
  
“WHATEVER!” Ken shouted back. The door opened again and his phone was thrown in the luckily dry sink. “AND REMEMBER TO TEXT JACK!” With that, Ken closed the door again.  
  
Mark sighed. “When can I have a normal life…?”  
  
***  
  
“You’re not supposed to have a normal life!” Jack jumped from the shout behind him.  He turned to find Felix standing at the doorway with his arms crossed. “You’re thinking about your ‘unrequited’ love for Mark again, huh?” The blonde asked, emphasizing the sarcasm on the word “unrequited”.  
  
Jack rolled his eyes. “Yes. Very yes! Absolutely yes! What are you even doing here? How did you get in here? My mom went to work!”  
  
“I’m your dad’s demon minion, I can just phase into the house whenever I want if I lack any respect for you and your family’s privacy…and if I’m a rude little bitch.” Felix answered. “I haven’t seen you in-person of just you and me for weeks now, bro.” He said, flopping onto Jack’s bed. “How do you expect me to help you with your mess of a life?”  
  
“You make it an even bigger mess, Fe.” said Jack.  
  
“But it’s a bigger and better mess!” Felix grinned.  
  
“Yeah, and you’re the greatest mess that ever happened in my life.” Jack rolled his eyes with a smile.  
  
“Which is basically your whole life. I’m flattered, green bean.” Felix chuckled with a cheeky grin.  
  
Jack giggled. “Alright, real talk. What are you doing here? And what’s with the weird messages?”  
  
Felix took a look at the time and smiled. “I’m here to prepare you.”  
  
“Prepare me for what?” Jack asked, confused.  
  
“Your date.”   
  
Jack stared at Felix in complete confusion. “What date? Did you set me up with someone again?”  
  
Felix sighed and started counting down, ignoring Jack’s perplexed face. “Five…four…three…two…one…”  
  
His phone’s notification alert for a text message suddenly dinged. Jack turned to his phone even more puzzled than before.  
  
Felix tilted his head towards Jack’s phone. “Go for it.”  
  
Jack raised a brow and grabbed his phone, successfully unlocking it blindly. When he finally pays actual attention, he sees a message from the person he expected to see the whole morning.  
  
Mark: Brunch? Pick you up at your place in 30 minutes.  
  
Jack stared at his phone, not believing it happened. Sure, Mark is his friend and it is supposed to be normal, but they haven’t texted in a long time. It felt like forever.  
  
Felix snapped his fingers in front of Jack’s eyes, shocking the Irishman. “You replying that idiot or what?”  
  
“Did you force him into this, Felix?” Jack asked, slightly upset that Mark didn’t want to hang with him willingly.  
  
The blonde protector shrugged. “I’m not answering that.”  
  
Jack sighed. “Felix…”  
  
“Well, now I’m forcing you to face him and talk it out. You can’t avoid him forever, Jack. You still have Anti within you. He can’t stay away from Dark despite that spell thing.” Felix exclaimed. “And yes, Anti and I talk a lot. Besides, both your mothers and fathers are best friends. And let’s not forget your protectors are buddies for life as well. You two are basically tied together now by invisible strings.”  
  
“There is no point if he doesn’t want to.” said Jack.  
  
“So you’re saying you two can’t even be friends at this point?” Felix crossed his arms.  
  
Jack went silent. That’s not true, but he doesn’t want to sink deeper into this trap of torturous emotions.  
  
Felix moved to open his closet. “You wanted him to come look for you, right?” He smiled. “Well, now he is. Are you going to dress up and stop looking like a messed up hobo to meet him and at least have fun or are you going to keep wallow in sorrow, concerning us all?”  
  
Jack’s mouth twisted into an amused smile as Felix threw clothes at him. “You’re a nagging idiot, you know that?”  
  
“Yes. I’m like your second mom who is not human and is supposedly male who knows how to do ‘magic tricks’.” Felix grinned. “Go on. Ken and I won’t be stalking you this time.”  
  
“Oh really?” Jack asked, surprised.   
  
“Yeah. Some other people got the job.” The Swede fixed Jack’s hair.  
  
Jack shook his head smiling. “And who are they?”  
  
“You won’t be surprised.”  
  
“Won’t?”  
  
The blonde merely winked and continued to help Jack getting ready.  
  
***  
  
Mark finally arrived at Jack’s door, nervous for some reason. He’s wearing a gray sleeveless hoodie with jeans and white Nikes. He frowned, realizing he looks like some sort of a weird condescending athletic douchebag, especially with his black and red bracelet. He did not pick his outfit right. At least he’s not wearing a cap with the hoodie on and a chain, pretending to be cool that it is so cringe.  
  
He knocked on the door, but Felix answered with a smug look.  
  
“What are you doing here?” Mark asked with an annoyed look on his face. He’s actually getting tired of Felix and Ken butting in constantly with his life.  
  
“So you finally decided to drag your ass here,” Felix said. “I’m here to get Jack ready, what else do you think?”  
  
“I sent him the text, he knows I’m coming.”  
  
Felix shook his head. “Yeah.” His tone dripping sarcasm. “You guys will have so much fun with a combination of a face fake smiling all day and another brain constantly clueless.”  
  
Mark blinked, confused. “He wasn’t happy?”  
  
“What do you take yourself for? The Queen of England? You haven’t talked to him in how long? You’re not someone who automatically makes people happy just by showing up.” Felix rolled his eyes.  
  
“Wh-? But I thought this is what he wanted!” Mark exclaimed.  
  
“It is! And you will make it up to him.” Felix pointed at Mark. “Don’t think a stupid day of fun will just make things up.”  
  
Mark huffed in annoyance. “Ok. Ok. I get it. I ditched a date with Diana to be with him today, man. Doesn’t that mean anything?”  
  
Felix looked at Mark’s outfit. “You know what? Your outfit is perfect.” And he closed the door before shouting to Jack and that Mark has arrived.  
  
Mark furrowed his eyebrows, even more puzzled.  
  
The door reopened, but Jack is frowning behind him where Felix stands casually.  
  
“I won’t destroy the house,” Felix said with a surrender pose.  
  
“Don’t even stay here!” Jack demanded. “And you promise you and Ken aren’t following us? Because it going to be super weird knowing that.”  
  
“I promise!” Felix smiled. “I told you. The job was given to someone else.”  
  
“That’s even more concerning! Who even are the ‘someone else’ you’re saying?” Jack shouted.  
  
Mark wasn’t paying any attention to the conversation but more to Jack’s outfit. The weather is turning chilly now that it’s October even if Mark is wearing a sleeveless hoodie. Yet, Mark is one warm heater naturally along with the fact that he’s the son of War, who has the power over fire himself.  
  
Jack’s wearing a big baggy pale pink wide neck jumper and black skin tight skinny jeans. Apparently, the jumper is a little too big on the slender Irishman for the neckline is wide enough to slightly show off his shoulder as well as the entirety of his collarbones. The sleeves are so long that the sleeve paws cover more than half of his hands. The black skinny jeans accentuate those curvy hips, that perfect ass, and basically, everything at the lower half of the body looks amazing in those jeans. They look so good on the paler demi-demon that it must have become his go-to pants.  
  
Mark raised a brow at Jack’s accessories. There are the same gauges in his ears which did not match the rest of the outfit but he has no choice. Yet, he matched it up with a black choker with a pale green pendant dangling at the front. Did Jack make an effort to look for him? Man, he feels like a jerk.  
  
“Uh. Hey, Jack.” He said, getting Jack’s attention.  
  
Jack turned to Mark after giving Felix the finger. He stepped out to Mark and closed the door. “Sorry about that…Felix can be an ass sometimes.” He laughed sheepishly.  
  
Mark shrugged. “Yeah, I getcha.” He smiled. “Um…nice look.” Things are slowly getting awkward for him, and the day barely even started.  
  
“Thanks.” Jack blushed lightly. “Felix bought me this weird jumper.” The Irishman sighed softly. “I don’t know why he had to get me pink.”  
  
“It looks great on you!” Mark said a little too quickly. “Very…pastel.”  
  
“Heh.” Jack smiled. “Should I get a flower crown to make it all complete?”  
  
“I wouldn’t say no.” said Mark.  
  
Jack rolled his eyes but still smiling. “You don’t look so bad either.”  
  
“Yeah, like a weird douchey jock. You don’t have to lie to me. I wasn’t thinking when I pulled random clothes out of my closet.”  
  
Jack giggled. “No, I think it’s a good look for you. It matches your bloated ego and thick skull.”  
  
“Hey!” Mark pouted.  
  
“Still. You look hot. Quit yer belly-achin'.” Jack said, letting his accent out and nudged Mark in the ribs.  
  
Mark let out a groan and rubbed the sore spot. “I will have bellyache if we keep that up. Even if you continue to try and pander to me with your adorable accent.” He said without thinking.  
  
Jack watched Mark’s expression turn into a look of embarrassment and shock, with the slight blush on his face. “That’s sweet, Mark. So, where are we going?”  
  
“Food first.”  
  
“Oh yes. Please!” Jack exclaimed. “I’ve been waiting for news from you all morning that I didn’t even have a drink of water.” He shouted dramatically then stopped. “I mean…uh…”  
  
Mark laughed. He actually missed this. “Glad to know I’m that important of a friend to you.” He didn’t notice how Jack’s eye twitched. “Let’s go then.”  
  
***  
  
The two demi-demons sat in a booth. The restaurant smells of meat, meat, and more meat being cooked. Jack’s mouth is starting to water.  
  
“I didn’t know there was a Korean and Japanese barbecue around the vicinity!” Jack looked around in amazement.   
  
“I didn’t either until my mom met one of her friends,” Mark explained. “And speaking of her friend…”  
  
A pale Asian woman in her late thirties came to their booth smiling brightly. “Mark! It’s been so long since you last came here! Since your last date here with your last girlfriend~”  
  
“Hey, Farah!” Mark greeted. “And yeah, it’s been a while.”  
  
“Is this your new boyfriend?” Fare asked with a great big smile. “Oh, he’s absolutely adorable. I’m Farah!”  
  
“Uh hey. I’m Jack. I’m not exactly Mark’s boy-” Jack said slowly.  
  
Farah interrupted him. “Nonsense! He never brings friends here. I only ever saw him here with his past dates.”  
  
Mark sighed. Not another one. “No, Farah. He and I aren’t dating, In fact, I have a girlfriend.”  
  
“Really? Why did you bring Jack here instead of her then?” she asked, obviously not caring about Mark’s new girlfriend. “You only bring dates here from your history of appearances in this place. And this is your usual seat with them as well!”  
  
“I like it here. And I want to share it with my friend! There’s nothing wrong with that, Farah.” Mark chuckled nervously.  
  
“Don’t you have a childhood friend who’s so much closer to you? Uh….Ken?” Farah wondered. “He looks like a big meat eater, and you never brought him here.”  
  
Mark quickly changed the subject. “Don’t be so nosy, Farah. We’re hungry! Right, Jack?”  
  
“Um…yeah,” Jack answered quietly.  
  
“Well, ok. If you say so, Mark.” Farah grinned and turned to Jack. “Like to every person Mark brings in, I’ll tell you how this place works.” She pointed at the two large plates sitting on the table. “You use those to grab as many things you want for your barbecue as you want. The food table is just over there.” She pointed to the other side of the shop. “There are all kinds of meat, vegetables, soup, soda, juices, etc. If you want rice, it’s in that giant rice cooker. Everything is labeled so don’t worry. And the sushi and sashimi area is obviously where the sushi chefs are slicing and chopping.” She paused, suddenly remembering something and turns on the stove, letting the bbq pan heat up. “You two enjoy yourselves! I’ll be right back with something amazing!” With that, she scurried away.  
  
“Nice woman,” Jack said, chuckling.  
  
“Yeah…sorry about her being so nosy.” Mark apologized, feeling slightly awkward that he noticed Jack’s slight frown when he mentioned he has a girlfriend.  
  
“Don’t worry about it, Mark.” Jack grabbed the plate. “There’s only one thing that’s on my mind and it’s how hungry I am.” He stood up. “Be right back~”  
  
Mark nodded and watched Jack going to the buffet area, grabbing all sorts of raw meat with a big smile. He didn’t really think too much about bringing Jack to his favorite childhood restaurant. He also never realized that he only brought his past dates into this place. He wanted to make it up to Jack for making it seem like he picked his girlfriend over his friend, as well as avoiding him solely for the sake of getting everyone off his back on forcing them together.  
  
He sighed. Dark was right. Just because he doesn’t want all this to bother and annoy him, doesn’t mean he can just actively avoid and hurt his friend. He was the one who offered to look over each other when he found out both of them were demi-demons…and he ended up being the one leaving him on his own.  
  
Just when he was expecting Dark to give him a snarky comment, Jack sat back down in front of him with the plate piled up with meat and two small bowls of cookies and cream ice cream with strawberry slices at the side.  
  
“You know you’re supposed to have ice cream last, right?” Mark asked. “It’s for preventing you from feeling like you had too oily of a meal.”  
  
Jack waved his hand, disregarding that statement. “Ice cream can be eaten whenever the hell anyone wants. So, are you eating the ice cream I scooped for you or not? I’ll be happy to take that down in one bite.”  
  
Mark took his bowl of ice cream. “I only suggested it. I didn’t say it was a must. Besides, can you even swallow such a large ball of ice cream?”  
  
“You’ be surprised how much I can take.” Jack giggled and dropped the meat into the barbecue pan, organizing them so they can cook well.  
  
Mark blushed as his mind brought up a very inappropriate scene of Jack’s mouth full of something white and swallowing it, causing him to choke on his own spit. He’s pretty sure he knows what the white stuff is but stopped his trail of thought before his brain took it too far.  
  
“Mark? You ok?” Jack asked when Mark let out a choking sound and suddenly started coughing.  
  
“Uh yeah! I’m totally fine! I uh…just wondering about…my girlfriend! Yeah!” Mark stumbled over his words.  
  
Jack’s face dropped at the mention of Mark’s girlfriend. He ran his hand through his hair. “If you’re so worried about her, you don’t really have to come see me, you know?” Jack said quietly.  
  
Mark noticed how Jack’s mood dropped instantly and cursed at himself. “I mean-”  
  
“He means he’s a complete idiot and he’s sorry and he will try to make today be all about you.” Fare interrupted Mark as she strolled, carrying a large bowl of something, the bowl is the size of his face! “Don’t mind him, Jack. He’s not very bright in socializing.” She laughed at Mark’s sulking.  
  
Jack chuckled along till he noticed what are on the plates that Farah is holding. “Farah…is that?”  
  
“Yes, cute one. I figured I’d bring you guys something special! These berries and strawberries just arrived this morning. They’re imported from where they were the freshest. Basically, my little personal collection of heaven. Thought I’d share it with you guys since I haven’t seen Mark in years and Jack is adorable.” Farah grinned and placed the bowl on their table.  
  
“Aw, you didn’t have to, Farah!” Mark watched the happiest sweetest most excited smile he’s ever seen spread across Jack’s face.  
  
“You’re just the cutest!” Farah pinched Jack’s cheeks. “Unlike the dorky one.” She side glanced Mark.  
  
Mark rolled his eyes with a slight pout and looked away.  
  
“Don’t worry, Mark. Those are for you, too! You probably need it anyway, grumpy face. Call me if you need me! And please enjoy your food!” Farah gave them a large smile and walked away.  
  
Jack immediately picked up a strawberry and stuffed it in his mouth. He sighed with his eyes rolled up, a face of pleasure. “These are so good.” He exclaimed. “Probably better with the ice cream!”  
  
Mark chuckled. “Farah’s right.” He muttered to himself as he flipped the meat over on the pan using the longer chopsticks.  
  
“Right about what?” Jack asked, grabbing a blueberry this time.  
  
Mark shrugged and kept silent, checking the meat if they are well cooked.  
  
“He probably meant she’s right about you being cute.” Anti’s voice echoed in Jack’s head.  
  
Jack grabbed his chopsticks. “Hey, I haven’t heard from you the whole morning.”  
  
Anti giggled. “Sorry. Dark and I were spooning somewhere. We could stay longer considering your head was full of Mark instead of me, but I worry about you and your fleshy ass.”  
  
“What would I do without you.” Jack thought sarcastically.  
  
“Now I’m glad I’m back to enjoy this demon catnip with you!” Anti sounded very giddy.  
  
“Demon catnip?” Jack repeated in his mind.  
  
“Technically strawberries are the equivalent of demon catnip,” Anti explained, wanting another fruit already. “And your favorite fruit is strawberries, which just makes my life so much better!”  
  
“You get high off it or something?” Jack thought, unsure of eating another strawberry in his life.  
  
“No. Just calms me down and makes me giddy and happy.” said Anti.  
  
“You know that contradicts itself?”  
  
Anti sighed. “Just shut up and start eating and conversing with your date! You two are just awkwardly sitting here.”  
  
“Dark might be talking with Mark, too, you know?” Jack thought.  
  
“No, I’m pretty sure he’s going to keep quiet for your sake.”  
  
Jack furrowed his eyebrows, confused. His sake?  
  
“You wouldn’t want a grumpy Mark hanging out with you the whole day, right?” Anti explained.  
  
Jack nodded internally and thanked Dark under his breath. He looked back up at Mark, who seems to have his head floating in space. “Uh…hellooooo? Mark?”  
  
Mark heard his name and snapped back to reality. “Wh-uh…Yeah, Jack?”  
  
“What were you getting your head wrapped into?” Jack asked, putting meat in Mark’s completely empty bowl.  
  
“Nothing important. Just thinking too much into something pointless.” Mark said, pausing. “So uhhh how have you been the past few weeks? I heard you refused to be socially accepted or something. I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you, but what happened? Tell me, please…I don’t want to accidentally be a horrible friend anymore. I’m sorry for putting you through all that just because I have a girlfriend now.”  
  
Jack shook his head. “Look, Mark, it’s fine. I was…just in a moment with myself. A loooooong moment if you will. It’s just me and my emotions, so you don’t have to worry about it. Besides, I got work done! So you’re going to be working your ass off while I enjoy my free time.”  
  
Mark scoffed playfully. “Don’t come begging to me when you’re all lonely with everyone else working their asses off for.”  
  
Jack shrugged. “I have Anti. Felix probably won’t take long doing his work since he’s a demon and somehow is able to finish all those work in less than a week. Maybe Dark will come me, too.”  
  
Mark immediately felt a hard aching clench in his chest. “Oh yeah…Dark. He’s been accompanying you a lot these days, huh?”  
  
“Yeah…In a way, I’m pretty grateful. He’s the reason I didn’t spiral down into my own sad and depressing thoughts.” Jack said with a small smile. “I’m glad he was there, even if we didn’t really communicate at all…besides a couple of days. He’s pretty sweet for a demon.”  
  
Mark couldn’t help but ask a question. “You didn’t…replace me with Dark, did you?”  
  
Jack laughed. “I can’t replace a human with a demon. Especially when they’re technically like the same entity. Besides, you’re my friend. Dark is…well…” Jack paused. “I have no idea what to label him. But he’s precious to me nonetheless.”  
  
Mark can’t stop his curiosity. “What did you guys do actually?”  
  
Before Jack can answer, his train of thought was blocked and his lips moved on its own. “Dark’s been very understanding and sweet. He’s always around when I’m lonely. He’s there to help. He doesn’t force me into anything. He’s just there…to be there for me, both mentally and physically.” His lips ended with a fond smile…which he has no control over.  
  
Jack screamed at Anti in his head as he noticed Mark’s slight change of expression. “Anti! What in the fuck are you doing?!”  
  
“Technically, it wasn’t wrong.” Anti giggled. “Everything I made you say was actually true.”  
  
“Well, we can’t just throw it into Mark’s face full force!”  
  
“Why not? He should know the truth. He’s dating another girl. He barely noticed you. He probably deserved to feel like he’s being replaced.” Anti rolled his eyes. “He’ll live.”  
  
“Yeah, but I’m still a nice enough person to not make him feel like shit. He doesn’t even know I like him that way.” Jack sighed internally.  
  
“Too bad. I’m about to make him feel like an even bigger jerk.”  
  
“Anti, please don’t…”  
  
Jack felt his lips moving again. “At least I can count on Dark to be there for me, no matter what.”  
  
Mark subconsciously clenched his fist. “DARK!” He shouted into his head. “I know you’re watching!”  
  
Dark replied in a calm tone. “Yes, I am. And I know what you’re going to say.” He said before Mark could continue. “Calm down. I accompanied him. I was there. I didn’t hurt him. What are you mad about?”  
  
Mark unclenched his fist. Dark’s right…what was he mad about? Why was it so infuriating to hear from Jack that Dark took care of him?  
  
“How about you dig a little deeper into this giant head of yours? You won’t believe a single damn thing I tell you anyway. And you can’t blame me for making you feel this time since I’m the reason you’re angered.” Dark chuckled.   
  
Mark refused to answer. He knows whatever blurts out into his own mind would just give Dark the pleasure of seeing him suffer.  
  
“Don’t think of me that way, Mark. I’m technically you. If only we would cooperate…” He can practically see Dark shaking his head mockingly.  
  
Mark decided to completely ignore Dark before the demon half gets to him, like he always does, and ruin his emotions. However, Jack’s words are still plaguing his mind. It’s not that he’s not grateful that Dark was taking care of Jack. It’s not that he wants Jack miserable…but the fact that he wasn’t there to even be a friend for Jack for him to smile fondly to irks Mark’s insides. He doesn’t like this feeling.  
  
Jack noticed some sort of discomfort from Mark. “Mark…? You better eat, and your meat might be burnt if you don’t flip it.”  
  
Mark snapped back to reality and quickly moved the beef to his bowl, sighing in relief. “Phew… don't want to waste such a good piece of meat!”  
  
Jack giggled as he watched Mark shove his face with food, eating with a giant smile.  
  
“He’s such a goof.” Jack thought fondly.  
  
“He is…adorable.” Anti agreed. “Now start shoving those berries down your throat before I make you stick it up your ass and make Mark eat it.”  
  
Jack froze. “What the fuck, Anti?!”  
  
“Sorry? I’m desperate for my catnip!”  
  
***  
  
Brunch passed by pleasantly, aside from the slight awkwardness they had due to Anti and Dark and the sudden chats they had with Farah who seems to constantly pop out of nowhere with more food. They barely had to get out of their seats to grab more food thanks to her.  
  
“I’m going to be so fat…” Jack muttered after a small burp.  
  
“We ate everything Farah gave us…” Mark groaned, rubbing his full stomach. “The fruits, the lamb chops, the turkey legs, the sliced beef imported from Korea, the chicken wings…” He hiccuped. “All the good stuff.”  
  
“Did we not have any vegetables?” Jack leaned onto the wall close to him. “How am I ever going to digest this?”  
  
“Judging from how much Ken eats, I guess your demon halves can deal with this.” Mark stretched a little, stiff from sitting too long. “I still can’t believe you ate all that ice cream and cheesecake cubes and jello. You probably had at least five of each dessert in the dessert area. You looked like you could drink the entire chocolate fountain!”  
  
“Those are like my life. Ok?” Jack said with a seemingly serious face, giggling soon after.  
  
The two are currently walking around in a giant mall, and Jack is mindlessly following the red haired demon.  
  
“Where are you taking me?” Jack asked in agony. “It’s super uncomfortable walking around with an overly stuffed stomach.”  
  
“I’m in just as much heavenly pain as you.” Mark burped. “But, I wanted to make the best of today to have fun. Of course, we cannot do anything too extreme in that place…knowing us, we’ll upset our stomachs the second we step in.”  
  
“Why?” Jack raised a brow. “Are you kidnapping me?”  
  
“As if it’s hard to kidnap you.” Mark rolls his eyes. “All I’m gonna say is that once you step into the area, I’m very sure you’re going to bolt to the Dance Dance Revolution machine.”  
  
Jack’s eyes widened. “Oh…please tell me we’re going to an arcade.”  
  
Mark didn’t answer but grabbed his wrist and dragged him around the corner. Jack gasped at the large bright lights shining the whole hallway. Inside the large entrance with no door were all kinds of machines, games, and people trying to win tickets to get the prize they want.  
  
“Something like an arcade. There’s a kids’ paradise down there and I can throw you in the ball pit and leave you there while I win tickets.” Mark joked.  
  
“Hell no! I ain’t no baby! You’re not leaving me to have all the fun! I aim to win you at every fucking thing!” Jack pointed at Mark with a determined expression.  
  
Mark laughed. “Then shall we get some tokens?”  
  
Jack pulled out his wallet as he followed Mark to the booth, but Mark already got a thousand tokens when he lifted his head to pay.   
  
“What the fuck, Mark?!” Jack gasped. “How? And how much does a thousand tokens cost?! I-”  
  
“Shut up, leprechaun, you’re going to go rambling again.” Mark pulled out a blue card. “I have a membership card. And I can get as many tokens as I want as long as I pay per six months.” The red hair chuckle watching Jack’s stunned expression. “Come on! Are we having fun or what?”  
  
Jack absentmindedly caught the bag of five hundred tokens Mark threw at him. “You never told me you were living my dream life!”  
  
“You never asked.” Mark stopped in front of a water squirting game. “Since we just ate, might as well play something that doesn’t require a lot of movements.”  
  
Jack whined. “But it’s boring! You’re just shooting water at monsters in a trash can!”  
  
“How about this… we will play anything you want.” Mark grabbed a water gun. “After you win me.”  
  
Jack narrowed his eyes. “You’re on!”  
  
***  
  
After five rounds, Jack finally won Mark in the stupid water gun game.  
  
“FINALLY! This game is rigged!” Jack shouted, slamming his hands down on the machine.  
  
Mark laughed. “Or you just suck!”  
  
“Fuck you! It’s rigged!”  
  
Mark shook his head. “You switched guns with me every single round. How is it rigged?”  
  
Jack replied with a pout. “I don’t know…maybe the machine is sentient and it just likes you because you’re hot and I’m a skinny pale nobody.”  
  
Mark let out a sigh of slight annoyance and held Jack’s wrist. “Come on, Jack. Stop thinking about yourself like that. You’re not a nobody.”  
  
Jack pulled his wrist away and shoved his hands in his jeans pocket. “Right.”  
  
“You’re not!” Mark said, following Jack who’s strolling around. “You’re your parents’ beautiful son. You’re Anti’s literal other half. You’re Felix’s friend and his number one priority to be protected. You’re even Lucifer’s favorite according to Dark.”  
  
Jack let out a small sigh, chuckling a bit. “Yes. Dark mentioned it.” He said quietly, “But you didn’t mention who I am to you.”  
  
“You’re my friend! My closest friend. My best friend.” Jack observed Mark’s face, he looks very sure.  
  
The corner of the Irishman’s mouth curved up bitterly. “Best friend.” He repeated softly, then forced a smile. “Right! Now, where’s the DDR machine?”  
  
Mark’s eyebrows knitted together. “Jack. Come on. I saw that face. Just tell me what’s wrong.”  
  
“Mark.” Jack tilted his head with a soft calm look that can fool anybody. “I’m fine. I’m here to have fun and you took the joke way too seriously. Now, I wanna kick your ass in some J-pop and possibly K-pop dancing! Fight me, bitch!” He started flailing his arms in his spot, possibly dancing with a very serious look.  
  
Mark laughed hard. “Fight you? You can’t even find the damn DDR machine.”  
  
Jack stopped and smacked Mark in the arm. “TAKE ME!” He shouted into Mark’s ear.  
  
Mark froze and blushed. He covered Jack’s mouth and shushed him. “You do realize that sounded very weird, right? Especially shouting it.”  
  
Jack paused for a moment, suddenly realizing it as his face flushed pure red. He smacked Mark’s hand away. “Shut up and let’s go.”  
  
***  
  
At the corner of the arcade stood the two weird figures in hats and sunglasses with their arms crossed, watching and spying and judging.  
  
“They are so cute together.” The first figure with a black sun hat whispered, spying with binoculars.  
  
“I know right?” The other one with sunglasses started snapping photos.  
  
“What can we do about that girl that’s clearly in the way?”  
  
“We’ll figure it out. Shouldn’t be hard to split them apart. All you have to do is not allow them to be together.”  
  
The second figure sighed. “It shouldn’t be that easy. I wonder if there’s any way to make him realize instead of just manipulating him.”  
  
A couple of teens walked by looking at them weirdly.  
  
“What are you looking at?!” The first figure shouted, causing the teens to run away.  
  
“Our objective here to remain stealth, idiot!” The other one whispered harshly.  
  
“Right now, I’m just amazed how good they both are at DDR. Look at the enormous pile of tickets next to them! Now I feel old…”  
  
The one with binoculars scanned the area. An audible gasp was heard. “Oh…shit.”  
  
“What? What? What?” The second one frantically looked around, trying to see what happened.  
  
The first one pointed towards the cotton candy machine. “She’s here…”  
  
“Oh fuck…”  
  
***  
  
Jack and Mark are currently battling it out on the DDR machine on a Super Junior song, sweating like crazy. This is their thirteenth song, but they are not giving up.  
  
“This looks like fun.” Jack heard Anti giggle.   
  
“Shut up. If you break my concentration and I lose this, I will whoop your ass.” Jack growled in his mind.  
  
Meanwhile, Mark can hear Dark judging him in his head.  
  
“More power, Mark. You dance like a jiggling tofu.” Dark said.  
  
“If you’re so good, why don’t you dance?!” Mark challenged Dark.  
  
“In that case…” The two demons said in unison.  
  
They are focused on their characters and the arrows on the screen until they realize their characters are turning to look very similar to themselves but not quite.   
  
“What the fuck?!” The two human halves thought.  
  
“Oh hey! I can hear Mark like this!” Anti’s voice appeared in both their minds.  
  
“Hearing your voice in my head is very weird…” Mark thought to Anti.  
  
“Whoa. Hey. I can hear you, Mark.” Jack thought.  
  
“Again. What the fuck?!” Mark wanted to stop dancing and figure this out, but apparently, his body is moving on its own.  
  
“Stopping just to talk to us would cause the crowd behind you to be confused,” Anti explained. “We’re doing your work for you, be grateful.”  
  
Sure enough, there’s an audience right behind them, watching them compete.  
  
“Anti and I may also have agreed to have a competition on who’s the best dancer of this machine,” Dark said.  
  
“I can’t believe I’m watching THE Dark dance.” Jack laughed in his mind.  
  
If they focus, they can see a tiny blush on Dark’s face. “Shut up.”  
  
Mark wondered how Dark and Jack just got along so well. He and Anti barely had any progress…as a matter of fact, Jack seems closer to Dark than to him.  
  
Mark took this chance to look around. Jack seems to still be dancing his heart out, not looking like Anti needed to control his body at all. He can’t help but stare at the flexible body moving along the beat. It is somewhat very hypnotizing…the way his hips sway, the way he pumps his chest, the way the smoothness rolls off his body as he does a wave. At some point, Jack swung his right arm and the large movement caused the right side of the collar to hang by his shoulder.  
  
Mark’s lungs expanded as he did a sharp inhale, a slight blush appeared on his face. “Fuck…” He thought.  
  
“What’s wrong, Mark? Jack’s voice appeared in his head.  
  
The red haired human half jolted while his body forcibly dances. Mark forgot Jack can hear his thoughts right. He better not think of anything stupid or wrong or the fact that he was staring at his best friend for the past minute.  
  
The song finally ended with a loud applause from the audience behind them and Anti winked before disappearing along with Dark off the screen.  
  
Mark and Jack, on the other hand, are panting heavily.   
  
“And that is enough dancing for today!” Jack shouted, pointing at the screen. “I ALSO WON! IN YOUR FACE MARK!”  
  
“By just twenty points!” Mark shouted back. “You lost like five!”  
  
“From all the thirteen songs we did?” Jack rolled his eyes. “I regret not making a bet with you before we did this.”  
  
“No more bets, please,” Mark said, still panting. “Let’s get our tickets and go. I have my eyes on that VR headset, and I cannot believe they would actually put that out in exchange for fucking tickets!”  
  
“I don’t even know what I want…” Jack said, gathering all his tickets and organizing them into a large bundle.  
  
“Oh come on, you’re going to hand it to the person anyway.” Mark said, holding onto his messy pile of tickets that seems to be suffocating him alive.”  
  
“Just let me do what I want, man!” Jack laughed at Mark’s mess. “You look like you’re about to be swallowed alive by a monster.”  
  
Mark rolled his eyes. “Alright, just get to the prize section once you’re done, ok? You can pick then and I’ll wait for you.”  
  
“Alright.” The organized man nodded.  
  
***  
  
“Shit, Mark is going towards where she is!” The one with the hat smacked the one in sunglasses hard on the arm.  
  
“Ow! OW! STOP!”  
  
The first figure with the hat quickly grabbed on the other figure’s arm. They stopped right at a spot next to Mark and tried to act natural while not showing their faces either.  
  
However, things did not go according to plan.  
  
“Oh, Mark!”  
  
Mark turned and there stood his girlfriend in a strapless pale blue dress with a big black ribbon on the chest.  
  
“Diana?” Mark grin spread across his face. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“I just came for some cotton candy…and the candy grabbing machine…you know, all the little snacks I can find.” She giggled.  
  
“Mark,” Dark warned.  
  
Mark ignored Dark and stepped over the Diana, holding her close. “You look beautiful.”  
  
“Thank you.” Diana blushed. “So, what are you doing here?”  
  
“I just came to have a good time.” Mark shrugged. “And won all these tickets.”  
  
Diana gasped, looking at the giant pile. “Wow…you won all that? What are you going to get?”  
  
Mark contemplated as Dark’s voice reminded him. “You wanted that VR headset. You can play with Jack. Diana won’t understand. Remember she held on the PS4 controller and tried to bend it apart while pressing all the buttons asking you if it transforms.”  
  
Mark shook his head, toning Dark out. “Is there anything you want?” He asked his girlfriend, motioning to all the large prizes.  
  
“Is that really ok?” She asked with an excited squeak. Mark nodded as he felt his chest blossom from her happiness.  
  
“I want that white plush up there!” She pointed up at the top of the shelf.  
  
Mark looked up, seeing a large human sized gray and white squirrel with the fluffiest tail ever…and that costs every single ticket Mark has.  
  
The red haired demi-demon was still having an inner turmoil for he thought she was just going to get something that only required a tiny amount of tickets, and he would still have enough for his VR headset. Why does a giant plushie cost more than a VR headset in this place anyway?  
  
He turned to Diana only to find her eyes sparkling with excitement and anticipation combined with the sweetest grin and giggles ever, he threw away the thought of getting the headset.  
  
“Sure.” Mark talked to the worker by the shelf and was handed over the giant soft white squirrel plushie, trying not to sneeze as his nose was tickled by the fluffy tail.  
  
The light gasp and excited squeal was music to Mark’s ears when Diana held the plushie close to her. “Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you, Mark! You’re the best!” She hopped and smashed their lips together, wrapping her arms around Mark’s neck.  
  
Mark returned the kiss and was about to pull Diana closer until he felt a tug in his head.  
  
He heard Dark sigh, he sounded frustrated and annoyed as he tugged Mark on last time, harshly. “You ruined it.” And Mark heard no more.  
  
Diana pulled away with a sweet smile. “I thought you’re busy today.”  
  
“I am.” Mark shrugged. “But I’m glad you’re here, too! What a coincidence!”  
  
“You could’ve told me you were here today! We could have all hung out and have fun together!” Diana said, pouting.  
  
“Aw, you’re adorable.” Mark cooed. “I really would have invited you to join if I had known! Everything’s better with you around.”  
  
“Oh Mark, you’re so sweet.” She blushed. “It’s probably just to you. I’m your girlfriend after all.”  
  
The two figures behind them looked at each other, not sure whether to gag or intervene. It’s not that Mark dating this girl is abnormal, but something about all this just makes them uncomfortable.  
  
“I’ll get the VR headset.” Mark heard someone say. He immediately turned, wondering who got the last VR headset in the entire prize shelf and almost regretting to use up all his tickets already.   
  
There’s Jack, looking as nonchalant as he possibly can and grabbing the large box with a giant grin, but something looks off about that “happiness”.  
  
“Hey! Jack!” Mark shouted, leaving Diana aside. “I wanted that!”  
  
Jack rolled his eyes and gave Mark a non-amused face. “And what are you going to use to get it? It looked like you used all your tickets, bro.”  
  
Mark whined. “But I waaaaant it!”  
  
“Too fucking bad.” Jack held up the box like a trophy. “I have it.”  
  
Mark scoffed. “Fine. At least I have a lover, which you don’t have.”  
  
“Oh yeah. A girlfriend, so much better than VR games.” Jack said sarcastically.  
  
Mark narrowed his eyes. “What are you saying? That a fucking object is better than my girlfriend?”  
  
“Chill out, man. It’s a joke.” Jack said.  
  
Something snapped and Mark wasn’t having any of it. “Just a joke? Diana had it hard! She didn’t have parents who loved her amongst her massive family full of six kids! She’s so sweet and kind and nice. She deserves to be loved and right now, I’m the only one who can give it to her! I wouldn’t trade anything for my girlfriend, Jack! So, if you think I would actually play this dumb VR set with you over spending time with you, think again! You’re nobody compared to her!”  
  
Jack stood there, frozen and wide eyed. A whole combination of emotions swirled within him. He’s angry, he’s disappointed, he’s sad, he’s hurt…he can’t comprehend what’s going on and bowed his head. “Right. I’m sorry. It was never my intention to make you think that way. I…I never thought that either.” The son of Death sighed. Mark noticed his eyes flashing green, but not the usual bright green. It’s a very dull and dark green and one can barely see it. “But now I know what you think of me.”  
  
Mark watched Jack walk away with the VR headset with his head bowed down. His figure practically oozing gloom and despair.   
  
“Sean!”  
  
Mark was confused by how familiar that sounded and tilted his head slightly to find a woman in a black sun hat that’s covering more than half of her head with another woman who has sunglasses on that half the size of her entire face.  
  
The figure with the sunglasses quickly followed after Jack, which confused the red haired demi-demon…until his eyes landed on the other figure who’s crossing her arms with a very stern look…  
  
“Mom?!” Mark exclaimed.  
  
“Hello, son…” She put on a small smile and turned to Diana. “And son’s girlfriend. If you don’t mind, I have a lecture to give.”  
  
Diana watched in bewilderment as Mark got dragged away by his own mom who looks furious.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Lucifer is watching it all with the horsemen fathers, all with a look that screams “What the fuck?!”.  
  
Death decided to actually voice it out. “What the fuck?!”  
  
“War, your son is too short tempered and overprotective!” Lucifer shouted. “And Death, your son is too…” He paused. “You know what? I don’t even know what adjective to give him since depressive just doesn’t explain it all.”  
  
“Undetermined?” War suggested.  
  
“Yes! He gave up so easily!” Lucifer flailed his arms. “That’s not how a demon should be.”  
  
Death rolled his eyes. “So what you’re saying is that our sons having our attributes are wrong?”  
  
“Attributes? More like shortcomings.” Lucifer sighed.  
  
“Ok, your highness. We may have such shortcomings, but remember you’re the one who made us!” Death sassily pointed. “And what do you really have to complain about? Our shortcomings are basically our character…imagine War being all peaceful and building a snowman.”  
  
Both War and Lucifer shuddered at the mental image.  
  
“And for me, who’s literally in charge of people who are dead…what do you really expect? I’m like a walking funeral.”  
  
Lucifer laughed. “If only funerals look at good as you.”  
  
Death eye twitched. “Thanks.”  
  
“Back to the matter at hand,” said War. “What do we do now?”  
  
“Well, I know your wife is going to do something about it,” Lucifer says. “What route do you think she’s going to take?”  
  
“Didn’t Pain and Panic tell her what to do?” Death asked.  
  
“Knowing her, she probably won’t remember…” War muttered.   
  
“We’ll let whatever happens happen there,” Lucifer said. “But we need to focus on Death’s son.”  
  
“I’m sure Anti will help. His mom, too.” Death said,   
  
“Shall we get the protectors?” War asked,   
  
Lucifer shook his head. “They’re only going to add fuel to the fire. Maybe we’ll have them talk when all emotions are not so extreme.”  
  
“Well, then how do we help them?” Death whined, tone filled with worry.  
  
“I think it’s time we do a little research on this Diana person here.” Lucifer wondered, making his orb focus on the girl.  
  
“Why? She seems harmless enough. Pretty, I’ll admit.” War said.  
  
“Have you noticed…” Lucifer waved a hand and the orb rewound back to the time Mark and Diana saw each other. “Look into their eyes.”  
  
Death and War squinted. “There are…hearts?! In their eyes?”  
  
Lucifer nodded. “Yes…either they really do truly love each other…or someone has been messing around with these people.”  
  
“But who would do that? Who would want to ruin Mark’s and Jack’s relationship?” War asked.  
  
“Yeah, and it can’t be Cupid…he’s still locked down with his paddle nanny.” Lucifer stated.  
  
Suddenly, a whole bunch of bats flew in and stuck together into a humanoid looking shape. They then quickly flew away, showing a voluptuous female with an eye patch. Her hair is silvery white and her body is wrapped in bandages, like a sexy Halloween costume of a mummy. However, she has a black leather belt around her waist and a light gray worn out clothing acting as a skirt. That singular eye is light yellow with a black slit like a lizard. A golden amulet is worn around her neck with a diamond skull gem. Her shoes are black boots with buckles with a very steampunk look on them.  
  
Any visible skin on her is shown with black markings, wispy lines intersecting each other creating random patterns of crosses. Attached to the leather belt is her known plague doctor mask. She has a scowl on her face, her fangs and forked tongue showing as she hisses.  
  
“I AM NOT A PADDLE NANNY!” She shouted, her voice hoarse but strong.  
  
“Hello, Pestie” Death greeted. “How is the little chubby ball of flying meat oozing pink?”  
  
“I am still investigating him, whether or not I can use his power as a new plague.” Pestilence sighed.  
  
“Ew…a plague of love? Don’t be ridiculous.” Lucifer gagged.  
  
“It doesn’t have to be love, Lucifer. It can be mere affection.” The bandaged demon explained. “If I can get some of that ooze without burning myself, I can create a world of anarchy! Everyone fighting and killing each other for the mere desire of having everyone by their side.”  
  
Death sweatdropped. “Please stop giving me and War more work with your stupid experiments.”  
  
War nodded.  
  
“Where’s Famine?” Pestilence asked, looking around. “Off to steal more food in the mortal world?”  
  
“Yeah,…it’s what she does. How’s your pet problem?” Lucifer asked. “Need more help?”  
  
“I’ve managed to gather up most of them. Giving them a time out. Still not done though…I can’t believe they got away.” She groaned. “How did they even get away?!”  
  
“Right. So it’s not Cupid since Pestie is still spanking the shit out of the boy,” said Death. “Who else could possibly be making those hearts?”  
  
“I’ll need to talk to the old entity…” Lucifer sighed. “I hate it up there. It’s bright.”  
  
War thought of something. “Also, why are so many Christian people summoning you? What do they say to you when you’re summoned?”  
  
“Something about needing to stop something from happening and that it’s all my fault.” The King of Hell shrugged and sighed in annoyance. “I don’t know, people use my name for all sorts of excuses, like some sort of go-to mechanism for people to make nefarious at those who they disagree with, an excuse the mortals use when they aren’t facing their own problems, also the demon that people imagine when their syllogistic reasoning fails to explain what is happening.” Lucifer rolled his eyes as he complained. “Good for nothing cowards.”  
  
“Could there someone other than Cupid messing around?” War asked.  
  
“Cupid belongs to a large family… only other people who can do what he does is his mother. But she’s not around at the moment…went somewhere for vacation or something.” Pestilence explained.  
  
Lucifer nodded. “You’re gonna be researching Diana then.”  
  
“What?! Why me?!” Pestilence shouted. “Their sons have nothing to do with me, man!”  
  
“Your profession is pests…and there’s a pest right there. A pretty pretty pest.” Lucifer explained.  
  
Pestilence groaned. “Fine! I’ll be back.” And her body shrunk into a large hill of cockroaches, running out of the Lucifer’s den.  
  
Death sighed. “I’m just wondering how we can fix Mark and Jack. Dark was obviously tired of Mark. We saw a shadow leave Mark’s head.”  
  
“I’m sure they will be comforting Jack. But right now, we need to see what Heather is saying to Mark.” War assured Death and pointed at the orb.  
  
***  
  
“Mark Mark Mark.” Lisa has her son standing in front of her in the living room with her head bowed down, defiant. “What have you done?”  
  
“Mom,” Mark said in a whining tone. “ You can’t just drag me away from my girlfriend! You’re leaving her in her lonesome without anyone to care for her! And what were you doing stalking me and Jack?!”  
  
“I am aware what that girl has been through since you shouted it out.” Lisa crossed her hands. “But let me ask you…were you going to continue your day with Jack or are you going to leave him to hang out with that girl?”  
  
“She has a name, mom! Don’t belittle her like that!” Mark said, anger visible on his face.  
  
“Answer me. And no lying.” Lisa growled back, her tone stern and strict.  
  
Mark huffed. “I didn’t know! I just coincidental met her by the counter! You saw it all since you were spying!”  
  
“Yes, but I do not know what you’re thinking.” The mother stepped closer. “Tell me. Your first thought when you saw her. No. Lying.” Her glare made her point.  
  
The son shuffled and spread his arms, obviously agitated. “Yes! I was thinking about leaving Jack and going to her! But do you realize how much she needs me? No one cared for her until she met me! Her family only minded their own businesses and sometimes attacked her for absolutely no reason! She was abused, mom! She ran away with some money and had no one, she deserves love! She-”  
  
“And Jack doesn’t?!” The mother interrupted.  
  
“Jack has his mother! He has Felix and Ken and his own demon half! Heck, he even has my demon half caring for him!” Mark exclaimed.  
  
Lisa stepped up and gave a sharp poke on Mark’s chest. “You think he has everyone.” Lisa started. “You think he has all the care and love from people. But what about you? Where’s your care for him?!”  
  
“Is my care even necessary for him anymore?! He doesn’t need me, mom! He has so many people there for him!” Mark retorted. “My presence is probably not even important!”  
  
Lisa smacked Mark on the head, making him in yelp in pain. “Now, I’m not being heartless here, Mark. But Diana actually has many people there for her. She might as well sign herself up to those groups who help child neglect! Tons of people there just like here where she can seek help!”  
  
“How can you say that, mom?!”  
  
“But look at Jack! He has many people, but you are the only one who can help him! Why? Because you are the only one who is in the same condition as him. You and he may have lived differently because your fathers are different. Hell! In fact, you probably lived a better mental life than he did! All you had were anger problems and impatience and violence. His father is Death, Mark! Can you imagine all he had to go through? He told you, didn’t he? And that was just one small part! He didn't defend himself when you were shouting at him because he doesn’t have the thought of defending himself the first place. He just accepts it. Why? Because you just accept death when it comes.”  
  
Mark stopped, slowly realizing what his mother meant.   
  
“Mark, I get that you care about your girlfriend. And I get that you’re tired of us and your protectors pushing you two together. But none of this is Jack’s fault.” Lisa said, calmer. Mark looked at his mom sadly, eyes filled with regret. “You’re abandoning someone who’s in the same situation as you. Making him face things alone. Stop being selfish. You were the one who was glad that you had someone else that has a similar problem when you first met him. Now you throw him aside after giving him false hope that he has a companion to face all this with.”  
  
Suddenly, Mark’s phone dinged, receiving a message. Mark unlocked his phone, seeing a text from Jack.  
  
Jacksepticeye: I know it’s too much for you and that you just want to have a normal life. I get it. So from now on, I’m going to stay away from you. So I won’t bring my problems of being a demi-demon into your life. I’m sorry.  
  
Mark cursed, clenching his teeth.  
  
Lisa sighed. “Mark. I know you want to be a part of Jack’s life. You are jealous that Jack is paying more attention to Dark-”  
  
“No, I’m not!” Mark snapped.  
  
“Ok, you’re not. But you want to be a part of your friend’s life regardless, right? You want to share with Dark the experience of communicating and having fun with your friend. Am I not right?”  
  
Mark looked away, still upset, but the words sunk into his brain. He can’t believe he did that. In fact, he doesn’t even know what made him snap at Jack. It’s like all his training of controlling his emotions went down the drain the split second he saw fire in his eyes when his mind turned to the worst case scenario of his friend hurting his girlfriend.  
  
Lisa laid a hand on Mark’s shoulder. “You better apologize to Jack…and hopefully, your friends won’t isolate you because of your stupid outburst. You weren’t even thinking back there, and I know it. You completely forgot the initial goal of hanging out with Jack today. If you two demi-demons don’t get along well…” She trails off and sighed. “Think about it.”  
  
Mark groaned quietly. He really is tired of this demi-demon bullshit. “I didn’t ask to be a demi-demon.”  
  
“You never had a choice in the first place.” The mother sighed. “Also…your girlfriend…”  
  
Mark quickly started to ramble to defend his relationship with Diana. “Mom, I love her! You can’t split us apart just because of Jack and-”  
  
Lisa slapped a palm on Mark’s mouth. “Will you just listen to me? I was going to say your girlfriend is very nice and pretty, albeit a little dimwitted since I saw her dipping cotton candy in water and questioning where it has gone.” She paused. “Also, shouting at the water for stealing her cotton candy…”  
  
Mark furrowed his eyebrows. First the paintbrush, then the PS4 controller, and now the cotton candy? Apparently, common sense isn’t her strong suit.  
  
“All I’m saying is…if you’re really sure you love her, go right ahead and date her.” She smiled. “I don’t think Jack is the right one for you…not after all that. He’s too fragile and weak to handle you. Besides, you don’t love him at all. Not worth wasting time since you just see him as a friend. In fact, I don’t think he’s boyfriend material. He doesn’t look like a person who can accept a commitment that easily. Besides, he looks like a stick. So, I’m glad you found yourself a nice girl.”  With that, she went to the kitchen, leaving Mark to wonder.  
  
Mark quickly sent a text to Jack before anything.  
  
Markiplier: Jack. I am so sorry. I just snapped and I don’t even know what happened but all these horrid thoughts just clouded my mind. I’m really sorry. I wasn’t thinking… I know no matter how much I apologized, it’s not going to fix it all.   
  
He waited, hoping Jack would reply. His mother’s words repeated in his mind. It’s obvious Jack won’t forgive him this easily since he broke the fragile trust between them. But the biggest confusion is…that his mother supports him and Diana.  
  
“This must be a joke. She wanted to push me together with Jack as well, right? Solving all the problems easily.” Mark muttered to himself. “But even if she supports me and Diana, she didn’t have to talk about Jack like that. He’s still my friend…and what does she mean by not boyfriend material? Anyone would be so lucky to date him…”  
  
Mark started thinking about Jack, all the good qualities. “He’s nice, sweet, absolutely adorable at times…He cares so much and is so generous. His pale skin makes it look like he’s so pure and clean even if he is a demi-demon… his eyes shining so beautifully blue, easily sucking your attention from anything else. And christ, if he looks like a stick with those curvy hips and feminine figure, then those skinny female models must be a piece of string…”  
  
Mark’s mind wandered off, imagining about Jack turning back to face him, smiling and calling his name. He did not notice that there is a very stupid smile on his face as he looks up at the ceiling with a dreamy look.  
  
However, something had to break his fantasy and scare the crap out of him.   
  
“Caught you.” Dark teased.  
  
Mark tensed up and palmed his face. “For fuck’s sake!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was long. More than ten thousand words. Hope it makes it up for you guys who were waiting so patiently!


	20. Forcefully Take a Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to [Silvererros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvererros/pseuds/Silvererros) HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SARAH! I LOVE YOU! 
> 
> Well...this chapter took a while xP Sorry guys, there was just so many things going on and I have exams next month! Meaning presentations and essays and reports needed to be done before this month ends. BUT! It is my best friend ever's birthday! And I intend to finish it for her because SHE'S SPECIAL DAMMIT!
> 
> I don't know when the next chapter is going to be up so you guys can stop asking me that. I do not have a schedule for uploading, I just upload whenever I'm done.
> 
> It might take a while since I have a lot going on and I am a university student. Nothing is easy about University. Before people come telling me stuff like: Oh, uni! It's so free. No no no. NO! I am a Uni student in CHINA. KEYWORD: CHINA! Besides, I doubt Unis where you are, are easy. People who tell me Unis aren't so bad are people who haven't been to Uni yet. Uni life may be free, but Uni work...OH HELL IT IS SO ANNOYING!
> 
> Anyway! ONWARDS!

“Mom. I’m fine.” Jack sighed for the umpteenth time.  
  
“How are you fine after those hurtful words he shouted at you?!” Heather said, worried.  
  
Jack rolled his eyes. “Mom. I’ve dealt with bullies, a kidnap, an attempted rape, plus the knowledge that I might be sold to a sex slave market. I swear, I’m fine. It’s just words.”  
  
“By Mark!’ Her mom retorted. “I know you have feelings for that kid, Jack… I know it hurts…emotionally and mentally!”  
  
“It does.” Jack shrugged. “But I got over it. No use clinging to this hope when he refuses to acknowledge it, ma.”  
  
“Oh Jack, what am I going to do with you?” Heather sighed worriedly.  
  
“By stop making such a big deal out of it?” Jack suggested. “You literally just dragged me directly home and asked me tons of questions, mostly about my well being, and wouldn’t let me do anything! I couldn’t even shower peacefully!”  
  
“I was worried you’re going to cut yourself.” Heather muttered.  
  
Jack rolled his eyes. “Ma, I’m not suicidal. I wouldn’t stoop to that level.”  
  
“I just-”  
  
Anti suddenly materialized right next to Jack, interrupting Heather. “Ma. Jack’s fine.” Anti assured Heather. “I should know. I was inside his head.”  
  
“With all he’s been through in his life, I’m just perturbed…that he’s going to be depressed or suicidal or…you know what I mean!” Heather exclaimed.  
  
Anti and Jack sighed in unison, which just sounded like one person sighing anyway. “Ma, he would never become that. He’s Death’s son for Christ's sake!” Anti said, holding onto Jack’s shoulders and shook him a little. “Besides, if he really did, do you honestly think that I would allow him to fall into the deepest depths of swirling negative emotions?”  
  
Heather nodded slowly. “I know but-”  
  
“Jack is much stronger than you think. I don’t know what is making so many teens are depressed and think cutting themselves is the answer to problems. In fact, father has a whirlpool filled with souls that committed suicide but that is causing you to jump to conclusions too quickly. Have a little faith in him, mother. Don’t get your mind swirled up into ‘what seems common to youths nowadays’. It’s not the right thing and people blindly follow it usually by thinking that a large group of people also do it so they can do it.” Anti explained. “I am the demon half’s side of the son of Death, I should know. And with you thinking that, you’re going to end up thinking of that for yourself instead of your son, ma. So please stop. It’s a dangerous thought to cloud your mind with.”  
  
Heather nodded. “You are the expert.”  
  
“Now ma, I don’t want you hating Mark because of all this.” Jack said.  
  
Heather sighed with an expression of slight discomfort. “I don’t hate the boy. Just feel like something wrong is happening with him. His mom and I are practically best friends and even with his…temper of War, as she put it, it looked a little weird on our part with him snapping at you like that…and over something so small.”  
  
Anti nodded. “I agree. Dark is already more than halfway through his full form, so Mark’s control in his anger should be better than that.”  
  
Suddenly, the door slammed open. “JACK!”  
  
Everyone turned their attention towards the door and found Felix in his demon form panting with a very angered face. He looks very unstable like he’s about to lash out and attack someone any moment.  
  
“Uh…Felix?” Jack called out experimentally. “No one saw you in that look, right?”  
  
Before Jack can react, he found himself grabbed by the Swede and checked all over. “Never mind that! Did you hurt yourself? Did you lash out? Did you cry? Are you alright?!”  
  
“Felix Felix Felix!!! CALM DOWN!” Jack shouted, trying to pry his protector off. “I’M FINE!”  
  
The protector suddenly found himself being outlined by a green glow and tugged off of the human half, floating in the air.  
  
“Panic. I know it’s your name but jeez.” Anti said, dropping him onto the couch with a thump, followed by Felix’s shriek. “Chill out, Jack’s fine and dandy.” He turns to Jack. “And I’m pretty sure he teleported here seeing how worried he is about you.”  
  
“But he’s upset!” Felix retorted, worry evident on his face.  
  
“Yes, he is.” Anti pat Felix on the head. “But he’s fine.”  
  
“I really am. You guys can stop worrying about me.” Jack assured Felix as well as his mom.  
  
“I don’t know how you’re just fine from all that,” Felix grumbled. “The guy you like just yelled at you because of being protective of his girlfriend.”  
  
“Like you said, his girlfriend. I’m nothing special to him.” Jack said. “I’m just one friend who happens to be in his life.”  
  
“And how does that statement prove to me that you’re not upset?” The Swede asked.  
  
“It can mean a lot of things!” Jack exclaimed. “It can mean that it’s the fucking truth! It can mean that I finally decided to let go of this stupid crush when I am sure that he does not see me as anything special, at least compared to his girlfriend, of which he claims is the love of his life!”  
  
Felix sighed, obviously not convinced. “Look, I’ll let all this slide. But you must remember, your safety is my number one priority. Same goes for Anti.”  
  
“I feel loved.” Anti grinned. “But seriously, I will take care of the little fleshy here regarding his emotions. You can focus on his physical health and safety, as a protector should.”  
  
Felix huffed through his nose. “Just because you’re my boss’s son’s demon half.”  
  
“Good boy, Panic.” Anti giggled, patting Felix’s head. “I’m going to talk to Jack in his room. And you can’t listen in on us.” Anti said, pointing at Heather. “The bug would be dead thanks to me and my powers.” With that, Anti dragged Jack into his room.  
  
Heather pouted. “Fine…Felix, why don’t you stay for food?” She asked the protector.  
  
“If it’s not a bother, I’d love to.” Felix smiled, returning to his human form.  
  
***  
  
“Well, this is interesting.”  
  
Death and War turned to the source of the gentle voice.  
  
“What is?” War asked.  
  
The skinny horsewoman held up her large empty plate, the size of the biggest Chinese gong with her abnormally powerful strength for someone in the state of practically just bones. In the circle showed War’s and Death’s offsprings. “One of them acts like a dork and the other is quite furtive…” She said.  
  
“Famine, what are you talking about?” Death asked.  
  
Famine merely smiled. “Pestie and I have been looking into this female Lucifer called a pest. We are the four horsemen or well horsewomen too, indicating whatever we do, whatever we have caused, it would affect at least one of us other ones as chain reaction. Like when I caused a starvation of oil in one country and War gets work when that country fights other countries for resources.”  
  
“What are you hinting at?” War asked.   
  
“I’m not hinting at anything. I’m directly telling you.” Famine’s plate suddenly showed Diana’s smiling face. “I remember when you three told me, during that non-sleeping sleepover, that she mentioned how she was sick and not showed up for the first two weeks of school.”  
  
War and Death nodded, noticing a visible toxic gas forming into a humanoid shape behind Famine, getting more and more opaque until Pestilence appears, a giant map of the world appeared behind her.  
  
Her fingertips are shining silver, her map covered in lines, dots, and many other symbols of different color. “I have checked on all the viruses, bacteria, my little pets who carry the diseases, tracked every single germ which causes a non-lethal sickness…and none of them ever touched this female creature,” she explained, pointing at that one symbol of a female human head with nothing connected to her.  
  
Death narrowed his eyes. “This doesn’t make sense.” He said, looking at Pestilence’s map. “Even if she was lying about her sickness to Mark, even if she didn’t show the symptoms, the germs would have at least touched her at some point in her life.We heard her say she’s sixteen! That’s a long time!”  
  
“Yes, I thought it was weird too. Unless it’s the ones that somehow escaped from my void and with that, my control and supervising. I have lost track of those. Those don’t show on the map.” Pestilence sighed.  
  
“Maybe, for some weird coincidence, the germs or pests of yours that did touch her was the one that you lost control over,” War said.   
  
“She’s a pest herself, Pestilence should have control over her.” Death joked.  
  
“That’s not all.” Famine said. “If Pestie hasn't had any contact with her, one of us should have had some sort of contact with her. War with the seven sins. Death with her soul. Me with the starvation and desire…I even tried linking the hunger of lust and gluttony with War over there to see if she had a history of such sins. We all couldn’t find a single connection to any of us.”  
  
“Wait…Death couldn’t connect with her soul? Every mortal has a soul!” War exclaimed.  
  
“Maybe she’s not mortal or not fully mortal?” Pestilence wondered. “I heard from Lucifer that your demi-demon sons have what he called a ‘half-soul’…and Death has no control over due to their demon powers shadowing over.”  
  
Death nodded. “I can see it in them though. Yet, for this mysterious girl, I saw nothing. She’s either a blank slate or an immortal.”  
  
Suddenly, all four of them heard a sigh and Lucifer appeared, stepping clumsily out of a large portal like a pentagram. “Heeeeeey horsemen.”  
  
“Your majesty?” Pestilence called out curiously. “You look drunk, Lucifer.”  
  
“And that’s impossible since we can’t get drunk.” Death said. “What happened?”  
  
The ruler of the underworld merely waved his hand and slumped against the wall. “These Christians are going to be the death of me!”  
  
“Hi!” Death waved.  
  
“Ha ha, Death.” War rolled his eyes. “Well, your royal awfulness. What did this summoner do to you?”  
  
Lucifer sighed. “His room was full of those weird candles and the scent was killing me!”  
  
“I don’t think you have a soul for me to extract, Lucifer.” Death said.  
  
“Oh hush.” Lucifer rolled his eyes. “What have you guys found for that little doltish female one?”  
  
They all repeated their findings to their ruler. Lucifer shook his head to clear his mind. “Ok. I assume Famine met Mark and Jack already.”  
  
“Yes, your lugubriousness.” Famine answered, nibbling a roast leg of a buffalo out of nowhere.  
  
“Why have you made her always hungry, Lucifer?” Death asked out of curiosity.  
  
“It just…made sense? I mean if she doesn’t constantly feel hungry, both physically and mentally and spiritually, she wouldn’t be doing her job correctly.” Lucifer shrugged. “Back to the matter at hand, please.”  
  
“Yes, and I have a question which is when in the underworld has Famine met Jack and Mark?” War asked confused. “I didn’t see you around them at all, neither have I saw the aura of the Famine horsewoman anywhere near them.”  
  
“Come on guys. If I didn’t go down there without masking things perfectly, then the demon-halves would obviously be able to sense me.” Famine said as-a-matter-of-factly. “War’s son is very confused and doesn’t know what he wants. He wants to keep both Diana and Jack happy, his hunger for the control of his life is so strong that it made me very hungry. Death’s son is a bit conflicted, I sensed the selfish desire for Mark to be his but the need for Mark to be happy.” Famine paused, rubbing her tummy, even though she literally just finished the buffalo leg and even swallowed the bone. “Just thinking about it is making me hungry again.”  
  
“I’m worried about you, Famine.” Death said with a mock concerned expression.  
  
“Shouldn’t you two be worrying about your offspring?” Famine asked in her gentle voice.  
  
“Not like we can help much but watch them.” War said.  
  
“Yes, the two halves of your son don’t get along so well, War.” The skinny girl said, looking down at the large plate. “While Death’s son’s two halves are working very well together, so your son’s human half mostly doesn’t want to accept whatever is happening to him that doesn’t agree with him…like I said, hungry for control and stability of his sudden abnormal life” She paused, trying to ignore her loud stomach growling.   
  
“Someone feed her!” Pestilence exclaimed, palming her forehead. “It’s even making me hungry!”  
  
Lucifer laughed. “Famine, darlin’, mental food or physical food?”  
  
“Both please.” She answered.  
  
“Rich family in Los Angeles, has plenty of food and plenty of wealth.” Lucifer said, mentally giving her the exact location. “Maybe you’d like to leave them in hunger…they are getting kind of condescending, saying they can even buy off yours truly…”  
  
“Oh this is going to be a banquet!” She said sinisterly and suddenly soaked into the ground as stomach acid.  
  
“I imagine that I’m going to have to start preparing to deal with their souls after Famine sucks them dry in…” Death looks at the time. “Three hours.”  
  
“All I know is that that family is going to be broke in less than two weeks when Famine’s done, Both food and the fulfilled feeling of having so much money that they don’t have to worry about anything.” Lucifer smiled.  
  
War shook his head slowly. “We really need to stop getting sidetracked.”  
  
“Or we just need a freakin’ break from all this.” Death said.  
  
“We should have worn a condom.”  
  
“…” Death stared at War like he grew a head out of his ass. “Your sperm will burn the condom to get to its goal and mine just passes through the rubber to get to the egg.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
***  
  
The door closed and was locked with an audible ‘click’. “Alright, Jack.” Anti turned and crossed his arms. “Let’s just be real. We both know you’re upset.” He stared down at Jack. “At Mark.” Jack looked away. “A lot.”  
  
“Fine fine! I am…” Jack sighed. “Thanks for covering for me out there though…I don’t want people to spazz over this when it’s my own feelings.”  
  
“But you still have to deal with me.” Anti said with a small frown. “And I’m not going to let you spiral down into a world of self-doubt.”  
  
“I literally cannot have depression and anxiety and many other mental disorders because of your existence within me.” Jack repeated what Anti told his mom.  
  
“But you can still have the exhausting feeling of self-doubt. And trust me, it’s exhausting.” Anti sighed. “I’m not going to let you do that since I, myself, would get just as tired from just you constantly doubting yourself.”  
  
Jack rolled his eyes. “What do you suggest I do to not make me doubt myself? Because I pretty much already started right when I saw Mark with his girlfriend when he’s supposed to just hang with me. He promised!”  
  
“Shhhh! Shh! Shh! Hush! Shush! Shoosh!” Anti immediately lifted both his index fingers, trying to shut Jack up. “Did he actually promise? Or did you make up the promise in your mind to make yourself believe he wanted to take you out on a date?”  
  
“I didn’t-”  
  
“Yes, you did. The reality is that it was a normal hang out between friends and your mind twisted it into a date. I am aware, I mean you do like him, but that is also the reason you are devastated right now.”  
  
Jack looked down on his lap, ashamed of himself. “I don’t mean to seem desperate. He just won’t give me a chance…”  
  
“Did you ask for a chance?” Anti asked back.   
  
“But he claims he doesn’t and will never like me that way!” Jack exclaimed. “How am I supposed to ask for a chance when facing his determination of never liking me ever?”  
  
Anti rubbed his temples. “Quit yer whinin’. So what if he doesn’t like you? You’re not gonna obsess over him and ruin your life by being such a desperate stalker, right? I mean you do have a life.”  
  
Jack closed his eyes. “Seriously, aren’t you guys supposed to match us together?”  
  
“A non-ridiculous life comes first over pesky little couple problems, Jack.” Anti said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Even if the most possible outcome is the ultimate destruction of humanity if you two don’t get together, as well as torturing me since I won’t be able to see my helluva sexy demon partner.”  
  
“Another reason why you should be matching us together…” Jack mumbled.  
  
Anti rolled his eyes. “Now who’s the desperate one here?” He crossed his arms. “When I say a non-ridiculous life comes first for you, I mean it. It’s more important than me reuniting with Dark whenever we get the chance. Do you understand why?”  
  
Jack slowly shook his head.  
  
“That’s because I am unstable and not fully formed. Same goes for Dark. The only thing that can cause you to accidentally unleash your powers is when your emotions are close or go to the point of the extreme.” Anti explained. “You just went through that horrendous scene, and I can already feel some of our energy leaking out. You may not have noticed but some birds and three trees, we passed as your mom dragged you home, lost at least a fourth of their life…just because you were so upset at Mark.”  
  
Jack’s eyes widened in shock. “H-how? What?!”  
  
“Didn’t notice, did you? I felt the absorption of life, Jack. You’re lucky it’s not people…nor your own mother.”  
  
“Shit.”  
  
“Keep in mind, Jack. Panic and I both told you multiple times, your emotions affect your powers.” Anti sighed like a tired mother. “We need to have your feelings stable or at least positive, and the first thing to do is keep your life in check.”  
  
“And how am I supposed to do that?” Jack asked as his text notification alarmed him.  
  
“We’ll start from that.” Anti said, snatching Jack’s phone before he can reach it. “You’re not answering him.”  
  
“Why?” Jack asked, confused. “He’s probably apologizing, and I can’t make him believe I’m so mad that we can’t ever be friends anymore! He’ll get the wrong impression!”  
  
“Cut that paranoia, fleshy.” Anti sighed. “As much as I hate to do this, I do need you to get your life back together.” He handed Jack his phone. “Fine, reply him. But you need to start expanding your social circle because ever since you came here, it’s been Panic, Mark, and Pain…and sometimes Dark. You need to get your mind off them, they’ll just remind you of this whole demi-demon thing.”  
  
“Doesn’t that mean going against your father’s wishes? And Lucifer’s?” Jack asked, very confused. “I still don’t get why you’re actually splitting me apart from Mark right now. You literally tried to force me and Mark together along with Felix and Ken and our moms. You even made us take back control of our consciousness and physical body in a fucking closet in the middle of tying our tongues together!”  
  
Anti palmed his forehead. “Look, just see that as us messing around. It could be like teasing him. Tell him what he’s missing out on. Besides, Dark and I are still together, you can’t stop us from that.”  
  
“That doesn’t make anything better. It won’t help me get over him!” Jack said, frustrated.  
  
“I’m not telling you to get over him because, let’s face it, you can’t. Not with your human-ly emotions, our fathers’ spells, and my actual infatuation with Dark. I’m just telling you to get your life together. Have you noticed how all these days it’s just been Mark Mark Mark. Even with Dark, the protectors, your mother, and me trying to get you back on your feet. You’ve never liked a person this much before, and I should know since I was stuck inside you ever since you were born.” Anti said, trying to make things very clear. “You need to get your life back together. Your emotions is going to be out of whack if you’re going to keep yourself in a spiral of self-doubt because of this guy.”  
  
Jack sighed. Anti was right. Even if he doesn’t have the problem of emotions causing his powers to unleash unstably, it still wouldn’t be healthy for him to live this way.   
  
“Get some real friends, Jack. Mark is a crush, I won’t categorize him as a friend anymore because you feel differently for him compared to a normal friend. Besides, Mark probably has his own friends that you don’t know about, and it’s most likely because they don’t live here nor do they go to that school.” Ant crossed his arms. “You need someone who at least got your back, and that someone, for the time being, is not Mark.”  
  
The human half nodded. “What about you and Dark and Felix and Ken though?” He asked.  
  
“We won’t leave you or judge you, especially not me. Come on! I practically am you!” Anti exclaimed. “It’s just ever since we moved here, you basically just revolve around us. I want you to actually live your life instead of feeling like you’re being stuck in this half demon dilemma. If Mark wants to have no part in this, so can you.”  
  
Jack sighed. “Alright.” He picked up his phone.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Mark has been staring at his phone for an answer for the past thirty minutes.  
  
“What the hell, Mark.” Dark materialized in front of his human half.  
  
“Shut up, Dark. I need to concentrate.” Mark said, still staring at his phone.  
  
“Staring at your phone won’t make Jack answer you. In fact, I wouldn’t blame him if he never wanted to see you again.” Dark rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms.  
  
“Why?” Mark asked, not understanding what he did wrong. “I apologized…I really didn’t know why I just burst out yelling at Jack. I-”  
  
“It’s not just that, Mark. I can’t believe you got dad’s denseness and I didn’t.” Dark interrupted. “Look, imagine you and Jack finally hanging out, thinking it’s a bros-only day, since you just won’t admit that it’s a date-”  
  
“It wasn’t a date!” Mark shouted.  
  
Dark slapped his palm on Mark’s mouth, shutting him up. “And then his own lover appears when you weren’t looking. They talk like they were the only people left in this world, and when you appear, Jack shouts at you when you practically didn’t do or say anything mean. How would you feel? Like shit? Disappointed in him? Never trusting to hang out with him ever again? Or all of the above?”  
  
Mark furrowed his eyebrows, actually thinking about it. He did not mean for any of it to happen, really. He did not expect Diana to appear in the first place. He did not expect his emotions to be out of control as a reaction to a joke he usually would just shrug off. Since when had he become this sensitive? Even Diana didn’t get offended. So, why was he feeling upset?  
  
“I-I…I guess I just like Diana too much.” Mark muttered. “I didn’t want her to get hurt knowing he history.”  
  
“So it’s ok for Jack to get hurt?” Dark asked.  
  
“You sound like my mom.”  
  
“I am from your mom so it’s reasonable.” Dark pointed out. “And what she said was right. Granted, I don’t understand what changed her mind since she was the one who really wanted you and Jack together. But I bet you’re happy now, right? You have one less person forcing you to be with Jack.”  
  
“I honestly thought it would never happen,” Mark said.  
  
“Yeah, your mom out of all people,” Dark added.  
  
“You’d think I would be happy about that.”  
  
Dark raised a brow at that statement. “What? You’re not?”  
  
“I’m more confused than anything,” Mark explained. “I don’t understand why mom would suddenly agree. Nor do I understand why she just suddenly said how Jack is not the one for me.”  
  
“Isn’t that what you wanted?” The demon half asked. “Let’s just say your mother’s opinions are correct. Then you would get to be with the one you want and not stress over your mother wanting to push you and Jack together again. It’s perfect.”  
  
“There are still our dads, our protectors, and Jack’s mom to deal with!”  
  
Dark sighed in annoyance. “Mark, you are being absolutely impossible. So, you still want to be free from your…demon spell trap thing, but you don’t agree with your mother telling you how Jack is not the one for you. Do you have to go against everything people tell you?” The half-demon asked, agitated. “When we tell you that you and Jack are literally accidents but were forcefully made for each other, you want to fight it. When we tell you that there is no way out, you constantly try to prove to us that you cannot be tied-down by the reality of things. And now, your mom tells you that Jack is not the one for you. You now want to fight that statement. Don’t you realize you’re being a contradicting and rebellious dumbass?!”  
  
Mark’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion as Dark continued. “Whenever we tell you something about what your love life is supposed to be, you immediately claim the opposite of it. It has been like that ever since your first girlfriend when your mom said no because she sees something about her cheating ass that you couldn’t. And because of you and your stubborn ass about rebelling against every single statement about who you should and should not be with that you had so many bad relationships in the past.”  
  
The human half shook his head, not realizing that that’s what he was doing at all. “But I like Diana! She caught my eye so quickly.”  
  
“And Jack didn’t?” Dark asked. “You forgot how you kept staring at him when he first appeared in your classroom?”  
  
“It’s not the same.” Mark retorted. “I was probably just forcefully interested in you guys and my dad.”  
  
Dark sighed, palming his forehead and rubbed down his face. “Whatever you say, ok?”  
  
“Yeah and you not liking her just proves that my dad and his…hell community didn’t do anything weird to forcefully make me like her.”  
  
Dark was about to vexingly point out how he repeatedly told Mark that the spell thing passed until Mark’s text notification sound interrupted him. Mark scrambled to grab his phone. “It’s a message from Jack!”  
  
Dark waited for Mark to shove the text in his face and telling him how Jack obviously will forgive him, but it never came. “Mark?” He called out experimentally.  
  
Mark was holding his phone, looking both confused and slightly hurt. Dark strolled over behind Mark and read Jack’s message.  
  
Jacksepticeye: It’s ok Mark. I just didn’t know I was stepping into sensitive territory…but I really think we both might just need a break from each other. We’ll still stay friends, but I want you to focus on your own life. Then you can focus on your girlfriend, and I can find what’s most important to me and not get mixed into a whirlpool of mess. I mean, we both are well aware our lives have gotten more complicated from all this half demon and “made for each other” bullshit. I think maybe some time for ourselves will benefit the both of us. Enjoy your life, Mark.  
  
“That looks exactly like a breakup letter,” Dark commented.  
  
Mark sighed. “Did I screw up our friendship?”  
  
Dark pat Mark’s back. “I want to say no since he said you guys will stay friends.” He wondered. “But I have a feeling it’s going to be much more different compared to you guys hanging out before.”  
  
Mark groaned. “I didn’t mean for any of this to happen…”  
  
“You’re the one who technically made it clear that you don’t want anything to do with Jack.” Dark pointed out.  
  
“I didn’t mean it in a, ‘I wish I never met you’ way!” Mark defended himself.  
  
Dark sighed. “Just apologize to him in person tomorrow or something. We’ll see what happens.”  
  
“Oh I fucked things up with my stupid temper.” Mark palmed his face.  
  
“No, you fucked things up with an infatuation with the dumbest girl I’ve ever met,” Dark mumbled.  
  
“I am allowed to like whoever I want!” Mark shouted.  
  
Dark lifted his arms in a surrender pose. “Whatever you say, hotshot. Hey, if it makes you feel better, I’m not even going to bother you with your love life. Clearly whatever we’re doing and saying to you isn’t working for us, and we’d rather you not accidentally unleash demon powers on innocent people with your stupid emotions. Jack and Anti’s dad might legit ruin our lives for making him do more unnecessary work.”  
  
“I don’t get you guys. One minute you’re forcing us to be together for all of your benefits, not caring how we might actually feel. The next minute you suddenly tell me that you don’t give a shit anymore.”  
  
“Plans don’t always have to go according to every single detail. Besides, Mark, no matter what our plans are, the first priority is to not ruin humanity. It’s not because we selfishly want you two together so Anti and I can be together, and that our mothers can be happy with finally making you and Jack a real couple. We just don’t want the entire human race to be contaminated with the slightest amount of demon power, so we hope to keep it to the minimum.” Dark crossed his arms. “Do you get it now? Not everything is about you. The fact that you were born as a fucking mistake already made such a point, not every fucking thing goes the way we want. But the consequences are out already and we just have to deal with them.” With that, Dark disappeared into a puff of smoke.  
  
Mark leaned back in his chair, rethinking what Dark has told him. Has he really been acting so ridiculous and selfish? Forgetting about the whole point of pushing him and Jack together is for the sake of keep humanity untouched by supernatural powers?  
  
“Fuck it. I can just not have kids and I’ll be fine.” He said to himself. “It’s not like their own way is the only way.” With that, he went through his nightly routine and hoped school tomorrow wouldn’t be a mess as he laid his head on his pillow.  
  
***  
  
“Just what makes him think that he can hide his demon half from other humans for the rest of his life.” War asked no one in particular, looking at his large fiery orb.  
  
“He thinks me staying put will solve everything.” War turned around, seeing his son’s demon half standing there. “Where’s Death?” Dark asked, looking around. “You guys are almost always together.”  
  
“Technically us four horsemen are almost always together. But Death had a little bit of a problem since the ones that were categorized as suicided souls decided to join up and fight for life now.”  
  
Dark shook his head. “They regret it now?”  
  
“They are the weaker ones, with self-harmed marks all over them, so their soul isn’t exactly as complete as a normal soul.” War explained. “Because they have given up their lives so easily and quickly, that makes their stability as a soul low as well. They could dissipate into the air very easily from many different circumstances, being the most fragile souls to handle.”  
  
“And Death needs to deal with them because…?” Dark asked. If what his dad was true, Death doesn’t need to worry about them trampling up his domain and fly up to the mortal world.  
  
“We can’t have all of those should dissipate, stable or not, they are still Death’s responsibility. And Lucifer is always picky about those souls. He needs them to remain a soul for at least one hundred years, just so we can extract whatever we can out of them.”  
  
Dark narrowed his eyes, a playful smirk on his face. “You are…particularly aware of how Death’s job works, dad.” He stepped closer to his horseman father. “Shouldn’t you be paying attention to your own job more?”  
  
Dark noticed how his father tensed up. “We are the horseman, Dark. Our jobs are linked like a chain, it’s…not a surprise for me to know.”  
  
“Yes…and in such detail, too.” Dark said, circling his father. “Please don’t tell me that my companion is going to end up as my step-brother.”  
  
“That would be awkward, wouldn’t it?” A smooth silky soft voice said as Dark felt arms wrapped around his torso from behind. “I didn’t think you’d be down here.” He said with adoration as he goes back to his usual voice.  
  
“When your human half is being a complete idiot, you’d want some time to be away from him.” Dark sighed.  “How is Jack by the way?”  
  
“He’s…thinking a lot after he sent that text. I’m honestly a bit worried.” Anti said. “He’s thinking to clear his mind. And…he might have promised me he will somehow let go of it all, but I have a feeling…literally a feeling from him, that he won’t. Not that easy.”  
  
“Do I need to talk him?” Dark asked.  
  
“Maybe, but not now. At least until his emotions are in check.”  
  
War watched the two half demons and quietly sighed. He sometimes yearns for affection as well, no matter how weak it makes him seem. Every demon, even Lucifer, are deprived of such emotions, thinking it would just make them weak and mess up their jobs. To a point, it does, considering the actual consequences of having demi-demons are the result of uncontrollable affections. Yet, it is also a delicious sin of the underworld that everyone desires but no one accepts.  
  
War won’t lie. It’s been a long time since he has seen his human mate. The emotions for her are long gone, and he supposes that she might have moved on from him as well. Why would she dwell on a supernatural being that could cause her a painful and torturous death by the king of hell himself? Even if she holds onto this belief of their “relationship”, they can never ever be together like before. For now, he only has the feeling of responsibility and protectiveness for Lisa, any other sort of affectionate feelings are gone. Either Lucifer did a great job of erasing them using the business and complications in the work they’re doing or time really does dilute all emotions if you’re not stubbornly grasping on it.  
  
Suddenly, a groan echoed throughout the chambers, breaking War’s train of thought, and startling everyone in the room.  
  
“Dad?” Anti called out, receiving no response. “Father? Papi? Pops?”  
  
“Yes yes yes! It’s me, shut up.” Death said, his tone tired but harsh as he stumbles in.  
  
“Jeez, who rubbed your scythe the wrong way?” Anti said, going over to help his father to stand still. “Are you ok?”  
  
“Not hurt, just tired. They took a lot out of me.” Death sighed.  
  
“My dad mentioned something about unstable fragile souls gathering together?” Dark asked.  
  
“What?!” Anti questioned, a bit shocked.  
  
“Yes. I’m not entirely sure what happened but…” He held his head, groaning. “It was such a handful. I had to control the amount of power I use on them, I can’t hurt them, I can’t touch them in case they shatter as a soul, and I had to keep them in check.”  
  
“What made them suddenly want to fight back?” Anti asked, making Death sit on his scythe. “They should realize that once they have given up on their lives, there is no turning back.”  
  
“Exactly.” Dark added. “Their souls aren’t their own anymore. They’re Death’s, or on even broader terms, Lucifer’s.”  
  
“I don’t know.” Death groaned. “Obviously someone gave them this hope of living…souls from the death of suicide are easily persuaded…and very gullible.”  
“Why?” War asked.  
  
Death gave him a look. “Why do you think they died from committing suicide?”  
  
It took War three seconds to process. “Oh.”  
  
Dark shook his head while Anti tried to hide his laugh by covering his mouth.  
  
“I don’t get it though. They were fine! All mourning loud and clear about how life is terrible and harsh to them.” Death wondered. “I’m also pretty sure no one is able to talk to them at all. They were in the dark whirlpool of souls…no sound goes into those since they are sensitive and whatever they might hear could cause them to react drastically. Only I can have sound access to that, and even that takes a lot of work to get sound through it.”  
  
“What else did you hear from their wailing to be free?” War asked.  
  
“Something about humans shouldn’t have the possibility to die.” Death sighed, exasperated. “Everybody dies. It’s the one thing human beings can be relied upon to do. How can it come as a surprise to people?”  
  
“What’s with the underworld suddenly having all these problems?” Anti asked, sending the scythe towards War.  
  
War caught the flying weapon and kept Death in place, glaring slightly at Anti. Death groaned, not caring what’s happening and leaned on whatever he could to keep his dizziness in check, which happens to be War’s chest.  
  
“Keep him steady for me.” Anti smiled innocently and went to Dark. “But seriously, what are we going to do with those two?”  
  
“We will let whatever happens happen for now.” Dark sighed. “With what happened, we can’t be the outside force anymore. Mark is only going to deny even harder, thus hurting Jack more. And Jack is going to think poorly of himself, and that is something we don’t want.”  
  
“Right.” Anti agreed. “For now, we’re just going to keep a close eye on those two, not forcing anything…” He paused. “But I wonder if…we can still talk to each other’s human halves?”  
  
“As long as you don’t trigger Mark’s stupidity, go ahead,” Dark said, pecking Anti’s forehead. “In the meantime, I’m going to enjoy your company for a little bit.”  
  
War rolled his eyes. “What the hell…” He mumbled as he left the chamber, taking Death with him. “If it weren’t for all the complications going on, I would have just locked them in one of your dungeons reserved for incubus training.”  
  
***  
  
Monday morning came along and the gang met up at the locker area, as usual.  
  
“I am so full…” Felix groaned, holding his stomach and leaning on the lockers.  
  
“What the hell did you eat for breakfast, man?” Ken asked, closing his locker door.  
  
“Heather’s amazing cooking, that’s what.” Felix chuckled. “Oh hey look, it’s Mark.”  
  
Ken turned and saw Mark alright, but he looked like his spirit got hit by a truck, trampled by elephants, then burned by a flamethrower. In other words, he looks so dull that if even the bright sun shining right at him, there wouldn’t be a shadow at all.  
  
“Hey Mark. You look like your bed flipped you over and slept on you instead.” Ken pat Mark’s shoulder. “What’s wrong?”  
  
Mark shook his head, not answering as he opened his locker.  
  
Felix strolled over to Mark’s other side. “Did your girlfriend hurt you, buddy?”  
  
Mark turned to give Felix a slight glare, but the Swede shrugged innocently.  
  
“I’m pretty sure only a lover would make you look like you were dragged out of your own father’s pits of burning corpses,” Ken commented. “Well, and your dad but he would never do that to you.”  
  
“Did Dark bother you the whole night again?” Felix asked again.  
  
“Dark was with Anti the whole night in hell. Did you not hear the kissing noises?” Ken pointed out.  
  
“I stayed over at Jack’s. Duh.” Felix rolled his eyes.  
  
Both of the demons noticed Mark stiffen up for less than a second at the mention of Jack’s name.  
  
“Oh. So it’s him. I thought you wouldn’t care considering what happened yesterday.”  
  
Mark immediately turned to Felix, a look of anger replaced the dull look. “I didn’t mean it, ok?! I accidentally reacted harshly! Hurting him was never my intention!”  
  
“You mean like what you’re doing now?” Felix said, unfazed.  
  
Mark realized what he’s doing and calmed down immediately. “I’m…so sorry…”  
  
“Hey, chill man.” Felix grabbed Mark’s shoulder. “Your emotions are all out of whack right now. It’s understandable. But the thing is, your emotions might cause a disturbance, and I don’t mean with all the yelling.”  
  
“Speaking of emotions here’s comes someone looking very positive.” Ken pointed out.  
  
Mark and Felix turned to find the Irish demi-demon walking towards them with a bright smile. It is not the face they expected to see after yesterday’s series of events.  
  
“Jack?” Felix rubbed his eyes to make sure his eyes are working correctly. “That can’t be Jack. He was sulking yesterday when I found him and stayed in his room all night, only to come down for dinner. And even then he was sulking!” He exclaimed quietly.  
  
“Hey guys!” Jack greeted with the same enthusiasm he always has and turned to his locker, grabbing the things he needs.  
  
Felix stepped over slowly to the green haired demi-demon. “Jack…? Are you ok?”  
  
“Why wouldn’t I be?” Jack asked, a confused expression on his face.  
  
“I saw you being dragged to your room by Anti.” Felix retraced the scene. “You came back down for dinner all sulking-like…And then you went back to your room without a sound and never came out! I didn’t even see you in the morning when I woke up and had breakfast.”  
  
Jack laughed. “No, I wasn’t sulking. I was just thinking. A whole lot.”  
  
He then walked over to Mark with the same smile, but that doesn’t make Mark feel any better. In fact, he feels like something bad is about to happen. “Look Mark. I’m really sorry for making you upset.”  
  
Mark rushed to stop Jack. “No! Jack, It’s-”  
  
Jack shushed him, covering Mark’s mouth to prevent him from saying any more. “Look, I gave it a lot of thought. You were right. She’s been through a lot. You’re all she has. Just take good care of her, Mark. We’re still friends, alright?”  
  
Mark stared at Jack’s smile. It doesn’t look fake, but it’s just as painful for him to look at. “Yeah…” But he can’t help but feel like he lost Jack, in more ways than one.  
  
It only proved his thoughts when he saw Victor walk up to them. “What are you doing here?” He automatically growled.  
  
Victor looked serious but sighed, as if not noticing Mark’s growl at all. Surprising everyone, he kneeled down in front of Jack and looked at the Irishman with pleading eyes. “I am so very sorry for all the things I’ve done to you. I’ve admired you for a long time. I just don’t have the guts to tell you, and I never meant to hurt you. I was…under pressure and being threatened by Chad. My mom works for him and his family, if they got fired because of me, my dad won’t have the money for his surgery or the hospital stay. Will you please forgive me? Allow me to make it up to you the best I can.”  
  
Jack merely stared in confusion at the muscular brunet. “Victor? Aren’t you scared of me or something?”  
  
“No…I…” Victor said hesitantly. “Look, I had a nightmare of you. And, ignoring the other specific details, you were…” He gulped. “Absolutely stunning.” He paused.  
  
Jack blushed lightly. He’s still not getting used getting direct compliments of his physical looks. “Um…thank you? I thought you’d be more concerned about the video we had of you and Chad ‘attempting’ to rape me or something.”  
  
“No! I didn’t care. It was all Chad, and I know I will be safe. I am just very sorry that I hurt you. I honestly didn’t want to.” Victor rushed to explain.  
  
The gang stared at Victor, debating if they should trust him again. Jack stared at him kneeling and felt bad. He quickly grabbed his arms, pulling the brunet up. “Stop kneeling, Victor. You’ll hurt your knees.”  
  
“You’re very kind.” Victor said gratefully. “I just hope you can forgive me for what I’ve done to you. I wanted no harm.”  
  
Mark watched from the side, not exactly thrilled to see this. He was supposed to apologize to Jack first for his mistakes and the pain that he caused just the day before. Now all of Jack’s attention is diverted to that imposer over there.   
  
“He even slightly looks like us, body-wise” Dark commented in his head.  
  
Mark inwardly scoffed. “He looks nothing like us.” He thought.  
  
“I said slightly.”   
  
“NOTHING!”  
  
Everyone turned to look at Mark weirdly.  
  
“Did…did I say that out loud?” Mark asked quietly.  
  
Jack, Felix, and Ken all nodded.  
  
“Sorry.” Mark shrugged. “You guys know what’s going on.”  
  
Jack giggled. “The one in your head is a dork.”  
  
“Thanks Jack.” Mark heard Dark say sarcastically. The human half can’t help but roll his eyes. “Don’t be jealous, Mark. It’s your own fault.”  
  
“I’m not jealous.” And Mark muted his mind.  
  
“It’s ok, Victor.” Jack smiled. “You apologized. That’s all that matters.”  
  
Suddenly, Victor grasped Jack’s hand dramatically, making the Irishman gasp. “From now on, Jack. I will protect you. No matter if you reciprocate my feelings of infatuation and affection for you. I wish to be the one to protect you from all danger.”  
  
“Uh bro, that’s like my job?” Felix pointed out.  
  
Jack gave Felix a slight glare, then turned to Victor. “Look, Victor. I don’t need a bodyguard. We can be normal friends and hang out. I don't’ want to treat you like Chad did. Don’t force yourself into such a position like this. I may not know what he did to you but I can promise you, I won’t treat you the same way. We’re all friends here.”  
  
“He’s right!” An energetic British accent echoed down the hall. “We’re all friends!”  
  
Everyone, except Victor, turned to see Dan and Phil walking towards them with big smiles with hands in their jean pockets, like the charismatic main male characters on some sort of TV drama making their appearance.  
  
“Hello people!” Dan greeted with his signature salute. “We just wanted to thank you guys.”  
  
Phil nodded. “Yeah, we don’t know what exactly happened to Chad, nor how we got home on Friday, but we had a feeling you guys had something to do with it. So thanks! We’re completely free without him threatening us with his money and power.”  
  
“You all are so sweet.” Jack grinned as he basically radiated happiness from his body and soul.  
  
Mark, Ken, and Felix are very confused. They didn’t think that Jack would be happy at all after all the bullshit the day before. “This feels like I’m in the wrong universe,” Felix whispered to Mark and Ken.  
  
Mark let out an audible sigh, staring at Jack’s radiant smile. That smile was just for him just yesterday before he acted out. Now he felt like a child who had his favorite toy given to his sibling as a present because he grew up. Only being able to watch from afar, but never having it as his own ever again.  
  
“Good morning, Mark!” A female’s voice rang into everyone’s ears. Jack saw delicate arms wrapped around Mark at the corner of his eye. He didn’t turn to look like everyone else, knowing well who that is.  
  
“Is that your girlfriend, Mark?” Phil asked, curious.  
  
“Hi! Yes I am!” Diana smiled, greeting with a slight bow. “Nice to meet you guys. I’m Diana!”  
  
Dan and Phil nodded while Victor…is still staring at Jack…still holding Jack’s hand.  
  
“I’m Dan and this is Phil.” Dan introduced themselves. “And the guy gripping on Jack’s hand is Victor.”  
  
“You two are very tall!” Diana pointed out.  
  
They looked down at the tiny girl. “Yes, we get that a lot.” Phil said.  
  
She turned to her boyfriend. “Mark, did they consume a tree? And it kept growing inside them?”  
  
Mark hoped she’s joking as everyone was looking at them very weirdly. “Heh…what?” Mark forced out, not knowing how to answer. Yet, he doesn’t want to destroy Diana’s spirit from basically telling her that she’s being completely stupid.  
“Probably because of her parents,” Dark spoke in Mark’s mind. “But she’s incredibly stupid.” Mark toned Dark out, petting Diana’s head with a gentle smile.  
  
Meanwhile, Ken and Felix are observing in the background, taking in every single expression the demi-demons have. “How are we doing this?” Ken whispered to Felix.  
  
“If I’m not completely wrong about this. I think we should just stick with Mark after Jack talked. Anti will watch Jack carefully, and those humans can’t do anything harmful to Jack with Anti eyeing them.”  
  
“You think something’s going to happen to Mark?”  
  
Felix sighed quietly. “I think Mark is quite unstable today. We both better keep an eye out.”  
  
Jack suddenly spoke up. “Um…hey Dan and Phil? And Victor…you can let of my hand now.” Victor didn’t listen at all. Jack rolled his eyes. “Mind if I hang around you guys today? I mean,” He turned to Mark, Ken, and Felix. “Not that I don’t love you guys, but I wanna get to know them a little better. Is that alright? We’ll still be up for game night. I promise I won’t skip this one.” He smiled.  
  
“Sure. Yeah. Of course!” Felix went and gave a pat on Jack’s back. “Just be careful.”  
  
“Of course Felix.” said Jack, then turning to Victor. “Dude, please let go of my hand. I still need to carry things to my class and-”  
  
“I’ll carry them for you!” Victor quickly grasped Jack’s bags and sprinted down the hall.  
  
Jack stared in disbelief. “Does he even know what my first class is?”  
  
“Well, we have the same first class as you do, Jack.” Dan said.  
  
“Yeah, we’ll walk with you and keep Victor in check.” Phil added.  
  
Jack nodded and gave the rest of the people a wave, walking and chatting away with the two Brits. None of them aware of Mark’s slight glare and disappointed look.  
  
“If only I can rip Victor’s hand for touching him.” Mark thought. “I don’t care how he changed now. He’s still Chad’s filthy henchman.” He didn’t notice Dark’s lack of comment as he held Diana closer to him, focusing on the happy little girl snuggling against him, and walked her to her first class.  
  
“I have a bad feeling…” said Felix. “And I’m not even sure what or who it’s going to be about.”  
  
***  
  
After a couple of boring classes and annoying math teachers with their demi-demons just trying to distract themselves from one another by one of them focusing on his new friends as well as cringing from the immense display of affection from Victor, add the other one focusing hard in class, everyone is getting hungry.  
  
“LUNCH TIME!” Jack shouted. “I’m starving!”  
  
“Oh I feel you.” Dan said, standing up and stretching his legs. “These seats are too uncomfortable for a long legged person.”  
  
“You’re telling me.” Phil said with a yawn.  
  
“Yeah yeah, I get it. You two giants are tall as fuck.” Jack rolled his eyes. “Wanna sit with me and my friends?”  
  
“Definitely!” The two Brits said in unison. Jack sometimes swore that those two are actually just clones who had plastic surgery to look different.  
  
Victor looked sad, not that anyone really noticed. “Jack, I can’t sit with you guys. I have a quick training in the gym, and I eat lunch there.”  
  
Jack mentally sighed in relief and heard Anti sigh with him. “Oh that’s ok, Victor. You can go do your thing. It’s not like we won’t be seeing each other ever again.”  
  
“Sadly.” Anti added in Jack’s head.  
  
Victor nodded with a grin and flexed before he stepped out of the classroom, trying to look cool as he slung his bag over him.  
  
“He’s clingy as fuck.” Dan mumbled.  
  
“Yes! Why?!” Jack exclaimed.  
  
“We don’t know but we do know what will make everything better!” Phil said ecstatically. “FOOD! Let’s go!”  
  
As the three white Europeans stepped into the lunchroom, Jack’s eyes scanned to find the other white European and white American on their usual table.  
  
“DUUUUDES!” Jack shouted, hugging Felix and Ken. “I miss you guys!”  
  
“We only split for the morning, Jack.” Felix rolled his eyes.  
  
“Oh shut up. You miss me just as much.” Jack laughed. “Mind if my two buddies sit with us?”  
  
“Of course, we don’t mind.” Ken said. “They’re our buddies, too!”  
  
“Thanks!” Phil said, sitting down.  
  
Dan sat down next to Phil. “Where’s Mark?”  
  
“Probably picking up his girlfriend.” Ken said. “They are practically inseparable. We’re invisible to him once she’s around.”  
  
“Oh yeah. You should have seen how Mark treated Jack the other day.” Felix started, but Jack’s glare stopped him.  
  
“No. He’s just stupidly in love.” Jack told the Brits. Just ignore him and his girlfriend because they probably won't see us anyway.”  
  
“Damn, that’s a little mean, isn’t it?” Dan said.  
  
“Who cares.” Jack shrugs. “As long as he’s happy.”  
  
“Speak of the devil.” Phil said, causing everyone to look at the entrance to the cafeteria. Sure enough, there’s Mark and his girlfriend, but Jack, Felix, and Ken’s eyes are all widened in distress.  
  
“Oh shit…” Ken whispered.  
  
“He didn’t…” Felix said quietly, shaking his head slowly.  
  
“He fucking did…” Jack said through his clenched teeth, confirming what they’re seeing.  
  
Wrapped around Diana’s wrist…is Mark’s leather bracelet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh~ I wonder what happened~


	21. Scavenger Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surrrrprise? OK! I know it's been FIVE MONTHS since the last chapter and I apologize buuuut univesity sucks okie? Taking up all my time when I already have a whole bunch to do in my life. In fact, this shouldn't even be updated right now. I have exams and essays and presentations but I really just wanna finish this chapter. Why wouldn't I? I love updating this story.
> 
> Anywayyyyy, I really don't know when's the next chapter gonna come out. I envy those who have scheduled updates, like HOW?! But it'll be out whenever I finish. Hopefully not too late.
> 
> Anyway, ONWARDS!

“Um…Dan? Phil? Whatever you’re about to hear, it might not make sense to you but either ignore it or just don’t dwell too much on it because it is impossible to make it clear to those who haven’t witnessed or experienced what we did, ok?” Jack said, trying to prevent to two Brits from asking too many questions if things go very wrong.  
  
Dan and Phil looked at each other confused but nodded anyway. “As long as it doesn’t affect us in any way.” Dan said as Phil nodded. “And on that note, I’m going to buy some extra food for my lunch because Phil ate all my cereal, and I couldn’t have my breakfast!” He glared at Phil as he stood up to go buy extra burgers and hotdogs.  
  
“I’m sorry!” Phil followed right behind.  
  
Felix, Ken, and Jack turned back to Mark, sighing in unison, and inuring Diana’s presence for the moment since they figured she wouldn’t understand a thing they’re saying anyway.  
  
“Mark. What the fuck?” Felix scowled. “I know you’re not very bright when it’s not your education. But seriously? You made this choice out of all the things you could do?”  
  
“I couldn’t say no to her.” Mark said with a straight poker face.  
  
“Mark please. This is important to you, and you know it!” Jack went for a nicer way.  
  
But Mark wasn’t buying it. “And she is important to me! None of you are ever going to understand.”  
  
Felix facepalmed while Ken continued. “Mark. You know how important that is to you. AND a certain someone else!”  
  
Mark was about to retort until a hand slammed right on his shoulder. “Mark.” said a calm but glitched voice.  
  
All four of them looked up and found Anti with an abnormally calm look on his face, staring at Mark. Jack quickly looked around and especially at Diana, yet everything around him froze and outlined in a color of toxic green.  
  
When Mark’s eyes caught Anti’s flickering green ones, he felt an uncomfortable shudder down his spine.  
  
Anti’s face was still blank as he still spoke calmly. “Is Dark out of you?”  
  
“I don’t…I don’t know.” Mark had to calm himself down.  
  
As much as Jack wants to smack Mark for being a complete idiot, he still doesn’t want to see Mark hurt, especially by his demon side who is literally the son of Death. “Anti, please. Let’s talk rationally. Don’t hurt him.”  
  
“I am being rational.” The calmer Anti is, the scarier it became. “Do I not look rational?” Mark hissed as Anti’s gripped harder on his shoulder.  
  
Felix and Ken dared not to say a word. They’ve seen a pissed off Death, and they do not want to stick around and find out what a pissed off Anti is like, yet they cannot just leave their life assigned jobs.  
  
“All I asked was one simple question.” His voice glitched again. “Is. Dark. OUT OF YOU?!” He gripped both of Mark’s shoulders and shook him as he shouted.  
  
“I don’t know!” Mark shouted. “I don’t know a thing that’s happening!”  
  
“Well, why didn’t you LISTEN when we say YOU ABSOLUTELY CANNOT let ANYONE ELSE wear the FUCKING BRACELET?!” Anti’s definitely pissed now. “All of you, stand up! We’re going to find Dark.” He then grabbed Mark’s collar. “And if in the end, we find him in Diana, YOU WILL PAY!” He growled.  
  
Mark is absolutely terrified. He merely nodded and followed Anti, who’s floating out of the cafeteria along with Jack, Felix, and Ken.   
  
Jack though, had a question. “Wh-why didn’t we check if he’s in Diana first?” He asked meekly.  
  
“If Dark wasn’t awake in Mark’s mind and handed over the bracelet to Diana, we’d see something happening.” Anti explained. “But Dark was awake, so he has the possibility to either slipped out or resist Diana’s physical body then slipped out, but that takes a lot out of him. Which means…he can get stuck in that worthless little bitch!”  
  
Mark was too afraid of the son of Death to retort about that last statement. He knows he messed up.  
  
“Can’t Dark get back by Mark wearing the bracelet again?” Jack asked again.  
  
“He can.” Anti answered. “But he leaves a piece of him inside Diana after getting out. And that just goes against all of what our fathers and Lucifer have planned in the first place, doesn’t it?” He said in a mocking tone. “Dark and I aren’t stable enough to be our own self. And SOMEBODY can’t wait for just a couple more months before making it all even more difficult than it should be!”  
  
Correction. Now he knows he messed up…really hard. Mark gulped inaudibly.  
  
The silent guardians finally decided to speak up. “So…where do we find him?” Felix asked.  
  
“More like how.” Anti said. “Those things are how we stay whole. And the amount of times our human halves wear them keeps us from breaking apart.”  
  
“Like…breaking apart from our physical bodies or yourselves from disintegrating?” Jack asked quietly.  
  
“Both. That means because it’s now on someone else, we can’t keep ourselves as a whole. Dark’s parts are most likely spread everywhere in this campus.” Anti sighed.   
  
Jack and Mark widened their eyes. Does that mean they are supposed to find Dark’s body parts and put them back together?!  
  
“Y-you mean guts and everything?” Jack squeaked.  
  
“No.” Anti rolled his eyes. “Seriously, you’re the son of Death, man up.” He sighed. “We have to look for power sparks as they most likely spread everywhere. Remember, we don’t have our own physical forms yet. So when we take physical form, it’s actually just our powers working, giving us shape and form. Dark’s cluster of power must be scattered all over this place. Look for anything that looks out of the ordinary. Either on fire, outlined red, anything.” He ordered.  
  
Jack immediately looked around. “How many do we have to find? What happens when we find them?” He is genuinely worried for Dark but still asked the question bugging his mind. “What would happen to Mark if Dark is…gone?”  
  
“He dies. Disintegrates. And his powers will create an imbalance in this world.” Anti clenched his teeth. “Which is something practically the entire underworld is TRYING TO PREVENT!” He glared at Mark.  
  
Mark gulped. He always found Anti terrifying for that half-demon is not the one that is a part of him. Which is another reason why Mark doesn’t think he and Jack would work, with his horrifying demon half always coming out, even if he gets together with Jack, Anti might just snap his neck one day and suck his soul.  
  
Jack sighed, making Anti shudder with his human half’s emotions seeping through him. “Jack…” He turned to him.  
  
“I-I’m worried for him, Anti…what if something happens? What if something goes wrong?” Tears threaten to spill out from Jack’s glossy eyes as he feared for Dark’s life. “He’s one of the only people who cared for me! He was there when no one was! He was the only one who understood! I can’t lose him like this!”  
  
Mark stiffened, feeling upset how Jack is more worried about Dark disintegrating than Mark dying. Then again, he did bring this upon himself. He sighed quietly. He should have been there for Jack. He shouldn’t have been so stubborn. And more importantly, he really should listen to actual important rules that actually affects his life and death.  
  
“I was stupid…” Mark muttered to himself.  
  
“Oh congrats for realizing it, genius. Do you want a fucking cookie?” Anti’s tone dripped with extreme sarcasm and infuriation.  
  
Mark sighed and bowed his head, keeping silent. He knows nothing he says or do will calm Anti down or make anything better.  
  
Jack felt bad. “Anti, he knows his wrong now. Don’t lash out on him…”  
  
“It was his fault from the start. He should feel lucky that I didn’t just rip Diana’s head out from the start just to show him what exactly he is messing with!” Anti snarled.  
  
Jack rubbed Anti’s chest. “Look, it’s no use yelling at him. We better find Dark. Is there a time limit?” He asked desperately.  
  
“It all depends on Mark.” Anti crossed his arms.  
  
“M-me?!” Mark stuttered, not wanting to accidentally cause unforgiving troubles anymore and be on Anti’s worse side where his physical body might be in the threat of being dangerously injured.  
  
“Just don’t lose your shit and Dark will be fine.” Anti stated simply.  
  
“What does that mean?” Ken asked.  
  
“Meaning he should keep his emotions in check. Any type of extreme negative feelings will cause Dark’s parts to leak power, and we will have more trouble to deal with.” Anti sighed. “So, if someone could keep Mark from freaking out, guilty, sad, mad, whatever, please do.”  
  
Felix and Ken looked at each other then moved their gaze to Jack, knowing nobody can except the Irishman.  
  
Jack can practically feel the stares of Felix and Ken, even Anti is side-eyeing him.  
  
However, Mark's eyebrows started to furrow with a worried look on his face. It seems that he is now even more worried about messing things up now because of something that is ridiculously hard to control, his emotions. He was well aware what Anti said, but he can’t just shut down his feelings. He was already feeling bad being the reason for all this problematic issue they are dealing with.  
  
Anti shoved Jack to Mark with a harsh whisper. “Do something! he’s freaking out!”  
  
Jack glared back at Anti. “He wouldn’t have been if you weren’t threatening and scaring the shit out of him!” The human half shouted at his demon half.  
  
Anti pouted but glared back.  
  
Jack sighed and walked over to the overwhelmed human. “Mark?” He called out quietly, putting a hand on Mark’s shoulder.  
  
“I-I’m sorry!” Mark jerked away, suddenly panicking from all the pressure. “I-I didn’t mean to! I apologize! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to put Dark into a life and death situation! I just thought it would be harmless if Diana wore it for only a little bit! And-and…I remember saying no! I honestly don’t know what came over me! I-”  
  
Anti narrowed his eyes and stopped Mark from his outburst by grabbing Mark’s arm. “You’re saying you didn’t initially agree to let her wear it and didn’t know what happened?” He growled.  
  
Mark didn’t answer but his breathing got heavier, about to have a panic attack.  
  
“ANSWER ME!” Anti shouted.  
  
“CALM THE FUCK DOWN!” Jack shouted as he shoved Anti away and pulled Mark into a hug. “Hey hey…it’s ok, we’re figuring this out. We just need you to calm down, Mark. Come on, follow me.” He rubbed Mark’s back, helping to control the man’s breathing. “Breath in. Good. Breath out. Yes, you’re doing great. Breath in again. Slowly. And out. Good job.”  
  
Mark clung to Jack like he’s his lifeline as he followed Jack’s instructions, slowly calming down.  
  
Once, Jack is sure Mark is calm, he pressed his forehead against Mark’s and noticed how those brown eyes have a fiery red where his pupils should be. He gulped. “Alright Mark, just relax. Anti won’t hurt you. Just explain what happened…we might not blame you fully if we know what’s going on.”  
  
Mark shook his head, not knowing how to explain. He kept quiet, wanting to keep calm and his mind blank.  
  
Anti growled and grabbed Mark from Jack, holding him up by his shoulders as both his green eyes shined right at Mark. “Don’t…think…don’t…feel…” He chanted.  
  
Mark felt his body become numb, only to be held up by Anti and his powers. He couldn’t look away from Anti’s eyes, as if stuck in a trance.  
  
Felix and Ken held Jack back, who’s freaking out. “What is he doing?!” He shouted, watching Mark getting paler.  
  
“Calm down, Jack!” Felix tightened his grip. “Anti is going through Mark’s memories right now, but because he’s not the demon half linked to Mark, he has to quickly scan through them by bringing Mark to the brink of death.”  
  
“WHAT?!”  
  
“So don’t disturb him, Mark might lose his life if anything goes wrong. Then we’d have to chase for Mark’s soul, making things even more complicated and wasting more time while still not knowing if Dark keeps his powers!” Ken explained quickly.  
  
Jack sighed and stopping struggling. He palmed his face, confusion and frustration clouded his mind. Why did this have to happen to them? Mark can be stubborn but he isn’t completely stupid. There must be something else going on that is making their life even more complicated than it already is.  
  
Before Jack can say something about his thoughts to Felix and Ken, a loud gasp interrupted him. He sees Mark breathing heavily like he was suffocating from choking. Jack furrowed his eyebrows and turned to Anti, who had a stoic look on his face.  
  
“I knew it.” He said coldly, causing Jack to shudder. “Something was fishy about that brat…”  
  
“What did you see?” Felix asked.  
  
“Mark was being honest.” Anti said simply. “He didn’t understand what happened and his memory was messed around with…”  
  
“What?” Ken asked.  
  
Jack went to hug Mark again, not understanding as to why Mark was calmer than before. What Anti just did to Mark did not look comfortable and most likely very traumatic.  
  
“I saw him holding his wrist with the bracelet close to him when Diana asked to wear it, though he was hesitating. He was about to say no until something forced him to change his mind…there was no trail of thought that led to agreeing this. It flipped like a switch.”   
  
“Look, whatever is up with Diana, we’ll deal with that later. Right now, we have to find the parts of Dark before it’s too late!” Felix said worriedly.  
  
“Right. Jack, you’re with Mark for safety reasons and head to small areas like the bathrooms and closets. Pain and Panic, you cover large areas like the gym, cafeteria, the assembly. I’ll be going to the roof and the rest of the campus. GO!” Anti then flew and phased through the wall.  
  
Felix and Ken turned to Jack and Mark. “You guys going to be ok?” Ken asked.  
  
Jack nodded. “We’ll be fine.”  
  
“Don’t take too much energy on yourselves. Ken and I will also go check you’re in charge of, just in case. We can’t have time run out and we must have Mark be calm. So you focus on his emotions first.” Felix said and then sped through the hallway with Ken.  
  
Jack sighed and lead Mark to an empty classroom. “Mark, you’re very quiet...” He said as he helped Mark sit down.  
  
“I’m sorry...” Jack heard Mark whisper.  
  
“Mark, no. You heard Anti. It’s not your fault.” Jack decided to do some investigating himself. “You said you don’t know what happened...” He sat closer to Mark, who’s bowing his head. “Are there other times where you suddenly change your mind out of nowhere for no apparent reason that causes you to change your mind?”  
  
Mark sighed through his nose. “I always assumed it’s because I love her...that I care so much so I let her have whatever and do whatever by default. She looked hurt, Jack. I couldn’t bear to see that pretty face in pain.”  
  
Jack resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “Well, now you know something is actually wrong. So, let’s quickly find Dark and fix this so we can investigate on what exactly is happening, ok? We don’t want our mothers in trouble and I’m sure our fathers are doing their best to help find out what’s going on.”  
  
Mark nodded. “I’ve caused a lot of trouble, haven’t I?”  
  
“That’s an understatement...” Jack mumbled.  
  
***  
  
“Lucifer is never going to let Mark go after this!”  
  
Death rolled his eyes at War, who is currently freaking out as his hair flickers. He understands how War is worrying about the King of the Underworld getting upset at his son for completely botching up everything they had planned. But no one can actually control what happens. They have already contacted their ruler, hoping he can help fix this problem.  
  
“Does your ex-wife know about this?” Death asked, sitting on his scythe with his legs and arms crossed.  
  
“No! And she shouldn’t! I wouldn’t want her to know that she might possibly lose her only son!” War exclaimed.  
  
“Well…it kinda is your own son’s fault there, War.” Death said as-a-matter-of-factly. “Even though his mind was possibly manipulated but we don’t have any proof.”  
  
“YET!” War shouted, frustrated.  
  
Death sighed, rubbing his temples. “War, getting all riled up is not going to fix anything. Let us calm down and-”  
  
“Oh my hell god, HOW THE FUCK DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN?!” War shouted, his body bursting into flames.  
  
“Your hell god is here, War.” Lucifer stepped into their domain and waved his arm. “How about you listen to Death sometime? It’s good for you. He’s good for you.”  
  
War felt his fire forcefully go out and his body returned to its non-burning look. He expected Death to be giving him a smug look but instead, he saw him palming his face, scythe floating over to Lucifer, who’s sitting on his throne which appeared out of nowhere.  
  
“Lucifer, this isn’t something Mark had complete control of.” Death said, getting directly to the point. “You know controlling emotions isn’t his strong suit. This only gave someone an opportunity to manipulate him.”  
  
War didn’t think Death would be defending Mark. He stared at Death with disbelief.  
  
“And we all know if Mark ends up dying, I’ll snatch his soul back and we’ll start the ritual immediately and can put it back in his body as long as it’s not in pieces.” Death continued until Lucifer lifted a hand for silence.  
  
War saw how Lucifer stared at him with a certain suggestive look, a brow raised. “See War? He’s good for you.”  
  
War shook his head slightly confused while Death sighed and rolled his eyes again.  
  
“Lucifer, we have more important matters to tend to.” Death reminded him.  
  
The God of the Underworld nodded and raised an arm, his palm lighting up as large images of Anti, Ken, Felix, and the two human halves appear in front of them like security cameras following them. “What’s up with you and War?” He whispered to Death, only to shut his mouth after being glared at.  
  
War stepped over. “How do we help them?” He asked impatiently.  
  
“Shhh…shh.” Lucifer pressed a finger against War’s lips. “Calm down, War. Your son will be fine. We can’t have you overwhelm yourself like this. You have the most important job in this entire problem, and you freaking out will only backfire.” He explained. “I need you to calm down and help find where your son is. Use Pain as your vessel.”  
  
War nodded and immediately got to work, taking off his armor and leaving him in only tight pants and black leather under armor boots. He sat down crossed-legged and closed his eyes as a ring of blood oozed and circled around him on the floor. Orange flames shot towards the bloody outline of the circle from War’s body, turning the color of the flame blood red as the liquid evaporated.  
  
Death watched in awe. Even though they work together and practically have to face each other almost every single day, it’s rare for him to see War use his powers for things other than communication and travel. It’s not as if Death follows him into battle, he just comes in after War kills everyone, missing out on all the excitement.  
  
War opened his eyes, shining bright red with a snarl. “Pain.” He called out.  
  
Ken’s voice echoed into the domain. “My lord.”  
  
“I need to borrow your body. I am not letting my son disintegrate into power leaks.” War explained, keeping things short.  
  
“Yes, my lord.” Ken replied and channeled his power to link to War’s willingly.   
  
War’s eyes shined even brighter as soon as he can see through Ken’s eyes. “Pain, I will be controlling where you go, tell me immediately if you see anything.”  
  
Ken can feel his body acting automatically as if he’s being remote controlled. “Yes, sir.” As much as he dislikes being connected this way, he’d rather feel allow War to access to his body and feel slightly violated than to be in absolute pain from being forcefully controlled.  
  
Death turned to watch Anti phasing through walls, floors, and ceilings, looking for anything outlined in red or anything out of the ordinary. “He looks…scared, Lucifer.”  
  
“He’s afraid of losing Dark.” Lucifer said simply. “But he’s in too much of a rush. Dark’s power leak could latch onto anything, even an item as small as a ring. You have to calm him down.”  
  
“Me?” Death asked, befuddled. “He won’t listen to me!”  
  
“That was when he wasn’t an emotional wreck.” Lucifer said. “He needs someone right now. He does have a human half after all. All these complicated human emotions still affect him.” The king of the underworld stood up. “You’re also a father. You know what to do. I have to go investigate something. And help War if you can. We need to get this problem fixed as soon as possible. We don’t want Dark in too weak of a state. We both know that if someone else is behind this, they will take advantage of this.” With that, he disappeared.  
  
Death sighed, still staring at both halves of his son. One is frantically looking for anything possible that helps with fear growing within him while the other doesn’t know how to help. He can tell Jack wanted to at least have some sort of control in this seemingly unreal situation they were put in. though he believes he can’t contribute to anything. Which is why Death sees him frantically calming Mark down for the sake of making things less troublesome.  
  
The cloaked demon sighed. He’s still not allowed to see Jack but if he calms Anti down, maybe that will at least prevent an emotional outrage with a smaller risk of his own powers getting out of control. “I’ll be back…” He told War and turned into mist, disappearing into thin air.  
  
***  
  
On top of the roof, Anti has his eyes flickering like the light of a detector. He’s scanning the area from high grounds, hoping to catch something. “What’s…?” He muttered, noticing some weird mist on the other side of the roof. He widened his eyes and grinned with glee, thinking he finally caught something and rushed over, only to slam into his father.  
  
“Oof!” Death fell backward with Anti landing on him. “Yes…nice to see you, too, son.”  
  
“Pops?” Anti got off of him. “What the hell are you doing here?! Is someone dead around here? Couldn’t be, we froze time!” He widened his eyes. “Dad, please tell me Mark isn’t dead! Are you here to collect his half soul?!”  
  
Death covered Anti’s mouth. “Hush, my child.”  
  
Anti rolled his eyes and spoke, not caring about the hand that’s blocking his mouth. “Please, don’t go all weird and mushy on me. I’m not in the mood for that at all.” His voice muffled. “And let me go, I have to find Dark’s parts. I’m sure you know what’s going on. What the hell are you doing here anyway? Or do I even want to know?”  
  
Death sighed, exasperated. “How can you be so talkative even when I’m trying to shut you up?” He let go of Anti’s mouth but held onto his shoulder to prevent him from running away.  
  
“Just what is it, dad?! I don’t have time for bullshit!” He pushed Death’s hand off his shoulder, attempting to jump off the roof.  
  
Yet, Death reached out his hand, a beam of green light emitted out of his hand and stopped Anti in midair.  
  
“DAD! LET ME GO!” Anti shouted.  
  
“How about you calm down for a second?” Death asked, bringing Anti back to where he is.  
  
“I don’t have time! I need to go save Dark! He’s in trouble and I can’t have him leave me!” The half-demon is on the verge of tears.  
  
Death sighed. “I know. But you have to trust Jack and Mark to keep Dark from disintegrating.”  
  
“It’s all Mark’s fault in the first fucking place!” Anti stomped the ground, frustrated.  
  
“How did you know?” Death asked. “You were the one who went through Mark’s memory. You saw that weird change in thought with no reasoning or self-persuasion. It flipped like a switch. How can you blame all this on Mark?”  
  
Anti went silent.   
  
“You’re just looking for someone to blame for all your frustrations and doing that to Mark isn’t going to help with anything.” The father explained. “Right now, War is helping and I’m here watch over you.”  
  
“Watch me? You can go back. I’m fine.”  
  
“Are you?” Death asked, stern and serious. “I may not be by your side all the time but I am your father and someone who deals with souls, always having to see and hear all the bad things in their life because anything happy goes up there. So, don’t you dare lie to my face and tell me that you’re fine when you’re absolutely not fine.”  
  
Anti looked down, finding his shoes particularly interesting.  
  
“Alright, now let’s start this over.” Death spoke slowly. “Are you-” The father felt a sudden impact to his torso and stumbled backward to keep his balance. He looked down, seeing Anti hugging him, hearing small sobs.  
  
“I’m not ok, dad…” Anti muttered through his harsh breathing. “My human half is being a wimp! My partner has a possibility of dying! And his human half is completely stupid!” He finally sobbed.  
  
Death had to be careful of Anti’s acid tears, but reluctantly pat Anti’s head. “There. There.” It’s obvious Death isn’t used to this, even though he experienced the complicated feeling of love for only a couple years. “Let it out.”  
  
“My own plan was going fine until that girl appears out nowhere and ruined everything! It’s all her fault and Mark is stupid for liking her!” Anti cried. “I’d kill her if I could but Mark will hate me! And I’m sure he’s even more scared of me now!”  
  
Death sighed, rubbing Anti’s back. “Well, you had no choice but to threaten him at the time. You can fix it later. No doubt it’s going to take a bit of work.” He assured. “And you know Dark will help you when you find him. And War is doing his best to help. I’m sure things will be fine. Help War take good care of Dark when you put him whole again. You know your mothers won’t be able to understand. Might have to force Jack and Mark to stay together again for this...and Mark doesn’t have a choice this time.” Death closes his eyes and ignored the prickly feeling in his skull and hugged his son. “And you’ll also have a chance to make Mark not so scared of you anymore.”  
  
Anti nodded, sniffling.  
  
“So you better go find him and stop crying. If Dark sees you crying, he might just murder the next thing he sees.” Death lets go of the hug, ruffling Anti’s hair. “And next time, don’t try to hide your feelings. You know I can see through you. And Dark can certainly do the same. He won’t be happy if he saw you like that.”  
  
“Yes dad…” Anti wiped away his acid tears, letting go of the hug. “I get it.”  
  
“The girl is still wearing the bracelet?” Death asked.  
  
Anti nodded. “We wanna be sure that if Dark is stuck in her, he will still be whole when we find the pieces of him.”  
  
“You know, something tells me he did slip out fully before Mark handed the bracelet to the girl.” Death grinned. “You know you have a better chance of finding Dark by sensing him. You two are romantically bonded after all. Even if it’s just from a spell.”  
  
A small smile formed on Anti’s face. “Thanks dad.”  
  
“You know where to find me.” Death smiled back, a silent goodbye between the father and son, and the demon disappeared into a green mist, fading away.  
  
Anti sighed, calming his hectic emotions. It felt good to get them out. He’s pretty sure Jack felt a weight lift from his body as well. With a determined look on his face, Anti focused on his adoration for Dark and felt a strong tug from down below. “Aw...Dark~” A loving smile spread across his face. Even split apart, Dark is still thinking about him.  
  
The half-demon followed the feeling and jumped off the roof, landed safely on the concrete. Right at the back wall of the school is a broken fuse that seems to constantly burst into very red flames.  
  
Anti inched closer, wondering how he’s going to extract or even carry this piece of Dark. His eyes shined green, taking in the power levels. Unfortunately, there’s not much of Dark but any bit of him is a glimpse of hope for Anti. He lifted a palm and concentrated. The red flame got pulled out of the fuse box and onto Anti’s palm as a little ball of flame.  
  
“Anti…” The half-demon heard a weak voice and immediately looked around.  
  
“Dark?!”  
  
“Down here…”  
  
Anti looked down at his palm. The little flame has two eyes and a mouth. “Dark…? Is...that you?”  
  
The flame gave a weak chuckle. “Who else?”  
  
Anti couldn’t help and cooed. “Aw~ you’re so cute!”  
  
“Shut up…”  
  
“You’re like Calcifer from Howl’s Moving Castle!” The Irish one giggled.  
  
“I’m glad my current form amuses you.” Dark said sarcastically. “Now if we can locate the rest of me, I can give Mark’s face a good punch.”  
  
“Aw, don’t do that.” Anti said as he started walking back to school. “You two do share a face.”  
  
“Good point.” Dark sounded exhausted and sighed, relaxing his flame body into Anti’s palm.  
  
The pale demon giggled at the adorable flame puddle in his hand, trying hard not to coo at Dark again. “We don’t have much time. You think you can sense where the rest of you are?”  
  
“No…” The flame turned blue. “I’m very weak, I can't use any of my power, it’ll drain me.” He turned back to a fiery red flame.  
  
Anti nodded, holding Dark close to him. “Well, we better find the rest of you quick. Your father is helping.” With that, Anti phased into the building, keeping an eye out.  
  
***  
  
Back in the underworld, War is concentrating on the area Pain is traveling until his eyes saw a flicker.  
  
“Pain! Four o’clock! At the closet!” War shouted, surprising Death who just came back from his little father-son reunion.   
  
Death pat his chest. “Jeez, excited much?”  
  
War ignored him and made Pain go towards the closet door which is slightly ajar. There’s a flamethrower acting up, looking like it’s about to explode.  
  
“Quick! Before it blows!” War shouted.  
  
An orb appeared in Ken’s hand, the energy then got absorbed in. A swivel of red circulated inside the orb, being held in.  
  
“Great job, Pain!”  
  
“Thank you, my lord.” It’s rare to get a compliment from anyone in the underworld.  
  
“I think Anti found the core.” Death mentioned, his mirror showing his son talking to a small flame with eyes and a mouth.  
  
“Good. That’s the most important part, although weak.” War furrowed his eyebrows. “Now let’s continue…”  
  
“I’m more curious on why the hell do they have a flamethrower in this school.” Death mumbled to himself.   
  
War just realized that fact. “I think we better have a thorough examination of this school after all this…”  
  
“And to check if there is anything else out of the ordinary that is related to all this dilemma.” Death added.  
  
***  
  
Jack is still comforting a distressed Mark. “Mark, you know we have to help out at some point, right? Dark doesn’t deserve to be treated like this.”   
  
Mark nodded but stayed quiet.  
  
The Irishman sighed. “At least we now know someone was somehow controlling your decisions…” He mumbled to himself.  
  
Mark didn’t understand what Jack was hinting at. “What?”  
  
Jack shook his head. “Nothing.” He knows if he voiced his thoughts, Mark’s not going to be happy about it. He’s also giving himself false hope, something he shouldn’t be doing. “I just hope Dark’s ok…”  
  
Mark felt a pang of discomfort right at his chest, not liking how Jack seems more worried about Dark then him. “Right.”  
  
Jack noticed how Mark’s voice seems to be shot. “I’m going to get you some water.” He stood up and went to the water cooler, grabbing a disposable cup. He was about to press the button for some water until he noticed how the red light kept blinking irregularly. Every time it lit up, it was a blinding shine instead of a small light.  
  
Jack rubbed his eyes, the light way too bright. He didn’t think he’d run into one piece of Dark by accident. “Ok...so what do I do now…?” He turned back to the classroom Mark is in, thinking. If Mark is his human half and body vessel, shouldn’t Mark be able to extract it somehow or someway?  
  
Nodding to himself, he went back to the room, tapping Mark’s slumped figure. “Mark? Can you come with me?”  
  
“Why?” Mark sat up straight, a miserable look on his face.  
  
“Just do it.” Jack didn’t bother to wait for an answer and grabbed Mark by the arm, dragging him to the water cooler.  
Mark shielded himself from the blinking light. “Please tell me you’re not bringing us over so this thing is going to explode and kill us.”   
  
Jack sighed and rolled his eyes. “Stop being ridiculous and...I don’t know! Do something! That blinking light is probably Dark!”  
  
Mark shrugged, clueless as ever. “What the heck do you expect me to do?”  
  
“You’re his human half!” Jack exclaimed.  
  
“Doesn’t mean I know what to do!” Mark argued back.  
  
“Well then...poke it!” The Irishman suggested.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Just do it.”  
  
Mark sighed, lifting his forehead and reached to do exactly what Jack told him, poking the blindingly red blinking light. The red-haired human half groaned and shuddered as he felt something surge back inside him through that finger. It felt uncomfortable, but nothing he can’t handle. In fact, he felt more refreshed and energized after that encounter.  
  
He straightened his body up and cracked his neck. “Whoa, that was weird.”  
  
“You ok?” Jack held Mark’s arm.  
  
Mark looked at the concerned expression on the Irishman’s face. “I’m alright.” He never thought he’d be happy to see that look directed at him.  
  
Jack nodded, smiling. “Then let’s go see if we can find the rest of them and meet up with everyone else?”  
  
Mark nodded, not bothering to remind Jack that he’s still holding onto his arm. He had to admit, he felt more anchored this way.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Felix is watching Ken act like an uncontrollable robot. “You alright, buddy?” Felix asked.  
  
“Mind you, this is very uncomfortable.” Ken said, only able to control his face as his limbs are being controlled by his lord. “I want to go left but my body just went right without my brain processing anything. It’s also very confusing.”  
  
“You don’t have to tell me, I’m merely following you and I can see how it’s all happening.” Felix said and cringed a little when Ken’s body turned without the head.  
  
Ken grunted. “I’d be stretched all over the place if this is a cartoon.” He sighed.  
  
Felix followed where Ken’s body is taking the both of them. “I hope Jack and Mark are ok.”  
  
“By that, you mean you hope Mark has realized Diana is not the one for him and that those two are making out in the classroom.” Ken corrected, rolling his eyes.  
  
“You know me too well.” Felix laughed.  
“It’s a curse.”  
  
Suddenly, a black cat ran past.  
  
Felix jumped from being startled. “I thought we froze everything!”  
  
Ken narrowed his eyes at the cat, hopping on top of the lockers. “It would be unless a part of Dark’s power got locked into this cat.”  
  
Felix slowly stepped to get a closer look at the cat. The cat turned its head and its eyes are shining red. “GET THE FELINE!” He shouted and both minions started to sprint and pounce towards the cat.  
  
The cat seemed to know that he became some sort of target to be caught and started running for his life down the hallway, hopping onto different surfaces trying to increase the distance between it and the ones chasing.  
  
Meanwhile, Jack and Mark are walking down the hall. “You think the parts of Dark are splattered everywhere like after a paintball explodes or just a couple in certain places?” Jack asked.  
  
“Hopefully the latter.” Mark answered. “I don’t want to spend such a long time hanging around campus playing scavenger hunt.”  
  
“But Ken and Felix froze time, it’s not going to be a problem.”  
  
Mark shrugged. “It’s more of the fact that I don’t want to deal with this problem and stay in school for the rest of the social construct that is time since I spent theoretically the whole morning with this problem.”  
  
“Well, ever thought of who’s fault it is?” Jack asked.  
  
Mark kept silent until the black cat pounced on Mark’s face directly out of nowhere.  
  
“AHH!” Mark let out a high pitched shout as the cat landed on his shoulder and lept away.  
  
Jack watched the cat run before turning to see Ken and Felix sprinting with the most determined look on their faces.  
  
“GET THE FUCKING CAT!” Felix shouted while pointing towards the graceful feline.  
  
Jack and Mark immediately turned to run, panicking from the sudden command and not wanting the two demon minions run into them and then trample on their bodies.  
  
“AHHHH! GETTING THE CAT!” Mark shouted at the top of his lungs, stumbling to run with Jack rolling his eyes and running after him.  
  
At the same time, Anti is phasing through walls and up the ceilings to find any more parts of Dark while holding the little fire close to him.  
  
Dark is merely enjoying the small peaceful cuddle session he can have in this mess of a problem.  
  
“How are you holding up?” Anti asked, checking up on the little flame in his palm.  
  
“A little better. I think Mark absorbed some of the energy he found. I don’t feel as tired or weak.” Dark mumbled.  
  
“That’s good.” Anti smiled, floating his way in and out of rooms, making sure his eyes scanned everything. “Do you know how many other parts of you are left?”  
  
“I have no idea.” Dark answered. “But it shouldn’t be much. I did leave Mark’s body before Diana wore the bracelet. Lucky we don’t have to extract it from Diana’s physical body. I don’t want to have to sleep with her.” He gagged.  
  
Anti rolled his eyes. “I might just kill her to make things easier. Extracting powers from the souls of the dead is my speciality.”  
  
“I have no doubt about that, my poison berry.” Dark smiled.  
  
“Has anyone ever told you that you’re so adorable as a tiny little flame?”  
  
“Way too many times in the last ten minutes.”  
  
Anti laughed. “But time froze, it doesn’t exist for now.”  
  
“Well then, I might as well enjoy being showered with compliments I don’t usually get in the moment where time won’t be the matter that keeps us apart.” Dark rolled around in Anti’s palm.  
  
Anti cooed and could not resist but press a quick kiss on what he assumed is where Dark’s lips are under his eyes.  
  
Dark did not expect that and his little orange flame body turned red.  
  
“Aw~ is this you blushing?” Anti giggled.  
  
“Shut up.” Dark mumbled, still flushed.  
  
Anti squealed. “You’re so cute like this!” He hopped around. “I wanna show Jack!”  
  
“What?!” Dark exclaimed. “But my dominant intimidating impression is going to be erased!”  
  
“I’m pretty sure your physical demon form is still pretty intimidating, my little fireball. But you want Jack more comfortable around you, don’t you~?”  
  
Dark sighed. “You’re right. But don’t think I’m gonna enjoy it.”  
  
“Not for second.” Anti responded with a cheeky grin.  
  
Suddenly, a low screeching meow interrupted their conversation and Anti looked up to find the same black cat pouncing towards them. The demon lifted his arm and caught the squirming cat with his hand. “Well hello there.”  
  
Felix, Ken, Mark, and Jack finally caught up, catching their breaths. “Hey...Anti…” Jack struggled to speak, panting. “I see you...caught the cat.”  
  
“Yes I have.” He looked at the cat, trying to get out of Anti’s grasp. “Feisty little one, isn’t she?”  
  
“It’s a she?” Mark asked, also out of breath.  
  
“Looks like it.” Anti said. “Jack, do you mind holding Dark for me?”  
  
“Yeah sure...wait, what?!” Jack widened his eyes. “You found Dark?!”  
  
“A part of him actually. His core.” Anti said. “Palms out.”  
  
Jack did as he was told and watched Anti drop a tiny ball of fire into his hands. “Dark?” He called out, unsure.  
  
“Heeeeey Jack…” Dark mumbled, slightly embarrassed.  
  
It took Jack a while to process and observed the flame in his hand that isn’t burning him and is actually talking to him.  
  
Dark’s body flushed into a pinkish red flame again. “Will you stop staring?”  
  
“HE’S SO CUTE!” Jack squealed, fingers trying to pet Dark’s little form.  
  
“Hey! I’m not a pet or a toy! Stop petting!” Dark shouted.  
  
Jack didn’t listen. “Aw~ I would hope you’d stay in this form all the time but that would be so selfish of me.”  
  
Dark rolled his eyes. “I’m still weak. Please get me whole again…”  
  
Anti chuckled. “Let get back to the cafeteria. I bet the cat is his last piece.” He said, petting and calming down the cat almost too quickly.  
  
“Is the cat ok?” Mark asked, watching the cat slump lazily onto Anti’s arm.  
  
Anti glared at him, causing Mark to shut his mouth, clearly still mad at him for getting Dark in danger.  
  
Felix pats Mark on the shoulder. “Don’t worry, he’s just worried about Dark.”  
  
Mark looked down miserably. “Yeah...everyone is.” And he followed everyone else to the cafeteria.  
  
***  
  
“So what do we do now?” Jack asked, rubbing Dark’s fiery cheeks with his thumbs.  
  
“You can stop treating me like a baby for one.” Dark said his voice garbled from the cheek rubbing.  
  
“Sorry~” Jack giggled.  
  
To Mark, the walk back to the cafeteria was agonizing. Both Anti and Jack were showering Dark with squeals and coos, who does not seem to enjoy it but his pinkish red change in color says otherwise. It seemed like he got on Anti’s bad side and Jack does not even care as long as he has Dark. He sighed. He didn’t think having a girlfriend would make his life even harder.  
  
“What you thinking about, bro?” Felix asked after hearing Mark sigh.  
  
“Why did dating make my life so much harder?” Mark asked quietly.  
  
Ken joined in on the conversation. “I don’t think it’s the dating. I think it’s your stubbornness and the fact that you’re dating the wrong person.”  
  
“There’s nothing wrong with Diana.” Mark defended.  
  
“There might be nothing wrong with Diana.” Felix added. “But it’s the relationship with her that made other things in your life spiral out of control. Thus, she’s wrong.”  
  
“Why am I at fault?” Mark furrowed his eyebrows. “Can’t I date who I actually have feelings for instead of being forced to be with someone else?”  
  
“See? There you go again, being all defensive.” Ken shook his head. “Mark, maybe you should stop and listen. We don’t care who you’re dating or what the hell you’re doing. But you’re still the one who has to be in control of your life. It’s because you’re being stubborn that your mind became vulnerable and let life or even other people control you.”  
  
“I didn’t-”  
  
“No, being stubborn and doing the opposite of what we say to prove us wrong is not controlling your life.” Ken pointed out. “It’s because you let this get into your head that life ended up ruining you. Think about it. Or just actually listen to some of us. If one person is telling you something, it might be something you can ignore. But if more than two people are telling you the exact same thing, maybe you really should consider wrapping your head around the problem.”  
  
Felix continued patting Mark on the back. “Give it a try, bro. He’s your protector. And Dark practically watched you grow up. They know you better than anyone else in this world, even your own parents. They are a part of your life, not just Diana. Even Jack and Anti here. Remember you promised Jack to go through this together.”  
  
Mark went into a deep thought. As much as he hates to admit it, these two are right. He sighed again, reminding himself that he has a couple apologies to make and relationships to fix.  
  
Anti caressed the cat, setting it down on the table, watching it fall asleep. “Ready Dark?” He asked, staring at the cat.  
  
“As ready as I’ll ever be…” Dark said.  
  
Anti side glanced at Mark. “Jack, give me Dark and make sure Mark stands straight.”  
  
“Aww…” Jack pouted, looking at the ball of flame in his hands. “I’m gonna miss seeing you like this.” He then handed Dark to Anti.  
  
Dark rolled his eyes but chuckled.  
  
Jack quickly went to Mark. “Um...are you ok?”  
  
Mark’s shoulders are slumped, his face seemingly emotionless. “Yeah.” He said and straightened his back as Anti told him.  
  
Anti gave one last peck to the tiny flame in his hand and set him on the sleeping cat. Jack watched in horror as Dark’s flames spread around the cat, burning it alive. Suddenly, the fire diminished and a red orb gathered above the feline, so were the powers Ken had gathered sucked into the orb. It shot directly into Mark’s body, causing him to grunt.  
  
Once everything died down, the soul of the cat flew up and Anti grabbed it before his dad can grab ahold of it. Luckily, the cat’s body wasn’t destroyed by the process so he gently placed the soul back. The cat woke up but is frozen in place, just like everyone else.  
  
“So…is Dark ok?” Jack asked.  
  
“I am.” Dark appeared behind Jack, making him jump from fright.  
  
Anti sighed in relief. “Oh Dark.” He went to hug the larger half demon.  
  
“Though I am still missing one piece and it’s draining a lot of my energy.” He said with shallow breaths.  
  
“What’s happening?” Jack asked, scared for Dark’s life.  
  
“Our cores are basically your physical bodies…” Anti started. “And the bracelet and the gauges are like a wire for us to be able to have a connection to the core body. If we’re not out of the physical core, we will follow wherever the accessories go. It is fine when it’s not on anything since you two are always the last creatures to wear those…however if we aren’t out and these objects were given someone else to wear-”  
  
Anti’s explanation was cut off as Dark suddenly grunted and winced, leaning on the smaller demon for balance as he breathed heavily.  
  
“He looks like he’s in pain…” Jack said quietly.  
  
“He IS in pain!” Anti shouted, glaring at Mark who is frozen in his spot. “What the hell are you looking at?! Take the damn bracelet from her and put it on, you fool!”  
  
Mark snapped back to reality from Anti’s voice being layered with different distorted frequencies and quickly unfastened the bracelet off Diana’s unmoving wrist and put it back on his own.  
  
Dark immediately breathed a sigh of relief, but still struggling to stand up properly.  
  
“Dark, you have to get back in Mark’s body and replenish your energy. Your physical form isn’t going to stay long like this.” Anti looked up at Dark, face full of worry.  
  
Dark gave him a reassuring smile. “I’ll be fine.” He said, kissing Anti’s forehead. He then went over and hugged Jack tightly. “Thank you.” Not giving him a chance to react, Dark then nodded at the protectors and stood in front of Mark. “It’s not your fault.” He said before phasing in Mark’s body.  
  
Mark grunted at the feeling of him getting heavier. “Now I feel tired…”  
  
“No shit, Sherlock.” Anti muttered.  
  
Jack sighed, holding Anti’s shoulder. “We’re all new to this, Anti. Being mean to him won’t do you any good.”  
  
“Whatever...can we go home now? Just end the day for us, Pain.” He crossed his arms.  
  
“I think it’s best if you guys stay in one house together again.” Felix suggested. “Anti can check on Dark and both of your mothers can take care of you guys. No doubt Mark is going to also need to rest up.”  
  
“Fine.” Anti grumbled. “Let’s go to Mark’s house. You two can go talk to the moms. I’ll take both of them to Mark’s room.”  
  
Felix and Ken nodded and in the blink of an eye, they disappeared, fast-forwarding time to the afternoon.  
  
Everyone in the cafeteria was confused when they were back into reality and the bell that signals the end of school rang, until the thoughts of them all needing to go to the cafeteria for a small meeting were implemented into their minds.  
  
Anti went back into Jack’s mind, preparing to take them home. But Mark immediately has Diana holding his arm and smiling at him.  
  
“Let’s go to the park! I wanna feed the duckies again!” Diana giggled.  
  
This time, Mark paid attention. “I’m sorry I-” But his head felt dazed for a split second.  
  
Yet, before he can change his mind, Anti took over Jack’s body and forcefully turned Mark’s head without moving a finger and green eyes flash directly towards Mark’s, disintegrating whatever was in Mark’s head.  
  
Mark shook his head, feeling a little dizzy. “I’m sorry, Diana. I’m uh...not feeling so well. Maybe next time? Besides, Jack’s mom is visiting mine. We better go.”  
  
Diana pouted but didn’t do anything to protest. Jack merely followed Mark out the school where no one is around and Anti took them to Mark’s bedroom, teleporting their way there.  
  
The demon of half of Jack’s detached himself from Jack’s physical body. “Alright. So I’ll be watching the both of you tonight. Only for Dark. Don’t get used to it.”  
  
He was about to turn and go talk to the mothers before Mark held Anti’s wrist, stopping him. “Anti...may I talk to you?” He looked at Jack. “In person?”


	22. Good Attempt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took so long. I was super busy with a summer job and a commission...and I also got distracted by the South Park canon ship, Creek aka Craig Tucker x Tweek Tweak...
> 
> Shush, they are BEAUTIFUL!
> 
> But I won't abandon this fic, I promise. I aim to actually finish this...which is definitely going to take a while. 
> 
> AND! Guys, I opened an ask blog on tumblr for The Demons Within characters! Go check it out and ask the guys questions! You can even ask me questions. I am very active on tumblr these days.
> 
> Go to [askthedemonswithin](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/askthedemonswithin) blog to ask ANYTHING! (CLICK IT!) 
> 
> Thank you guys for being patient and I will try to not make you guys wait that long again...but I can't promise anything.
> 
> ONWARDS!

War sighed in relief, leaning back in his chair as Death strolled up beside him. “That went better than expected.” The hooded one commented.  
  
“Aren’t you afraid Lucifer’s going to rip another one of your hoods?” War asked, noticing the covered face.“Hey, I just went out in broad daylight with the dang sun shining brightly onto my pale sensitive skin.” Death said. “I deserve a bit of complete darkness under my hood. You realize even the moonlight burns me?”  
  
“You mean you feel like it’s burning you when it doesn’t do shit to you.” War rolled his eyes.  
  
“Shut up. I don’t roll around in fire like you do.”  
  
“Yeah, you’re a cold icy bastard.” War retorted. “What do you do when you’re cold? Or are you immune because you’re already cold as balls.”  
  
Death gave War a dry look. “You’re always around me. It’s impossible to not stay warm.”  
  
“And why the hell are you always around me?” War asked. “Are you stalking me?!”  
  
Death rolled his eyes again. “If you haven’t noticed for the past THOUSANDS OF YEARS, WAR! Every time you kill someone, I am right behind cleaning up your messes!”  
  
“So...we’re inseparable is what you’re saying.” War mumbled.  
  
“Should I be surprised that you only figured it out now after working with you for the past thousands of years?” Death palmed his forehead. “You’re such an idiot…”  
  
“I’m not an idiot! I am a master at strategizing for battle! I won every single battle! Internal and external!” War shouted.  
  
“Yes. I suppose forcing people to have conflicts with each other is always your solution.” The reaper mumbled. “And that’s putting it lightly.”  
  
War scoffed. “And you just end whatever the hell they are feeling.”  
  
“That’s smarter than creating unnecessary extreme emotions.”  
  
“Will the both of you shut up already?” Satan waltzed in with his arms crossed. “You two are literally different beings with different jobs that is supposed to have different mindsets. What is the point in fighting when you’re literally born that way?”  
  
“Right, dad.” Death said with indifference. “So the next time our sons are here, they should be calling you grandpa.”  
  
The ruler of the underworld gasped dramatically. “I may be old in age but I look marvelous!” He said, flipping his hair. “Now, why the hell aren’t we watching Mark and Anti talk?”  
  
Death pointed at a certain direction. “You’re asking the wrong person.”  
  
War got confused. “What?”  
  
Satan then smacked Death’s hand away. “Shush! Let’s just get to it! And take that stupid hood off before I rip it!” He said, motioning to his gigantic orb, summoning three asterisks.  
  
***  
  
As Jack finally left the room and closed the door, Mark turned to focus on the half-demon that is crossing his arms with an annoyed expression on his face. It’s evident that he would rather be anywhere but close to Mark.  
  
“What the hell do you want?”  
  
The son of War sighed through his nose. “Anti, I’d...like to apologize-”  
  
“For what?” The demon half glared at Mark. “For endangering Dark? For being a stubborn ass? For dating someone who is being so obviously suspicious that it should be impossible for her to even be in high school? Or for being just plain stupid?!” He shouted louder the more he spoke.  
  
Mark stayed silent for a bit in case Anti has more to shout at him. He doesn’t know what to feel. Part of him is getting mad from the half-demon just plainly being pissed off at him, not seeing his side of the story where he is just as confused. Another part of him feels guilty, knowing he fucked up and he’s just lucky that everything turned out alright, for now, thanks to the people around him. Yet in the end, he knows that wasn’t for him. It was for Dark.  
  
Anti noticed Mark’s silence which fueled his anger and was about to start shouting again until he saw Mark’s defeated expression. “I’m sorry…” He can hear the dejected tone from Mark. “I know whatever I say now is not going to fix everything and I’m sorry for putting Dark in danger.”  
  
“It wouldn’t have happened if you didn’t start dating that stupid little bitch.” Anti snarled, arms still crossed.  
  
Mark felt mad at Anti for talking about Diana like that, but he knows better than to snap at the half-demon who is able to annihilate him with just a left of a finger while he struggles with his own physical attacks. “Look, I don’t know what you all have against her. She-”  
  
“Then how about thinking for once, Mark.” Anti’s eyes pierced through Mark. “Your life is already a mess. Do we really need someone to be a part of all this? Even if she is suspicious, do you really want a human to butt in when we are trying to figure things out ourselves?! Have you ever thought how that can put Dark in danger? Or even worst, drag Jack in?!”  
  
“I DIDN’T ASK FOR ANY OF THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE!”  
  
Anti jumped, eyes wide, and anger dissipating into shock and a little bit of fear when Mark’s body suddenly bursts into flames. Dark never did that. Dark will only do that if he’s extremely pissed, and his Dark is as calm and as condescending as he can be.  
  
Mark’s voice suddenly got calm as the flames faded away, but not without the threatening tone. “I didn’t ask,” He started, “to be a half demon. I didn’t ask to be made with a demon father. I didn’t ask to even be fucking born!” He breathed heavily, not caring how Anti reacts. “And to make things worse, I didn’t fucking know about all of this until I am months away from being 18 years old. Now, who’s fault is that?” He growled. “Was it my idea to hold off all of these important explanations of who I am and why I am this way until I am forced to face my demon half?! No! So, however I fucking react to whatever I’m being thrusted towards in this distressing and bewildering situation cannot be all my fault, can it?!”  
  
Anti doesn’t really know what to say but he had to admit Mark’s right. He never realized how unfair it all actually is. Mark and Jack grew up in a world of confusion where he has to deal with the abnormal circumstances in his life. Yet, because of the different fathers, Mark had to deal with the addition of blatant rage while Jack comparatively had it easier. Mark was only told to conceal it and hold it back, like a fiery version of Elsa from Frozen. It’s hurtful even if he is the son of War. War can rage all he wants on the battlefield but Mark had to forcefully swallow that ball of fire down. Now that he knows what’s going on, it’s natural for him to want to fight back or even just find a way to unleash all the irritation he had built up inside him even if it’s bit by bit.  
  
Anti clenched his teeth and closed his eyes, sighing. “You’re right...and I’m-I...I’m sorry.”  
  
Mark’s eyes widened, not expecting an apology. He was ready to be pinned and have half of him destroyed after that first shout, anything but an apology. “What?” He responded quietly.  
  
Anti exhaled slowly, trying to calm whatever emotions were clawing their way out. He honestly doesn’t know what to feel, but all he knows is that whatever he wants to do as a reaction, it’s aggressive.  
  
“Look, we clearly don’t understand what each of us is dealing with. And none of us had a choice…” Anti’s face twisted into a bitter expression. “But you’re right. I should be more considerate of your confusion in the entire dilemma. However…” He paused. “That doesn’t mean you can make rash decisions of dating suspicious people. You heard from Pain already. There will be other beings who will take advantage of you for being War’s son. You not being informed when you were younger is most likely because your parents don’t want you to be in danger.“  
  
”And now I’m risking myself being even more exposed from not knowing how to control or deal with this entire situation,” Mark concluded. “I just want a normal life! I want to date whoever I want! Not be stuck with Jack.”  
  
Anti flinched but scowled. “You say that like Jack’s not worth your time.”  
  
“I don’t mean that! I don’t like him that way and no one can force me!” Mark shouted back. “He’s my friend! I care! But you can’t just make me like him!”  
  
Anti exhaled through his nose and closed his eyes to compose himself. “Fuckin’ dumbass…” He mumbled under his breath then cleared his throat. “Alright. Drop Jack for a second.” He grabbed Mark by the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer. “I suggest we get along.”  
  
Mark blinked. He doesn't really know what to respond. It’s no secret that he is absolutely terrified of Anti since this demon-half gives off the impression that control is never his strong suit with his laugh and his outbursts.  
  
“You’re afraid of me.” Anti concluded from Mark’s silence and the quite obvious look of fear. “No, don’t try and deny it.” He added before releasing the human half. “I’m aware how you feel for me. You tolerate me for everyone else’s sake.” He said, sitting down on the bed. “And they wonder why I’m not always around you alone.”  
  
Mark felt terrible. It’s true how he never wanted to be alone with Anti or even Jack at this point because the idea of the son of Death just freaks him out.  
  
Anti, himself, has heard from Ken how Mark constantly expresses his fear and how he just does not like to be around Anti in general, claiming Anti will somehow tear him apart when he’s not paying attention. He is confused as to why since Mark is the son of War with Dark literally as the other half of him, there should not be a reason for him to be afraid of Anti for they are both demi-demons with powers equally destructive. However, the demon half understands that in comparison of what Mark has witnessed and heard about the powers between the two, the powers of Death do sound more terrifying  
  
“I get it, Mark. I scare you.” Anti sighed and laid on the bed. “Now can we get over that and actually talk? Jack is able to talk to Dark like he’s a friend instead of a demon, why can’t you do the same for me?”  
  
Mark doesn’t know why. In fact, if he does, he probably would have already tried to fix it. Then again, with so many things happening and his emotions all out of whack being infatuated by a girl, getting weird mixed feelings from Jack, Chad being completely insane,  and somehow getting upset at Dark and for some reason, Victor, he just may not have any time to think about it or even find out a solution.  
  
“I can practically hear the gears running. Stop thinking.” Anti flicked Mark’s forehead. “Besides, we had a fun time once. I was eating strawberries and you were trying not to piss me off.”  
  
“Right…” Mark replied.  
  
Anti sighed again. “We fixed nothing.” He reached for the doorknob. “Might as well get Jack in here.”  
  
Suddenly, a hand gripped Anti’s own wrist, stopping him. The demon half looked to find Mark staring at him. “Dark, if it’s you messing with me, you really need to get some rest.” Anti assumed.  
  
Mark shook his head. “Can we...hug it out?”  
  
Anti rolled his eyes. “Alright alright. Come here.” The green haired demon-half awkwardly wrapped his arms around Mark, not really knowing what he should be doing. Anti doesn’t hug, he usually just leans in whatever embrace he was pulled into.  
  
Mark, however, with his thick muscular arms and broad shoulders, pulled Anti in causing the half-demon to grunt quietly as he his body impacted with Mark’s.  
  
“Jeez...how often do you work out?” Anti knocked on Mark’s chest as a joke.  
  
“I actually don’t work out much.” Anti listened to Mark’s chest rumble, feeling particularly warm.   
  
“Being the son of War has its perks, huh?”  
  
“I guess you can say that.” Mark grinned sheepishly. “You’re also very slender.”  
  
Anti huffed. “Yeah, as if I don’t hear enough of that.”  
  
“No! No, I don’t mean it in a bad way! I mean...I mean uh…” Mark pressed his lips together.  
  
“Out with it, Fischbach.” Anti said, wanting to cross his arms but he’s stuck in a hug.  
  
“I just mean that…” Mark took a deep breath. “You’re very nice to hold.”  
  
Anti felt warmth spread across his cheeks. That was odd. He and Dark exchange cheesy phrases to each other all the time but he has never felt shy like this before. The demon half swallowed and tried to shove those feelings away. “As if you never held Jack before.”  
  
Mark closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling. “Jack is small and...warm. He smells like cookies. You smell like rain.” He went on, mumbling. “Hugging you feels like a fresh minty breath that went straight through my body…”  
  
That did it. Anti’s face grew redder than it ever did. “Sh-shut up!” He shouted, refusing to acknowledge that he felt shy because of this human. He likes Dark, sure, but his human half has yet to impress him with anything. Why in the world would he feel like this from one stupid hug?  
  
“Sorry.” Mark let go of the hug, almost making Anti whine. “I probably made you uncomfortable, huh?”  
  
Anti pressed his lips together and held his own arms. “No...it’s-it’s fine.” He mumbled.  
  
“So...do you forgive me?” Mark asked cautiously, not wanting Anti to lash out at him.  
  
Anti exhaled slowly. “We’ll see. For now, I won’t hit you at least.” And he stepped out of the room.  
  
Mark sighed, sitting back on his bed. “At least...it’s progress?” He muttered to himself.  
  
“You know you just broke one of his barriers to you.” Dark’s voice rang in his head again.  
  
“I thought you were sleeping?” Mark thought his demon half.  
  
“Someone has to make sure Anti does not kill you. Or you not saying stupid shit to piss him off again.” Dark chuckled. “But good job on the hug...and the compliment.”  
  
Mark nodded. “Yeah, are you ok?”  
  
“Just exhausted.” Dark answered. “But I’m glad things turned out fine.”  
  
“Sorry, dude…” Mark apologized, still feeling bad.  
  
“It’s not entirely your fault from the looks of it.” Dark said. “This may sound bad, but regarding the situation, I think it’s better if you stay away from Diana until we figure out what the hell is going on.”  
  
He was right, Mark didn’t like what he was hearing/, but he sighed and said, “Alright…”  
  
“Wait, seriously?” Dark thought something must have short-circuited in Mark’s head.  
  
“Look, I realized from what happened that all this is much more serious than me wanting to make things work for myself. I foolishly thought I can handle everything on my own when I’m probably being controlled by an outside force.” Mark explained. “I don’t want to make the same mistake again and have things be even more complicated than it already it. It’s not fair for you nor Anti...nor even Jack. Seeing how Jack was the one to worry about me when I’m the one who messed up, it feels wrong, man…”  
  
Dark would have pat Mark’s shoulder if he could. “I’m glad you think so…” He paused. “This is the first time we ever talked to each other without you getting all worked up and pissed off.”  
  
“Yeah...feels nice.” Mark smiled, enjoying the brief silence. “Dark? Any advice on how to get on Anti’s good side?”  
  
Dark laughed, not believing what he’s hearing. “So, you want to be civil with Anti? Sure you won’t be scared?”  
  
“He’s...not THAT bad.” Mark admitted. “The hug was nice.”  
  
“Yeah, he’s nice everywhere if you’d just allow him in.” Dark chuckled. “Anti...he may not look like it but he loves to be praised and complimented. He’s an insecure little fucker.”  
  
“He is? But he seems so confident all the time.” Mark shook his head, not believing what he’s hearing.  
  
“He tries. Being sassy and sarcastic is his nature but he’s also a part of Jack. The boy isn’t exactly very confident and that shows in Anti.” Dark explained. “Don’t forget, they are still the same person. And with you being friendly towards Jack but scared of Anti, that made it worse for him. So, he decided to just be mad at you.”  
  
Mark furrowed his eyebrows, still not quite getting it.  
  
“And now you have a girlfriend, completely ignoring your friend. You shouted at Jack when he got the VR set when Diana doesn’t seem to be facing matters as important and intense as what Jack himself is facing. You’re dealing with the same thing and look what a mess you became. We’ve repeated this over and over. You’re the only other person who understands Jack, and you’re not being the companion he needs.”  
  
Mark closed his eyes and sighed. He is aware, and it isn’t the first time he heard this. But this time is the only time he actually listened with a clear mind.  
  
“I get it.” Mark answered. “I’ll redeem myself.”  
  
“Mark. I’m not trying to make you feel bad. But do rethink on how you’ve been acting to everyone after you have gotten a girlfriend. I’ll dig up the memories from your head if I have to.”  
  
Mark closed his eyes, actually letting all of the memories resurface, while Dark sat back and paid attention for every single detail he might have missed.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Anti is sitting across Jack with his arms and legs crossed. Blue eyes and mismatched eyes staring at each other.  
  
Jack furrowed his brows, wanting to look away from the intense stare. “Why are you looking at me like that?” He feels somewhat pressured.  
  
“So…” The demon half started. “You actually took my advice.” He said.  
  
“What’s so bad about listening to yourself?” Jack shrugged, grabbing a can of what looks to be milk tea. “I didn’t know they have canned milk tea…”  
  
“I honestly didn’t think you’d actually listen to me about detaching yourself from him.” The half-demon continued.   
  
“What? Are you regretting giving me such advice?” Jack asked. “You didn’t want me to do it in the first place?”  
  
“Of course that’s not it.” Anti responded. “Dan and Phil are nice people. I approve but Victor…”  
  
“Yeah...Victor was creeping me out.”  
  
Anti winced. “I hope he stays away from us. I’m afraid we might have accidentally rewired his mentality towards you when we played around on Friday the 13th.”  
  
“We?”  
  
“Ok, I might have done it. It was my first actual time unleashing powers of my own as myself as a way of fucking people up, I might have gone a little overboard.”  
  
“As long as he doesn’t become dangerous,” Jack said, sipping on his milk tea. “Or obsessive.”  
  
“I can’t promise that, but I can promise I’ll prevent him from stalking you.” Anti chuckled. “I do hope, though, you don’t completely throw Mark aside with your new friends.”  
  
“He’s also my friend.”  
  
“Yes, but I know you’re going to try and distance yourself more and more, don’t try to deny it.” Anti continued.   
  
“How are you so sure?”  
  
“I’m you, Jack.” Anti reminded Jack with a small smile. “You’re going to use this chance to try and end your crush on Mark...but you’re also going to subconsciously drown yourself into this new circle of friends, slowly moving away from Ken and Mark so you can avoid having to confront whatever it is about Mark that is troubling you.”  
  
Jack looked a little guilty but tried to hide it. “Not everything you say is going to be true, you know.”  
  
“I’m hoping you’d prove me wrong.”  
  
Oh, how Jack wanted to wipe that smug smirk off Anti’s face. He was irked from how he got exposed so easily, but then again, he was exposed by himself in a sense. Like everyone tells him, no one knows him better than himself. But his mind and feelings being metaphorically plowed open and revealed to himself at once is a sensational but very frustrating thing to experience. He can’t argue, knowing Anti is definitely right. No point in arguing with yourself when literally another being that is a part of you is telling you what the fuck is going on in your brain.  
  
“Shut up.” Jack couldn’t think of anything better to say, causing Anti to laugh. He sipped his can of milk tea, leaning back on his seat. “So, what did Mark say to you?”  
  
“We uh...gave each other a wake-up call...kind of.” It’s odd how they’re having a normal lazy friendly chat, especially after all that drama back in school. The only thing lacking from Anti’s hand is a cup of wine and that would complete the entire aura he’s emitting. “We apologized to each other.”  
  
“Wait wait...what in the world have you done to him?” Jack asked, no understanding why Anti had to apologize.  
  
“I haven’t been very considerate.” His demon half responded. “Granted, I kind of was acting like him, wasn’t I? Only caring about myself, how I want to fix things...never even thinking about how you two felt when suddenly being forced to acknowledge all this.” Anti sighed, crossing his arms. “Besides, I did scare him a bunch. You know he’s so terrified of me? I can see the fear on his face and he was surprised I didn’t kill him after he yelled at me.”  
  
“I thought you had progress with him after that whole strawberry thing.” Jack wondered.  
  
“And I knocked him back to square one in school today.” Anti sighed, running a hand through his hair. “At least we hugged it out.”  
  
“Ooo~ a hug. Lucky lucky you, getting a fucking hug.” Jack crushed the can in his palm and threw it in the bin. “All I get are side bro hugs. In fact, I don’t even get any sort of physical contact with the guy.”  
  
“Well, you can enjoy that with Victor.”  
  
“NO!” Jack shuddered with a grimace. “Oh gawd no! I’d rather have a threesome with Dan and Phil!”  
  
“I really really don’t need that mental image.” Anti palmed his forehead. “But it’s already in your head and I can freakin’ see it. Augh!”  
  
Suddenly, Jack was grabbed and pulled into an embrace. “Seaaaan!”  
  
“Whaaaat Felix?” Jack furrowed his eyebrows. What’s with his friend getting handsy on him lately?  
  
“Why are you abandoning us?” The blonde one whined. “Are we not good enough for you?”  
  
Jack rolled his eyes. “You of all people should know why the hell I’m doing this.”  
  
“Yeah yeah, but Mark needs guidance, specifically from you!” The Swede poked Jack’s chest.  
  
“He has Dark, I don’t need to do anything. As if he ever listens to me, ever. Besides, I need a break from him, you know? Crushing is tiring.”  
  
“Leave the poor guy be, Feilx.” Ken sat down on a chair, crossing his legs. “Unlike us, emotions aren’t something they can just shut off like there’s an off button.”  
  
“You guys don’t feel emotions?” Jack asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. “No, I’m pretty sure I saw Felix upset the other day.”  
  
“We are capable of emotions, Jack. But because a lot of the demon powers are channeled from emotions, Lucifer made it that once we reach a limit, everything of ours shut down so we won’t break anything, if you know what I mean. The almighty deity up there doesn’t want his world shattered because of, and I quote, ‘Luciel’s little toys’. It works on us full demons at least. Dark and Anti is...well...complicated. They have more control over their own emotions as the half-demons they are. As for you two human halves, there’s no telling what could happen. Which is one of the reasons why Felix and I are sent to be by your sides.”  
  
“It was always them who were the first people to calm you guys down of any extreme negative emotion.” Anti pointed out. “Now, Dark and I do more of that job. They just make sure no one is aware or knows of your half-demon parts.”  
  
“And we make very good friends~!” Felix hugged Jack even tighter.  
  
“Ack! Felix get off me!”  
  
“But you looooove me!”  
  
“Yes, when you’re not strangling me!”  
  
Anti smiled at the display and closed his eyes, his mind going back to the nice warm hug. Dark has hugged him before, he felt secure, wanted, and protected. Yet with Mark, he felt...warm, an emotional feeling would wash over him. He doesn’t know how to describe it, but it just felt...right to be in his embrace. He sighed through his nose, feeling oddly comfortable.  
  
“What’s got you feeling so content?” Ken suddenly appeared, sitting down next to the half demon.  
  
Jack finally shoved Felix off of him, ignoring his whine. “Yeah, you looked like you were in complete distress when we just came back. And now you’re relaxed. What exactly happened when Mark talked to you?”  
  
Anti furrowed his eyebrows. “What makes you think it has something to do with Mark?”  
  
“I know it has something to do with Mark.”  
  
“Why can’t it be Dark?”  
  
“Because you don’t look so lovestruck.”  
  
Felix watched this back and forth between the human half and the demon half, slightly worried an argument will start up. He was about to try and change the topic before he caught Ken’s eye, who’s smiling and shaking his head subtly.  
  
“Now what makes you so sure?”  
  
Jack chuckled, crossing his legs after he opened another can of milk tea. “Like you keep on reminding me, Anti, I’m you. I might look clueless to my own emotions but I can definitely see how my emotions are working on you.”  
  
Anti scoffed and smiled, rolling his eyes.  
  
“But you haven’t really answered me.” Jack leaned forward, eyeing Anti with a smile. “What happened up there? I was half expecting you to storm downstairs in fury and possibly kill the guy. I don’t think Dark has the energy to come out comfort you either no matter how much he adores you.” The human half took another sip. “You realize you don’t really have a choice on whether you want to tell or not.”  
  
“Alright alright. We fuckin’ talked and hugged it out in the end, happy now?” Anti rolled his eyes, waving his hand like a sassy teen would. “Jeez, it’s like not knowing what happened is gonna kill you.”  
  
Jack shrugged. “It might. Juicy gossip always gets people going.” He said with a teasing grin, ignoring Anti’s scoff. “But you guys hugged? Really? I’m surprised you didn’t stab him or something.”  
  
“Told you he’s actually really nice. Just really dense.” Ken added.  
  
Anti hummed, exhaling slowly. “I didn’t expect Mark to be the one inheriting War’s denseness. He might be a genius in the battlefield but oh man, social skills are not his thing. Makes me wonder how in the fuck did he even end up dating Lisa.”  
  
“I ask that all the time.” Ken mumbled.  
  
“But yeah, I’ll be nicer to Mark. As long as he stops trying to avoid us.” The demon half spoke quietly.  
  
“I can’t promise that.” Jack replied.  
  
“But I can.”  
  
Everyone turned their heads to find Mark walking out with a smile. “Heeeey guys…”  
  
“Finally decided to come out?” Ken said, walking over to Mark and patting him on his back. “You know we’re really worried about you.”  
  
Mark chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “Were you really? Even after that whole disaster I caused?”  
  
”Mark, you may be dense but we know you have some decent common sense.” Ken said. “Since we found out what’s going on whenever you’re making decisions dealing with your girlfriend, we better get to the source of the problem. Clearly, you were never in control of your decisions and because we constantly doubt that, you get even more stubborn.”  
  
The son of War sighed. “I really just want things to not get so complicated.”  
  
“It’s not really our choice when apparently there seems to be an outside force manipulating you.” Felix added. “Whatever happened, it’s definitely not done by anyone we know. We’d be able to sense a demon presence.”  
  
“I feel like Percy Jackson when everyone thinks he has the lightning bolt.” Mark muttered, sitting down next to Jack with a sigh.  
  
“That’s not too far off an analogy.” Ken said. “Someone could be taking advantage of how unstable you guys are.”  
  
Felix rolled his eyes. “Look I know this all makes sense and possibly answers some really important questions, but can we not talk about boring shit after such a day? I’m physically and mentally exhausted.”  
  
“You barely did anything!” Jack shoved Felix aside.   
  
“Oh yeah, you try stopping time, freezing everyone, then fast forwarding time to end shit, then having to manipulate your entire school’s minds to thinking it’s normal, and still be completely energized, bitch!” Felix retorted.  
  
“Fair point.” Jack ruffled Felix’s hair.  
  
“What I want to know is…” Ken suddenly spoke up, side glancing Mark. “Why the hell is Victor stuck to you like a freak fanboy?”  
  
“I honestly don’t know, man. It’s freaking me the fuck out. I WANT OUT!”  
  
Anti chuckled. “You’re the one who agreed. I can’t help you either.” He said, hugging a cushion. “Although, he is acting way out of the ordinary.”  
  
“I did a little background check on him after that Friday.” Felix pointed out. “He has a very obsessive personality.”  
  
Jack gave Felix a blank look. “I mean, that’s...obvious but go on.”  
  
“His family is in debt because his father is addicted to gambling.” Felix continued. “His mother also works for the Shackleton’s, as a saleswoman or something. To get rid of the debt, his mom introduced Victor to the Shackleton’s and got him to be some sort of personal bodyguard for Chad. Though, I’d say it’s more of a personal servant. And Victor has creepy shots of Chad shirtless.”  
  
Everyone else shuddered in disgust and disbelief. “Grosssss.” Jack held his can close to him after taking another sip. “I did not need that mental picture.”  
  
Anti scowled. “Then stop fucking thinking about it! Clear that away from my head!” He waved his arms frantically like swatting away at bugs.  
  
“Fine, another change of topic.” Felix clapped his hands with a mischievous grin. “Sooooo we heard Mark and Anti had a nice hug~”  
  
Anti looked away immediately while Mark slightly blushed, causing the rest of them to snicker.  
  
“What’s wrong with a hug?” Mark asked, acting innocent, even though he technically is innocent. “Not like we were shoving our tongues down each other’s throats.”  
  
“Hey, I didn’t say anything about a hug being wrong!” Felix lifted his hands up in defense. “In fact, I love hugs.” He proceeds to give Jack another strangling hug. “But it’s the people hugging that made it interesting.”  
  
“What do you mean?” Anti turned back, eyes narrowed.  
  
“What he means is…” Ken clarified. “You two never gave us the impression that you got along, ever. It’s weird.”  
  
“Well then, get used to it. I’m trying to be nicer to this asshole for the sake of everything we’re dealing with here.” Anti crossed his arms with a humph.  
  
“Hey! That’s mean!” Mark frowned. “I take back the hug now!”  
  
“You can’t take back a hug!” The demon half retorted. “And I leaned on you! You gotta give me back that to take back that hug!”  
  
“Just when he said he’s going to be nicer,” Jack mumbled, finishing another can of milk tea. “Where did mom even buy this from?”  
  
“It’s a whole box given to her from the Shackleton’s because they have a partnership with Nestle.” Felix explained. “Hashtag not spon.”  
  
“Ugh…” Jack put the can down. “I don’t want to drink it anymore.”  
  
“Pretty sure it’s safe.” Mark held up his own can. “And tastes good.”  
  
“Not as good as the hug y’all shared!” Felix yelled out. “Ohhhhhhh!”  
  
Anti grumbled. “I miss Dark...Why am I stuck in this torture?”  
  
“Mark’s the next best thing though,” Ken commented, not fazed by Anti’s glare. “I mean, I’m not wrong.”  
  
Anti sighed, he did promise to try and get closer to the guy. It’s not like he hates him. “Alright, fine.” The demon half scooted over to Mark and laid his head on the human’s shoulder, exhaling slowly through his nose to relax.  
  
Mark, meanwhile, froze with a very obvious blush on his face. “Whaaaat’s...happening...?”  
  
“Shut up,” Anti said simply and closed his eyes.  
  
Ken and Felix palmed their mouths, trying their best not to make a sound. But Jack...he’s trying not to show any reaction on his face. But he’s definitely jealous, and he’s not denying it...out loud at least.  
  
Now I miss Dark…  
  
***  
  
“Can I be out now?!” A small boy with tiny fluttering wings shouted from his cell. “I was just trying to have fun since mom left! I didn’t mean to cause such a chaotic moment!”  
  
Slime poured out of nowhere and solidified into Pestilence, standing at the other side of the locked dungeon. “Sorry, Zeus is supposed to pick you up but he’s playing catch the Monkey King with Buddha and God right now. You know letting beings from the heaven out of hell needs a process, Cupid.”  
  
The boy pouted. “No more ouchies, please?”  
  
“No more. Even I’m getting tired of it.” Pestie stretched with a groan. “All this work is killing me, and I still have to babysit Aphrodite’s baby for her! It’s amazing how she doesn’t even act like she cares you’re stuck down here.”  
  
“Mommy found another cute guy and left…” Cupid shrugged. “Nothing new there.”  
  
“Well, it’s not like she can get you out of here even if she’s here. Requirements state that Zeus takes you back.” The horsewoman stated. “Speaking of which, what happened to your little toys?”  
  
“They are not toys! They are sacred love arrows and my trustful bow!”  
  
“Yeah, which you used as a toy the other day. In the end, causing a havoc in a place where you should not even be near in the first place. Actually, you’re not supposed to be out of your heavenly chambers whenever your mother isn’t around.”   
  
Cupid pouted. “Alright fine, that’s true...but I was told that I can have fun there and practice my aim! I really didn’t mean to...especially now that I’ve lost my bow and arrow...mom is going to kill me.”  
  
Pestilence was about to roll her eyes and get the kid some food at least from Famine’s stash until she noticed something and her body oozed into the cell.  
  
Cupid yelped and flew straight to the farthest corner of the cell, slightly terrified. “Wh-what are you going to do me?!”  
  
The horsewoman sat down with an assuring smile, which Cupid does not trust. “Calm down, I just want some answers.” She sat down on a stone chair and rest her elbows on her knees, leaning forward as she lands her chin on the back of her intertwined fingers. “So~ who exactly let you out there to...what was it…? ‘Practice your aim’?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GO TO THE ASK BLOG FOR THE DEMONS WITHIN AT [askthedemonswithin](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/askthedemonswithin)
> 
> Follow me on:
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kutiekenzy)
> 
>  
> 
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/kutiekenzy/)
> 
>  
> 
> [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/kenzykoo)
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KutieKenzy)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first LONG Septiplier fanfic. I hope you guys like it! Please leave kudos and a comment if you do!


End file.
